How To Save A Life
by Mommyzilla
Summary: "We can be heroes, if just for one day." David Bowie and Brian Eno
1. Chapter 1

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm back with a new story. Real life has been crazy busy for a while but its nice to be with everyone again. This is my first ever attempt at using characters from two different shows in one story. I only just dip my toes in the crossover tide pool, meaning there isn't a lot of the character from Grey's Anatomy, but I'm happy with this first attempt.

This is a mid length story, under fifty chapters. Like all my stories character history and plot lines from the show have been changed to suit my purposes. I have two highly requested character pairings in this one, both have been used before. So if you were one of those making the request I hope you like what I constructed.

Reviews and PMs are always welcome. I do ask that you are respectful of myself, my beta, and the readers you share the site with.

Wardrobe and houses are available for viewing.

Thank you to Liason102 for the edit!

Thanks to all of you for being patient!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey." Liz said standing at the doorway of the examination room.

"Hi." Jason was stretched out on the gurney waiting for his admission to the hospital to be completed so he could go upstairs. "How are you?" He let his eyes scan her from head to toe.

"Good. Thanks to you." She said coming closer. They had been keeping their distance from one another when they weren't at the safe house, but she had to be at his side right now. "You saved my life."

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you." Jason said looking at the woman who owned his heart. This had been a long and scary night. Both Elizabeth and Sam had been taken by the Text Message Killer.

It was only blind luck that Jason stumbled across Liz's phone in the parking lot on his way to see his mother and realized something had happened. She had managed to type 9-1-1, but hadn't hit send, which was all the information Jason needed. A serial killer had been terrorizing the harbor town for almost two months now, racking up an impressive body count. Summer, Carly, and Claire were among the woman who had fallen victim to the killer. The TMK, as he was being called in the papers, had also taken out one mob guy Logan, and a cop. Lucky Spencer. That last one wouldn't be missed.

Tonight the lunatic had come too close to taking Jason's heart. The mob boss had barely arrived in time to save Elizabeth's life. But he had done so, at a price. Which was why he was lying here in the hospital, and not out looking for the man who was cutting a swath through the citizens of the town. The guys were out searching, and finding him was now the number one criteria of the Morgan Organization. No one threatened Elizabeth and got away with it.

"What did Patrick say about your hands?" Elizabeth asked placing a trembling hand on Jason's arm. Tonight had been scary on a whole new level. She thought for sure she was going to die. That she wasn't going to be able to see her boys again.

She had been walking to her car after her shift ended when he stepped out and grabbed her. Elizabeth prided herself on being alert to her surroundings, but hadn't been aware he was there. He put her on the backseat of his car along with a bound and gagged Sam. The other woman had been struggling against her bindings with no success. Liz could only assume the madman's plan had been to strangle them both and leave them for dead. During the drive he had been ranting about hating Sonny and how everyone connected to the dead mob boss had to die. Liz still didn't know what that was about, and she needed to pass that information on.

The TMK killer had been reaching for her when Jason arrived. The two men had been fighting and hit the car several times. Each time pushing it closer to the cliff's edge, and that final time almost pushing it over. That was how the killer got away. Jason stopped fighting to keep her from dying. She and Sam had still been tied up. He had to choose which one of them to save. He had picked her. The look of shock in Sam's eyes said she hadn't expected that.

That was also when Jason tore the tendons in this wrists. Now he might not regain full use of his hands. Even if he did, he might be facing months of rehabilitation.

"He's going to perform surgery in the morning." Jason told her. "But this is beyond his specialty so I will need to see another doctor and maybe have another procedure."

"Patrick will know where to send you." Liz was confident of that.

"Will you and the boys move into the Towers?" Jason wanted them somewhere secure. He had guys watching her house, and there should have been someone shadowing her tonight. He would need to touch base with Johnny or Francis and find out what went wrong.

"I can do that." Liz figured a crew would be called to move all their things first thing in the morning. "Should I call Johnny or Francis to tell them I'm moving into the building?" After tonight with the serial killer still on the loose she wasn't going to argue.

"Johnny is aware." Jason had made Elizabeth call O'Brien before he let her call the police. Johnny had been out to the scene first, getting an update and then sending out instructions. Just as Jason finished talking Francis walked into the exam room.

"How bad is it?" The older man wanted to know.

"Not sure yet." Jason told his friend. After Sonny's death at the hands of Claudia Zacchara, Jason had asked both his friends if they wanted to buy into the business. Both turned him down, but they did decide it was time to return to Port Charles. Francis was now Jason's second in command, while Johnny was his enforcer. "I'm having surgery in the morning."

"Security is being set up now. How are you doing kid?" Francis asked his friend. They had all been frantic to find her after getting Jason's call. They had crews out searching, but no one was surprised that Jason got to her first. It was like he knew exactly where to look.

"Shook up." She said being honest. "The man who grabbed us spent a good portion of the ride out to the cliffs talking about Sonny. He was ranting about how much he hated him, but he didn't say why." She told them. The guard on the door would signal if someone was coming.

"Given the majority of victims selected that makes sense." Francis said nodding. "Almost every single woman on that growing list can be connected to Sonny in some way." He said thinking out loud. Of course the police wouldn't catch all the connections, some were not public knowledge, which meant the mob guys now had information the PCPD didn't.

"Even the guys can be connected to Sonny." Jason pointed out. Logan had worked for Corinthos Morgan after being fired by the Zaccharas. Lucky had at one point worked for Sonny as well, but that was years ago.

"True." Francis said nodding. With the new information they could see the pattern. "There is a guard waiting out in the hall for you." He told Elizabeth.

"I was planning on waiting until Jason was settled into his room before leaving." Liz told her friend. "I just want to make sure he doesn't need anything."

"There is plenty of staff working tonight, and we can handle anything Jason needs. So you can go. You too Francis." Robin said walking into the exam room. "How are you?" She asked Jason dismissing everyone else from the conversation.

"Fine." The mob boss answered. He wasn't in the mood for Robin's possessiveness. She had returned to Port Charles earlier in the summer to work on research, as well as see patients. This was where she planned to make her mark as a doctor. It was also clear that she wanted to reconcile with him. Which wasn't going to happen.

She had not been at all subtle in making that desire clear. It was causing friction here at the hospital with Em and Monica neither of whom were on board with that plan. As well as with Elizabeth. Robin saw the other petite brunette's friendship with Jason as a possible threat. "Good. I was looking over your chart, you've done a lot of damage." She shot a nasty look at Liz. "Maybe you should leave the white knight routine to someone else for a change."

"You aren't my doctor Robin, so you shouldn't be looking at my chart." Jason said point blank. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"No, she shouldn't." Patrick said coming back in. "We've already had one discussion about you sticking your nose in my cases." He had caught Robin looking at some of Jason's scans after the mob boss's annual checkup. It was the beginning of the friction with his newest colleague. "I don't think Monica wants to have to go through that again with us. Another formal complaint will see you facing a suspension."

"Jason is a friend." Robin said smiling at the mob boss, hopefully in time they could be more. Things had ended badly with them but now that some time had passed they could try again.

"All the more reason for you to not work this case. You will make decision based on emotion, which is never a good thing. You can go now." Patrick said stepping away from the door.

"I'll check on you after you are in your room." Robin said before leaving the exam room in a huff.

"Your guard can feel free to refuse her entry once you are upstairs, she isn't on your medical team." Patrick told the mob boss. "Why are you here?" He asked Liz, he would get back to Jason in a minute. "I thought you were taken upstairs to your room." The neurosurgeon wasn't overseeing her case; that was Matt. But Patrick heard his brother say Liz was staying overnight.

Liz didn't say anything realizing she had been busted. She totally planned on sneaking out of the building.

"What's wrong with Liz?" Francis wanted to know.

"Borderline concussion." The neurosurgeon said starting to smirk getting what he had done.

"There is a thing called doctor/patient privilege." Liz reminded him. She was so going to kick Patrick's butt.

"I'm not your doctor. If I was, you wouldn't have snuck out of your exam room." Patrick would keep her here until Matt came looking. "Jason, your surgery is first thing in the morning. I'm going to be skyping with Dr. Callie Torres of Sloan Grey in Seattle. She's the best in the country with this type of injury. After I finish up you will fly out and go see her for a follow up visit. If anyone can make sure you have full use of both hands again it's her. I'll do all I can for you here." Going just by the scans both doctors felt that the surgery should take place here. Callie said the sooner the injury was addressed the better the chances were she wouldn't have to operate as well. Although she still might have to go in. "Make sure she doesn't leave." Patrick pointed to Liz before walking out.

"Sneaking out is page from Jason's book." Francis said grinning.

"My sitter didn't sign up for overnight care." Liz told both men. "I'm already several hours late."

"I don't think that Nadine is going to complain about staying late. She will just be happy you are safe." Francis commented. Jason would say something soon. "With a head injury you are going to have some down time, which will work out well in you getting the boys settled in at my place." He lived in penthouse four and that was where they wanted everyone to think she was going to be staying. She would in actuality be across the hall in penthouse two with Jason. When they were ready his friends could go public.

"Don't argue. You won't win." Jason said knowing that she was going to say she was fine. "If the doctors want you to stay, then do so." He needed her healthy. "Francis can go get the boys and arrange overnight care. In the morning you can go home."

"Okay." Liz didn't want him worried about her.

"Hi." Monica was the next visitor in. "Jason and Liz your rooms are ready. They are right next door to one another." Which was intentional. When the hospital settled down for the night, her son was more than likely going to sneak out to find Liz anyway. May as well make it easy on him. "Emily is on her way to your house Liz to get the boys. She will come here in the morning. Nadine agreed to watch them during the surgery." Monica looked at her son. "Em will want to check in on you after your procedure is done." Keeping Emily away from the hospital tonight had been hard, but Jason didn't want her here in the building at the moment.

"I'll call her later. Thank you Monica." Liz felt good knowing she had support from Jason's family. They knew about Jake and had welcomed him and Cameron into the family. They also knew she was seeing Jason in secret and tried to help that along by watching the boys from time to time. Monica and Emily both understood why they were keeping things quiet. They both wanted Liz and Jason to get it right this time.

"You're welcome." The Chief of Staff said as a nurse came over with a wheelchair. "Hop in, I'm driving." She said smiling at Liz.

"I can walk." Liz just barely qualified for a concussion. Honestly she thought Matt was being overly cautious.

"No, you can't." Monica would be happy to pull rank. "Francis make sure that one doesn't try to escape." She said poking fun at her son.

"Will do." Francis replied. He waited until the ladies had left. "Doug is dead." That was the guard who was shadowing Liz. "We found him by the dumpsters. Did you get a look at the guy while you were fighting him?"

"No, he was wearing a ski mask. Elizabeth said he never took it off." Jason was frustrated. No one could find this guy. "Based on the fact that he knows Sonny so well he has to be local. There has to be a point of connection we are missing. With Sonny dead he isn't being hurt by these murders. So there has to be another motivation. Especially because Elizabeth wouldn't fit in with that. What else do all the victims have in common?"

"A lot of things. With them all being local, there are a lot of points of overlap." Francis had been thinking along the same lines, so he had already started doing some research on this. "I asked Spinelli to do deep runs on everyone and I expect info in the morning. When I have it I will create a chart. Maybe if I can see it that way then I can spot what is driving this freak. There are other people in this town connected to Sonny, who haven't been targeted." With the killer sending out text message taunts it was easy to figure out what was on the kill list. "And Liz is connected to Sonny because she was his sister in-law at one point." None of them liked to think back on Liz's marriages to Lansing, but now it couldn't be overlooked.

"I want a more visible security presence on Elizabeth and the boys from this point forward. Emily as well." Jason told his friend. His little sister had dated Sonny briefly.

"Emily's security team is already in place." Francis had dispatched guards when Liz was taken.

"Whoever is doing this, isn't going to get the chance to try again." Jason said his eyes going flat with rage.

"No he isn't." Francis nodded agreeing with that statement.

* * *

"Here we are, a lovely room with a view of the parking lot." Monica said grinning. "I had a gown brought up for you."

"Thank you." Liz hated staying in the hospital.

"In the morning Epiphany is going to list you as unfit for hospital work due to your injury." Monica held up her hand to halt the objection. She had seen the scans and knew Liz could do ward work with no issue. "But not that you need to go out on disability. With you not on the schedule it leaves you open for private duty. I think my son would be in good hands with you as his nurse while he is in Seattle, because we both know he isn't going to behave. So I'd like to hire you." Patrick was going to put restrictions on what Jason was allowed to do. "I also want you and my grandsons out of the city. I'm trying to get Em to leave for a while as well." Monica was pulling strings to get her daughter a placement elsewhere. Port Charles just wasn't safe right now.

"I might be able to help you with Em." Liz told the surgeon. "However she might have to commit to being away for a few months. I know Steven could use some help. He is looking for a pediatric surgeon. Em could fill in as a standard pediatrician as well since she did some rotations there during her residency. He's not in a war zone, so you wouldn't have to worry about that." Her parents were which was why she didn't suggest calling them. Her brother was in Malta where the organization focused on providing health care to refugees seeking asylum.

"I would appreciate that." Monica knew that Emily wouldn't argue about going to do that kind of work.

"Let me call him. He may not answer." Liz warned. There was a time difference to take into account, and Steven was busy. "But he will hopefully call me back as soon as he can." They didn't talk that frequently. Liz pulled out her phone and dialed her brother's number.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

Elizabeth was lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Hospital beds were designed for support, which meant they weren't really that comfortable. She was telling herself to go to sleep before one of the doctors decided to just drug her. Probably Robin. That was so something she would do.

The boys were at the mansion, which meant they were safe. So Liz didn't need to worry about them. The guys had made sure Nadine got home safely, which was another worry lifted. She didn't want her friend out alone at night, just in case the freak running around decided to change his MO.

The last few months were just crazy. First Sonny was killed at his warehouse by Claudia wanting revenge for the mob boss beating up her brother. Michael had come close to being injured but Kate ended up taking the bullet that might have hurt the little boy. The fashion editor had made a complete recovery and still lived in the harbor town.

Things were quiet for like a second before Jerry Jacks showed up again and threatened to poison everyone, now they had a serial killer running around. It was just insane. This was a summer for the books. That was why Jason had said they couldn't have any contact outside the safe house right now. Both Anthony and Jerry were still on the loose. Both men hated Jason, so things from that end were still dangerous. Liz was just happy he didn't try to walk away. Been there, done that, not going down that road again. Jason was definitely getting the short end of the stick with this arrangement, he hadn't seen the boys, except in passing, in months and she felt horrible about that.

Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it thinking it might be Steven, but it wasn't. The number was blocked, and she hesitated briefly before answering. According to the papers the TMK used a blocked number, but he didn't call his intended victims. "Hello?" Liz answered tentatively.

"What are you wearing?" The male voice asked in a seductive whisper.

Liz laughed, but then settled down. "White cotton with little pink flowers all over it. The latest in hospital couture."

"You got little flowers?" Jason asked smiling. "My gown was sickly green, no designs."

"I did. Jealous?" Liz asked leaning into her pillows.

"I'm in sweats and t-shirt, so not really." Jason had items brought over for him. "I have an extra t-shirt if you are interested." He was smiling which she would hear.

"Really?" Liz replied starting to smile too. After the night they'd had this silly conversation felt great. "I don't suppose you would send it over to my room."

"Nope." Jason didn't hesitate to answer. "But you could come get it."

"Are you asking me to sneak out of my room and into yours?" Liz asked pretending to be outraged. "That's against hospital policy."

"I know." Jason was smiling wide now. "That's what makes it so much fun. Come on Webber, live a little. The guards will let you know if the coast is clear." Since they were so close there was one guy standing between their rooms and one standing across the hall from him. "Did I mention that I'm wearing one of my light blue shirts?" He tried to always wear one when they were together.

"I'll be right over." She loved him in those shirts.

Liz got out of bed and only winced a little at how cold the floor was. She wished she had her socks, but the police had taken her clothes when she got undressed after coming upstairs. While they were probably compromised from the ride in and the exam, they could still yield a possible hair strand or skin tag from the TMK killer. Sam's body would give them a better shot at something usable, when they pulled the car back up.

At the door she opened the wooden panel a small crack and peeked out. Hank grinned at her before looking down the hall one way and then the other. Since the coast was clear he nodded. Quickly Liz ran from her room to Jason's, past a grinning Ritchie who was also on this shift. "Hi." She said once the door closed behind her.

"Come here." Jason said sliding over and lifting the blanket.

"I was promised a t-shirt." She pointed out.

"It's hanging in the bathroom." He told her. He would love to have her strip down right where she was standing, but hospitals were a public place. He didn't want to have to kill someone for seeing his girl naked because Ritchie let them walk in.

Liz was grinning wider when she got under the blankets after changing, and spooned up. "This is heaven right here." She said letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, it is." He said rubbing his cheek on her soft hair.

"How do your wrists feel?" She asked quietly.

"Numb. They came in and gave me some shots. I can't even move my fingers much." He told her.

"How did you call me?" Liz looked over her shoulder.

"I had Ritchie dial for me." Jason said laughing. All the guards that would be with him in the hospital knew he was seeing Elizabeth. "Can I ask you for something?"

"Sure." Elizabeth turned over to face him. She noted his hospital bed was bigger than hers, and would bet money that was Monica's doing.

"Is it possible for you and the boys to come with me to Seattle?" Jason wanted to know. "Can you get time off of work?"

"I can. Your mother actually hired me for that very thing earlier tonight. Piph isn't going to clear me for hospital work, but I'll be deemed well enough for certain types of private care." Meaning a job that didn't require heavy lifting. "So I am going to be your nurse."

"I was actually just wanting you to go as my girlfriend." Jason told her. He wanted to be able to walk down the street and hold her hand.

"I can do both. I'm not letting anyone else give you a sponge bath." Liz said with a wicked grin.

"That's so wrong to plant that image in my brain when we can't do anything about it." He told her. They both had injuries so no sex, but thankfully hers were less severe than his. "I don't think I need a sponge bath though. I had use of my fingers before the shot. It just hurt some to move them."

"I know you have a high tolerance for pain." Liz told him. "So does Patrick. He probably wanted you numbed up so you don't do more damage before the surgery. Speaking of which, hold on." She got out of bed and winced again at the cold floor. She tapped on the door and waited for one of the guys to answer. If someone was in the hall she didn't want them to know she was in here.

"Yes?" Hank asked her.

"I need to be back in my room by five." Liz knew they would come for Jason around six for his seven a.m. surgery. So one of the nurses would be in around five-thirty to administer any pre-op drugs that were necessary.

"I know. Nurse Johnson told me. She said to tell you that she would be up in about two hours to change Jason's IV bags." Hank said grinning. "And that you don't have to hide in the bathroom."

"Good to know." Liz said heading back and sliding into bed. "Wrap your arms around me and turn it off for the night. Did they bring you a sleeping pill?"

"I declined it." Jason hated those things, the anesthesia would be bad enough. "Besides I don't need it now that you are here. I sleep really well with you curled up next to me." His body was already relaxing. "I love you." He had lost a lot this summer, and wasn't going to lose anyone else.

"I love you too. Night." Liz would turn her brain off, and hopefully sleep peacefully.

* * *

Johnny walked into his apartment and told himself to let the day go. Which was going to be easier said than done. It had been a long one. In terms of hours and emotions. He had spent a few hours on the edge of panic when they realized that Liz was gone, and that the lunatic who was killing women had her. The security footage of her kidnapping had been chilling to watch. While his friend had survived a lot in her life, he wasn't sure she was going to make it through this. They got a happy ending, now they just had to find the asshole who took her.

"Did you find her?" Georgie asked walking down the hall.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Johnny said smiling, he was glad she was though. She had her own place, and while she did stay here often, during the work week was rare. She said he provided too much distraction from her getting sleep. His girl took her job as an occupational therapist seriously. She was completing her Fellowship this summer which was the only reason he hadn't put her on a plane to somewhere safer. She was young to have such a position, but she was also outstanding at her job.

"Did you find Liz?" Georgie would discuss her being here next. She was worried about her friend.

"We did, she's okay. They are keeping her overnight at the hospital." Johnny explained walking over to where she was standing and wrapping his arms around her.

"Good. Although I hope this isn't one of Robin's nights to be in the building. Liz doesn't need the aggravation." Georgie was aware that the two women didn't like each other. She was also aware that Robin's attitude about Jason was the reason why. Her cousin was being a bitch. Even Maxie had pointed that out.

"Robin left for the night an hour ago." Johnny passed along. He left out that the small doctor had pretty much stomped out of the building after being denied access to Jason's room.

"Okay. How are you?" Georgie knew he had to be tense.

"Better because you are here." He said grinning at his girl.

"I moved in. You can throw me out after you catch the serial killer. If you want." Georgie tacked on.

Johnny kissed her telling himself to let the tension from the night go. "How much of your stuff did you bring?"

"All of it." Georgie told him. "I figured it was easier on the guys if I didn't have to keep running over to my apartment. Because the law of averages says that whatever I need I would have left there." She still had the space under lease in case he wanted her to go back. "My stuff is in boxes in the empty second bedroom."

"Good. I'll ask Diane to break your lease tomorrow." Johnny said with a wicked grin. "Now that I have you here I'm not letting you get away again. If you don't like living in the building we can get a house when things calm down. Feel free to redecorate."

"I like apartment living." Georgie didn't want him worried about that. "Besides your place is huge compared to my last place." She had a tiny efficiency. It was all she could afford when she first moved out. Then she just got used to it. Now she could get something bigger, but with her being so serious with Johnny there was no point in moving. If she hadn't moved in today it was still going to happen soon. Probably before the end of the year.

"Liz and the boys are moving in too. So you can go visit." Johnny passed along. "Although I think she's going to Seattle with Jason first."

"Why is Jason going to Seattle?" Georgie asked confused.

"Come shower with me and I'll bring you up to speed." Johnny said linking their fingers. Then he needed to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day too. It would start with a fight with his girl when he told her she was getting a guard.

* * *

"Hello?" Liz wasn't really awake when she answered her cell phone.

"Wake up Lizzie, otherwise you won't remember this call." Steven said knowing it was before sun up in Port Charles.

"I hate it when you call me that." Liz reminded her brother. "Steven." She mouthed to Jason who was up.

"I know, that's why I always do it." Steven said laughing. He really loved messing with his sisters. Although Sarah was the easier of the two to provoke. "You called?" He would be kind and keep this short so his sister could go back to sleep. Even if she wasn't working the boys would keep her busy.

"Can Emily come work with you?" Liz got right to the point.

"Absolutely. I would love to have her working here. The last time I came to visit I heard some great things about her. Why is she leaving GH?" Generally the doctors that came to work with the organization were further along in their careers, but they wouldn't turn Emily away.

Liz took a deep breath. "We have a serial killer on the loose, and a good number of his targets are people who were connected to Sonny in some capacity. It might be safer for Em to be out of Port Charles right now."

"You're coming too right. You used to be Sonny's sister in-law." Steven said sitting up straighter. While he and his youngest sister had drifted apart over the past few years, he did care about her.

"But I hated Sonny, even when we were legally family. This guy is only targeting people who were close with the dead mob boss." Liz lied because she didn't feel like getting a lecture about it being time to leave Port Charles. Her Gram had that covered. She certainly wasn't going to tell him that she had been taken. And she was going to ask Em to leave that out as well. Her friend would understand why. "There is no indication I'm a target."

"If that changes I want you on the first plane to California to stay with Gram." Steven laid down the law. If he could he would get on a plane and head to New York.

"I promise." Liz said knowing that she was going to be getting that lecture when he learned the truth. It annoyed her that her family only called to tell her how to live her life. "I'll tell Em to call you, or should I just put her on a plane?"

"Tell her to call me. I'll send the necessary paperwork today. She should be able to fly out soon." Steven told his sister. "Be careful Elizabeth, you have two little boys who need you."

"I have no intention of doing anything that will take me from my boys. Thank you for letting Emily come work with you." Liz hung up. "I know I shouldn't have lied, but right now I don't feel like dealing with pressure to move." She said rolling over to look at Jason. He knew all about her relationship with her family.

"Thank you for taking care of Em." He said giving her a soft kiss.

"Monica wants your sister gone. It will relax you as well. Me too. Steven said it will take a few days to process Em into the system." Liz let him know.

"She can fly out tomorrow and just stay in Malta until it's time to work. That way she isn't dealing with jet lag when she starts. I'm sending guards." Jason didn't care if Steven didn't like that.

"Actually that might be a good thing. Security at the center isn't the best." Liz knew that because her brother's wife, Karen, told Gram they had some thefts recently.

"The guys I send can look into that." Jason would even donate the funds to secure the site.

"Are you going to send Milo?" Liz wanted to know.

"Yes." Jason said trying not to huff. He wasn't all that thrilled that his sister was dating one of his guys, but he had to respect that Milo had come right out and said he was interested in Emily. The guard wasn't seeking permission to ask her out, he just wanted to be up front about things. Since Em was over twenty-one at that point Jason had no right to butt into her private life.

"You're a good big brother." Liz said giving him a kiss just as his phone rang. She helped him answer, then with another kiss snuck out of the room. She figured that was a business call.

"Morgan." Jason answered annoyed that his kissing had been interrupted.

"I need a favor." Steven had called and woken up his grandmother to get this number.

"What?" Jason and Steven didn't get along, but they were civil because of Elizabeth.

"I need you to protect my sister and my nephews. I know she's your friend, but Gram heard that you two haven't seemed that close lately." Steven told the mob boss. He hadn't always been the big brother Liz needed, but maybe this small act would make up for that somewhat. "Guards, security systems, whatever it takes."

"Done." Jason told the other man. He wondered where Audrey got that information, and how she got his phone number. If he had to guess he would say Monica gave his number to the older woman so Steven could make this call. That was fine. Jason changed his number every few months anyway, doing so early wouldn't be that bad.

"What's this going to cost me?" Steven knew he was now in debt to the mob. That wouldn't be the case if his stubborn sister admitted that the harbor town wasn't safe and moved.

"Be here on her birthday." Jason had no intention of telling Steven that he was already protecting Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jake.

"That's it?" Steven asked wondering why the price was so low.

"That's it. You don't have anything I need." Jason said getting to the point. "Is that all?"

"That's all." Steven would make sure he fulfilled his end of the bargain. "Bye." He said as the dial tone sounded in his ear.

Jason just grinned. He needed to talk to his mother. They had a birthday party to start planning.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Its times like this that Carly being gone really hits home." Emily said shattering the silence they were all sitting in. "She would have been sitting over there either glaring at us, or ignoring us. Is it wrong that I kind of miss that?" She asked her friend.

"No. I was not a Carly fan, we all know that." Liz said being honest. "However I wouldn't have ever wished for what happened to her." Especially since she now knew firsthand what the terror of Carly's final moments must have felt like.

"Jax has been sending me updates on the boys." Monica said trying not to look at the clock. If everything went as planned then the surgery should be wrapping up shortly. "They are adjusting well to life in Sydney." After Carly's funeral Kevin recommended that the boys would be healthier in another location. Staying in New York would have just been a reminder of everything they had lost. There were young enough to start over somewhere else and have a good life. "He promised to return for Christmas if possible. If he can't come here, I've been invited to come there. You too Emily."

"What about Jason?" Emily wanted to know.

"Jax said he could come as well. He didn't sound happy about it though." The Chief of Staff chuckled.

"Any word?" Johnny asked walking into the waiting room.

"No, Patrick isn't really one for sending out updates." Liz took the question because she worked with the neurosurgeon the most. "Generally I'm the one who sends out a nurse to talk with the family during procedures."

"Is Francis holding down the fort?" Emily wanted to know.

"He is. The plane is ready when you are." Johnny told his boss's sister. She was taking the larger of the two Morgan jets. When Jason was first wheeled into the OR she had sat and filled out her paperwork to keep herself busy. "Milo is briefing the team about what is happening. He will be here shortly."

"He's been sending me text messages." Emily understood his absence. There were other things happening besides Jason's surgery. "Who else is going with us?"

"Freddy, Reggie, Phil, and Paulie." Johnny named everyone else. "Renaldo is going as your guard, Milo is going to be looking over security at the clinic." It turned out that Edward knew the head of the relief organization and the man was only too happy to have Jason's guys make things more secure. Steven was probably not going to be too happy.

"I'm excited to go." Emily admitted. This was the kind of work that changed lives. "Thanks for setting this up." She had no delusions about why she was leaving, but was going to look at the positives. "Stay safe okay." Em finished quietly.

"I will." Liz smiled at her friend.

"Any word?" Robin asked coming into the waiting area. She would leave out that she had just gotten thrown out of the OR by Patrick.

"That information is for family only." Monica tried to be professional with all her staff, especially the ones she didn't like. Robin, however, was working her last nerves. After the drama she had already caused this family you would think that trying to reconnect with Jason, especially as anything other than a friend, would be the last thing on her mind.

"Elizabeth isn't family." Robin pointed out.

"Yes, she is." Emily said glaring at the short doctor. "Robin just give it up. He's not interested. He isn't going to be interested. You are just making yourself look sad and pathetic." The young doctor didn't see any reason to hold her tongue. She didn't want Liz to have to deal with this when she got back from Seattle. Although Em knew Liz could totally take Robin if necessary.

Georgie walked into the waiting area and just shook her head. "Robin, Matt is looking for you. For a consult. I passed him down the hall."

"I'll check on Jason later." Robin said before leaving the lounge.

"Sorry. Maxie is going to try to stage an intervention. She said that since she used to behave like that she could probably get Robin to bring it down a notch." Georgie said taking a seat.

"It's kind of scary how mature your sister has become." Liz was not a Maxie fan either, but even she had to admit that blonde had done a complete three-sixty in the behavior department.

"Logan was actually good for her. He kept her grounded. At the funeral she said that she was going to honor his memory by not returning to the person she was before they met." Georgie knew Logan's history, and didn't hold that against him. He had been doing better by the time he died. "So far she's sticking to that." Although Georgie wasn't holding her breath for this to last.

"Kate has also been a good influence." Monica pointed out. "I don't think Maxie ever really had a stable female role model. No offense to your mother."

Georgie just laughed. "Felicia is flighty at best. So none taken." It didn't help that neither of the Jones sisters had spoken to their mother in years. Felicia apparently had better things to do than worry about them. "I have to get back to my department. I just wanted to check in. Call if you need anything."

"We will thanks." Liz said speaking for all three ladies. "Johnny walk your girlfriend back to her office."

"Buzz me if you hear anything while I'm gone." Johnny didn't need to have that suggested twice.

"They make a cute couple." Monica said smiling.

"That they do." Emily had to agree.

Liz was smiling when her phone buzzed. "Hey."

"Hi, how is the surgery going?" Nadine asked her friend. She missed working at the hospital. During the last round of budget cuts she had been let go because of lack of seniority. Right now the boys were playing so she wanted to check in.

"Not over yet." Liz said getting up and moving to the other side of the room. "Are you busy over the next couple of weeks?"

"No. I had hoped to hear good news from Mercy, but they called yesterday to say that they were now facing a hiring freeze as well." Nadine was thinking that it might be time to look for a job out of state. She didn't want that, she like Port Charles and there was a guy she was interested in here. A man wasn't a reason to stay, but there was some flirting happening which she was enjoying. She thought he was too.

"Would you like to come work for me, until something opens up?" Liz asked her friend. "It's not a nursing job, in fact you are way overqualified, but it pays well. And there is an opportunity for travel."

"I'm intrigued." Nadine said laughing. "What's the job?"

"I need a nanny for a trip." Liz trusted her friend implicitly with her boys. "I'm going to Seattle with Jason, and there will be at least one doctor's visit that I can't take the boys to. I'm not sure if there will be more just yet."

"It depends on what the doctor sees." Nadine knew how that worked. "Okay I'm in, I've never been to the west coast. Seattle is supposed to be an awesome city." She knew Liz would be easy to work for.

"Thank you. That is a worry lifted. I'll make sure you get plenty of time off to sightsee. Chris, Lee, and Kyle will be your guards." Liz passed along.

"They are all nice. When exactly are we leaving?" Nadine asked already mentally packing.

"I'm not sure about that either at the moment, but if I had to guess I would say tomorrow. Jason's appointment isn't until early next week though." Liz explained. The swelling needed to go down some for the exam Dr. Torres wanted to perform.

"You guys should try to get some alone time in before then. I'll be there so put me to work." Nadine thought Liz and Jason made a cute couple. She also felt good that her friend trusted her enough to share that secret.

"I'm sure that we can figure out a schedule that benefits everyone." Liz would love to have a couple of date nights. "I need to go, I'll call you with more details when I get them."

"Okay." Nadine said hanging up.

Liz went back to sit with Monica and Emily to wait for an update.

* * *

Diego carefully got out of bed and headed to the shower. On the way he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. His torso was covered with deep bruises. Morgan hit like a mule kicked. Hard. Nothing was broken, Diego had broken ribs before so he knew what they felt like. But the bruising was definitely deeper than skin level. So it looked like the TMK was taking a few days off.

That was fine. It would give him some time to mess with Elizabeth Webber's head, he thought with a smirk. He didn't really want her. Yes she had been connected to Sonny through marriage, but the dead mob boss didn't care about Liz, so Diego didn't either. Besides his father had said some really nice things about Nurse Webber. The only reason he had grabbed her was because she was there, and a way to get to Morgan. Even though they didn't appear to be close at the moment, if she had called he would have come. Their history proved that. Him Diego wanted a crack at.

Sonny was the reason his father was dead. Morgan had been the man behind the gun. So yeah they both needed to go. Diego had been pissed when he saw the news that the Zacchara bitch had killed Corinthos before he could. If Sonny couldn't pay for his crime, then his loved ones would. That included Jason Morgan, but before the main event there was time for fun.

Summer had been a mistake. She was the only one he regretted. He didn't even regret the people he killed to try to cover that he was going after people close to the dead mob boss. He thought the bartender was Carly. After he realized his error he had snuck into the church and lit a candle that she rested in piece. Claire had protect that bitch Alexis from prosecution, so she was a pleasure to dispatch. Alexis had Sonny's kid, and everyone knew she killed his uncle Luis. Too bad she no longer lived in Port Charles. Carly had been next and she was so easy it almost wasn't enjoyable. One text, piggybacked to make it look like it was from Jason, and she came running. Pathetic.

Sam had been on the list for two reasons one she was Sonny's lover at one point, and two she had shot Diego. That demanded payback. Lulu was Sonny's goddaughter, which earned her a visit and a trip to the morgue. Diego also had Dante Falconeri on his list but it turned out that he and Sonny hated each other so the detective earned a reprieve. As long as he didn't come close to solving the murders then he could keep breathing.

Logan had been an attempt to throw the cops off his trail, by changing the victim profile, but they didn't bite. Spencer had been taken out because he had gotten too close to the truth. It was funny that he didn't even realize just how close he had been to catching Diego the night Carly was killed. If the detective had been quieter during his inspection of the piers he would have caught Diego with Carly's dead body. He did find the glove that got dropped, so before he could take that in Diego shot him.

He got in the shower and thought about what happened last night. Morgan had abandoned the fight to save the nurse, so he had been right in thinking to use her to bait the trap. Only now getting anywhere near the Webber woman wasn't going to happen. There was also something wrong with Morgan's hands. He had hunkered down not far from the cliff and watched as O'Brien arrived. Diego needed to find out just how much damage had been done.

Getting out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his hips. He needed to get his hands on a staff member at the hospital. One who could access the system and tell him about Morgan's injuries. He would love for it to be Georgie he took, but like Elizabeth she would be hard to get. O'Brien would make sure his lady stayed safe. Diego didn't want to hurt Georgie though, she still had a place in his heart. If he could get to her murder would be the last thing on his mind.

There was another name on his list that would work. Someone who was close to Sonny, and worked at the medical center. So he would watch and wait. When the time was right he would snatch Robin Scorpio, after she got him the information he wanted he would get rid of her as well. His list was growing shorter. Once his vengeance was complete he was going to return to Mexico and forget this place ever existed.

* * *

"I'm done." Patrick said walking into the lounge. "Jason is headed to recovery." He didn't need to explain the rest since almost everyone standing in front of him was staff.

"How did it go?" Monica wanted to know.

"Good. Callie was on the screen during the entire procedure and she was pleased as well. She said the damage isn't as bad as we thought." There was only so much the scans could tell them. "She still wants to see Jason, but she is guessing there will be no further surgeries needed."

"Thank you." Liz said as the three woman hugged each other. "He will be relieved to hear that when he wakes up."

"I'm going to go write up the post-op restrictions Dr. Torres wants in place. I warned her Jason is the worst patient she will probably ever encounter. Are you going with him?" Patrick asked Liz. He hoped not because that would mean she wouldn't be in the OR with him after Piph lifted the no work decree.

"Yes. Monica hired me as his nurse." Liz said going with their cover story. "She thinks I can get him to behave."

"Uh huh." Patrick answered. He wasn't blind or stupid like a lot of the people in the city. He knew Liz and Jason weren't just friends. "I'll make sure you get the instructions. I'll tell Callie you are coming. I'll also buy you a taser for the trip." The neurosurgeon said cracking himself up. "Monica, I had to throw Robin out of the OR."

"Of course you did." Emily said shaking her head. Not seeing Robin get punished for her unprofessional behavior was the only thing that was making Emily sad about leaving. "Mom I want to know how that turns out." They weren't working so the title was fine.

"I will handle it. Now I want to go see my son." Monica said heading for the door. Emily was right behind her.

"Good news." Johnny said grinning. He would send out an alert shortly. "I'll walk you down." They would be followed by Marco who was one of several guards in the building keeping an eye on the ladies.

"The best news." Liz said pulling out her phone when it buzzed. Whenever the boys weren't with her she always answered her phone. Liz wasn't worried but she did want to make sure she checked when a call came in. "It's a text, from a blocked number." She stopped walking.

"Give me the phone." Johnny said, he saw that Marco was already calling in a request for a trace. Tapping the envelope he silently read the message. 'Was fun meeting you, we should do it again.'

"It's him?" Liz could see Johnny was pissed.

"We will handle it. You take care of Jason." Johnny said putting the phone in his pocket. It had been returned to her last night, but now she would be getting a new one.

"I can do that." Liz said pushing it from her mind. Jason needed her and that was where her focus needed to be.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

"When I gave you a key it was with the understanding that it was for emergencies only." Robin said looking at her cousin who had let herself into the apartment.

"This is an emergency." Maxie said throwing down her purse and crossing her arms as she looked at Robin. "My normally genius cousin has taken complete leave of her senses." The blonde started. "You know it's odd that Port Charles has so many geniuses. You, Georgie, Emily, Ellie, and Spinelli." She said mentioning one of her sister's best friends. Maxie had no idea why her sister even hung around that weirdo. "Two in one family. Which I guess is an argument for nurture over nature because you and Georgie don't share DNA. I wonder where Uncle Mac went wrong with me." She said stopping her ramble.

"Why are you here?" Robin wanted to know.

"To get an answer to my question." Maxie said like it was obvious.

"You haven't asked me a question." Robin said trying not to laugh.

"Oh. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Maxie shouted. "You are basically stalking Jason Morgan. I get it, he's hot although he has no fashion sense. However you are acting pathetic. He isn't the only hot man in the city." Maxie missed Logan every day, but she wasn't blind.

Robin frowned, that was the second time today she had been called pathetic.

"You are lowering yourself to Sam McCall level." Maxie pointed out. "She spent all summer making a fool out of herself."

"I'm nothing like Sam. Or like she was." Robin found that to be insulting.

"The both of you have been running around trying to get Jason's attention for months. So yes you are." Maxie called Robin out. "The hospital is a breeding ground of delicious men. Stalk one of them. If you must have a mobster Johnny Zacchara is free. He wasn't that serious with Lulu so he isn't really grieving."

"Johnny Zacchara is too young for me. And all those delicious men you mentioned aren't interested." Robin said getting close to what was at the root of her behavior. "I've been home for four months and no one has asked me out. No one is interested."

"I doubt that. You're adorable." Maxie said grinning. "You could use an update to your wardrobe though." The blonde never let a makeover opportunity pass.

"I'm also HIV Positive." Robin reminded her cousin. "That kind of deters guys from asking a girl out. I haven't been on a date in too long to count. Even in Paris once my status got out the dates dried up. It doesn't matter to Jason. It never mattered to Jason. I'm tired of being alone. I turn around and it's seems everywhere I look I see people holding hands with someone else. I want that too. I deserve to have someone special in my life."

"You can't force attraction." Maxie said as she walked over and gave her cousin a hard hug. "Besides it's not your HIV status that is making the guys not ask you out. It's the fact that you are a know-it-all and have to always be right. Your ego is huge. Huge. Trust me on this." She repeated being blunt. "I get it. Having spent most of my life surrounded by surgeons I know that you overachieving types in the medical field tend to have god complexes, but you really are the worst case I've ever seen. Well maybe not the worst. Patrick Drake really does think he is the greatest thing ever. You guys would be cute together."

"That was harsh Maxie." Robin glared at her cousin. "Where is your compassion for my situation? And the last person I want to date is Patrick."

"I'm not known for being compassionate. You want that go talk to Georgie, she's the nice one. Wait, you can't because she isn't talking to you. Mainly because you have been a complete bitch lately. I'm the honest sister, I tell it like it is. You are pushing people away. I know, because for a long time I did the same thing." Maxie said dishing out the honesty she was talking about. "I get that as a leader in your field you have to be confident, but you have moved right past that into arrogance. That isn't attractive. Neither is stalking." She said getting back to the point of the visit. "Since you are here I'm guessing you aren't working today."

"I'm off." Robin wasn't going to mention that Monica sent her home and said the next time a suspension was going to be handed out for unprofessional behavior. Robin also had to apologize to Patrick, again, tomorrow.

"Good, we are going shopping. And to the salon, you need a haircut." Maxie said eyeing her cousin up. "While we are out we will make a list of the eligible men in the city and figure out which one is right for you. Jason will not be making an appearance on said list. I've seen the two of you talking, his body language screams that he is not interested. He probably would have been your friend, but I think it's safe to say you've blown that too." Which might just be for the best. Robin didn't need to go back there. Georgie dating a mobster filled the bad boy quota for the family.

"I was going to review some studies." Robin was hoping to do a clinical trial in the next year. She and Matt were working together on a project that might yield results with catatonic patients. And yes she had been planning on figuring out how to get Jason to warm up to the notion of them dating again.

"Put the lasso away Wonder Woman. The studies will be there when you return later." Maxie wasn't going to take no for an answer. She only this one day off to fix Robin. According to Georgie their cousin was close to getting knocked on her ass by several people at the hospital with Liz leading the list. The former Mrs. Lucky Spencer had to be tired of the women of the Scorpio/Jones family irritating her. Maxie had made Liz's life really hard for a while there.

"You aren't going to go away are you?" Robin resigned herself to shopping.

Maxie just shook her head no.

"Fine. Only for a few hours, because yes I do need a haircut." Robin conceded to a mini-maker. She would also think about what Maxie said about being arrogant. Her cousin wasn't even close to being the first person to say that. So maybe it was time to listen. It just never even crossed her mind she would be getting advice, good advice at that, from Maxie.

* * *

Johnny walked into Francis's office and found his friend looking at one of the two boards he had set up. One held a picture of each known TMK victim. Johnny was thinking there may be more that they didn't know about. The guy was way too good at this for this to be his first killing spree. He should have Spinelli tap VICAP to look for similar patterns. The second board held the photos of folks they suspected could be the TMK. "He's dead." Johnny said tapping a picture of Caesar Faison.

"So were you." Francis said with a smirk.

"Good point." Johnny said shrugging. "I don't think he could heft Logan's body on his own."

"He has staff." Francis countered. To some it would seem like Johnny was naysaying but that wasn't what was going on. This was how the two friends worked a problem out.

"He didn't do subtle." Johnny said pouring himself some coffee.

"Point taken." Francis reached up and took the photo off the board. "If I hadn't seen her body for myself I'd put Claudia up there."

"She's evil enough to rise from the dead." Johnny said shaking his head. "That family holds a lot of crazy. Do we know where John is? Maybe he finally cracked."

"We have eyes on him, and he isn't in the states right now." Francis had also wondered about the scion to the Zacchara family fortune. They all liked John, but given his family's history of behavior it was doubtful they would ever fully trust him. "Who else?"

"I can't see this being Helena. Although yes she does do subtle, she also is in it for the long haul. Rarely does she come in and dispatch a large number of people so quickly. She likes to watch people suffer." Johnny said sitting on the edge of the desk. "Besides her interactions are almost always exclusively with the Spencers."

Francis took down that picture as well. "Would it make me less manly to admit I'm glad we don't have to deal with her much?" He asked laughing.

"Nope." Johnny said sipping his coffee. "She's scary." He could admit that. "Like old school mafia scary." He looked at the board, they didn't really have many suspects. "The crimes fit in with how Manny and Jerry would go about things. Although I don't see Jerry coming back again so soon. Not after the poisoning failed."

"But you can't discount him." Francis felt the same way.

"No. The poisoning could have been a red herring. See this is why I don't like dealing with crazy people." Johnny looked at his friend. "They don't think in a straight line. I really liked Lucky for these crimes, I figured he had finally snapped. It's going to be someone we didn't even think about."

"I know. Tell me about the surgery." Francis stayed in the office to run things, but his thoughts had been with his friend.

"It went well. Patrick said Jason can fly out tomorrow. I'll breathe much easier when the plane takes off and Liz and the boys are out of the city. Same with Emily today." Johnny moved to one of the wing chairs. "Liz got a text before I left the hospital."

"Shit. You tell Jason?" Francis didn't have to ask who the text was from.

"Jason is still groggy. He'll be briefed before he leaves. Spinelli has Liz's phone and I had another one taken over. I'll send you the new number." They already had Jason's new number. Johnny stretched out his legs. "The kid was damn near bouncing in his seat when I gave him the device. He isn't going to turn it off, but is going to try to trace the texts if anymore come in. He's hoping that the TMK is going to try to play some mind games, because the more texts that are sent the more information Spinelli can gather."

"Do you remember when we used to just do surveillance and then put a bullet in someone's brain? We didn't go in for all this cloak and dagger shit." Francis said having a mini rant.

Johnny just laughed, he couldn't help it. "First of all you aren't a relic from another age. In fact you aren't that much older than me, which means you are too young to talk about when we used to do things. Second I'm pretty sure when you trail someone for a week so you can kill them that's cloak and dagger shit." He grinned at his friend who was scowling. "I will admit that the use of technology is making this harder." The enforcer sat up. "What about Stan?"

"Stan Johnson?" Francis wanted to make sure they were talking about the same person.

"Yeah. We know TMK is employing technology when he piggybacks his messages to make it look like they are coming from other people's phones. Spinelli said that he suspects our resident serial killer is also messing with the traffic cameras, and even private cameras to cover his movements because no one has seen this guy but twice. Stan could do all that with no problem." Johnny said explaining his theory. "He hated Sonny towards the end."

"Sonny wouldn't let him out, but Jason eventually did." Francis could see a clear motive. "Stan is dead."

"We never saw the body. Jason just got a call telling him that Stan had been gunned down." Johnny pointed out. "I seriously doubt Nurse Johnson would tell us her son is really alive."

"If she knows." Francis said shaking his head. "I don't have a picture of Stan, I'll have to get Spinelli to pull one from the DMV. Having to take into account possible dead people who really aren't dead is making this much harder than it already is. How is Georgie handling having Rory follow her around?" They would switch topics.

"She is less than thrilled, but not fighting me on it." Johnny knew that once this was over she would request the guard be removed. "She knows that I really want to send her away, and since I can't she is accepting the protection. How is Diane taking this?"

Francis just laughed. "I think Sal is afraid of my girlfriend."

"Any sane person has a healthy fear of your lady." Johnny really liked Diane, but she could rip a person to shreds without missing a beat. He tried to never piss her off. "Is she demanding the guard be removed?"

"No." Francis said getting up to get coffee. "She also knows that once all this is over the guard is staying." That had not been a fun conversation. "This whole situation has made me look differently at how we do things. We need to make sure our ladies stay safe."

"We do." Johnny said nodding. "I'm thinking this trip is going to change things for Liz and Jason." It was time to talk about happier things.

"I think so as well. He's never had the chance to just walk down the street with her hand in his. Assuming that holding hands is an option." Francis didn't know what kind of restrictions Jason was facing. "Getting time to do that is going to make it so that he doesn't want to go back to hiding."

"I'm guessing the same will be true of her too." Johnny knew it was wrong but he was glad they wouldn't have to deal with drama from Carly when the relationship went public. Sonny probably would have been accepting of the change. In recent years he had been edging back to the man he was when he first came to Port Charles. "I just hope they don't elope. I'm not sure we could protect Jason from his mother."

"Or his sister." Francis said laughing. "Although both Monica and Emily might have to suck it up. I won't be surprised if Jason and Liz come back married. The boys are already both Morgans." That fact was not something that most people knew. Diane had been able to hide that.

"I think if things had been calmer this summer they would have already gotten hitched." Johnny put the empty mug down. "Maybe then Robin will get a hint."

"I was happy to see her return. I've always liked Robin, but lately she is venturing a little too close to the land of the obsessive." Francis was surprised that the doctor was behaving that way.

"I just figured Liz or Emily would eventually kick Robin's ass. Maybe even Georgie, and then we would be done with that." Johnny was not a fan. Even when Jason dated Robin years ago, OB hadn't really liked her. "Now that Mac is no longer commissioner we don't have to worry about her running to her uncle when that happens. Okay I need to go do some work. Call me if anything happens."

"You know it." Francis said going back to looking at his board.

* * *

"Every time I open my eyes you are right there." A sleepy Jason said. "It's the best way to wake up."

"I like being here when you wake up." Liz said smiling. He had been in and out of consciousness for the last several hours as the anesthesia left his system. He was so cute all sleepy, and reminded her of Cameron when he got tired. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah." Jason said blinking owlishly. "How did the surgery go?"

"Really good." Liz had answered this question four times already. She wondered how much of the night he would remember.

"Good." He said sipping the water. "You're pretty." Jason told her.

"Thank you." Liz said trying not to laugh. As a nurse she saw this all time, but this was a much more personal situation. So there was no emotional distance happening.

"And you smell nice. Like vanilla. I like to touch your hair, it's so soft." Jason said looking at her. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"You sure can." Liz leaned over and gave him a soft smooch. "Go back to sleep baby."

"Kay." Jason said letting his eyes close.

"How is he?" Epiphany asked coming in for a check.

"In and out." Liz told her boss.

"You heading out?" Piph wanting to know.

"Yeah. I need to get the boys because Em is leaving in about an hour." She had picked up the boys for a visit. Flying overnight would help to hopefully ease the jet lag. Liz wanted to hug on her friend some. She was going to miss seeing her around the halls.

"Tell her I'll miss her. She's going to help a lot of people who need it." Piph commented. "Get going. I'll sit with Jason for a while."

"Thanks Piph." Liz said smiling. She was looking forward to the coming trip and not having to leave Jason at the end of the day.

"Get some rest. He's a horrible patient." Piph said laughing.

"See you in the morning." Liz said before heading out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Good morning." Liz smiled at her friend.

"Morning." Nadine said trying not to yawn. "Staying over was a good idea."

"It's just easier on the guys if they only have to make one stop." Liz said handing her friend a mug. The crew had everything in the kitchen set up when she arrived home. The rest of the penthouse still needed to be properly arranged.

"The building is really nice, I've never been in it before last night." Nadine said fixing herself a cup of tea.

"We'll be living here, or at least for now." Liz wasn't sure if Jason wanted a house. "So you can come visit as often as you like. I'll get you a pass to the gym that way we can work out together. Or you can work out on your own if I'm not around. There's a pool in the building too, plus a roof top deck." No one would care if Nadine used the facilities.

"That would be awesome. I had to cancel my gym membership when I got laid off." Nadine had put herself on a strict budget so that she didn't deplete her savings before she got a new job. Which would hopefully be soon.

"You'll get something. You are too good of a nurse to stay unemployed. Piph didn't want to let you go in the first place." Liz told her friend.

"Thanks, it's nice to hear that. Piph told me she was not happy to lose me." Nadine said shrugging. "She also said I'm near the top of the rehire list. I feel worse for the student nurses that were expecting to do their protocols at the hospital." The incoming class had been cut in half. "They had to scramble for new placements. I applied for a job at Port Charles Academy." Nadine shared.

"School nurse?" Liz asked her friend.

"Secretary. I'm not keen on sitting at home, and that's better than being unemployed. I need health insurance. So it looks like those computer classes I took in school may come in handy." Nadine said smiling. She was perky by nature, and wasn't going to let this situation get to her. It could be worse, she could be out on the streets. "So what is the plan for today?" It was time to focus on something else.

"You and I get the boys ready and head over to the plane. We wait for Jason and the rest of the guys to join us, then we will fly out." Liz explained. "I wanted to go to the hospital to help him get ready, but the guys don't want me in the building if it's not necessary." They were on edge because she had been taken from there. Liz still had no idea why the TMK had targeted her. While they were in Seattle she was expecting Jason to bring up the fact that she didn't have to work. That would make her easier to protect. While Liz loved her job, if she left then maybe Nadine could be rehired.

"Now would be a good time to explain exactly how things work with the guards." Nadine said finishing up her drink.

"Having the guys around is easier than you think." Liz said smiling. "Just go about your day like normal, the guys will do their best to stay out of your way. They will only step in and change something if it's dangerous, or if a problem arises. The main thing you will need to do is follow instructions without question if things get hairy. Johnny said that Jason has friends out that way so no one is expecting any issues." Liz didn't want to scare her friend.

"Do I need to run our schedule by them?" Nadine wanted to know.

"That would be helpful. The night before give Chris the heads up about what outing you have planned. That way they can figure out the best way to get to wherever you want to go." Liz guessed that she and Nadine would plan a few things for the boys to do on the flight over.

"Chris is in charge of security?" Nadine asked her friend.

"He's in charge of your security." Liz answered a bit cryptically. There were other guards going and she didn't want her friend to know that just yet. "He's assigned to you. Kyle is assigned to Cameron, and Lee is assigned to Jake. Having men around really comes in handy these days when it's time for Cam to go to the bathroom. He hates using the ladies room." Liz said laughing.

"Well duh. The girls' room is probably crawling with cooties." Nadine said laughing. She had seen Liz and Emily interact with the guards and would just emulate that behavior.

"I will be glad when Cameron outgrows this phase." Liz said shaking her head.

"That will be in time for Jake to learn about how icky girls are." Nadine said laughing at her friend. "Have you ever been to Seattle?"

"Nope." Liz said grinning. "I've heard it's a great city, so I'm looking forward to playing tourist some."

"I've never been either. I think it will be fun." Nadine said smiling. She liked to travel.

"Let's go get the boys dressed." Liz said washing both mugs and putting them into dishrack. It was early and neither of her sons would wake up for another two hours. "I'll take Cameron."

"Okay." Nadine said following her friend upstairs.

* * *

"He sent her a text?" Jason was already up and dressed. He had hoped that Elizabeth would still be here when he woke up, but he wasn't surprised she was gone. She would have gone home to the boys. Monica had been sitting in the sleep chair going over some paperwork. Which dashed his second hope of sneaking out of the hospital.

"Yeah." Johnny was sitting in the visitor's chair. "Just the one, but Spin has the phone hooked up to a computer in case more come in. Francis and I are trying to figure out who our masked nutcase is."

"He was in good shape, and strong so I'm guessing you we are looking for someone our age or younger." Jason had been replaying the fight over in his mind trying to pick out anything important. "He's right handed. Not overly skilled in fighting, which is why he didn't land many punches." Jason did indeed have some bruising, but it wasn't that bad. "Brown eyes, but you might not want to put too much stock in that because they could be contacts." Georgie's sister liked to change her eye color every week.

"That's still a good number of the male population. Hell that describes most of the guys who work for you." Johnny pointed out.

"I am aware of that." Jason told his friend. "Has Jesse checked in?" He was their source within the department.

"No. Forensics reports take a while to come in. I figure that Sam is going to be autopsied today at some point, but I'm not expecting much there." Her body had been retrieved late last night. They were basically waiting for this nutjob to make another move. "I'm going to send the guys out to do another canvas. Ask our informants in the city if they've seen anything unusual. We were wondering if this guy might be Stan."

"No, he's skin is olive complexed. So Stan is out, and he's dead." Jason pointed out.

"I was too." Johnny said using Francis's line.

"I knew you weren't dead. It can't hurt to ask around." Jason said looking out of the window. "I'll call as soon as I get the report from the doctor." At the moment he felt a bit useless.

"Would your feelings be hurt if I said don't rush back?" Johnny asked his friend. "Take some time and explore the area. Liz has never been to the Pacific Northwest before. There is lots to see."

"I have to bring her back eventually." Jason knew what the request was about.

"I know." Johnny told his boss. "Shoot for two weeks. I'd like to think that by then we'll have some sort of break. I'm counting on Spin coming through for us." Johnny figured Jason would want to come back the day after he saw the doctor.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jason was sometimes amazed at all the ways his tech guy was useful.

"I assigned Max to your mother. Just to be on the safe side." Johnny wasn't taking any chances. "I can put one of the guys with your aunt, but I'm guessing they are going to request combat pay." Tracy was not someone many people got along with.

"She is going to London today, but thanks." Jason said laughing.

"Jason." Patrick came into the hospital room. He knew his patient wanted to leave the area early. The neurosurgeon might have made him wait, but Liz was leaving too. Patrick wanted his friend somewhere safer than the city right now. "You staying?" He asked Johnny.

"Unless you throw me out." Johnny replied.

"Nope." Patrick said holding up Jason's hand. "The swelling will go down in the next few days. Did you get a pain pill this morning?"

"No." Jason didn't feel that he needed one.

"Can you move your fingers?" Patrick wanted to know.

Jason opened his hand wide, and then curled his fingers into a loose fist. He only grunted a little.

"You should be screaming." Patrick was amazed at the level of pain his patient could tolerate. "Try not to make too many fists before Callie sees you. Don't lift anything heavy. Any pain tell Liz right away, I gave her two prescriptions for you last night. Take the antibiotics, even if you skip the pain medication."

"Does he need sponge baths?" Johnny asked to be cheeky.

"No." Patrick said smiling wide. "Which I'm sure is a relief to you. I know you don't want Liz doing that." He said trying not to laugh.

"Are we done?" Jason wanted to know. He liked Patrick, but wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

"We are." Patrick told his patient. "Thank you, for saving Liz. She's a good friend and I would have been devastated at her loss." He said getting serious.

Jason just nodded.

"Make an appointment to see me when you get back." Patrick said before walking out of the room.

"Do you think he has a thing for Elizabeth?" Jason asked Johnny.

"No, Patrick has a thing for Robin. Which he isn't happy about because he doesn't really like her that much." Johnny had seen the neurosurgeon watching Jason's ex-girlfriend. "That might get ugly because I think Matt has a thing for Robin too."

"Matt is interested in Maxie. His relationship with Robin is just professional. If he's flirting, which I doubt, it's just to annoy Patrick." Jason rarely got gossip before his friend.

"Where did you hear that?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Emily." Jason said grinning. "Bring the guys in and let's go over everything so I can go to the plane."

"I'm gonna ask Georgie about Matt and Maxie." Johnny said standing up. "If it's true I might have to warn the doctor to run." His girl's sister was a hurricane, on a good day.

* * *

"This is some plane." Nadine said looking around the main cabin. "I've never flown on a private jet before, and I think this is going to spoil me for economy class."

"I hear you." Liz said buckling Cameron into his safety seat. "I've never been on this plane before. I've been on the Quartermaine jet though with Emily, it does spoil you." She said smiling. "I think Jason just got this plane a few months ago."

The thought of just going out and buying a plane this big wasn't something Nadine could really wrap her brain around.

"I know." Liz could tell what her friend was thinking by the look on her face. "He doesn't like to fly commercial." Too many security risks.

"Jason just pulled up." Chris let the ladies know. He had been standing out by the main door with the guys.

"Once everyone else is on board we will take off right away." Liz warned Nadine. "So we should go ahead and buckle up."

She did and when she looked up it was in time to see Cody Paul walk into the cabin. Nadine looked at her friend, who was just grinning. The nurse had to resist the urge to fix her hair. She was glad that she had decided to put on some tinted moisturizer and lip balm.

"Liz. Ms. Crowell." Cody said smiling. When he got this assignment he had called Johnny to ask if it was possible for someone to keep an eye on the pretty nurse. He had been happy to hear that Nadine was coming with them. While yes this was a working trip, he was hoping that they would get some down time. If that happened he was going to ask her to explore the city with him. The two of them had been engaging in some subtle flirting and he was very much enjoying that.

"Hi. I hear that you are stuck with me for this trip." Liz said smiling. There was no way she was going to admit that she asked Francis if Cody could come with them.

"No one else wanted the assignment." Cody said laughing.

"Who is with Jason?" Liz tried to ignore that Nadine was a light shade of pink. Her friend was going to kill her.

"Marco." Cody said watching Nadine blush. Whenever the two of them talked she always turned a pretty shade of pink. She was on the shy side, which was in direct contrast to most of the women he encountered, but they had already had a few conversations after running into one another at Kelly's. If things hadn't gone bonkers over the last few months he liked to think he would have asked her out by now. He took a seat as everyone else filed into the cabin.

* * *

Jason took a seat next to Elizabeth and let her buckle him in. He could manage it, but she would yell at him. "Hey." You would think he hadn't seen her in years.

"How are you this morning?" Liz wanted to know.

"Good." Jason said smiling at her. He was looking forward to time away with his family. He was also hoping for good news from the doctor. "Better now." That had everything to do with being near her. "How are the boys?"

He looked over to where his sons were both sleeping. Elizabeth had been sending him pictures practically every day. Jason even called the house and talked with Cameron, because he didn't want the little boy to think he had walked away. That had already happened to the little guy once when Lucky and Elizabeth broke up. Jason had promised himself that once they were all able to be together he wasn't ever going to walk away from either one of his boys again.

"Great. I didn't tell them we are going away, so Cameron will probably bounce off the walls when he wakes up on the plane." Liz said laughing. "So you might want to get some coffee in you before that happens." At four he was pretty excitable. Jake was only one and wouldn't care much about leaving Port Charles.

"I can't wait." He was looking forward to time with both boys. He was ready to be a dad.

"We have been cleared to taxi." Marco said taking a seat.

Liz and Jason just looked at one another and smiled. While the reason for the trip wasn't a good thing, time away together was. They would have time together as a family. Hopefully when they got back the TMK situation would be resolved, but if it wasn't Liz knew that Jason would keep her safe. "Patrick sent me your file, so I know what restrictions are in place. I will not hesitate to have Marco correct you if you get out line." She said with a wicked grin.

"I'm going to behave. I don't want to spend our time away fighting." Jason promised her. He also didn't want her to worry he was making his injury worse.

"We'll see." Liz said as the plane started down the runway. "If you behave." She leaned in and whispered. "I will give you a reward." The twinkle in her eyes would let him know what kind of reward she had in mind.

"Prepare to be amazed. I'm going to be the best patient you've ever had." Jason said telling his body to behave. They still had a long flight ahead of them.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

"You could have told me that Cody was coming along." Nadine told her friend. They were standing in the rather roomy kitchen on the plane. Liz was getting breakfast items ready because her boys were going to wake up soon. "And shouldn't I be doing that?" Nadine pointed to the bowl.

"I don't expect you to do all the work. I really just need you when Jason and I are at the hospital or out on dates." Liz explained. "I asked you to come with me now, because the first appointment is at eight in the morning, so you'll need to fix breakfast that day. Cameron is incredibly fussy about his food." She had no idea where that particular personality trait came from. "Jake will eat pretty much anything."

"I can handle Cameron, we are buds." Nadine said with an innocent smile. A search on the internet showed Seattle had some very good donut shops. She had no problem telling Cameron they could visit one if he ate his oatmeal at breakfast and his veggies at dinner. According to Emily once the honorary title of aunt was bestowed upon Nadine, the nurse was honor bound to spoil the boys and break rules from time to time. "Let's get back to you ambushing me with Cody."

"Really? You're going to complain about the fact that the guy you are drooling over is on this trip." Liz said trying not to laugh.

"A little warning would have been nice. I could have packed better clothes." Nadine bought along a lot of denim. Stuff she could play with the boys in. "And I didn't drool, it was a near thing, but it didn't happen." She said trying not to smile.

"From what I can tell Cody likes you in denim. I've seen him staring at your butt a time or two." Liz said giving up and laughing when Nadine blushed. "You know he is interested. He's fairly laid back in terms of fashion choices, so you in a graphic tee is not going to send him running screaming into the night."

"I know he is interested. Just like I know he knows I'm interested. I suck at the whole playing coy thing. I'm glad I packed my makeup bag. Lip gloss makes me feel confident." Nadine replied watching Liz slice up the banana she had just peeled. It was put next to the oatmeal not on top. Some brown sugar was sprinkled on the hot cereal. That was for Cameron. Jake got a bowl of oatmeal with mashed strawberries, no sugar. "I can take that in if you want to make something for Jason to eat."

"All Jason is going to want is coffee." Liz said grabbing the mug. She finished getting their morning meal together. "Cody likes blueberry muffins, and there happen to be some in the cabinet." She said walking out of the kitchen. "Hi Cody."

"Liz." Cody said heading into the kitchen. "Hello again." He had been watching the two ladies and when it was clear that Liz was done he headed over. "Ms. Crowell, good morning."

"Good morning. You can call me Nadine." The nurse told him. "I know you are working, but you aren't guarding me so using my first name should be fine." She knew that they had rules about how they addressed women.

"Nadine." Cody said leaning against the counter. "I was happy to hear that you were coming with us. Port Charles is a dangerous place right now."

"I've been taking pains to be aware of my surroundings. I was thinking about signing up for a self-defense glass at the Y. They are offering them for free because of what is happening. I think the PCPD is running them." Nadine was trying not to ramble. Cody made her feel like a teen in high school.

"I can help you with learning some defense techniques." Cody wanted to know that she was saying safe. "We can use the gym at the Towers."

"Liz offered to get me a membership today. She wants someone to work out with." Nadine didn't want it to seem like she was taking advantage of her friend.

"If Liz isn't available to work out, and I'm around I'd be happy to join you." Cody told Nadine. He enjoyed seeing her out in her shorts and a closer look at her legs would be great. "I'm going to be working out at the house if you'd like to join me." There was a full gym.

"Thank you that would be nice." Nadine could feel her face heating up. "Have you ever been to Seattle?"

Cody smiled wide. "My grandmother lived in Seattle, so I visited almost every summer when I was growing up."

"So you're practically a native." Nadine said laughing. "When was the last time you were there?"

"Last summer when I helped her move to Sedona." Cody explained. "I'd be happy to play tour guide if we are off at the same time."

"You're on." Nadine told him. "Would you like a blueberry muffin? I was going to have breakfast, and Liz said she doesn't need me right now."

"I would love one. I'll grab us some coffee and we can talk about the city. I can tell you the best places to take the boys." Cody was thinking this trip was off to a great start.

* * *

Liz wasn't sure if she had ever seen Jason smile so wide in her life. He had both boys sitting on his lap while they ate breakfast. Cameron had woke up and after a moment of silence as he took in his surroundings he jumped out of his chair so he could run right over to Jason. He started talking to the man he thought of as a friend and hadn't stopped until breakfast arrived.

"How come we are on a plane?" Cameron asked looking up at Jason.

"We are going to Seattle so that I can see the doctor." Jason explained to his eldest son. He was hoping that on this trip they would talk to Cameron and tell him that they were now a family. Jason would love to be called dad.

"Your mom is a doctor. So is Aunt Emily." Cameron told Jason. "How come you don't go to see them?"

"I hurt my hands and I need to see a special doctor." Jason told the little boy.

"Is that why they are wrapped up?" Cameron had noticed that when he ran over. He didn't say anything because mommy taught him that was rude.

"Yeah." Jason reached for a napkin to wipe Jake's face but Elizabeth beat him to it.

"Does it hurt?" Cameron wanted to know.

"A little. Your mom is going to help me, so that I can get better." Jason looked over at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Mommy is really good at taking care of people. She will kiss you all better. That's what she does for me and Jake. Right Jake?" Cameron asked his brother, but didn't wait for a response. "When I skinned my knee last week I was crying cause it hurt and mommy kissed it and then it was all better. The same thing happened when I got my finger caught in the toy box. Mommy kissed it all better. When I skinned my knee I got an Iron Man band aid too. Would you like an Iron Man band aid? Mommy keeps them in her purse. She has Winnie the Pooh for Jake because we don't know what superhero he likes. Jake doesn't talk yet. Do you Jake?" The little boy rambled on.

Jason was laughing. He couldn't help it. Cameron was so his mother's son. This was going to be a great trip.

"Okay it's time to brush our teeth." Liz said picking up the empty bowls. She hadn't said much, but instead just sat back and enjoyed having all of her guys together.

"Where is Seattle?" Cameron wanted to know as he hoped down.

"It's on the west coast of the United States." Jason followed the boys deeper into the plane. There were two bathrooms on the plane, one was a full bath. They were larger than what you would find on a commercial plane because he didn't like to be cramped. "When you are done with your teeth I will show you were Seattle is on the map."

"It's Iron Man!" Cameron said holding up his toothbrush and getting in his superhero stance. "I have bubblegum toothpaste." He said holding that up in his other hand. "Mommy uses mint, it smells nice but I like mine better." He told Jason being very earnest. "Do you use mint too?"

"Yes." Jason was loving every minute of this.

"I thought so. Aunt Em does too. Do you have to use mint when you grow up?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Pretty much." Jason hadn't ever really given that much thought before, but adult toothpaste didn't come in a variety of flavors.

"Bummer." Cameron said shaking his head.

Jason started laughing. That was a total Em phrase and motion. "Let's get your teeth clean."

"I need a step up." Cameron was too short to reach the sink.

"Hold on." Liz said coming over, she didn't want Jason to lift up their son. "We don't have the step here like at home, so I have to hold you up." She lifted him so that he could rest his knees on the vanity. Once he was done she put him down and let him run back into the main cabin. Then it was Jake's turn. "You have to brush his teeth for him. Otherwise he'll just eat the toothpaste."

"Will it make him sick?" Jason had a lot to learn.

"No." Liz said filling up two small cups with water. "Put this in your mouth, but don't swallow." She told Jason. "Here Jake, time to rinse." She looked at Jason. "Swish the water in your mouth. Normally he does with Cameron." She moved aside so that Jason could spit and Jake followed right behind his dad. "Good job Jake." She put him on her hip.

"Is that how you teach him a lot of things. By example?" Jason thought that was smart.

"He spends a lot of time following his big brother around, so I try to take advantage of that." She said laughing. Liz was guessing that when they started living together, both boys would spend a lot of time following their father around. "I'm fortunate that Cameron really likes being the big brother, and he thinks it's funny that Jake copies him. Before you ask yes Cam does occasionally do things he shouldn't just to get Jake to do them. Francis said that's pretty normal." Their friend was a big brother.

"I'm looking forward to seeing that for myself." Jason let her know.

"I know." Liz leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Jake giggled, but Cameron made a face.

"Girls have cooties." He told Jason. "You should get the doctor to give you some medicine so that you don't get them."

"I'll ask, thanks for the warning." Jason said smiling. "I didn't know your mom had cooties."

"She doesn't. Mom isn't a girl, she's a mom." Cameron was surprised that Jason didn't know that. "Aunt Em is a girl though she doesn't have cooties either, because she works in the hospital. They give her cootie medicine, but if you like kissing you need to be careful. That's why I don't like kissing." The little boy finished up.

"This is going to be the best few weeks of my life." Jason said smiling.

"Mine too." Liz said laughing. "Let's get some blocks out for Jake."

* * *

"He's gone." Patrick said walking over to the hub where Robin was on the computer.

"What?" Robin looked at her fellow doctor in confusion.

"Jason. He left pretty early this morning. I thought I would let you know, so you don't have to look it up in the system." Patrick pointed to the computer. "I thought Monica sent you home for a few days?"

"I wasn't looking up Jason, and it was only for yesterday." Robin said glaring at Dr. Drake, but yeah she had that coming. The morning of fashion with Maxie yesterday had been fun, minus all the lecturing. "I was actually looking for Matt. He said he was coming in today, but he isn't answering his pager. I'm working in the lab today, but I do need to ask your brother some questions."

"How is that going? Your joint project?" Patrick said trying to push down the jealousy that his brother was spending time with Robin. He wasn't jealous about Jason because it was clear the mob boss was not interested in dating Dr. Scorpio. Then Patrick got annoyed at himself because he really didn't want to like Robin. She was arrogant and pushy and into another guy. "Why aren't you looking for Jason? Isn't that like your hobby?"

"I had it pointed out that I'm being sad and pathetic chasing after a guy who apparently isn't into me." Robin said with a healthy dose of snark. "So no more Jason."

"Just like that?" Patrick asked surprised. "Obsessive tendencies aren't dropped that easily."

"I wasn't obsessed with Jason." Robin said crossing her arms across her chest. "I just wasn't seeing what everyone else was." She had no idea why she was telling this to Patrick. He was an odd choice of confidant considering she didn't even like him. "We had a history, and now I'm seeing that is all we have. So right now the only guy I'm spending time with is Matt. If I can find him."

That ending made Patrick frown harder.

Robin saw the face he was making. "I'm not swapping Matt for Jason, if that's what you are worried about. I know you think I'm crazy but I'm not."

"I know you aren't crazy." Patrick said as his pager beeped. "Matt is sleeping in the on call room. Nice haircut." He told her before walking away.

Robin looked surprised at the compliment and ran a hand over her hair. Maxie had picked the shoulder length style. She said it would complement Robin's face shape. The petite doctor liked it because it was still long enough to put up in a hair clip while she was working. She wasn't expecting for anyone to notice the new style and the fact that Patrick did made her feel good. Not that she thought Patrick was being anything but polite. It was clear that he didn't like her. Still she was smiling when she walked away from the hub.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need a full time nanny?" Nadine asked her friend laughing. They had landed about an hour ago. From the airport they went right to the house that Jason had rented for them. But house was way too ordinary a word for this place.

The structure was on several acres and overlooked Puget Sound. She had counted four fireplaces, and there was even an elevator. She hadn't ever seen an elevator in a private home except in the movies. Right now they were sitting on the large main patio which overlooked a massive pool with a waterfall feature. Her room had a private balcony and the bed faced that spectacular view.

"Overqualified remember, besides I don't really need a nanny." Liz said laughing. She knew her friend was joking. "But if I wanted one, you would be at the top of the list. Jason doesn't like hotels."

"You can't get that view in a hotel." Nadine pointed out. She loved the water. "So are you guys going out tonight?"

"Nope." Liz said also taking in the view. She was looking forward to a night in with her family. Before they left the city they would go out, probably more than once, but not tonight. "So if Cody suggests you guys hit the town feel free to say yes. He will probably be free after the meeting is done. I packed that pink shirt of mine that you like so much. Just in case."

Nadine just smiled. It was good to have friends like Liz who looked out for you. "You don't have to pay me, for watching the boys. I'm getting a free trip out of it. That's more than enough compensation."

Liz had expected this. Her friend always refused money when she watched the boys. This time Nadine was getting paid, especially since the money would provide a cushion until she got a new job. "The money has already been transferred into your bank account. So you can feel free to shop while you are here." Because her friend was getting paid at the going rate for nannies. Spinelli had looked that up for Liz, then he moved the money. Liz was shocked to see that the child care professionals made more money than a good number of the staff at the hospital. "I like winning arguments."

"You cheated." Nadine again thought about how blessed she was to have such good friends. This wasn't charity, because she was going to work while here, but one friend finding a way to help another.

"Look at the view." Cody said coming out onto the patio followed by Jason.

"Want to take a walk and explore the grounds before the boys wake up?" Jason asked his girl.

"I'd love to." Liz said standing up. This would also give Cody and Nadine a chance to chat. "Do we need to go shopping for essentials?"

"Not for a few days. I had some things delivered this morning." He said escorting her past the pool. "I'd like to take you out to dinner as soon as it can be arranged. Just you and me. I'd also like to do some things with the boys. Nadine is welcome to tag along, or she can take some down time. If she's off I'll leave Cody here with her."

"You caught that." Liz shouldn't be surprised.

"I did." Jason had no problem helping that along. "So dinner?"

"Absolutely." Liz would never say no to time with him. She had packed a nice dress, for date night.

"Good." Jason said taking her hand in his, and walking further away from the house.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 7

The entire crew opted to stay in that first night, so they had a family style meal around the table. Jason sat at the head of the table and Cameron immediately claimed the chair to his right. The little boy had pretty much been sticking to Jason's side since he woke up from his nap. Jake of course, was right behind his big brother. It was really funny to watch. The little boys had even stood outside the bathroom waiting for Jason to come back out.

After dinner a game of Candy Land was produced and Liz just had to give Jason a kiss for that. The board game was currently Cameron's favorite to play. So they broke up into teams, with him and Jason on one side of the table while Liz partnered up with Jake. The game was pretty simple so she was able to cover the goal in a few minutes. When the dust settled Liz and Jake were the victors. But Cameron still got a high five for being a good loser.

"What's next?" Jason asked as Liz and Cameron put the game away.

"Bath time." She explained. "I don't wait until just before bed time to do it."

"Both boys together?" Jason wanted to know.

"Usually not. The tub is one of the few things the big brother will not share with his little brother." Liz further explained. "I bring in some toys for Jake to play with while Cameron is having his bath. Then while Jake is getting clean I let Cam watch an episode of Chuggin Charlie." She only felt a little guilty about using the television as a sitter, but since she was on her own at that time of night she did the best she could.

He heard the guilt, which made him even more determined that things were going to change when they got back home. He wanted to be a daily presence in both boys' lives. "Can I help tonight?"

"Sure." Liz figured that would be fun. "How about you watch Jake while I get Cameron clean, and then we can switch?" She didn't want Jason using his hands.

"Okay." Jason liked the sound of that.

"You have to promise no lifting, and if he needs to be changed you will tell Nadine." Liz laid down the rules. At this point Jason couldn't put too much pressure on his arms because it might hurt his wrists, so carrying Jake was out too.

"I'll behave." Jason said giving her his most innocent look.

"Uh huh." Liz said shaking her head. "Come on Cam, its bath time." She said placing Jake on the floor so he could play.

* * *

"This tub is really big!" Cameron said as he sat in the warm water.

"I know." Liz answered laughing. "This whole bathroom is bigger than what we have back home." Although with them moving that might change.

"Are we staying in this house for a long time?" Cameron wanted to know.

"We are going to go home not too long after Jason sees the doctor." Liz explained soaping her son up. "While we are here, I'm sure we'll have fun. We can go swimming. I packed your trunks."

"Okay." Cameron really liked being in the water. "Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Liz heard the change in pitch in her son's voice. He was uncertain about what he wanted to know.

"How come Jake and Jason have the same color eyes. Are they family?" The little boy wanted to know.

"They are." Liz hadn't planned on having this conversation with Cameron just yet, but her son was observant. "Jason is Jake's biological dad. Do you remember what that means?" A classmate of Cameron's from preschool was adopted and they had talked about that at home.

"That they share tracks." Cameron said trying to remember.

"Close. Traits. Things like eye color, and hair color." Liz didn't talk down to her son, but she did stay at an age appropriate level. "Like you have the same color eyes as your biological dad."

"The one in heaven?" Cameron knew all about him. He been sad that his dad was gone. It was okay for a while because he almost got a new dad when Lucky was around. But then he stopped being nice, and was yelling at mommy.

"The one in heaven." Liz rinsed Cam off and waited to see if he had any more questions. She would share this conversation with Jason later.

"Will Jake get to call Jason dad?" Cameron asked approaching what he wanted to know.

"He will." Liz nodded. "Would you like to call Jason dad too?"

"What if he doesn't like it?" Cameron would love to have Jason be his dad.

"He would. I promise." Liz said smiling.

"Okay." Cameron said reaching for one of his bath toys. "I might try tomorrow."

"If you feel comfortable that's fine." Liz was probably going to cry buckets if that happened. Jason might too.

"Ready to get out?" She asked making sure all the soap was gone.

"Yup. Its Jams time!" The little boy told his mom.

"Let me get the towel." Liz said laughing.

* * *

Jake was cleaned and brought back into the living room on his mom's hip. "Is there a sound system in the house?"

"In the den." Jason had Cameron on his lap. They had just finished watching Chuggin Charlie. It made the mob boss laugh to realize his guys were watching too.

"Cool. Come on Cameron." She said walking further into the house.

"Come on Aunt Nadine." The little boy hopped down and followed his mom. This was one of his favorite parts of the day and he was glad they still got to do it.

"You might want to come too." Nadine told Jason as she walked past.

He got up, and curious the guys followed as well. They found Liz in the den with the remote to the satellite radio. She was also reading the laminated instructions on how to work the system. Satisfied she put them back. "What are we listening to?"

"Shake It Off!" Cameron told his mom. It was his current favorite song. "Right Jake?"

The little boy just grinned at his brother.

"Yup." Cameron took that to be a yes.

"What are they about to do?" Cody asked his boss.

"No clue." Jason just waited to find out.

The opening notes of the song filled the room and Liz picked up Jake. He wasn't coordinated enough to participate on his own. He kept ending up on his butt. Cameron was already dancing to the beat, he had Nadine as his partner. Liz danced around with Jake who was laughing and clapping. Of course when the chorus came on they stopped to sing along before dancing again.

Jason had the biggest smile on his face as he watched his family dance around the room. Clearly this was a ritual before bedtime, one both boys really liked. Cameron knew a good many words to the song, and well watching Elizabeth dance was never a hardship.

"Promise me that the first time she leaves you alone with the boys I can come over." Cody was also laughing. "I would pay good money to see you dance to Taylor Swift."

"Is that the singer?" Jason wasn't into pop music.

"Yeah." Cody said watching Nadine dancing around the room. Her smile was super bright. It was actually the first thing he had noticed about her.

Jason just smirked at his friend. Cody was already in deep. "I could dance, if I had to."

The former Marine just chuckled. When the song ended the guys all clapped. And Cameron ran over to get a hug from Jason.

"It's time for bed. I packed some books. You guys are going to be sharing a room." She told Cameron. Jake wouldn't care where he slept. "I also packed your Chuggin Charlie night light. Go to the bathroom Cam."

"Okay." The little boy dashed off.

"That's important." Elizabeth let Jason know. She was prepping him for time alone with the boys. "Just like it's important to stop all fluids after seven."

"Is bed wetting an issue?" Jason thought she would have mentioned that.

"No, it is a precautionary measure. I started it when he finally became fully potty trained." Liz said as they walked into the bedroom. She had no idea if the nursery was a part of the original floor plan, but the room was set up with furniture perfect for the boys. While exploring earlier she had noted that the house was also baby proofed. "He didn't completely get the hang of that until he was almost three and a half."

"Is that late?" Jason had experience with babies, but not older children. He hadn't been around for Michael or Morgan's potty training.

"Not really. All children are different. Cameron is stubborn. He just didn't want to use the toilet. I tried everything, including bribes. I think it was seeing the other kids at daycare go that finally convinced him. Jake will probably be easier because he watches Cameron." Liz explained her thinking. "Plus I was new at the whole teaching someone else to go to the bathroom, and I'm sure I made mistakes."

"I'm sure you did the best you could." Jason told her. "My boys have a great mother."

Liz just blushed at his praise. "All set?" She asked Cameron who came running back in. "No running in the house."

"Sorry mom. I washed my hands!" He said holding them up.

"Good job buddy. Hope in." Jason said holding up the covers. He could do that without hurting himself.

"Will you read to us?" Cameron asked shyly.

"Sure thing." Jason said taking the book. He cleared his throat and started reading.

* * *

They went back out and joined the rest of the adults. Around nine local time the fact that she was in a different time zone started making itself known. "I think I'm going to turn in." Tomorrow she would probably do better with the fact that she was now three hours behind the east coast.

"Alright." Jason said getting to his feet. He wasn't going to miss a minute of being able to hold his girl in his arms. "Night guys." He got a chorus of nights in return.

"I think I will turn in too." Nadine said getting up, she would feel awkward as the only girl out here.

"Have a good night." Cody said trying not to torture himself by wondering what she slept in.

"See you tomorrow." She told Cody. With a wave to everyone else she also headed into the house.

The guard watched her go into the house and when he turned around his friends were all giving him dopey grins. "I'm going for walk." He said shaking his head. He was sinking fast.

* * *

"Would you like to have a shower, or is in the morning okay?" Elizabeth asked Jason as she kicked off her shoes and socks. The blue jeans went next leaving her in her t-shirt and green lace panties.

"The morning is fine." He said watching her undress. "Don't stop." He said with a wicked grin. "I want to see if the top matches the bottom."

"I think that you've spent enough time undressing me that you would know I like sets." Liz said teasing him. "I was planning on sleeping in this shirt."

"You still have to take your bra off." Jason pointed out.

"And you're going to stand there and watch?" Liz asked with an arched brow.

"Yes." Jason said without the least amount of shame.

"There's a term for guys who do stuff like that." Liz said playing along.

"Yeah, getting lucky." Jason said giving up and laughing.

"I'm not that easy Morgan. But based on the front of your pants you are." Liz said with a smirk. He was already hard.

"I am that easy." Jason said grinning and nodding. "You should take advantage of that fact."

"Sex is on the restriction list." She told him.

"What?" Jason said starting to pout. He was seriously going to hurt Patrick when they returned to Port Charles. "Why? You can be on top." He pointed out a way they could still have sex.

"Sure make me do all the work." Liz said walking over and pulling his shirt from his pants. Next she opened the snap on his jeans. "Who dressed you this morning?"

"I did." Jason had to endure a little pain but he wasn't letting the nurse do it. "I got a lecture from the ward nurse. I didn't like the gleam in her eyes. She was a little too anxious to see me in my underwear." He told his girl.

"You in your underwear is impressive. But I'm pretty sure that since Melinda has a wife you were safe." Liz said slowly unzipping his pants. She was going to have to watch him closely.

"You're killing me." He said feeling his body tighten further.

"I know." She said pushing the denim down. His boots and socks went next leaving him just in his boxer briefs. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and ditched the bra. The last bit of lace went leaving her bare. She watched him take her in and let a slow smile come to her face. "I was only kidding about not being able to have sex. You should have seen your face though." She said laughing.

"You're a brat. As soon as my hands heal I'm putting you over my knee." He said pulling her closer.

"Kinky. Is this a new side to you?" She asked letting her lips drift across his collarbone as he pushed his shorts off. "On the bed." He didn't hesitate to comply with her wishes. "You are not to use your hands. If you do then I'm going to stop."

"I'll be good." He said urging her to hurry. It had been a few weeks since they were able to meet up, and he was hungry to have her.

Liz crawled up on the bed and let her hands drift over his body. He was already trembling some, which was a heady experience for her. To have a man who had no problem letting her know he found her to be sexy and desirable. "I know you'll be good. You are better than anyone I've ever been with. It's always good." She said in a husky whisper which made him tremble harder.

"Elizabeth." Jason said on a soft moan. The woman was destroying him. He hissed in pleasure when her hand wrapped around his rigid shaft and started stroking. "Baby, I need to be inside you."

With a smile she straddled his hips and as she brought her lips to his and welcomed him into her body. Swiveling her hips she pulled back so she could look into his eyes. "I love the way you fill me up. We fit like we were made for each other."

"Baby, that feels so good. You hold me so tight it makes me lose my mind." He said on a growl as he planted his feet on the bed so he could pump his hips. He missed being able to touch her while they made love, it was not a sensation he was ever going to take for granted again.

"Ohhh, yeah. Just like that." Liz said dropping her head down. She was reminding herself to be quiet. The rooms weren't soundproofed and they weren't alone like out at the safe house. She bit her lower lip and moaned long and low as she exploded around him. Holding out wasn't going to happen, she had been missing him too much.

"Yes!" Jason followed her over reaching up and wrapping his arms around his girl to pull her close. His lips found hers for a deep kiss as they calmed. "I'll last longer next time." He said when his breathing evened out.

"Sometimes short is best." She said relaxing. His heartbeat was soothing under her ear. She moved to the side and cuddled close. "Get some rest the boys will be up early.

"I can't wait to spend the day together." Jason said and when he looked down he saw his girl was sleeping. With a laugh he reached over and turned out the light.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

I've never been to Seattle.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Before the boys wake up I want to talk to you." Liz said as she finished getting dressed. They had enjoyed a joint shower and now were getting ready to head to the kitchen to grab some coffee before Cameron and Jake got up.

"Is everything okay?" Jason was sitting in an armchair watching her get ready. She had helped him dress first.

"Yeah." She was in blue jeans, a pink knotted t-shirt, and her favorite pair of tennis shoes. She had the gold heart studs Cameron gave her on her last birthday in her ears. He had gone shopping with Emily to get them. It was a typical mom look for her. She liked to run around with the boys. "Cameron has noticed that you and Jake have the same color eyes."

"Did that upset him?" Jason asked getting up and walking to where Elizabeth was tying her sneakers. If he was going to run around with the boys he should probably get some sneakers as well.

"A little, he was worried about where he fit in." Liz explained to Jason. Those weren't the words their son had used, but that was what he meant. "He wanted to know if you would be upset if he called you daddy like Jake will."

"What did you say?" Jason asked her.

"That you would like to be called daddy." She said smiling up at her guy. "He said he might try it today. I wanted to prepare you because Cameron is going to be nervous. If he catches you off guard, and you respond with silence he might think you don't like it." Silence wouldn't be a strange reaction, because Jason would be soaking up the love.

"Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I probably would have responded with a goofy grin, which he wouldn't understand. Can we tell him his last name is really Morgan?"

"We certainly can." Liz would need to carve out some private family time for that conversation. While the guys, and Jason's family, all knew the boys were Jason's, Liz didn't want to have this type of talk in front of everyone. "I think knowing that will make him feel like he is really yours."

"Do you want to buy a house?" Jason could see that he surprised her. "Somewhere the boys can run around in the backyard? Or we can play catch." He was looking forward to all those regular dad things. "If we pick something while we are here, it can be secured, and all our things can be moved in before we return. That way we don't have to uproot Cameron again at some point."

"We can look at some listings one night after the boys are sleeping." Liz answered with a smile. She leaned up and kissed him, as she was pulling back they heard Cameron on the monitor.

"Mommy, can I come out now?" The little boy's voice floated across the room.

"I bet he is standing in front of the monitor." She said laughing. "When I first set it up for Jake, I told Cam it worked like a microphone. He used to go in the nursery and just talk into it. Come on, you can watch him get dressed while I get Jake ready for the day."

Jason was laughing as he followed his girl out of the room.

* * *

After breakfast Liz, Jason, the boys, and the rest of the crew piled into the cars and headed off to the Seattle Children's Museum at Seattle Center. Described as more of an imaginative indoor play center than museum this was the perfect place to spend part of the day. Cameron would have fun exploring and there was a special section for the littler ones that Jake would have a blast in.

They parked and Liz got the kids ready for the adventure by going over outing rules with Cameron. Namely, no wandering off. There was going to be a lot of things snagging his attention once they got inside, and they would do their best to make sure he saw a good portion of it. But he had to stay with the group.

"Since we are going to be inside, why don't you take the day off?" Liz said to Nadine. "Jason can watch Cameron, Marco and Kyle can back him up. Chris and Lee can keep me and Jake out of trouble."

"Are you sure? I don't mind working." Nadine told her friend. "Places like this can be exhausting." There was a children's museum in Port Charles, but it wasn't this big.

"Cameron will probably want to come back here before we leave, so you'll get your turn." Liz said putting Jake on her hip. "It's a gorgeous day, Cody can play tour guide." She said giving her friend incentive to say yes.

"Promise you'll call if you need me." Nadine wouldn't leave otherwise.

"Cameron, buddy up." Liz told her oldest son. He instantly ran over and took Jason's hand. "I'm positive." Looking over she saw Cody grin. Jason was giving his friend a different version of the same talk. "Don't rush home."

"I'll have him back by curfew." Nadine said laughing. "Have fun."

"You too." Liz walked over to the where her group was waiting. "Ready to have fun?"

"Yeah!" Cameron was excited to go play. "Me and Jake are ready!"

"Let's get to it then." Jason said taking the group over to the main entrance.

* * *

"It's pretty empty." Marco observed looking around. He was expecting roving hordes of small children. The thought scared him some, so he was relieved.

"The website said that if you get here early then it would be less crowded. Cameron is good at sharing, but in places like this that can be tested." Liz said grinning. It wasn't just her son, there were a lot of cool things to explore and that meant kids didn't always want to move on. "You will have to suggest Cam leave the first section you guys are going to come to. It has trains, and he will happily play there all day."

"Where will you be?" Jason asked his girl.

"Discovery Bay. It's the area for kids three and under." Liz pointed it out on the map of the building. "Jake will tire out first, so we will come find you when that happens. I figure lunch and then naps at the house followed by the pool this afternoon."

"Good plan." Jason would be happy to nap with his girl. He had a feeling he was going to need the rest.

* * *

"Any requests on where to go first?" Cody asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. Liz was slick, he was going to have to keep a close eye on her whenever he was assigned to be her guard. Today though that slickness was working in his favor.

"Would I sound like a complete tourist if I said the Space Needle?" Nadine asked already laughing at herself.

"Not at all. It's actually pretty cool. You will get a great view because there is currently no cloud cover." Cody replied getting in the proper lane to take them there. "I'm guessing that you aren't afraid of heights?" They would be 520 feet off the ground.

"Not at all." Nadine watched the city roll past her window. "I will run you over to get away from a spider though." She turned back and grinned at him.

"Spiders? Didn't you grow up on a farm? Barns are notorious for having spiders." Cody was a Midwesterner himself.

"Which is why they scare me. I've had my share fall onto me, and more spider bites than I care to think about." Nadine let him know. "I don't like them and I don't tolerate them in my space." She didn't kill them but if she found one in her apartment that sucker went outside as quickly as she could manage it.

"Good to know." Cody was hoping to learn a lot about the nurse on this trip. "Anything else I should know?"

"I don't like raw sushi." Nadine was hoping dinner would happen at some point.

"Not my favorite either." Cody would eat it if that was his only option, he just preferred his seafood cooked.

"What about you? Any phobias you would care to talk about?" Nadine figured there wouldn't be many. The man had severed in combat, so she was guessing anything he didn't like he would work to move past.

"No. I don't like jellybeans though." Cody wasn't much on sweets in general, but those he couldn't stand. "Not even the fancy flavored ones."

"I love jellybeans. I have been known to pilfer them from Easter baskets." Nadine said without the least bit of shame.

"I am shocked." Cody said laughing. "I never would have pegged you as a candy thief."

"I know. I look innocent." She said smiling wide. "All the kids in pediatrics get baskets, and a lot of little kids don't like jellybeans. They can be very intense on the taste buds." She explained further.

"You like candy corn too, don't you?" Cody asked as he looked for a parking space. That was another snack food he couldn't stand.

"Yeah." Nadine nodded her head. "Deal breaker?" She joked.

"Do you like licorice?" He parked and looked over at her smiling.

"Not in the least." Nadine really liked looking at him.

"Then I think we are going to be okay. I love licorice." He said laughing as he opened his door. He came around the car and help her down. The smile on his face got even wider when she didn't pull her hand free. It was going to be a great day.

* * *

Elizabeth was correct, Jason did have to urge Cameron to leave the trains behind. It helped that there was a whole lot of fun stuff to do in the other sections of the museum.

"Look, a doctor's office." Cameron pointed to the exhibit he wanted to visit next.

"That's really cool. It looks like a real doctor's office, but only for small people." Kyle said looking around. "Is it wrong that I want to play too?"

"Nope." Marco answered checking this new section out.

"You can sit here, and I'll be the doctor." Cameron said looking up. "Okay daddy?" He asked only a little nervous.

"I could use an eye exam." Jason said smiling at his son and trying to resist the urge to yell in happiness.

"Okay." Cameron said smiling wide. "I have to put on the white coat like Aunt Em wears." Once he got situated they got under way.

* * *

Jason got an exam, so did Marco and Kyle. Cameron then headed over to the art table where he was able to make custom glasses for everyone from pre-cut cardboard. After that they headed off to the next section.

* * *

"If this guy sticks to his normal schedule there should be another attack tonight." Francis said stretching his legs out. They were in O'Brien's office so he was in a wing chair.

"Jason said he worked the guy over pretty good. Having seen our friend in action I'm hoping this asshole is laid up somewhere unable to move." Johnny said shaking his head. "I really want this guy for going after Liz."

"I hear you. Commissioner Ashford wants this guy for going after her officer. Special Agent McBain wants this guy for going after women. Everyone wants him, but no one can seem to find him." Francis had spent a good portion of the night trying to figure out what they were missing. They had copies of all the lab work and police reports, yet they were still coming up blank. "Dee left to go to a conference this morning so I'm breathing a little easier."

"Good. Georgie has the day off and she is at home." Johnny felt better when she was at the Towers. So far no one had been attacked at home. The building was locked down and would stay that way until this asshole was caught.

"You can work from home." Francis told his friend.

"Maxie is over." Johnny didn't have the patience to deal with the blonde.

"Or not." Francis said laughing. "She's doing better. Which isn't saying much because she really couldn't do much worse."

"She is. Somehow Logan was good for her, even in death. Maxi still has a ways to go." Johnny said as he leaned back in his chair. "I have an idea. We know that most of the victims are connected to Sonny. In a city this size a lot of people came into contact with Sonny, and had a good relationship with him. Hell Sonny's grocer could be a target for all we know, they talked almost daily." Their former boss liked to know what was fresh so he could plan his menu accordingly.

"Okay." Francis knew Johnny was thinking out loud.

"We can't watch them all so we need to hone in on those people who are high impact victims. Those that it would have hurt Sonny to lose. And can I say how fucked up it is to target someone because they meant a lot to a dead person." Johnny threw out.

"It takes a special level of crazy to think that way." Francis agreed. "Who are you thinking of?"

"Robin Scorpio. We need to get eyes on her. She has to be on the list." Johnny told his friend. "I'm guessing high up on the list."

"If you give her a guard, then she might take that to mean Jason is interested in her." Francis thought it was a good plan though.

"Georgie said Maxie talked some sense into Robin. Since Maxie has the subtly of a brick I'm going to guess she got her message across. If for no other reason than Robin wouldn't want to hear another lecture. I'm also not talking about a visible guard. I'm thinking a shadow." Johnny told his friend.

"We tried that with Liz." Francis didn't want to lose anyone else.

"I'm calling in a professional." Johnny had tapped a contact. "We need someone good at covert ops."

"You called Shawn?" Francis would like to visit with his friend.

"I did. He'll be here in about an hour. Robin is at work, Shawn can head over after getting a briefing." Johnny explained.

"You are more than a pretty face." Francis liked working with smart people. "I thought that was just an urban legend."

"Don't let that get out." Johnny said getting up to get more coffee.

* * *

"How is it going?" Liz walked over to where Jason and the guys were sitting. They were in the Imagination Station, which was really a large art center. Cameron was already in a smock and working on a painting. He was chatting with the little girl sitting next to him. Making friends was not hard for her son.

"Good." Jason smiled at his girl and his son. Jake was leaning heavily on his mother. "Did he have fun?"

"He certainly did. The blocks had him enthralled as did the push toys." Liz said rubbing her youngest son's back. "There was also a puppet show with music so we did some dancing too. When I saw him sitting still for ten minutes I knew he was done." Jake was new to the whole walking thing, but he liked moving around.

"I didn't realize the boys liked music so much." Jason smiled wider when Elizabeth put Jake on his lap.

She sat next to him and opened the diaper bag. "There is almost always music on at the house, the shows they watch have it, and I play it in the car. I'm careful about the radio stations I play when driving around though, not all lyrics are kid friendly." She pulled out a sippy cup from the thermal bag. "Here baby."

Jake took the cup and settled against his dad.

"He's going to fall asleep drinking that. I just changed him before we headed out to find you." Liz began explaining. "So he'll be fine there. When he passes out just put the cup aside. If you promise to stay here, and not pick up your son, I will go spend some time with Cameron."

"We won't move." Jason would love to just hold his little boy for a while. "Cameron called me dad earlier." He had been waiting to tell her this.

Liz just smiled before leaning over and kissing Jason. "Felt good." It wasn't a question.

"Felt amazing." He said smiling at her. "Cameron had some juice about half an hour ago. He wasn't interested in a snack."

"He rarely stops to eat when we are at places like this. He'll eat at lunch. Guys keep an eye on Jason." Liz said to the guards who just grinned at her. With another kiss to Jason and one to Jake she wondered over to where Cameron was sitting.

The guys watched as Cameron helped her get set up. Mother and son were soon both painting and chatting. Liz hadn't hesitated to put on the paper glasses that her son had made for her.

From his seat Jason smiled over at them. This was the first morning they had all spent together, and it was already the best day of his life.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

The pool didn't happen. The rain that Seattle had a reputation for rolled in after nap time, so instead of an outdoor activity they picked an indoor one. While Liz was tempted to return to the children's museum she figured that would be really crowded now. "How about the aquarium?" She asked the guys. "It's probably going to be crowded too. Parents who are avoiding the museum will most likely take this option to get the kids out of the house." She warned them. If they were home they would probably just go to the zoo. Rain rarely kept them inside.

"It should be fine." Jason let her know. He just wanted to spend more time with his family. He wanted to start experiencing the world through his sons' eyes. Cameron was so expressive that watching him light up with the joy of discovery was addictive.

"Do they have sharks?" Chris wanted to know. "I like sharks."

Liz couldn't help but laugh at the guard. "I didn't go down the list of animals that they had there, but there is a good bet that they will have at least one shark. If we get moving now we can see them feed the otters and the seals."

"I like seals." Cameron said dancing around the living room. "Come on daddy, let's go!" The little boy said heading for the front door.

On the couch Jason had the biggest smile on his face. Every single time Cameron called him daddy the mob boss wanted to shout with joy. That first time had been said with trepidation, but now clearly his son was comfortable with the moniker.

The guys were all standing around grinning at their boss. Jason was in danger of floating away any second now. They hadn't ever seen him this happy before, but it was nice to see now. Marco was the only one on this trip who remembered how close Liz and Jason were to having everything when they were younger. It made him want to work hard to help them get it now. As much as he hated the freak running around killing people, the weirdo had gotten rid of a lot of the problems that Liz and Jason might have otherwise faced. The people who always seemed to come between them were gone.

Elizabeth was sitting next to Jason on the couch and she also had a wide smile on her face. It felt so good to hear Cameron call Jason daddy. Their son was feeling loved, and confident that he had someone in his life who wasn't going to walk away. That made Liz feel a little bad because during most of the summer Jason was staying away, but he always smiled or waved when he saw Cameron. Apparently that, and the phone calls, was enough to keep the connection strong.

At the museum when she heard their son call Jason dad for the first time she had to blink back tears. Eventually she gave up, asked Marco to hold Jake, and made a dash for the ladies room. She was just too happy to fight them off. After she pulled herself together she rejoined the group getting a hug from Jason. Just hearing Cameron use that name made it seem all the more real that they were going to be a family.

"Mommy, daddy I want to go see the fish!" Cameron called from the front door. He was hoping daddy got better soon so maybe he could get a piggy back ride.

"You heard him, we should get going." Liz said picking up Jake. She was taking pictures this afternoon. Memories that would hang on the walls of their home.

* * *

"Would you like to sit at the boathouse or the café?" The hostess asked the couple standing in front of her.

"Any preference?" Cody asked Nadine. The two of them had a great day exploring some of Seattle. After the Space Needle he took her to the EMP Museum because they were having a Star Wars exhibit. One memorable afternoon they had spent time over coffee discussing which movie was the best of the series. He said Return of the Jedi, because of the ending fight scene. Her choice was the Empire Strikes back because of the iconic scene between Luke and Vader. The fact that she didn't pick any of the newer movies earned his respect.

From there they walked around the water front and ended up at Pike's Place market. Nadine only blushed a little when she said that she wanted to visit. Cody just laughed and asked if she wanted to see the guys tossing the fish. She responded that if she was going to be a tourist then she was going to do it right. So he took them over. They had lunch, saw the flying fish, and after took a ferry ride. When they got off he escorted her over to the Seattle Great Wheel for a ride.

The last stop of their day out was Chihuly Garden and Glass. Nadine had never even heard of this location, but it was somewhere Cody tried to always visit when he was in the city. They opted to skip the audio tour because they wanted to be able to talk to one another. Instead they ended up holding hands as they silently walked through the galleries, the centerpiece Glasshouse, and then the lush gardens when the short rain shower stopped. Nadine had been left in awe at the colorful glass artworks. Flowers, sea life, and abstract forms glowed under well placed lights and made you feel like you were in another world altogether.

"I'd like to see the water if possible." Nadine requested. One of the things she loved about Port Charles was that it was near water. She liked to go sit down by the harbor and just listen as the current caused the water to push against the piers. She heard stories at work about how it used to be a dangerous part of the city, but a few years ago Corinthos Morgan had done a major renovation making it safer.

"The café please." Cody told the hostess. He placed a hand on Nadine's lower back as they moved through the restaurant. In an hour when folks got off work this place would be packed, but now it was only half full.

"I'm guessing I should order seafood?" She asked looking at the menu. They proclaimed proudly that they used the freshest local catch, and you could have any number of items from the sea prepared a variety of ways.

"They have pasta and burgers too." Cody said grinning. This was probably one of the best days he'd had with a lady in a long time. He was pretty low maintenance and it was nice to find a woman who was as well. At the same time Nadine knew her worth, and made she sure was treated accordingly. He had watched her very effectively put a guy in his place back home when he got out of line.

"What are you getting?" Nadine wanted to know. "And is there a local beer that I should try?" Since she had the night off one drink would be fine.

"Calamari to start, and I'm willing to share. Followed by the Pacific Rockfish. I'm ordering a Guinness. There are some great local beers. I just like Guinness." Cody told her.

"Guinness is too heavy for me. I think I'll have the chocolate stout. I'm taking you up on the shared appetizer, and I think I'll have the salmon sandwich, with batter dipped fries." Nadine decided.

"Will I lose a finger if I try to steal a French fry?" Cody asked smiling.

"If they are good, yes. I'm not afraid of carbs." Nadine hadn't ever met a potato product she didn't like. She exercised so that meant she could have fries.

"Good to know. I happen to make a very good fettuccine Alfredo." Cody bragged a little.

"Cheese and pasta is always a winning combination." Nadine was looking forward to that.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked after their orders were placed.

"I had a great time. The Star Wars exhibit was fantastic, but that glass. Wow, I'm still trying to find the words. I don't know a lot about art. I've been to the museum with Liz and she has shared some of her knowledge. I do know what I like, and that glass is going right to the top of the list." Nadine let him know. "Jason is going to have to take Liz there."

"I'm glad you had a good time. I told Jason about Chihuly, he does indeed plan to take Liz." Cody had to smile at the woman across the table from him. He was hoping they got at least one more day together here. There were other things he wanted to show her. If they didn't they would continue this back home. "To fun days." He tapped his beer to hers after the glasses down.

"With great company." She finished. She was looking forward to seeing a lot more of Cody Paul.

* * *

After looking at the aquatic life at the aquarium, and yes seeing some sharks, the group with the small people went to a local restaurant for dinner. Liz kept an eye on Jason making sure he didn't over do things. Honestly he was moving his fingers and wrists much better than he should be at two days out from surgery. It never ceased to amaze her just how fast he heeled. Like he simply willed himself better because not being one hundred percent annoyed him. His doctor's appointment was coming up. Whatever Dr. Torres said, Jason was going to do.

From the restaurant they went home to unwind for the day. Liz noted that Nadine and Cody were still out. That made the nurse smile, she really hoped they were having a good time together. They were both good people who didn't hesitate to take care of the folks in their lives, so they needed someone to take care of them.

Tonight's song was Uptown Funk, and while Liz danced with the boys the guys either clapped or tapped their feet. Then it was off to bed. "Cameron before you go to sleep daddy and I want to talk to you."

"Okay." The little boy looked over at the two adults.

Liz had picked now because Cameron would be relaxed enough to be still and listen, at the same time he wouldn't be so tired he would forget this conversation. Also Jake was sleeping so they had Cameron all to themselves. Jason was sitting next to her and she could sense his nerves. This was a big moment for them. "When we go back to Port Charles you are going to have a new last name."

"I will." Cameron said excited. He liked new things. "What is it going to be?"

"Morgan. You and Jake both are going to have that last name." Liz would have to teach Cameron how to spell it. He could already spell Webber.

"Like Jason?" Cameron asked looking at the older man.

"Like me." Jason said speaking for the first time. He wasn't sure his son knew that.

"Cool." Cameron said pulling out another Aunt Emily phrase. "Daddy will you teach me how to spell it. I need to practice for preschool." He had started going last year and really liked it.

Liz looked at her son. This part might be harder, but she had a way to help ease the transition. "You will be going to a new school in September. It's the same school daddy went to at your age." Port Charles Academy was just safer. "But you can still hang out with your friends from your old school." She let him know.

"I want to go to daddy's school." Cameron replied grinning. "Will Jake go too?"

"When he gets big enough he will." Liz promised her son.

"Okay. I will check on him when he gets there." Cameron really did like being a big brother. He was hoping Jake could play some fun stuff soon. Although blocks were okay.

Jason had to smile at that. Cameron had his mother's heart. "We can start practicing in the morning." The little guy was blinking rapidly. "Go to sleep buddy."

"Night. I love you mommy and daddy." Cameron said rolling over and passing out.

For a moment Jason sat there blinking back tears. Just like that Cameron had offered up unconditional love. Kisses were given to both boys before they walked out of the room. "Thank you. I'm always going to be there for them and for you."

"I know." Liz had faith that this was their time. After waiting for years, they were finally having everything they dreamed of. "How about we go sit outside and have an adult beverage, lol."

"I can't drink." Jason reminded her, he was still on antibiotics.

"I was thinking coffee for you, and a glass of wine for me. With my inhibitions lowered you never know what I might get up to." She said dropping him a wink.

"I think that is something we should find out." He let her know with a wicked grin. Should be a great night.

* * *

Shawn walked in through the open door. He was expected and headed into the living room. "I freaking love Port Charles." He said with a smile. "You never know what shit is gonna go down here. Half the stuff this town has seen I could never think up." He continued. "The Cassadines alone boggle the mind."

"Did you have a good night?" Francis asked laughing. Port Charles was a unique place to call home.

"I'm guessing by that grin he did. What did you learn?" Johnny asked from the recliner. With Diane out of town they decided to meet at Francis's place.

"You do indeed have a dead guy running around killing people. From what I can tell Robin is next on the list, so O'Brien made a good call." Shawn took a seat.

"Coffee?" Francis remembered to ask.

"Nope, just had some." Shawn wasn't surprised that the two men with him weren't surprised. Port Charles was probably going to be the center of the zombie apocalypse because people just refused to stay in the damn ground in the harbor town. "Want to guess which one?"

Johnny gave it some thought. "Stavros Cassadine? Since you mentioned the family." This seemed like something he would do.

"Nope." Shawn shook his head no.

"Manny Ruiz." Francis still wasn't convinced that nutjob was dead.

"Nope, but I will say the two of you are in the right ballpark. Diego Alcazar is the Text Message Killer." Shawn said smiling wider.

"Shit, are you sure? Sam said she killed him." Johnny said sitting up. "She wasn't my favorite person but I have to say she had really good aim with a gun." Which was why no one doubted her.

"Are we sure she's dead and they aren't in this together?" Francis wasn't ruling anything out at this point.

"She's dead, and autopsied. If she shows up she really be will a zombie because they took out her organs." Johnny had read the coroner's report. "Where is Diego?" They needed to find him.

"No clue. He went down the stairs to an abandoned train stop on Elm." Shawn let them know. "At first I thought he had spotted me, but now I don't think so. I wasn't following him down there because I don't know the lay of the land."

"We know some of it, but not all of it." Francis said frowning. "He is using the tunnels that the Cassadines built to move around. That's why we can't find him. Going after him down there is a suicide mission." The kid was smart about staying out of sight.

"There are three entrances to the tunnels that I know of." Johnny said looking at his friends. "We need to contact Nikolas and see if he is willing to help us." The Prince no longer lived in the United States. "At least we don't have to worry about Diego hiding at Wyndamere." The castle had been blown up before Nikolas left. Helena had been trying to kill Stefan.

"We need to set up some stakeouts." Francis started planning.

"Actually it will be easier to get him if you don't concentrate on the tunnels, but instead focus on Robin." Shawn gave them his opinion. "I need some back up to pull this off."

"Cooper is available." Francis knew Shawn liked working with the senior guard.

"Call him up." Shawn was ready to go hunting.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 10

"Mmm." Liz said opening her eyes. "You aren't supposed to be using your hands." She said almost purring. What he was doing felt great.

"I'm not." Jason said nuzzling against her neck. She smelled amazing.

"I think you are." Liz said as he rubbed his palm over a hardened nipple before taking the flesh deep into his mouth. She arched and gasped in delight.

"I was using my palm." Jason said leaning back and blowing a stream across the wet flesh. "Rubbing isn't too strenuous an activity. Let me show you." He moved his hands down to her bottom and moved them over the firm flesh.

"You are a bad boy." Liz said throwing a leg over his hip and rocking against him.

"Are you going to punish me?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"I think I will." Liz loved playing with him. He never made her feel like any desire she had was wrong. He urged her to share any fantasy she had so that they could make it come true.

"I can't wait." Jason said wondering what she was about to do.

"You say that now." Liz pushed on his shoulder rolling him to the back. "When I'm done with you, I'm guessing you will be singing a different tune. I'm thinking begging will happen." She said with a sultry smile as she pulled her sleep shirt over her head and then removing her lace shorts. Naked she straddled his thighs.

"I'm still in my underwear and sweats." Jason pointed out enjoying the view.

"I know." Liz said letting her fingers drift over her upper chest. Jason's eyes honed in on that motion and that made her get bolder. "I've been missing the feeling of your hands on me." She let him know as her hand drifted down the valley of her breasts and over her stomach. "I want to take this time to remind you that if you listen to your doctor, you'll heal faster and then you can put your hands back on me. You'd like that, right?" Elizabeth asked him.

Jason just nodded because talking wasn't happening. What might be happening was him bursting the seams on his shorts because he was hard as a spike. This private show was pushing him to the edge of control.

"Good. I'd like that too." She said very slowly covering her core and starting to stroke. "Your hands on me feels better than anything else." She said in a husky whisper as she proceeded to tease them both. "Sometimes I lie in bed at night and think about you making me scream. I get so worked up that I have to take matters into my own hands."

"You do?" Jason croaked out. She was going to kill him, but he wasn't going to ask her to stop.

"Uh huh." Liz said moving her fingers faster. She hadn't ever been this bold with him before, but she was liking it. "Would you like to see what I do?"

"Yes." Jason didn't hesitate to respond. He couldn't take his eyes off of her fingers. He had no idea how far she was going to take this, but if she was looking for him to beg that was close to happening.

"Okay." Liz said knowing she was already reaching the point of exploding. Normally she had a vibrator handy, but having Jason watch her was really upping her excitement level. "This feels so good." She said moving her hips to the rhythm set by her finger.

"That is so sexy." Jason said wondering if he was sweating he was getting so hot. He was going to need her help after this because he needed some release. "Come for me."

"Oh yes." Liz said throwing her head back and falling over the edge. "That felt amazing." She said still breathing hard. "Your turn." She knew he was more than ready. When he lifted his hips she pulled down his clothing. Leaning forward she took him into the heat of her mouth.

Jason's eyes rolled back into his head her mouth on his cock felt so good. His hips pumped and when she made a fist around him before sucking he swore harshly. There was simply no way to hold back, this was better than any other time she loved him with her mouth. He was just too on edge from her show, so didn't even try. He erupted on a long groan telling himself not to shout. She stayed with him and when she sat up the sight of her swollen lips had him groaning again.

"See what happens when you are good boy?" Liz asked grinning.

"I seem to recall you saying this was a punishment." Jason reminded her still breathing hard.

"There is a thin line between punishment and pleasure." She said laughing. "Let's go shower and start the day." Liz rolled from the bed and walked into the bathroom knowing he was watching. Yup, he was going to behave from here on out.

* * *

"Look!" Cameron came outside and showed off his swim trunks.

"Who is that?" Jason asked his son, if he had to guess he would say some sort of super hero. Despite not being able to see pictures and paintings, he could see objects printed on clothing fairly easily. Patrick had no idea why that was, all he would say was the brain was a strange place.

"Captain America!" Cameron said once again in his superhero pose. Legs spread apart and both hands on his hips. All he needed was a cape blowing in the wind. "He's one of my favorites. He has a motorcycle, but it's not as cool as yours."

"Would you like to see my bike up close when we get back home?" He didn't know his son liked the machine. Jason would even let Cam sit on it, while the motor was running.

"Yes please." Cameron said and nodded just in case it wasn't clear.

"We'll do that as soon as we can. Is your mother coming?" Jason asked looking at the door. The guys had made themselves scarce so it was just the family outside. They would have some fun in the water and then have lunch.

"She is getting Jake in his swim stuff." Cameron told his dad. "Can we get in the water?" This pool was as big as the one they went to back home at the Y, only they had it all to themselves. Kind of like when they went swimming at Aunt Emily's house.

"Can you swim?" Jason wanted to know.

"Uh huh. I took lessons with some of my friends." Cameron hadn't even been scared. "Can you swim?" He wanted to know.

"I can." Jason assured his son. "Come on, we'll wait for mommy in the pool. Do you need to take off your shoes?"

"No, these are so I don't slip. Mommy got me blue ones to match my shorts." Cameron held up his feet. "Jake and Mommy have them too. You should get some, to be safe."

"I will do that." Jason wanted to set a good example from this point forward. "Your mom will know where I can get some." He was also going to have a pool put into the house they bought. If it didn't already have one.

"You aren't in the water yet?" Liz asked coming out. She thought for sure Cameron would be swimming already.

Jason looked over and smiled. Jake was all outfitted for the pool. He had on a shirt that said beach bum with surfboards on the trunks. He was also wearing wrap around shades to protect his eyes.

"We were about to get in." Jason said taking in his girl's swim attire. She was in shorts and a crop top that showed off her toned stomach. For swimwear it was actually very modest. He did like that she was still showing some leg.

"Where are your goggles Cameron?" Liz saw he wasn't holding them.

"I left them on the bed." He said hurrying into the house.

"I like your suit." Jason said running a hand over Jake's hair. It was straight like his.

"Thanks. I work hard to stay in shape and I wanted something that showed that off. At the same time I wasn't giving it away, if you know what I mean." Some suits were tiny. "I also needed something I could chase the boys in without giving myself a wedgie. Get in the water."

Jason did and watched as Elizabeth put the inflatable she was carrying in the water. That was when he saw the circle had a little seat attachment in the center. She got Jake situated and the little boy laughed at the fact that he was floating. "He can't swim yet?"

"No." Liz said waiting by the steps for Cameron. "Jake starts his lessons in September. With your son's history of ear infections the doctor wanted to put in tubes before any swimming happened. Maggie doesn't do that before her patients are a year old unless she has to." Since she was one of the best pediatricians in the state Liz wasn't going to argue. "His procedure is booked for next month. I booked it the same day you got hurt." Which was why he didn't know about it. Any major health issues with the boys she made sure Jason knew.

"I have my googles." Cameron said holding them up.

"I'll help you." Liz got him situated. His googles had a light tint to protect his eyes from the sun. "Have at it. Don't go past the ladder in the middle." That was when the water got deeper.

"They have on sunblock?" Jason wanted to know. He was guessing yes, but asked so he would learn the routine.

"They do. If we were at the beach I'd reapply half way through the day." She knew why Jason was asking. "When you first put it on its purple so you can see if you missed any spots. Cameron loves it." She said watching him swim. "It's waterproof and sweat proof."

"He's fast." Jason said surprised.

"He loves to swim." Liz watched her son turn and head back.

"Can I swim, or is that on the restricted list?" Jason loved being in the water too. He wanted to take everyone to the beach before the summer ended. Probably on the island.

"You can swim. Not all day, but a few laps should be okay." Liz would hang out with Jake. "Did you tell the guys they couldn't come out?" The guards, and Nadine, were all in the house.

"No, they are welcome to join us." Jason let her know. "I think they are just giving us space because I haven't had a lot of time with the boys."

"That is going to change." Liz said smiling at Jake who was splashing.

"Yup." Jason said as Cameron came back.

"Come swim with me daddy." The little boy said treading water.

"Okay, I'll try to keep up." Jason said as he stole a kiss and dove into the water.

* * *

"What's up?" Jason stepped out onto the patio. Cody had requested a meeting when the boys were napping.

"Sorry to interrupt family time, but I got a report from Johnny." Cody told his boss.

"Something happen back home?" Jason was guessing.

"He called in Shawn, who was able to figure out who the Text Message Killer is. I'm kind of upset that he was in town for one night and did what we couldn't in a couple of weeks." Cody said grinning.

"Shawn is good at what he does." Jason had a lot of respect for the former solider. "So who is it?"

"Diego Alcazar." Cody told his boss and watched surprise coming into his boss's eyes. "I know." The guard said shaking his head. "Not someone I even considered. Diego is watching Robin."

Jason took a deep breath and looked out at the Sound. "We can't let him hurt her."

"Johnny wanted you to know that they are certain they have the situation in hand." Cody knew OB rarely failed at a task. "He wants to know if you want us to handle this, or if you want Diego turned over to the police."

Jason didn't even have to think about it. "Take him out. I'm not risking another Anthony Zacchara situation." The mob boss ended up in a hospital for the criminally insane where he proceeded to use his connections to cause chaos in Port Charles. His disappearing was the only reason he was still breathing. "See if Shawn can take Jesse with him. We can give the collar to the PCPD, which should get the Feds to leave."

"I'll let Johnny know." Cody said getting out his phone.

"How was your date?" Jason asked as he friend starting typing up his message.

"Good. I'm looking forward to another one. Hopefully soon." Cody grinned sending the text. He wasn't going to say take out Diego in the message. But how he worded it would let Johnny know Jason's decision.

"Let me know when, and I'll make sure you get the day off." Jason would be happy to have the boys with them all day. Maybe they could go to the zoo this time.

"Thanks." Cody liked working for Jason much more than Sonny.

"You can pay me back for my kindness." The mob boss grinned. "I need to make a call. If I do it unassisted Elizabeth will somehow know."

"I totally believe that. I've seen her at the hospital, she is very good at her job." Cody said nodding. "What did you need?"

Jason told him, and the guard dialed the number.

* * *

Tonight the song was Happy, which the guys were surprised to learn Lee knew all the words too. Cameron was just delighted because he had someone to sing with. After story time Jason invited his girl to take a walk with him. "I have a surprise for you." He had gotten a message that it was handled just before they sat down to dinner.

"Really?" Liz didn't expect things from him. His time was enough. "I was planning to use this time to talk about a decision I had reached, but I'd rather have the surprise."

"What decision?" Jason wanted to know. She sounded serious when she said that word.

"I'm leaving the hospital. Nadine is a great nurse, who can't get a job because no one is hiring. If I leave there is a good chance she can go back to General Hospital." Elizabeth explained why she was leaving. "I'm going to of course tell everyone that you said no wife of yours was working."

"Patrick will scramble my brains if you start that rumor." Jason said shaking his head. "Even if you don't he's going to be mad at me. Thank you."

"You're not going to tell me I can stay at the hospital?" Liz found that surprising.

"You know you can stay." Jason said shrugging. "You know I would find a way to keep you safe while you were at work. We do it for Em and Georgie." He pointed out. "Security isn't why you are leaving. You are leaving because you don't need the money." He knew how she thought. "Let me know where you plan to volunteer, and I'll have the guys check it out."

"You think you are so smart." Liz said giving him a look. It really was a blessing to have a man that completely got you. "When I decide I'll tell Johnny." He would be the one making all the arrangements.

"That's fine." Jason had no problem with that.

"Now give me my surprise." Liz held out her hand.

"It won't fit in your palm." Jason let her know. "Actually for now it will." He said handing over his phone.

"It's locked." Liz looked over at him.

"The password is Imogene." He said laughing. It was something no one would guess.

Liz didn't know whether to blush at him or scowl. She hated her middle name. She decided just to give him a kiss. "What is this?" Her blue eyes looked into his.

"You don't recognize it?" That surprised him.

"I recognize it. It's the farm house at the edge of town." Liz loved that house. It had been on the market for the past six months. The couple that lived there relocated. It sat on a lot of land and just made her dream each time she passed it. "Did you-." She stopped. "Did you buy it?"

"I did." Jason said with a slow smile. "My guys are going to start securing it tomorrow. The listing is attached."

"I've never read it. I didn't want to fall more in love than I already was." Liz said scrolling down. "Even though we planned to move into the penthouse when we return home I figured a house was in our future." His question earlier in their stay let her know that. "But I didn't think this was a house you would like." The house was white with black trim. It had a front porch that would be perfect for sitting outside while the boys played out front. Inside there were five bedrooms and five bathrooms so their family would have more than enough room to grow. She scrolled through the photos smiling wide. "I love it. We could be happy there."

"We will be." Jason said taking her hand in hers. "I'm having pictures taken tomorrow so you can see the rooms better. You can pick colors now, or wait until we get back to Port Charles. I'm positive my mother will let us stay with her while the house is being painted."

"I'll look at the pictures and decide." Liz stepped closer. "Thank you. How did you know I liked that house?" She never told him.

"Emily mentioned it one day." Jason told his girl enjoying the way she fit against him.

"We haven't talked about it recently." Liz said looking up at him.

"She mentioned it when she was eighteen." Jason said with a boyish grin. "I think that was right after they built the house."

"And you still remember." Liz couldn't help but feel loved.

"I remember everything about you." He said softly. "Let's walk some more and you can tell me about how you plan to decorate."

"Okay." Liz was going to be spoiled, which was fine because she planned on loving Jason like he'd never been loved before.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

"You look pretty mommy." Cameron said from his seat at the table.

"Thank you sweetie." Liz grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee. "Are you happy to be going to the zoo with Aunt Nadine?"

Cameron nodded as he ate more oatmeal. "How come you and daddy aren't going?"

"Daddy has to go see the doctor today." Liz smiled at Jake who was having cereal this morning. Nadine was helping him. Right now it was just them in the kitchen. The guys were probably going over security.

"Is that why you are dressed up?" Cameron wanted to know.

"I want to look nice." Liz told her oldest son. She wasn't really dressed up, just not in jeans or scrubs. Today she was wearing her grey dress pants, a longline belted floral tunic top, and her black mesh heels. It was a more polished look than she spotted on a typical day. But since during this visit she was Jason's nurse, and not his girlfriend a more professional appearance was needed.

"I hope you guys get good news today." Nadine told her friend.

"Me too. It's really starting to get to Jason that he isn't allowed to use his hands." Liz said getting up to fill a travel mug for her guy. "Patrick said things looked good, so what I really want to hear is that no follow up surgery is needed. Cody and Marco are going with us."

"I know. Chris went over everything with me when I came down this morning." Nadine wasn't going to stress over the guards. They would do their thing, while she focused on the boys. "Will Jake want to get out and walk much?" She asked bringing the bowl to the sink.

"I usually start the day with him out of the stroller. Cameron will hold Jake's hand. It's a good time for him to practice walking, and a great way to keep Cam from running ahead." Her oldest son was going to be excited. "Jake should be fine under his own power for most of the morning. When it gets close to his morning nap time he will start slowing down. Just put him in the stroller and let him sleep."

"I can handle that." Nadine loved the zoo and she was looking forward to seeing the animals as well. "How much junk food can I give them?" She asked with a grin. "I'm going to do it anyway, but I figure this way you'll feel like you set some parameters."

"You're as bad as Em." Liz said shaking her head. Her best friend never failed to buy the boys anything Cameron pointed to when out. "No cotton candy, they can have anything else they want. Jake will only eat vanilla ice cream."

"So noted." Nadine would follow that rule, but everything else was fair game. "The zoo opens at nine-thirty so we are going to be leaving the house about nine." She said looking at the clock.

"Okay." Liz screwed on the top of the mug and had just finished giving both her boys kisses when Jason walked into the kitchen. "We should head out." There would be paperwork to fill out before he was seen.

"Bye daddy. Good luck!" Cameron said from the table. He didn't know why you said that to people who were going to the doctor, but he heard his mom say it.

"Thanks buddy. Be good for your Aunt Nadine." Jason ran a hand over his son's curls. Last night they had sat at this table while Cameron practiced writing his new name.

"I will." The little boy tilted his head up.

Jason leaned over and kissed his forehead. Yesterday Elizabeth had to help him with this prompt. Jake got a kiss too. "Ready to head out?" He didn't want to go see another doctor.

"I'll take plenty of pictures today." Nadine told them.

"Thanks." Liz said before her small group walked out of the house. At the car Cody held her door open, and when they were in the backseat she buckled Jason in.

"Tell me about the doctor I'm going to be seeing." Jason looked over at his girl. He liked that top, it wasn't one he had ever seen her in before. He also liked the flash of silver in her ears. She didn't wear much jewelry but generally had something decorating her earlobes. Usually something Cameron picked out.

"Dr. Calliope Torres. She's arguably the best orthopedic surgeon in the country. She even pioneered a procedure to grow cartilage, which is mind blowing. Right now she is doing a clinical trial where she is using robotic limbs. In terms of doctors you couldn't ask for better." Elizabeth's respect for the doctor was clear to hear.

"Why do I need to see an orthopedic doctor anyway? Patrick is a neurosurgeon, can't he look at my nerves?" Jason was trying not to pout.

"Dr. Torres deals with nerves too, but she also knows how to treat the ligaments, tendons, and muscles in the body. She is the specialist who knows how, and why, your body moves the way it does. Patrick doesn't know how to make sure you get full function of those parts of your body back. Neurosurgeons and orthopedic surgeon work together fairly often." Liz explained why this trip was necessary. "And before you ask, yes General Hospital has orthopedic surgeons on staff. None of them have ever dealt with your particular injury before. Dr. Torres has." She gave him a grin.

"Fine, I'll behave. You get to do the talking." Jason just didn't want to be here, his boys were going to the zoo. That would have been a much better use of the day.

"I will probably do most of the talking, but she will need you to answer some questions as well. The more cooperative you are the faster this will be over." Liz pointed out. Upfront the guys were snickering.

Jason didn't say anything.

* * *

They started out with scans. Pictures of Jason's wrists from all angles. Then Elizabeth was indeed given paperwork to fill out. She checked to make sure Jason's file had been sent from New York, and once that confirmation was received the paperwork was addressed.

"It's a good thing I know you so well." Liz said grinning. "I'm able to fill almost all this in without asking you a single question. Your surgical history is in the paperwork we sent over, so I can skip that part." Between all the times she nursed him back to health, and the information he gave her to complete Jake's paperwork for Kelly and Maggie, filling out this form was a snap.

"Jason Morgan." The nurse called out.

"Are the guys coming?" Liz wanted to know.

"They will wait out front." Jason answered as they walked into the back.

"On the scale please." The perky nurse requested.

"Why do I have to get on the scale?" Jason asked looking at Elizabeth. "What does how much I weigh have to do with anything?"

Liz just shook her head. She was going to kick his butt if he started being difficult. "Your weight is indicative of your overall health. You had major surgery not even seven days ago. If you've dropped a lot of weight or added a lot of weight then something might be wrong. Anesthesia can be hard on the body. Now kick off the boots, and get on the scale." She said arching a brow.

The nurse just smirked. "Okay." She said recording the data. "Blood pressure is next, unless you would like to do it." She asked Liz. Like recognized like. Whoever the woman with the patient was she was a nurse too.

Jason just took a seat and held out his arm.

"Normal." The nurse stuck a thermometer in his mouth and jotted down those numbers too. "Does his body temp always run high?" She asked Liz.

"Usually around 99 degrees." Liz replied as she nodded.

"That's fine then, follow me." She took them down the hall to an exam room. "Dr. Torres will be in, we were asked to keep the residents and Fellows away from Mr. Morgan. The post op pictures are on the light board if you want to have a peek, Callie won't mind." The nurse let Liz know.

"Thank you." Liz said happy that Patrick made that request. "You did a lot of damage." She said reviewing the scans.

"Don't feel guilty about that." Jason said walking over to where she was standing. He could see these images, but they still didn't make sense because he lacked the needed medical knowledge.

"Can't help it." Liz said looking up at him. "You were hurt, saving me. Sam died because you chose to save me over her."

"I'd make both choices again." Jason said without hesitation. He had seen the stunned look in Sam's eyes when she realized he had chosen Liz over her. The con artist died with the knowledge that Jason didn't love her anymore. "You are everything Elizabeth. The boys and I need you." Jason said rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

With a soft sigh she settled against him and let everything else go. "Get up on the table. Use the step stool." She instructed getting back into nurse mode, he would totally use his hands to push himself up.

"What do I get if I behave?" Jason wanted to know.

"Considering that you gave attitude to the nurse about getting on the scale, you are already on thin ice." Liz said arching that brow again.

He gave her a boyish grin. "It was a legitimate question. My weight doesn't have anything to do with my wrists." He said holding up his hands.

"No more attitude." Liz told him. "And when we get home we can get in the Jacuzzi."

"You back in your swimsuit is incentive." Jason smiled wider.

"We have a Jacuzzi tub in our room." She said with a sultry smile. "The suit won't be necessary."

Before Jason could answer there was a knock on the door. "Hello." Callie stepped into the room. "You must be Elizabeth." She held out her hand.

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Torres. Patrick talks very highly of you." Liz said shaking the surgeon's hand.

"Please call me Callie. Patrick talks very highly of you as well. He also said this appointment would go much smoother if I talked mostly to you." Callie said grinning at Jason. "He didn't talk so highly about your attitude as a patient." Patrick had said that Jason was a good guy though.

Jason just huffed. Liz laughed outright. "Jason can indeed be a difficult patient. However he has agreed to behave during his recovery." She said looking over at him.

Jason just smirked.

Callie looked between the two of them. Patrick had mentioned that Liz was more than just Jason's nurse. They made an attractive couple. "Following my instructions will get you back to full use of your hands sooner rather than later, because I'm that good at what I do."

"You liked what you saw on the scans?" Liz asked the doctor.

"Come have a look." Callie typed on the computer and opened a file. This was give them the ability to zoom in on sections of the scans. "Patrick is an amazing surgeon. I'm better, but I wasn't there." She said laughing at her own joke. "More importantly he follows instructions well. He did everything I told him to. What?" Both Elizabeth and Jason were looking at her with odd expressions on their faces.

"Patrick only likes to listen to the sound of his own voice." Jason said with a healthy dose of sarcasm. "I didn't think he could follow instructions from another doctor."

"No comment?" Callie asked Elizabeth.

"You're a world class surgeon." Was how Liz chose to answer. "You also work at a teaching hospital."

"Which means I also like the sound of my own voice." Callie said smiling wide. "I have a nice voice. If you look here on the scans you can see that this is the area that was damaged." She pointed to where she wanted Elizabeth to review. "Patrick put in a series of stitches which the tendons will heal around."

"Which means what?" Jason wanted to know.

"The tendons will be stronger after they heal then they were before you hurt yourself." Callie told him. "The ligaments and muscles were strained, but none of them tore. Based on what I'm looking at, I will say two to four weeks of healing time. Patrick said you were really lucky to have not done more damage. Now I'd like to do the physical exam. Did you take any pain medication today?" That could affect the results.

"No." Jason said holding out his hands. He watched as Callie unwrapped the dressings.

"Let me know if anything hurts." She said gently moving her hands over the tendons and lightly pressing down. "Nothing?" She asked surprised. He should still be a little tender. "You did feel me touching you?"

"I felt it." Jason answered. "It didn't hurt."

"You aren't at all swollen." Callie said surprised. "While that is good, it is surprising."

"Jason tends to heal quickly." Elizabeth told the doctor because Jason wouldn't.

"Patrick put that in his notes." Callie said flexing Jason's left then right wrist and getting no reaction from her patient. "Okay I want you to touch the tip of each of your fingers of your right hand to the tip of your thumb as fast as you can when I say go." She got out her stop watch. "Go. Two seconds." The surgeon looked at Jason. "Are you pranking me?"

"What?" Jason didn't understand what she meant.

"Patrick has a really warped sense of humor. I never saw the face of the patient on the table. It wasn't you was it? My real patient is waiting in the reception area." Callie asked looking between Jason and Elizabeth. "There is no way you should have been able to do that exercise so fast without screaming in pain."

"I felt a twinge." He said shrugging. "No real pain."

"Jason also has a very high tolerance for pain." Elizabeth told the surgeon.

"Has he been tested for congenital analgesia?" Callie wanted to know.

"The inability to feel pain." Liz explained to Jason before turning to the surgeon. "Jason can feel pain, it just takes a lot to incapacitate him. Like say a bullet." Since he had been in the hospital for being shot, Liz could use that as an example.

"Now the left hand." Callie timed him again. "Three seconds. Another twinge?"

"Yeah, little sharper." Jason wanted this to be over.

"That makes sense the left wrist sustained more damage. How did you do this anyway?" Callie asked typing up her notes.

"He was saving me from a serial killer." Liz said looking at Jason.

"I've seen the stories on the news." Callie said nodding. "I'm sticking with two to four weeks of healing time. I'm going to write up a course of physical rehabilitation for you to follow once you are healed. Nothing too drastic, about a month tops. Probably less with the way you flew through the test in the office."

"What can I do now?" Jason wanted to know. He could wait to fire his guns again. "I have two little boys, can I pick them up?"

"I have a little girl myself. How old are your sons?" Callie asked grinning.

"Four and one." Jason smiled for the first time since arriving.

"Got any pictures?" Callie loved looking at kids.

"This is Cameron." Liz got out her phone. "And this is Jake."

"Adorable. How much do they weigh?" Callie needed to know.

"33 pounds and 19 pounds." Liz told the doctor.

"Nope, still too heavy. In about two weeks it should be fine. Check with Patrick." Callie told her patient.

"I showed you mine, so show me yours." Liz said laughing.

"Sophia." Callie proudly showed off her daughter. Having read Jason's file she knew he couldn't see the picture.

"She's beautiful." Liz said looking at the picture. "Her eyes are stunning."

"Thank you." Callie said smiling. "And that wraps everything up. I don't see any impediments to a full recovery. If you have any questions give me a call. If Patrick thinks you need to come back, which as of right now I don't think will be the case, make an appointment." The doctor said standing up. "Have you had a chance to see the city?"

"We've seen some." Liz replied.

"We will stay and see a little more." Jason didn't want to go back to Port Charles until Johnny and Shawn corralled Diego. "Any recommendations for a nice restaurant?" He wanted to celebrate his good news.

"The Herbfarm. Best restaurant in the city. When you call tell them I sent you." Callie shook Liz's hand again, and then shook Jason's. She noted his grip was firm and he wasn't trembling. The human body never failed to amaze her.

"Thank you." Jason said jumping down. "Ready to head out?"

"We need to stop out front and pick up a copy of the visit." Elizabeth took her first truly easy breath since this all started. Jason was going to be just fine.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 12

"We've been following this guy for two days now, and he hasn't done a thing." Cooper said as he finished off his milkshake. They were sitting in their car down the street from Diego in his car. Which was down the street from Robin's apartment.

"That's not true." Shawn said to his friend. "He stole that car he is sitting in." All the cars used in the kidnappings had been boosted. Jesse, who was waiting for a call to let him know it was time for his role in things, said the department was hoping a car owner shot the son of a bitch. People got nuts when their vehicles were taken. "I'm guessing that his injuries are not fully healed yet."

"Courtesy of Jason." Cooper said grinning.

Shawn nodded. He was also guessing that once those injuries were healed things were going to move pretty quickly. Spinelli was monitoring Robin's phone and so far she hadn't gotten any messages which would be their clue it was show time.

"It occurs to me that just letting Diego attempt the snatch might be for the best. Dr. Scorpio's mom works for the WSB, and her uncle was the Police Commissioner. There is no way she doesn't have some type of training." Cooper pointed out. "I'm betting she could kick his ass."

"Too risky." Shawn replied checking his messages. "Logan was ex-military and Diego still took him out."

"Logan was an ass." Cooper said with real heat. "He said he was my friend, and then he stole my girl."

Shawn didn't say anything. In his mind anyone who steals your girl was never really your friend. Of course right then was when Maxie walked out of the building with Georgie. Neither man in the car had been that happy to see the ladies arrive. O'Brien was freaking out, which was why Shawn had so many messages. Since the Irishman couldn't say that Diego was watching Robin he couldn't give Georgie a good reason to avoid her cousin. Things between the women were no longer frosty, so visits were happening again.

"Diego is pulling out." Shawn said starting the engine.

"Why is he leaving the building?" Cooper said confused. "The other times he watched Robin he never left early."

"No clue." Shawn waited a moment and followed at a discreet distance. He was frowning at what he was seeing. They tailed the younger man until Diego parked, abandoned the car, and headed to one of the entrances to the tunnel. "Call Georgie's guards and tell them to be alert." He gave the order which Cooper didn't hesitate to follow.

When an enemy changed their routine the reason why needed to be discovered. The reason behind this change was pretty clear. With nothing else to do they watched to see if Diego was going to resurface. "The guys just sent a text that Georgie is in the Towers." Thankfully the building was close. "She's not connected to Sonny."

"No, but Diego had a thing for her. According to the folks who knew them back then it was clear to everyone but Georgie that he wanted to take Dillon's place in her life." Shawn said filling in some history.

"OB must be less than thrilled that Diego is back." Cooper said frowning. "Are we sure he was watching Robin tonight?"

"Nothing is certain, except that he isn't playing with a full deck. We do know he didn't follow Georgie over to Robin's apartment." Shawn said thinking O'Brien was not going to be fun at tonight's meeting.

* * *

Diego had been watching Robin's apartment. The doctor was off, and when he saw Georgie arrive he got really excited. He hadn't expected to see her. He got so excited that his concentration was shot. When she left he did too, thinking to maybe follow her. Then he realized that to do so would put a serious kink in his plans. Instead of being stupid he decided to call it a night. Only he was still having trouble concentrating. There had to be a way to get to Georgie.

The big problem however was O'Brien and the rest of the men of the Morgan organization. They were keeping Georgie well protected. He was willing to bet that protection extended to her work hours. Diego stretched out on his bed and gave the situation some thought. A direct assault wasn't going to work. Maybe Robin would be able to help him get access to her cousin. Thinking on that brought another idea to mind, one with a much higher chance of success. Diego smiled as a plan started to form. He still wanted to finish up his list, but there was time for this small detour. He would make sure of it.

* * *

"What happened?" Johnny wanted to know. They were in the unit they gave to Shawn. Francis was with them.

"Diego stopped watching Robin when Georgie and Maxie left Dr. Scorpio's building. He followed the Jones sisters for a few blocks. When Georgie's guard made a left, while Maxie went straight, Diego made a left as well before making a right and heading back to the tunnels. He hasn't broken off surveillance like this before since we've started watching him."

"You think Georgie threw him off?" Francis asked looking at his friend.

"I'm willing to bet on it." Johnny was now going to have to keep himself from going off the deep end worrying about his girlfriend when she was out of his sight. "He had a lot of trouble with the word no before." Diego had hurt Georgie once, but Johnny had to wonder how much worse things would have been if the punk had been able to try again. He was only stopped by the fact that Sam shot him.

"If he is changing his plan to a snatch of Georgie we can work with that." Francis looked between the two men. "I could call Gina and see if she is willing to help. She is Georgie's height and build, plus she has brown hair. With us controlling the circumstances we could lure him out."

"It could work. I don't want to sacrifice Gina in my desire to keep Georgie safe." Johnny told his friend. Jagger's sister had worked for them in the warehouse after she finished college. Two years ago she decided that Port Charles just wasn't for her, and moved away.

"Let me ask her. She was friends with Summer and I know she wants to see Diego go down." Francis told the guys. Not that she knew that was who the killer was. Gina just wanted her friend's murderer brought to justice.

"Have you heard from Cassadine about the tunnels?" Shawn wanted to know.

"He said he only knew the layout of the passageways under Wyndamere. So he is not going to be of any help." Johnny passed along.  
"He swears that the only people who knew the entire layout were his grandmother and his father."

"And clearly Diego." Shawn added when his friend was done talking.

"I wonder if he crawled down there to heal after getting shot, and that was how he learned about the tunnels." Francis said thinking out loud. "It's not something a lot of people outside of Port Charles know about."

"I wish we knew more about them." Johnny said shaking his head. When this was all over they would have to do a scouting expedition and make some maps. "Call Gina. In the meantime we make sure we keep eyes on Diego when he is above ground." For his part Johnny was going to try not to freak out, much.

Both Francis and Shawn nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Daddy." Cameron's voice floated through the baby monitor.

Jason went from a deep sleep to wide awake. He was curled around Elizabeth who was still out. After returning from the hospital they had come back to the house, and enjoyed some private time. They did indeed make good use of the Jacuzzi in the master bathroom. He was going to have to check to see if their new house had one. If not he was getting one installed.

"Mommy?" Cameron's voice floated out again.

Jason threw back the covers and headed down the hall. Dr. Torres's instructions said that the bandages could be removed, but braces were needed. Elizabeth had found some black ones and grinned after they were in place. He would use these until he was fully healed. He could also use his fingers, but needed to stop if it started to hurt.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Jason asked keeping his voice low so he didn't disturb Jake.

"I heard a noise." Cameron had the blankets pulled up to his nose. "It might be a monster."

"A monster." Jason put his hand on his son's chest, just to give him some comfort. "How about if I check the room to make sure it's safe. If I find a monster I'll make them go away."

"Okay." Cameron knew that his dad would keep them safe. "Will it hurt your hands?"

"No, it won't hurt my hands." Jason promised the little boy. "Let me go have a look around." He did a very thorough inspection of the closet, the space under the beds, and the room in general. "It's all clear. No monsters."

"You promise? I don't want Jake to be scared." Cameron said coming out from under the blankets.

"I promise. You are doing a good job looking out for your younger brother." Jason said running a hand over Cameron's soft curls. "I'm going to make sure the two of you stay safe, but I know you'll help me."

"Mommy too?" Cameron said feeling sleepy again.

"Mommy too." Jason promised as the small boy's eyes grew heavy. "Go to sleep, and I'll sit here for a while to keep a look out."

"Kay." Cameron said placing his trust in his dad.

* * *

After his son was sleeping again, Jason just sat in the bedroom and watched both his boys. Cameron had rolled over to his stomach, but Jake was still on his back. Jason had to smile at the sight of the two them. He loved Elizabeth more than anyone he had ever loved in his life, and his heart had expanded when she was carrying Cameron. Then Jake came along and his heart expanded once more. He was going to do everything in his power to never be separated from them again.

"Did you find the monster?" Liz asked rolling over and cuddling close to her guy. She could hear the whole conversation over the monitor.

"I checked the entire room, and it was monster free." Jason said pulling her closer. The look of trust in Cameron's eyes had made sure Jason checked everywhere. "Does this happen often?" He didn't like the thought of his son lying in bed scared.

"It's happening more frequently." Liz said enjoying the closeness. "We are somewhere new so it's not surprising. Cameron has a really great imagination, he can see a monster in a pair of socks left on the floor. That is one of the reasons I make sure he cleans up his room before he goes to sleep. It's also the reason for getting the nightlight. He can see the entire room when he opens his eyes. I guess there are still some dark spaces in the room here because it's bigger."

"I'm sure him keeping his room neat is also good because you like a clean house." Jason said laughing.

"I do like things orderly. It's the surgical nurse in me." She said laughing too. "We are both awake now." She said smiling.

"We should take advantage of that fact." Jason answered her smile with one of his own. "Especially since I got the all clear to use my fingers."

"I guess I don't have to be on top anymore." Elizabeth said as she let her fingers walk up his chest. His shirt was still on, but that probably would be changing soon. She had explained that sleeping in pajamas was smart in case Cameron wandered into their room.

"You can be on top anytime you want to. I have no problem letting you be in charge. The view is amazing when I'm on my back." He said making her blush. Over the past year as lovers he had seen Elizabeth become more confident and sure of herself. He liked that she had no problem letting him know what she wanted. "In fact you should still be on top because I can't put too much pressure on my wrists."

"I think someone is getting lazy." She teased looking up at him. Nothing could be further from the truth, Jason was a very generous lover and he always made sure she was satisfied. That wasn't going to change because of his injury.

"I'll show you lazy." He said on a growl taking her mouth as he pushed up her top. His lips moved over the newly exposed skin until he could take a nipple into his mouth. When he felt her fingers tighten in his hair it made him suck harder. After giving her other mound some attention, he moved further down her body pushing her shorts and underwear out of the way so that he could feast on her sweetness.

"Oh my god!" Liz said arching in pleasure. This never failed to reduce her to a puddle.

"Go over for me." Jason said before getting back to work. He loved it when she came and cried out his name.

"Jason!" Elizabeth said before biting her lower lip and whimpering. He wasn't slowing down and her orgasm wasn't stopping. It felt like electricity was moving through her body. Finally he moved away and she collapsed boneless onto the mattress.

"Ready for me?" Jason asked rising to his knees. He had no intention of letting her do the work this time.

"Yes." Liz answered in a husky whisper. She was still trying to catch her breath, but she wasn't going to turn him away.

"Put your feet on my chest." Jason said getting her into position. He pulled her hips forward and with one stroke buried himself deep inside her. He rested his arms on her legs and told her to grab his thighs. This would keep her close and it tilted her body allowing him to go deeper. "Nothing ever feels as good as this. As you holding me so tight inside your body." He said starting to pump. Short, fast, and hard.

"Yes." She hissed as his hit that special spot inside her. "Right there."

"You like that?" Jason asked with a wicked grin. "You like when I'm so deep inside you that you can feel it all over your body? When I'm hitting that spot that no one else can reach. You like the way that feels baby?"

"I love it." Liz said before turning herself over to just how wonderful it felt to have him moving inside her. Stretching her body so that he would fit. No matter what position they made love in, how fast, or how slow it always felt amazing. He always took her to a place of pure pleasure.

"Let me feel you holding my cock tight. Go over again." Jason demanded thrusting harder inside her channel.

She arched and exploded, unable to hold off any longer because it was just too good. She moaned in pleasure before another orgasm gripped her and stole what breath she had left.

"Aahhhh." Jason said giving into his own release and filling her up. His hips kept moving and she came again pushing him to the point where pleasure was almost pain. She was holding him so tight it felt like she would never let him go again. "That was incredible. I'm not sure I can keep up with you anymore."

Liz just laughed. "We'll get you on a vitamin regimen." She said letting her body relax.

"Starting in the morning." Jason said gently kissing her lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Liz said feeling content.

"I'm going to make dinner reservations for tomorrow night." Jason wanted some outside adult time.

"That will be perfect. How about tonight we stay in and let Cody and Nadine have the night off?" She was getting sleepy.

"I will let him know when I see him." Jason said pulling his girl close. She didn't respond and when he looked down he saw she was sleeping. Feeling sated he followed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY own GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Would you like to tell me what is bothering you before I go to work, or do you want to wait and talk about it when I get home?" Georgie asked her boyfriend. "Or you could just pretend that nothing is wrong." She said when he didn't answer right away.

"Can you take some time off from work?" Johnny asked putting down his coffee mug.

"Why?" Georgie didn't normally ask questions, but something in Johnny's eyes had her worried. He hadn't ever asked her to leave the hospital for any reason. Even when things were at the most dangerous point earlier in the summer, he hadn't asked her to take time off.

"We found the Text Message Killer, but right now we can't catch him. He's using the tunnels under the city to stay hidden during the day. We've been watching him when he comes up at night, but he's been in areas with foot traffic." Which meant witnesses.

"You know who he is?" Georgie asked surprised.

"Diego." Johnny said his green eyes looking into her brown ones. "He's been watching Robin."

"Robin?" Georgie repeated. "You've been watching him, while he's watching my cousin. You have some sort of plan to keep him from killing her right?" She asked trying not to panic.

"We had a plan in place, but we have to change it." Johnny said slowly. "Last night Diego changed his behavior after he saw you leave Robin's building. He followed your car for a few blocks and then turned off. If you could stay in the Towers then we can lay a trap for him."

Georgie made a face of pure disgust. "I certainly don't want to go down that path again. Diego was crazy back then, and now he sounds a lot worse." She said taking a deep breath. "Let me call Monica. If I lose my spot I'm going to be impossible to live with."

"If you lose your spot, I'll move to wherever you get a new one." Johnny told his girl. "We are not going to let him hurt Robin."

Georgie walked over and cupped his face between her hands. She drew him forward and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you, for trying to protect her even though you don't like her very much." He hadn't ever said a cross word about her cousin, but Georgie knew his true feelings.

"You're welcome. I'd try to protect Maxie too." Johnny said with a grin. "Does that earn me more boyfriend points?"

"Don't push it. Besides I'm pretty sure Diego is afraid of Maxie." Georgie said letting him pull her close. She could use this hug. "What is your plan?"

"We hopefully have someone coming to town who is your size and build. If Diego is willing to end his stakeout of Robin to follow you, he will probably take the bait of the trap we are laying." Johnny began explaining. "If you get the time off I have something you can do to stay busy."

"What's that?" Georgie could take the time to start working on the paper she was hoping to publish in the spring.

"We're moving." Johnny said grinning. "To penthouse four."

"Diane and Francis are moving out of the building?" Georgie knew that the lawyer loved the Towers.

"No, they are moving to penthouse two. Jason bought a house for him, Liz, and the kids. Diane is spending the next couple of days getting their new place set up since she's back. Once everything is out a crew can come in here and take our things upstairs. You can even invite Maxie over to help." That would keep both Jones sisters in the building.

Georgie just grinned. She saw what the guys were doing. "Let me call Monica. If I can get the time off, then I'll supervise the move. And I'll keep Maxie from staking out a room for herself."

Johnny took a deep breath. "She can just get a unit in the building." Man he really was a great boyfriend.

"No, she can't. We can't live that close together. I was just joking about her staking out a room. I thought my dad was going to kill us both when we lived with him." Georgie said laughing. She missed Mac, it might be time for a visit. She gave Johnny a quick kiss and walked over to the phone. Considering Monica sent Emily out of town, getting that time off shouldn't be hard at all.

* * *

"So what are those little yellow things?" Jason asked Liz. They were watching a movie and both the boys were glued to the screen.

"They are minions. They work for Gru he is the one with the Russian accent. Vector is the one in the track suit, he's the bad guy." Liz explained while doing her best not to laugh. Jason was trying to find a logical explanation for the yellow creatures on the television screen. "We have all three movies, and the mini movies, that the minions are in. This is Cameron's favorite."

"Why do some of them only have one eye?" Jason asked his girl. "And what language are they speaking?"

"You're over thinking it." Liz said giving in and letting the laughter come. It was at times like this that his lack of imagination became apparent. "Cameron also likes to watch science shows, you'll probably enjoy those more."

"I'm enjoying this. It just doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Jason said defending his position. "I don't mind watching cartoons with them." He wanted to do all kinds of things with his boys. "Do they watch cartoons on television too?"

"Cameron likes Spongebob Squarepants." Elizabeth was not a fan. But she didn't let the boys watch a lot of television to start with, so the occasionally episode was okay. "You know about Chuggin Charlie. Jake is all about Elmo. He's on Sesame Street."

"The red fuzzy one. Morgan was really into him a few years back." Jason didn't get that show either. However it was at least educational. "Do you think the boys would like to go out to the movies?"

"Jake is too little." Liz said smiling at her boyfriend. "He doesn't always understand the concept of having to be quiet. Also if the movie scares him he starts crying. We could stay here and hang out, and you can take your oldest son out." She knew Cameron would love some one on one time with his dad.

Jason pulled out his phone and looked up movie listings. "What about this?" He pointed to a title. The commercials for the film were in heavy rotation.

"He has been talking about that one." Liz said nodding. "If you guys leave now you can make the next showing."

"What snacks does Cameron like?" Jason wanted to know.

Liz saw her son's dinner being ruined, but she wasn't going to say anything to stop it. One night wouldn't hurt anything. "Popcorn is good. Avoid anything gummy, they are a choking hazard. And a small drink. Lemonade if they have it." It was the best she could do at the movies because soda was not a beverage she let the boys have.

Jason nodded. "Cameron." He called out.

"Yes daddy?" The little boy stopped watching the television.

"Want to go out for a little while? Just you and me?" Jason asked his son. They would take a couple of guards too.

"Just us?" Cameron asked excited. He knew he had to share daddy with Jake, but to go out just them sometimes would be cool.

"Just us." Jason repeated already getting his answer. "Go get your shoes."

"Okay." Cameron didn't even ask where they were going. Honestly he didn't care, he just wanted to spend time with his dad.

"If they have any real food, I'll try to get some into him." Jason said before leaning in and kissing Elizabeth, then Jake. "Don't wait up for us. We have a wild night planned. We won't be home until around seven-thirty."

"That late." Liz said arching a brow. "I guess I'll go out and pick up some sunglasses for the both of you to wear at the breakfast table in the morning."

"Mock us if you want to. We are having a Men's Night Out." Jason was looking forward to the evening. "I'll call before we come back in case you need me to pick anything up. I'll leave Marco here with you and Jake."

"Sure leave me with the troublemaker." The guard said from the table where they were playing cards.

Liz just snorted. "Marco might need backup. Jake full of apple juice is a handful."

"Record it when he takes Marco down." Jason said getting to his feet. "Ready?" He asked his son.

"Yup. Bye mommy, we'll be back later." Cameron said giving her a kiss. "I'll be back Jake, and I'll tell you what me and daddy did."

"Have fun." Liz said picking up Jake and putting him on her hip. She walked her guys to the door, and waved as they got in the car. "What should we do?" She asked her youngest son. "Blocks? Sounds good." She said taking them back into the house.

* * *

"Hello Francis." Gina walked into the office and looked around. "You got new furniture. It's stylish. No way did you pick this out."

"Still have the same smart mouth I see." Francis said getting to his feet. The woman standing in front of him was a reminder of how things used to be in Port Charles. Of a time when Sonny was a better man.

"If I ain't broke." She said laughing and taking a seat. If she didn't sit he wouldn't. "When is everyone else getting here?" Just then there was a knock and Johnny walked in with Shawn behind him. "Well hello."

"Gina, it's good to see you." Johnny didn't think she looked a thing like Georgie, but from the back at night it might be a different story.

"The hello was not for you." Gina said standing and holding out her hand. "I'm Gina."

"Shawn Butler." He said taking her in. She was curvy in all the right places. "You're our bait?"

"I most certainly am." Gina had the plan explained to her before she got on the plane. "Imported no less."

"From where?" Shawn wanted to know. He was aware that Francis and Johnny were both watching the conversation.

"Currently Puerto Rico. Ever been?" Gina worked in the executive office of the casino that Jason owned. When VIP guests came in for visits she headed up the team that made sure their visits were perfect. Given the location they had a lot of VIP visitors.

"Nope." Shawn was thinking that might have to change.

"If you two are done." Francis said interrupting them. "We have a plan to put together."

"Is your girl still working?" Gina wanted to know.

"No, her boss gave her time off." Johnny answered since the question was for him.

"You have her secured somewhere?" The petite brunette asked.

"At the Towers." Johnny had just come from his place which was being packed up.

Gina nodded. "Getting in there won't happen. All those guards you have on her are going to be an issue as well. At the same time if you suddenly drop them it will scream trap. So gentlemen what are we going to do? How are we going to get Diego to make a move?"

"I've been thinking on that." Shawn was the one who spoke up. "What if Georgie made a call and set up a meet? What if she contacted Diego and said we were on to him?"

"His ego will see that as her wanting him to stay safe." Gina got where the very fine man standing in front of her was going. "I'm willing to bet he will ask her to meet him during that call." She hadn't ever met Diego but his reputation as an egomaniac was well established. It was a common trait among members of the Alcazar family. In his case he thought every woman wanted him. In the case of his dad and uncle they thought they were invincible. "Can your girl handle that?"

"I think so. Diego was stalking her cousin before he started focusing on Georgie. I doubt he will leave without finishing the work he came to do. My girl will do whatever she has to so that her cousin stays safe." Johnny fixed himself a cup of coffee. "You'll take the meeting?"

"I will. He won't walk away alive?" Gina wasn't going to pull the trigger. That wasn't why she was here.

"No, he won't." Francis confirmed. "Shawn will be there, so will a member of the local police force. You'll need to sell that this was not a preset meetup when you get questioned after the op is completed. Spinelli is going put some text messages on your phone." With her prior connection to Sonny, Gina would fit the profile.

"What is the official reason I came back to Port Charles?" Gina could sell anything they needed her to.

"Visiting friends is always a good thing." Shawn said grinning. It was a simple excuse for a trip, and one that didn't need any physical evidence. "Not to mention that I'm headed down to Puerto Rico and Johnny thought you would be a good contact for me to have."

"O'Brien always was smart like that." Gina wouldn't mind spending time with Shawn. She wasn't worried he was a jerk, Francis would have nipped the flirting in the bud if that was the case. "Where is Jason? I thought he might be at this meeting."

"He is out of town with his girlfriend and their little ones. If you are still here when they return you can meet everyone." Francis told the younger woman.

"We'll see." Gina didn't have anything else planned, so hanging around might be fun. Unless Shawn really did want that tour. "Am I staying at the Towers?" She figured she would be laying low until it was time for action.

"Yeah. Shawn can show you all the new amenities." Johnny said grinning. "And I'll introduce you to my girl."

"Meeting the woman that took you down is why I really came back." Gina said with a wide smile. "I didn't think it could be done."

"Smartass." Johnny said holding the door open so they could leave.

* * *

Jason didn't get the point of the movie they went to see. Like the one with the minions the plot simply was not realistic. They had a bad guy attempting to do something that was not possible, wearing an outfit that made no sense, with a sidekick that was an animal that talked. Nope, it didn't make a lick of sense.

However he was still having a great time. Cameron had been talking nonstop on the ride over to the theater. After some deliberation they picked their snacks, and found the perfect seats in the theater. Jason was thrilled when Cameron opted to sit on his lap instead of in the seat next to him. The lights lowered and the little boy laughed through the entire movie. It was a sound that the mob boss simply sat back and enjoyed. Movie night with his son was hopefully going to be a regular thing from this day forward.

"That was fun daddy!" Cameron said holding his dad's hand as they walked out of the movies. "Can we go to a movie when we get home?"

"We sure can." Jason promised his son. "I was thinking that when we get home we can do something every week together. Just you and me."

"That would fun." Cameron said before biting his lower lip. "What about Jake? Mommy said we have to share stuff."

"I will do something just me and Jake too." Jason loved how Cameron looked out for his brother. "Me and mommy can also have some time by ourselves." Date night was going to be a regular thing.

"Can we do stuff all together. Jimmy at school said they have game night at his house. Like when we played Candy Land." Cameron just wanted to spend time together.

"That is the best idea you've had yet." Jason helped his son into the car seat and buckled him in. "When we get home we'll go to the store and pick up more games."

Cameron nodded he couldn't wait to go back home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Chapter 14

"So what did the doctor say?" Johnny was in his office with his feet on the desk taking this call.

"No second surgery, some PT when I'm fully healed." Jason passed along. He should have touched base yesterday after seeing the doctor, but he was enjoying family time too much.

"That's good news. We also have some good news. We have a plan in place to catch Diego." Johnny expected his boss was not going to be that thrilled with what they came up with. Mainly because he wouldn't want to risk Gina being harmed.

"Which is?" Jason was sitting by the pool watching the boys swim with Liz and Nadine. His girl had told everyone to put on suits, she wasn't going to let them feel that they could get in the water too.

"Live bait." Johnny started explaining. "Gina Cates is here."

"Keep going." Jason wasn't going to comment until he had all the information.

"We are going to have Georgie call and set up a meeting with Diego. She's going to make it seem like she doesn't want him hurt, but when he shows up Gina will be waiting. Shawn, Jesse, and Cooper are going to be watching. Jesse is going to pull the trigger. He's going to say it was a right place, right time kind of thing." Johnny told his boss. "Georgie is going to make the call tonight. She's going to suggest they meet in a few days."

"Be careful Johnny." Jason had to trust that his guys knew what they were doing. "I don't want Gina hurt."

"We are taking every precaution. This plan should work. Diego was targeting Robin and we know he wants to kill her. There is no indication that he wants to hurt Georgie." Johnny explained why they came up with this plan. "Besides Shawn isn't going to let anything happen to Gina."

"Really?" Jason grinned at that.

"Really. There has been a lot of hard looking on both sides. We had a family style dinner last night so that Gina could met Georgie and the flirting was pretty intense. There is talk of a tour of Puerto Rico when all this is said and done."

"Let me know when everything goes down. We will probably return a few days after that." Jason was enjoying the time away, but he was ready to get their lives underway back home. He wanted to start making memories of them in their new house. "I need to have a crew pick some things up for me."

"Okay. The painting is almost done." Johnny passed along. Liz had picked colors from the photographs they sent. "Send me a text of what you need."

"I'll do that when I hang up." Jason was ready to get into the water with his family. Also he and Liz were having dinner tonight and he wanted to run out and get a haircut.

"Tell Liz I said hi, and bring me a souvenir." Johnny said putting his feet down.

"Will do." Jason said ending the call. He put his phone on the table and headed over to the water.

"Jason got good news from the doc." Johnny passed along to Francis.

"Patrick knows his stuff, and Dr. Torres is supposed to be one of the best in her field. Jason get aftercare instructions?" Francis wanted to know.

"He did. I'm not even going to go there. Liz will keep him in line, even if she has to kick his butt to do it. If she needs backup she can call on Monica." Johnny just thought that was the safest course of action. "He is not overly thrilled with the plan we have in place." What was left unsaid was clearly heard. "At the same time Jason trusts that we know what we are doing."

"I'm not thrilled either. I just got a call from Gina, she has been brainstorming with Jesse. They both agree that she is going to need some bruises to sell this story." Francis was frowning. "So before she leaves for her meeting with Diego, she wants one of us to make that happen." Forensics had come a long way and there was a time line for how bruises developed. If the bruises happened too early they would be busted.

"No way are we knocking her around." Johnny was only going to take this so far.

"Gina figured as much. She is suggesting we let Georgie do the honors." Francis wasn't too keen on that either. He didn't want Johnny's girl feeling guilty. "Gina is saying set up a sparring match with no protective gear for her."

"Do we really need to go there?" Johnny asked frowning.

"Jesse is saying it's going to look strange if Gina doesn't have any marks on her at all. The only other option is to let Diego have a few minutes with her before we step in because he needs to be bruised as well." That was easy enough to accomplish once he was on the ground.

"No." Johnny ruled that out right away. "That isn't happening. Do we know where Diego is now?"

"The block up from the Towers." Francis told Johnny. Since the apartment building was on a one way street any car with Georgie would have to pass where he was parked. So it was a smart move to place himself there. There were no direct eyes on him from the apartment building. However Spinelli had tapped into a security camera so they could do surveillance. "It appears that he has completely abandoned his pursuit of Robin for the moment."

"Are we ever going to tell Robin that she was target?" Johnny asked his friend.

"When is Jason coming back?" Francis wasn't ignoring the question, he needed this answered first.

"End of week at the earliest." Johnny rocked back in his chair.

"When we have Diego contained then yes I plan on letting Robin know she was next on the list. I also plan on telling her she was being followed and never even realized it. Then when she's standing there in shock I'm going to remind her that she is still breathing because of Jason and the least she can do to repay him is leave him alone from here on out." Francis was going to make this work for them. "Carly and Sonny are gone, I'm not in the mood for Robin to become the next headache."

"Liz can take Robin." Johnny said with a wicked grin.

"Liz doesn't need to end up in prison on a homicide charge." Francis said laughing. "Nor does Monica."

"At least we don't have to worry about Emily." Johnny said looking at his friend. "Hopefully after this things will calm down. I need some quiet."

"I hear you my friend." Francis said getting to his feet. "Do something productive." He said grinning before walking out of the office.

* * *

"What is that for?" Cameron asked his mom. He was sitting on the big bed in her and daddy's room. Mommy was sitting at something that looked like a desk but had a really big mirror. There were plastic things in front of her. Some had colorful stuff inside. She had a pink one in her hand.

"This is blush. I put it on my cheeks. It makes my face look pretty." Liz explained reaching for a large brush. She didn't regularly wear a full face of makeup, but for nights out she got glammed up. Tonight her guy was taking her out for an evening of romance and she wanted to look good.

"You're already pretty. Right Jake?" Cameron looked at his little brother who was sitting on Nadine's lap in the big chair.

"Thank you baby." Liz could always count on her son to say something to melt her heart. She swiped a peachy pink long stay cream over her lips and got up. "You can tell me what you think of my dress after I put it on."

"Okay." Cameron said bouncing on the bed. Jumping on the bed wasn't allowed, so he stayed on his knees. "What are we going to do tonight Aunt Nadine?" The little boy wanted to know.

"Your dad had some more games brought to the house, so we are going to play them, and then after dinner we are going to watch a movie before bedtime." Nadine explained. Cameron was a great kid and she loved hanging out with him and Jake.

"That sounds like fun. Right Jake?" He asked grinning. When his brother laughed he did too.

"Okay, what do you think?" Liz asked doing a spin.

"You look fantastic." Nadine said giving her approval.

"Pretty mommy!" Cameron said and Jake clapped.

"Thanks guys. I need to have the three of you with me when I go shopping." Liz said laughing. This dress however was a guaranteed winner. Starting with the color. Green. It was Jason's favorite color for her to wear. They were still keeping their relationship a secret when she saw the square fold cross collar dress in the window. The silhouette A line design was one she knew she would look wonderful in. After a few minutes of looking she went in and got it. Because she fully believed that at some point they would stop sneaking around. This dress was made for a date night.

She slipped on her wine colored four inch heels and silver jewelry to finish off the look. "You two are going to be good for Nadine right?"

"Me and Jake are going to be good." Cameron promised his mom. "Are you and daddy going to be out late?"

"I think so. You will be asleep when we get back." Liz said kissing her son on the forehead. "So we will see you at breakfast in the morning. Okay."

"Okay." Cameron said getting down from the bed, he wanted to go see what his dad had on.

"I want one just like him." Nadine said smiling at her friend.

"Be careful what you wish for. You've never seen him in full melt down mode." Liz said even though she thought she was pretty blessed as a mom. Her boys were pretty even keeled.

"We need to get you and Cody out on a dress up date." Liz told her friend.

"That can wait until we return to Port Charles." Nadine commented. "All my nice clothes are back home, and so are his. I'm not going to ask him to buy a suit just to take me out. I can wait."

"Fair enough." Liz would respect that. "I want all the details though."

"I'll have to see what rating the date falls under." Nadine said laughing, which made Jake laugh too.

"Mommy, daddy is waiting for you." Cameron said coming back into the room.

"Then I need to get out front." She said taking her son's hand.

"Daddy, I found her." Cameron said as they walked down the hall.

"Good job buddy." Jason said smiling at his girlfriend. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Liz said smiling. "I love you in that suit." Blue was color that he looked fantastic in.

"I know. That's why I packed it." Jason said with a wide smile. "Ready?"

"I am. Night guys." Liz said giving Cameron and Jake another kiss.

"Am I driving or are the guys driving?" Liz asked as they headed to the door.

"The guys. Whenever we are in a different city the guards always drive." Jason explained. This was the first time they were traveling together, but it wouldn't be the last. "I hate that." He admitted. "But I follow the rules."

"Whose rule?" Elizabeth asked as Marco opened the door.

"Francis." Jason said before walking around the car and getting inside. Chris was driving and when everyone was buckled up he pulled off. The route to the restaurant was already in the GPS and it took them forty-five minutes to arrive.

"The Herbfarm." Elizabeth said smiling at the building through the window. It looked rustic and aged and the type of place she would pick on her own.

"Cody said it started out as an herb nursery with a small restaurant attached. The original location caught fire, and they moved to another location before ending up here." Jason explained as he helped his girl down from the SUV.

"I love that you know the history of where we are eating tonight." Liz said sneaking a kiss. "I bet you know the menu too."

"Actually I don't. I do know that we are having nine courses." Jason explained as they walked inside. "Morgan party of four." He told the hostess.

"Your tables are ready." She said leading them further into the restaurant. "Sasha is going to be your server, and she'll be right over."

"Thank you." Jason said as he pulled out a chair for Elizabeth. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely." She said looking around the candle lit interior. "Thank you for bringing me."

* * *

Dinner was amazing. One course after another was placed in front of them. Everything was local. Many of the items were grown or raised by the owners. What they couldn't provide for themselves they got from local sources. The menus were adjusted on a daily basis to take advantage of what was freshest which included adapting as the seasons changed.

They were finishing up dessert when Jason held out his hand and she placed hers on top. "Thank you for not walking away. There were so many times this summer you had every reason to. I wouldn't have been able to fault you. But you never did. You never said it was too dangerous, or the risk was too great. You were always there."

"There was nowhere else I could have been." Liz said smiling at him. "I love you, and we took so long to get to this. To get to the place where we were possible. I wasn't giving that up." She let him know.

Jason brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. "I love you too. You and our sons are the best thing to ever come into my life. I want you to know that. I don't ever want you to have a doubt."

"I won't." She said touching his cheek. "I won't ever doubt it."

Jason kissed her palm again and reached into his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He asked his blue eyes on hers.

Elizabeth was struck speechless but the radiance of her smile told him her answer. "Yes." She said when she found her voice. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Jason opened his free hand to reveal the ring he had put in his pocket before leaving the house. He had purchased it in New York City during a meeting right after Sonny died. Despite everything that was going on, and the fact that a mob war was on the verge of breaking out he took the time to buy this piece of jewelry. He didn't want to return home from Seattle without giving her this ring. As he slipped it on her finger he had to think that he was luckiest bastard on the planet because he got his wish. Tonight was the beginning of them becoming the Morgan family.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 15

"I have a surprise for you." Jason said watching the diamond shine in the candlelight.

"Another one?" Elizabeth didn't need anything else. She was going to be Jason's wife that was enough for her.

"Yeah, another one." Jason had some things to make up for. There had been a serious lack of romance in their relationship up until this point. He was going to change that starting right now. "Come with me." He said standing up.

Elizabeth placed her napkin on the table and took the hand that Jason was holding out. The guys were clearly in on whatever the plan was because they started walking toward the courtyard of the restaurant. She thought maybe they were going to sit out under the stars because it was such a lovely night. They could have more coffee and talk about the house they were moving into. Or just sit together, either way she would be fine.

"The Herbfarm doesn't just have the restaurant." Jason said as they walked away from the dining room. "They also have two suites. I booked them both for the evening." The guys would stay in one, and they would stay in the other. "I packed clothes for us, while we were eating Chris checked the rooms and brought in the bags."

"You are sneaky." Liz said smiling wide.

"I am." Jason was smiling wide as well. "Night guys."

"Night. If you need us holler." Marco said watching as the couple went into their suite.

* * *

"Beautiful." Liz said taking in the red, gold, and walnut color scheme.

"This is the Orchard House Suite. The guys are in the Herb Garden Suite." Jason began explaining. "I know its summer but I could light a fire if you like."

"Maybe later." Elizabeth said looking around the room. "I told the boys we would see them at breakfast."

"Nadine is going to tell Cameron that we will see him at lunch." Jason had planned well. "They are going for donuts in the morning which will make him not notice our absence."

"You know your son well." Liz said walking to where her fiance was standing. "Is there a bathtub?"

"There is." Jason pointed over his shoulder. "According to the hostess who booked the stay the bathroom is quite luxurious."

"Let's go check it out." Liz said trailing her fingers across Jason's chest before walking deeper into the suite. "Lovely." Italian marble greeted them as ornate touches decorated the room. "It's a soaking tub. Unzip me." She looked over her shoulder and requested.

That was a request he would always honor. Elizabeth undressed was his favorite look for her. While she disrobed he did as well, and then filled up the tub. "Is the water okay?"

"It's perfect. This whole night has been perfect." She said stepping into the jetted tub. "Join me." Without a word he did. Liz positioned herself so that she was sitting between his legs. "Do you realize that we won't ever be apart for long periods of time again? Most nights when we go to bed it will be together."

"Most?" Jason asked letting his fingers slide up the soft skin of her arm.

"You'll have to go on business trips from time to time." Liz reminded him.

"I will, I'd like you to come with me whenever possible. The boys as well." Jason let her know. He sometimes visited other countries and he would love to show them to his family. "I go to Italy at least once a year."

"You can show me the light." Liz said smiling. "When the boys are in school traveling will be harder. There are going to be aspects of our life that are far from what the average family experiences, so when we can establish normal we need to. Which means the boys can't be pulled out school too often."

Jason got it. The guards alone would make the statement that their life was different. Still he was going to keep their time apart to a minimum. "We can figure that out later." He said letting his lips move down her neck and his hands come up to cup her breasts.

"Later." Liz agreed arching into his touch. Jason's hands on her body always equaled pure pleasure. "Oh yes." She said softly as his lips moved over the nape of neck and over her shoulder then up to the soft skin behind her ears.

She was trembling from excitement and that just turned him on further. He loved that she didn't hide from him just how much she loved it when they came together like this. For months they had been restricted to stolen hours in the safe house, but now he could drown in her. It wasn't something he was ever going to take for granted. "Turn around for me." He said after nibbling on her earlobe. When she did he took her mouth in a searing kiss.

Elizabeth fisted her fingers in Jason's short hair as she moved closer so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. With their centers in such intimate contact she rocked slowly torturing them both. Letting the excitement between them burn hotter. All the while she kept her mouth on his. It was the need to breathe that made them break apart.

Jason dipped his head and took a hardened nipple into his mouth sucking it deep. When Elizabeth whimpered in pleasure he growled against the soft mound. He went to lean her back over his arm so he could really get serious when she stiffened. "What's wrong?" He asked breathing hard.

"Nothing." Liz promised him. "You can't do that move." She told him as she leaned in and kissed under his jaw. That was one of his favorite spots for her to put her lips. "That's too much pressure on your arms."

Jason had to laugh at that. They were in the middle of sex and she was still taking care of him. "Having my own personal nurse is hot." He said letting his voice drop. "I never did get that sponge bath."

"We are in the tub." Liz pointed out letting her fingers drift down his chest and over his abs until she was able to grasp his hardened cock. "No time like the present." She said stroking slowly. "You're a dirty boy Jason." She said dropping him a wink.

"Damn woman." He growled gripping her hips. "Hold me tighter." She knew what he liked so the fact that she wasn't giving him quite enough stimulation was deliberate on her part.

"Which one of us is giving this sponge bath?" Elizabeth asked stroking slower to tease him even more. "Are you going to be uncooperative Mr. Morgan?"

"No Nurse Webber, hopefully soon to be Morgan." He said following her lead. Talking was going to be really difficult soon.

"Good. I'd hate to have to get out the restraints." She said still stroking his rigid shaft. She had no idea what she would use, but she was resourceful and would find something.

"Kinky." Jason said bobbing his eyebrows. He shifted his hand on her hip and found the bundle of nerves at her center. He stroked and watched her shiver, because two could play this game.

"Again." Liz demanded tightening her fist.

Jason followed her command and was rewarded with one of her throaty moans that he loved so much. Since her breasts were right there he took advantage of that and took a nipple in his mouth once more. When he nipped her lightly with his teeth she gave a small shout. "Let me inside." Jason requested, he was ready to feel her inner muscles holding him tight.

Since she wanted that too, Elizabeth rose up onto her knees and came over him. With her eyes on his she lowered her body and welcomed him inside. Her hands were on his shoulders to help her stay steady, and her short nails were pressing into the firm muscle. The way he filled her up when they came together like this was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She felt him on more than just a physical level.

"Move baby." Jason wasn't going to be able to take too much more of the wonderful torture she was handing out. Playing with his girl was incredible, but loving her was the ultimate. She rose up and he hissed as she slowly sank back down.

They didn't rush, at first. No in the beginning they just enjoy being so intimately connected. However they seemed to reach the point where they needed more at almost the same time. She fell first and as she was floating on the wave of pleasure he peaked as well. Jason pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss. "You okay?"

"I'm good. My knees are a little sore, but that will pass." Liz said putting her head on his shoulder.

"The bed is softer." Jason said rubbing his hand down the soft skin of her back. He just had her, but it wouldn't be long before he wanted her again.

"I would hope so." She said on a small laugh. "Let's go find out." She grabbed a towel and dried off, then dried him off as well. Then she made him put his braces back on. "Stop frowning, you won't have to wear them for long."

Jason wasn't going to whine about them. They were better than the gauze, and they were black. "I'm just glad I don't need any more surgery."

"Me too." Liz said as they slipped between the cool sheets. "Get some rest." At some point he would wake her again, or she would wake him.

"I will." Jason said as his fiancée tucked up under his chin. He couldn't wait to go home and share their good news.

* * *

Georgie dialed the number that Spinelli was able to track down and listened to the phone on the other end of the line ring. The fact that he was using his old cell phone number was just more proof that Diego's ego was immense. She was a lousy actress, she wasn't even that great of a liar but this performance she was going to nail. She had slept peacefully for the first time in a long time when she learned Diego had died. Only to find out that wasn't true. Now she was going to help Johnny end Diego once and for all.

"Hello." Diego didn't recognize the number, but he had a lot of contacts that wouldn't want their name popping up on a screen. Since this was his personal phone he also wasn't worried this was someone it shouldn't be.

"Diego." That was all she had to say.

"Georgie." He said sitting up and smiling. There was a part of him that had hoped that if he kept this number she might one day dial it. The cabin he was staying in was three levels below rustic, but it served the purpose. He got up and walked over to the window.

"I don't have a lot a time. The guys know that you are the TMK, they are looking for you." Georgie took a deep breath. "You need to leave Port Charles before they find you."

Diego had to smile wider. He knew that she still cared about him. When the news reports surfaced with quotes from Georgie saying she was glad he was gone he hadn't believed them. The connection they shared had been too special, he knew that they were meant to be together. He just didn't think they were going to get their chance. Maybe he was wrong. "I'm not done my work." Was how he replied.

"If you stay, you could be hurt. I don't want that." Georgie made herself say.

"I know you don't." Diego said full of confidence. "Meet me." He wanted to be able to touch her.

"That's a bad idea. I have guards." Georgie immediately protested. "Johnny doesn't let me go anywhere alone."

"You can get away Georgie." Diego said turning on the charm. "If you could sneak out of your dad's house you can shake O'Brien's goons."

Georgie swallowed the bile that wanted to come up. She had told him that she snuck out of the house to meet up with Dillon, before he had shown his true colors. She thought Diego was a good guy, and her friend but she had been so very wrong. Georgie was no longer that naïve when it came to men. "Where?" She asked after a short pause.

"That's my girl. The park, our special place, day after tomorrow at midnight." Diego was going to make sure that they left the meeting together. Once he had Georgie secured he could come back and finish his work.

"Okay. I'll be there." Georgie said just wanting the call to be over.

"I've missed you Georgie. It will be good to see you again." Diego said smiling wide. She was put on this earth for him, and it looked like she realized it too.

"Yeah, see you then." She said hanging up before he could reply.

"Good job." Johnny said taking the phone from her shaking hand. "It was just what we needed."

She didn't say anything she just walked out of the room heading for the shower. Just talking to him left her feeling dirty.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shawn wanted to know.

"I'll take care of her. You guys head out." Johnny said getting to his feet.

"When she's feeling better tell her I said thank you." Francis knew how hard this was for Georgie. He knew her history with Diego.

"I will." Johnny promised as he locked up and headed to the bathroom. Georgie was already under the spray so he stripped down and joined her. Inside the glass enclosure he pulled her close.

"Promise me you won't let him walk away." Georgie said trying to get as close as possible.

"He isn't leaving the meeting alive." Johnny let her know. It was just too bad he couldn't pull the trigger himself. "Let's get clean and get into bed." He just wanted to take care of her.

"Okay." George said grabbing the soap. She would let him do it, or she would scrub herself raw.

* * *

"Morning." Jason said pulling Elizabeth closer and kissing her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing." She said fully awake. Liz held up her hand. "I'm engaged to the most wonderful man."

"Yeah? Who?" Jason asked laughing. "I can't wait to get my ring."

"You're going to wear a wedding ring?" Liz was surprised by that. Jason didn't wear jewelry. She turned to face him.

"Of course." Jason said like it was a given. "I want you to pick one for me."

"I will do that. I'm going to change my last name." Liz had decided that last night after they got into bed. "I can't wait to be Elizabeth Morgan." She was loving this early morning time together. Just lying in bed talking to one another. She imagined they would be doing this often.

"I can't wait for that either." Jason said urging her closer. He gave her a soft kiss. "The Herbfarm doesn't do breakfast, but there is a restaurant about twenty minutes away where we can sit outside and get something to eat."

"You're going to eat breakfast?" Liz asked surprised.

"I'm hungry." Jason said starting to smile slowly. "I seemed to have burned a lot of calories last night." They had made love three times over the course of the evening.

"They were calories well spent." Liz let him know. "I'm guessing you'll be eating breakfast more often then?"

"More than likely." Jason was certainly hoping to repeat last night often.

Liz reached over and urged Jason closer. Her lips molded to his before she pulled back. "How about a shower, and then we'll get going. I want to hear all about the fun things Cameron did."

Jason had missed both his boys. "That's a good plan. Let's go." He threw back the covers and held out his hand. "Shower first."

"I have a few spots I need help with." Liz said laughing.

"I'm the man for that." Jason said letting her lead him into the bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

"That ring really is gorgeous." Nadine said as the two women sat out on the patio. They were finishing up their coffee. Neither one of them was on KP, so they could come out and relax. Jason was inside with the boys who were both finishing up breakfast.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to calling Emily and telling her the good news." Liz said wiggling her fingers.

"Are you just going to surprise Monica when you get back?" Nadine wanted to know.

"Jason wants to do that." Liz confirmed nodding. "I know she's going to be thrilled so I have no problem waiting."

"A ring and a house. You made out good on this trip." Nadine held up her fist and Liz tapped it. "So wedding date?"

"Hasn't even been discussed. I need to find out what Emily's schedule is going to be. She signed a short service agreement, but I wouldn't be surprised if she extends her stay. This is the type of work she has always wanted to do." Liz knew her best friend was going to excel at it. "I want her here so I'm guessing the wedding will not take place until next year. I'm okay with that." She was secure in her relationship with Jason, at this point the wedding was icing on the cake. "Will you be in the bridal party?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait to see what we are wearing. You are the first bride I know who I don't have to worry about putting me in something tacky." Nadine said rolling her eyes. "I have some serious horror stories."

"Me too. I know the bride doesn't want to be outshined on their big day, but there is no need to be petty. I want you guys to look amazing so that everyone will compliment my good taste." Liz said laughing.

"I can live with that." Nadine nodded as she sipped her coffee. Liz was not going to be a bridezilla, at the same time she was going to be true to her vision of what they wanted. "Are you having something small?"

"As small as possible. I have friends I'll want there, and Jason has friends he'll want there. I'm guessing he will also have folks that need to be there." By that she meant families he had alliances with. "I'm hoping to bring the number in under one-fifty." An over the top spectacle wasn't needed. "I'm thinking at the Metro Court." The hotel was once again owned by the Quartermaine family. Tracy had bought it when Jax decided to move.

"Can I be there when you tell Robin? I think all those carats on your finger will be enough to help her get the message that Jason isn't interested in her." Nadine said with a healthy dose of snark. "One of the good things about being laid off was that I didn't have to deal with her."

"Oh, I plan on making sure she gets a good look at the ring." Liz said grinning wide. "I'm not jealous or threatened." She wanted that clear. "Robin however has been a complete bitch to me. She was rivaling Carly at the height of our dislike." In recent years Liz and Carly had simply ignored one another, it had been working out well. "So she has me shoving my ring in her face coming."

"She certainly does." Nadine said tapping her coffee mug to Liz's. "So what is the plan for today?"

"Playground. It's been a few days without any other kids, so Cameron needs to socialize." Liz said looking out over the water. "With the guys discreetly placed around the park. That's why they are all in blue jeans. So that they don't stick out. Whoever is assigned as the boys guards will get to wear jeans regularly. The same will probably go for me." Or at least she hoped so, she didn't feel the need for the guys to dress up around her.

"I see the guys in jeans back home, are they off on those days?" Nadine wanted to know. She also had another question.

"It's hard to say. Jason relaxed the dress code when he took over. Suits are optional." Liz told her friend. "Some guys are old school, like Johnny, and some like the more casual look."

"If Cody and I get serious will I get a full time guard?" Nadine wanted to know. "It won't be a deal breaker, I'm just curious." The nurse added. She knew Liz would be there to help her navigate the world the guys moved in until she felt more confident.

"Yes, you will, because of where he is in the organization's power structure." Liz started explaining. Cody wasn't just a LT., he was also the head of the guards. So Nadine would be entitled to protection. Jason would suggest it if Cody didn't make the request.

"So Jason is in charge, then its Francis?" Nadine asked her friend. "And if I ask something I shouldn't let me know." Because that wasn't what this was about. She didn't want specifics about what they did, just how things operated. Maybe she was turning a blind eye. If she thought hard enough about it she would get the answers to the question of their activities, but she didn't really want to know. Cody treated her great, and he wasn't his job.

"Francis is the second in command, then it's Johnny who is the head of security." Liz didn't mind helping her friend navigate the new world she was entering. "Then its Marco." He was the organization's enforcer. "Then Cody." In addition to overseeing the guards he backed up Marco if necessary. "And you can ask me pretty much anything. I was in your shoes once and this goes much easier if you have someone helping you out. I was on my own."

"I know there are rules." Nadine got that.

"Yes, there are. They are in place so that we don't know things that will put us in danger." Liz passed along, although Jason talked about some business related things with her. Other things were just off limits, and she respected that. "It can be frustrating." She warned.

"I'm not curious by nature, so I should be okay." Nadine didn't need to know everything all the time. "Plus our training in the medical field makes it so we don't gossip. Much." She said laughing. While nurses were not bound by patient privilege laws the contracts they signed at General Hospital clearly stated they could be fired for sharing that information.

"That will help tremendously." Liz said thinking of Carly, who was always in business that didn't concern her. "Can I make a suggestion? About your career?"

"Sure." Nadine said enjoying the view.

"Have you ever considered becoming a nurse practitioner or a doctor?" Liz wanted to know.

"I don't want to be a doctor. It's just not my passion. The hospital got enough of my time." Nadine said laughing. "A nurse practitioner sounds interesting. I could work pretty much anywhere." What she was thinking was that she could work for Jason if he needed it.

"I know Monica was looking to hire some Acute Care Nurse Practitioners to work at the AJ Quartermaine Memorial Clinic. To take pressure off the ER." The clinic was facing a minor hiring freeze. They needed more doctors but didn't have the any room in the budget. Nurse practitioners would be paid less so they were a good option. Also from a security standpoint it was easier to secure than the hospital. "With your experience you could be certified in no time. Maybe even train on the job. I just got my certification earlier in the summer." And with her retiring she could help out the guys if necessary.

"I didn't know that. Congratulations." Nadine said smiling. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It seemed mean to bring that up when you had been laid off." Liz said shrugging.

"It's never mean to share good news." Nadine told her friend. "We need to celebrate that too. I'll look into it when we get back home."

"Ladies." Cody said coming out. He volunteered because he wanted to look at Nadine again. "We are ready to head out."

"Okay." Liz said getting to her feet and grabbing her cup. "Let me go find the guys."

"I'll grab the diaper bag." Nadine said standing as well. "Looking forward to the park?"

"Not really." Cody said being honest. "It's a strange park, and it's very open." Security was always his main concern.

"If you mentioned that to Liz she would change her plans." Nadine pointed out.

"She certainly would." Cody knew that for a fact. "She asked me three times if this was okay. Liz is easy to protect. She shouldn't have to change her plans, it's on us to make things like this work. Going early in the day is best, it will be less crowded which is something she knows. This is also a good time to reinforce some skills with the other guys." Cody was always looking for opportunities to train the crew, and make them better. "We will be fine."

"I trust you." Nadine let him know.

"I take that seriously." Cody was going to do everything he could to make sure that never changed. "We should head inside."

"Yes we should. There are slides to go down." She said with a smile as they walked into the house.

* * *

"What time is it?" Georgie asked from her position tucked up under Johnny's chin.

"Almost eleven." He said figuring she was about to ask why he let them sleep so late. The phone call had taken its toll. The last two nights she had nightmares. Johnny had not met Georgie until after she had put Diego behind her, but he knew the damage that was inflicted. It had been hard to earn Georgie's trust, but Johnny knew she was worth the effort. So he had been patient while she slowly took bricks out of the wall she put up to keep guys away from her heart. She hadn't ever loved Diego, which was what the lunatic wanted, but she had trusted him.

"Thank you, I needed the sleep." Georgie said snuggling closer. She was still tired, but it was time to get moving.

"You're welcome." Johnny said kissing the top of her head. "Hungry?"

"No, but you're going to feed me anyway." Georgie said smiling. It was good to be loved. After Dillon cheated on her and Diego betrayed her trust she didn't think she would ever get here. So she stopped looking. Then Johnny showed up and wouldn't go away.

"Yeah, I am." He said smiling. "You need energy to beat up on Gina."

"I feel bad about that." Georgie told him. "She should be getting a medal for helping and instead I'm going to be hitting her. You guys are going to be careful with her, right?"

"The guys are taking every precaution." Johnny promised. "I'm gonna be hanging out with you. I have a surprise planned." Which he was nervous about.

"I love your surprises." Georgie looked up at him and smiled.

Johnny dropped her a wink before giving her a lingering kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Georgie said smiling at him.

"Which makes me a lucky guy. I'm gonna go make you an early lunch or late breakfast." He said before rolling from the bed and leaving the room.

Georgie shifted to her back and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. Hopefully right after the clock struck midnight and tomorrow began Diego would cease to exist. Then everything in her world could go back to being wonderful.

* * *

It was eleven at night Seattle time when Liz dialed Em's cell phone. That meant it was eight the next morning in Malta as the small nation was nine hours ahead of the U.S. Em had been cleared to see patients the day before Jason saw Dr. Torres, so they wanted to talk to her before she got busy.

"Dr. Quartermaine." Em answered in a chipper tone. It had only been a few days but she was already feeling the impact from doing this work.

"Hey, you're on speaker and Jason is here." Liz was already smiling.

"Well hello there you two crazy kids. How is Seattle?" Em had been thrilled to get the text message that Jason was going to be okay.

"Amazing. You would love it here." Liz told her friend. While Em had been to California, she hadn't been further up the coast. "The house we are renting for the stay is fantastic. So is the house we will be moving into when we go home." They needed to catch Em up.

"Shut up! You guys bought a house? Where?" Emily wanted to know.

"The farm house that Elizabeth really loves." Jason said joining the conversation. His girl was sitting on his lap so he put his arms around her. They were out on the patio enjoying the warm night.

"That's great! I want a room of my own for when I'm in town." Emily couldn't wait to go home and visit.

"I guess that means things are going well?" Liz was happy for Em, but she would miss seeing her around Port Charles.

"So far, I know it's only been a few days." Emily said to let them know she was staying grounded. "But I feel like I'm make such a difference already. I want to learn as much as I can, I think I can do some good here before I return home."

"So you are coming back?" Jason thought his sister sounded charged up.

"At some point." Emily said smiling. "I think working here will help me be a better doctor when I return to the states. I'm seeing health issues here that are not common where we live. Learning things that I would only read about in books."

Liz and Jason smiled at each other. Emily was changing lives. "I'm so proud of you Em."

"Thanks." The young doctor said laughing at herself. "Milo and the guys have vastly improved security here. They caught the theft the day after I started." A local guy who was selling items on the black market and making a profit on things that the clinic really needed to treat its patients. "So Karen was happy about that. The budget is tight and replacing items drains funds." Em was making a sizeable donation to not only this clinic but the organization as a whole.

"Good." Jason would make a donation when they got back home. "So we have news to share." His sister would be busy soon.

"Other than the house?" Emily asked leaning back in her chair. She would love to hear that they had a baby on the way.

"I'm sending you a picture." Liz said snapping her hand over Jason's.

"OH MY GOD!" Emily said letting her chair fall to the floor as she stood up. "YES! YES! YES! When is the ceremony?" She was doing a happy dance.

"Look at your schedule and let us know when you can come home. We'll have it then." Jason told his sister, he was glad that they were outside. That shout would have woken the entire house.

"I just talked to mom last night and she didn't say a word.' Emily was gonna get her mother.

"She doesn't know yet. We are surprising her with the news when we get home. Also with the house." Liz explained.

"Okay." Emily would stop pouting.

Jason didn't say anything, but Monica already knew about the house. Along with her promise to help plan a party for Liz, his mother was helping him with another surprise. One that involved the farm house.

"Em, will you be my maid of honor?" Liz wanted to know.

"Of course. Pick me out a nice dress." Emily couldn't wait to see what her soon to be sister was going to be wearing. Liz would be a stunning bride. "This is so exciting! Are the boys thrilled? Well I guess only Cameron understands."

"He is so excited, and is already calling Jason dad." Liz said leaning against her guy. They had told Cameron when they returned home from their night away.

"I can't wait to see that for myself. I have so much to look forward to when I return to Port Charles. Oh, have someone record you showing your ring to Robin." Emily said with a wicked grin.

"Behave." Liz said laughing.

"No." Emily shot back. "I'm tempted to fly home to see that in person. I have to go, my first patient will be in shortly. I'm really happy for you guys." She said grinning.

"Thanks Em." Jason was glad to have her support. "Stay safe."

"Yup. Give out lots of kisses to the boys for me." Emily said feeling just a tad homesick. "I love you both."

"We love you too." Liz said before hanging up. "I miss her."

"Me too." Jason said resting his chin on her shoulder. "How about a walk before bed?"

"Okay." Liz said standing up. "We can start talking about who we are inviting to the ceremony." She would plan what she could and then put the rest aside.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Heads up." Ritchie whispered from his spot in the dense foliage of the park. They had guys stationed throughout the area. They had been in place for a few hours now, so that the local wildlife would have a chance to settle. Diego had proven himself to be a predator and unnatural silence would have him on alert.

"Stay sharp." Shawn said from his position near the place where Gina was standing. He could be by her side in a matter of seconds if it became necessary. Ideally only Jesse would enter that space, they didn't want to leave evidence, but Shawn wasn't going to sit still if she was in danger. "Gina, are you ready?"

She didn't speak, but nodded instead.

"He just passed me." Cooper radioed in from his spot. It was important that they know what direction Diego was approaching. They wanted him to come up behind Gina so that he didn't see her face until the last second.

Gina knew where Cooper was and turned slightly so that when Diego walked up she was facing away from him. There had been some concern that he would approach through the bushes, and maybe stumble across one of the guys. Georgie had assured them that he would walk right up the path. Diego's ego wouldn't let him hide. He really did think he was untouchable.

"You ready?" Shawn asked Jesse who was crouched down beside him.

"I am." The officer was nervous, but he wasn't going to let Shawn know that. If they pulled this off, not only would they stop the murders but Jesse was probably going to get a promotion. Maybe even to detective.

Shawn nodded and turned back to where Gina was standing.

* * *

For her part Gina was telling herself to stay loose. Sparring with Georgie had left her a little sore, O'Brien's girlfriend knew her stuff, but it had also gotten Gina's blood flowing. She wasn't being cocky thinking she would take Diego down by herself but a heightened sense of awareness in this situation was a good thing. She heard footsteps and instead of looking behind her where the noise came from she turned her head to the left and looked out of the corner of her eye. Standing there big as life was Diego. It was show time.

* * *

Diego smiled wide as he stepped from the path to the central clearing. He and Georgie had spent many an afternoon and evening sitting here talking. This was also the spot they met on that one night he had her all to himself. That was the night before Sam shot him. If it hadn't been for her then he and Georgie would already be a couple. He was glad to kill the meddling con artist. Now his girl was standing there waiting for him, and a gentleman never kept a woman waiting.

Quickly he crossed the opening removing a cloth from his pocket as he went. He had it up and over her lower face in a flash. While he trusted Georgie more than anyone, he wasn't letting her return to O'Brien. He also didn't have time to explain that to her. They were too exposed here in the park.

"Hold." Gina said as she pushed Diego's hand away. That was a message for the guys. She wasn't having them jump the gun. She had gotten a good whiff of the chloroform and was a little woozy, but she wasn't out of it. Her elbow came up and connected with Diego's solar plexus as she pivoted and slammed her left hand into his face. She wanted it clear that she fought back, the scene was going to convey just what they needed it to.

* * *

Diego realized he wasn't with Georgie just before he got slammed in the face. It never even occurred to him that she would set him up. He had been so sure that she was still his girl. Now he knew better, whoever this bitch in front of him was would die, then Robin, and before he left he was going to show Georgie the error in turning on him. He wouldn't even have to work hard to take the decoy out because she was dizzy from the drug. He pulled out his switchblade and popped open the knife.

The punch threw Gina off balance, and in this case that was a good thing. She tangled up her feet and went down just as Diego knife made an arc through the air. She was on the ground with her leg cocked back ready to kick him hard enough in the balls that his ancestors would feel it. At the last minute she remembered to scream. If anyone was in the area they wanted them to say they heard a woman yelling for help. While her shout was still echoing through the park someone said her attacker's name.

"Diego." Jesse said from his spot by the bushes.

Diego's head swung up and that was it. His life ended in a single heartbeat.

For the barest of seconds they made eye contact before Jesse's bullet landed right between Diego's eyes ending the killing spree. For a moment the murderer stood there and then he dropped to his knees before falling face first to the ground. "Are you okay?" Jesse asked kneeling beside Gina. She had been outstanding.

"I'm fine." She told the officer, and the guys listening. "I'm good. Nice shot."

"Thanks." Jesse said before pulling out his phone and calling it in "Empty the park." He said to Shawn after hanging up.

"Clear out." Shawn commanded from his spot just inside the trees. His eyes connected with Gina's and she nodded. Maybe sometime this week his blood pressure would drop. That had been terrifying and not just because he was attracted to the feisty brunette. They had witnessed what on another night would have been a life and death struggle.

"Take this to Shawn." Gina said sitting up and removing her earpiece.

Jesse tossed it to the former solider. They would be tracking footsteps in this area and he didn't want any moving in the wrong direction. He was going to say he heard the shout and ran through the bushes in the direction he thought it came from. Last year the police force had done team building in the woods upstate, Jesse had proven to have a heightened sense of direction and an intuitive tracking ability so the story would be believable.

With one last look at Gina, Shawn faded into the trees and made a beeline for his car. Francis would be waiting for a report. Gina was going to call when the hospital was finished giving her an exam. Shawn took a deep breath and told himself she could handle it.

"Ready for the next part?" Jesse asked as sirens started filling the night.

"Yeah." Gina told him. "I won't even have to pretend to be shaking." She would be glad when this night was over. Hopefully one of the guys had a cold beer waiting. She had earned it.

* * *

At the same time Diego was making his way down the path that would lead to his death, Johnny walked into the room Georgie had set up as her home office. "Hey, remember me mentioning a surprise this morning?"

"Yeah." She had figured work would keep her from watching the clock, but that wasn't proving to be the case. Instead she was watching the clock on her computer.

"Go get dressed." Johnny said tilting his head toward their bedroom.

"We're going out? This late? Aren't you waiting for a call?" Georgie was waiting too.

"Francis will call me on my cell." Johnny walked over and held out his hand. When his girlfriend took it he pulled her to her feet. "Go. There are clothes waiting for you on the bed." She had showered before putting on her pajamas back on. "You trust me right?" He asked with a sexy grin.

"With my life." Georgie didn't hesitate to answer. She got that he was trying to take her mind off of what was happening.

"I'll meet you in the living room." Johnny let her know. He had gotten changed out of his casual clothing into a suit earlier stating he might need to go out. Really he was just getting ready for this.

"I won't be long." Georgie said before heading up the hall. On the bed she found a garment bag from the boutique at the Metro Court. Inside that bag was a beautiful ivory silk blend knitted dress with a floral embellishment. There was also everything needed to complete the look. Including a velvet box with diamond drop earrings. She looked at the dress and butterflies rioted in her stomach. Pushing her curiosity aside she hung it up and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She wasn't going to make Johnny wait long, but she wasn't going to take five minutes like she originally expected.

* * *

Johnny was looking out the window when his phone buzzed. "O'Brien."

"It's done." Francis said reaching for his suit jacket. "Shawn is wearing a hole in the carpet in his unit waiting for Gina to call and say she is being discharged from the hospital." They were going to want her to stay, but she wasn't going to follow that advice. Because she inhaled chloroform she was going to need to be watched, Shawn had already volunteered to pull that duty.

"Thanks." Johnny said relaxing for the first time since they hatched this plan.

"We are heading out now." Francis told his friend. "See you there."

"You will." Johnny said before hanging up and turning around. The door to the bedroom had opened. "Wow, you look amazing." Like something from a dream.

"Thank you. This dress is stunning, and the shoes are incredible." Ivory lace to complement the design on the fabric. "So where are we going?" But she had a pretty good idea.

Johnny walked over and took both of her hands in his. "When Diane and Francis got married we had a talk and you told me you didn't want anything fancy. You wanted to run away in the middle of the night and get married under the stars. Do you remember that?"

"Yes." Georgie said blinking back tears. "I remember."

"Will you let me make that dream come true?" Johnny asked his girl. "Will you marry me under the stars tonight?" This summer had made him think about how precious life was, and how fleeting it could be. Too many lives had been cut short in past few months, he didn't want to waste a single minute more. He wanted the incredible woman who had his heart to have no doubt this was for a lifetime. He had planned to propose in the fall, but tonight was the night he wanted their future to begin.

"Yes." Georgie said softly.

"Good, because I kinda set some things up." Johnny laughed. "I had some help. Maxie picked up the dress for me, and she is acting as your bridesmaid."

"That's love right there." Georgie said laughing too. He had talked to her sister at least once. "Can we go now, or do we have to wait?"

"We should leave now." Johnny would tell her about Diego once they had exchanged vows.

* * *

They walked up the stairs of the large gazebo on the grounds of the Quartermaine estate. Waiting for them was Francis and Diane, Monica, Robin, and Maxie who was holding Georgie's bouquet. Spinelli was also in attendance and he was manning the video camera. Johnny knew his girl would want to share this with Liz.

They exchanged vows in a short but sweet ceremony performed by Father Ruiz. Georgie's eyes got wide when she saw the ring. An emerald cut diamond in halo setting. He had paired it with a platinum band set with a row of pave set round diamonds. There would be no mistaking that she was taken. For himself he had gone the more sedate route with a plain wide platinum band. At the end of the ceremony they were invited to kiss and she swore it was the sweetest kiss ever.

"I love you Dr. Georgianna O'Brien." Johnny said before kissing her again.

"I love you Jonathan O'Brien." She looked up into his eyes and saw forever. In other words everything she wanted.

* * *

"Morgan." Jason was leaning on the counter watching the boys eat breakfast.

"I have an update. Johnny is out of reach for the time being." Francis told his boss. The O'Briens were in their penthouse apartment ignoring everyone. They would take an official honeymoon at a later date.

"Is he alright? Did something go wrong? I wasn't expecting you to call this early." Jason wanted to know. The sun wouldn't even be up yet.

"He's good, I'll let him explain." Francis said sitting behind his desk. "Diego has been handled. He's also been tied to the several of the murders around town through preliminary forensics." The official court admissible results would be available in a few weeks. "So the TMK case is closed. You guys can come back whenever you want, but there is no rush." Francis was waiting for the morning edition of the paper to come. For the next few days, at least, the TMK would dominate the headlines.

"Good to know. Gina is okay?" Jason asked just checking.

"A little shook up, Diego got closer than we wanted, but she is fine." Francis would fill in the blanks when Jason returned home. "She is sleeping." Shawn was sacked out on the couch in her unit in case she needed anything.

"Okay." Jason would let that go for now. "I'll let you know what our travel plans are."

"You know where to find me." Francis said before hanging up and grabbing his coffee mug.

Jason didn't move because Elizabeth was coming over with Cameron's plate. "Things back home have settled down. The TMK was caught."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth said relieved that nightmare was over. "Was it someone local?" All the adults were listening.

"In a manner of speaking. It was Diego Alcazar." Jason passed along. He hadn't shared this with her before now. All the guys but Cody and Marco looked stunned.

"Diego?" Liz asked looking wide eyed at her fiance. "We need to go home. Today if possible."

"Why?" Jason wasn't expecting that response.

"I can't answer that, it would violate a promise I made." Liz knew Georgie's history with Diego, and those talks were confidential between the friends.

Jason didn't need to hear anything else. "I'll call the plane."

"I can help you pack, if Jason watches the boys." Nadine said standing up, she didn't know why they were leaving. She did recognize the sense of urgency coming from her friend. The boys had twice as much stuff as everyone else and would take the longest to get ready.

"Thanks." Liz said to Nadine. "Thank you." She said softly to her guy. He was trusting her on this. Liz was worried about how Diego resurfacing would affect Georgie. Even with him dead her friend was probably shook up.

"Go pack." Jason said reaching for his phone to make his calls.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

Liz left a single message on both Georgie's and Johnny's phones. They routinely checked their devices and would call her when they could, so there was no need to fill up their voice mail boxes. On the flight home Jason spoke with Francis again getting more information and when he hung up the mob boss told his fiancée that Georgie had spoken to Diego to help set the trap. Liz just nodded, she was worried about her friend yet at the same time she trusted Johnny to take care of Georgie. Liz would just feel better after checking as well, Georgie was family and they took care of each other.

"Do you want to leave the boys with me?" Nadine asked as they walked through the terminal in Port Charles.

"I haven't heard from Georgie yet." Liz said as she shook her head no.

"Monica is already expecting Cameron and Jake to come to the mansion today." Jason filled in as they got to the cars. "She will hurt me if I back out." He said chuckling. "Apparently she has missed the boys."

"I'm sure they missed her too." Liz knew that Cameron loved visiting the mansion. "Should we go right over?"

"We can go to the house first. My mother has a lecture at PCU this morning." He knew that because he sat on the hospital board, having taken Sonny's seat. He was going to suggest to Elizabeth that she take his spot. She would be a much bigger asset to that room than him.

"Thank you though." Liz said hugging her friend. "Cody is off today." She whispered.

"I know." Nadine said fighting off a blush. She had told him that if Liz didn't need a babysitter then she would happily accept his offer to spend part of the day together. "I'm around if you need a sitter."

"I'll keep that in mind." Liz said before getting in the car. She was driving and Marco along with Chris would be following them out.

"Ready to go home?" Jason asked grinning.

"So ready. I still can't believe we are going to live there. Did you ask your mother about us staying at the mansion for a few days?" Liz didn't think it would be an issue. "Otherwise we will need sleeping bags."

"It won't come to that, although a camp out sounds like fun. Right Cam?" Jason looked back at his son.

"I've never been camping." Cameron responded excited.

"That's all you." Liz said before starting the car. She was guessing Jason had a crew standing by, if he hadn't already had her furniture moved in. While her minivan was a good size, this car was huge and she took a minute to play with all the knobs. "Okay." She said ready, after a tap to the horn and response from Marco they left the garage.

* * *

"Who lives here daddy?" Cameron asked looking at the big house. He liked the porch.

"We do." Jason said placing a hand on the little boy's soft curls. "Now that we are a family we will be living together. Okay?"

"Okay." Cameron was glad about that. "Can we go inside?"

"I think that is a great idea." Liz had Jake on her hip and followed her other guys up the walkway that connected to the driveway.

"When I get the all clear I will carry you over the threshold." Jason promised as he unlocked the door.

"Okay." She wasn't going to argue. With Cameron's hand in hers they walked in the large cool foyer while Jason dealt with the alarm system. She looked over the walls and nodded her approval of the paint job. The gleaming hardwood floors caught her attention and she made a mental note to get runners. The stairs already had baby gates which let her know the house had been childproofed. "How about we check out the bedrooms first?"

"I was just going to suggest that." Jason had surprises for them upstairs.

"The living room is empty." She noted as they walked by. "I thought you might have had my things brought over."

"I had your place packed up, cleaned, and listed." He confirmed. "Everything is in storage. You can decide what you want to bring over, or you can get all new items." He just wanted her happy.

"I need to walk the house." Liz said smiling as they reached the second story. More gleaming hardwood floors greeted them. "You said there are five bedrooms?"

"Yes, the master is down the hall and to the right." Jason would show her that last. "The master bath is attached to it." He made himself stop talking and take a deep breath because he was nervous. "Cameron's room is right here."

"You picked rooms for the boys?" Liz hadn't expected that.

"I did. Cam has the second biggest bedroom. Jake's room which is right over there." He pointed to a corner room. "Is only a little smaller. The fourth bedroom is the same size as Jake's."

"Cameron would you like to see the room daddy picked for you?" Liz was sure it was fine.

"Yes please!" The little boy let him mom's hand go and took his dad's. "Come on daddy." Together they walked over and it was Cameron who opened the door. "Oh wow!" He said before being struck speechless.

"Jason, wow is right." Liz said smiling at the man who held her heart. The room was decorated, but not with the furniture Cameron used at their former home. The bed was a vibrant red race car. The matching bookshelf, dresser, and toy chest all looked like shelving units and tool boxes you would find in a garage. This celebrated the little boy's love of cars. But trains were represented too, in the lamp and the massive train table. Colorful stacked bins were filled with Cam's toys, and soft patchwork chair gave him somewhere to lounge. There was even a desk for coloring or practicing letters. When Cameron was ready for something bigger, that item could go into Jake's room. "This is incredible."

"Is anything missing?" He asked looking around. Spinelli had helped him shop for the items.

"No." Liz said giving him a kiss. "It's perfect." Even if something was missing she wouldn't point it out, not after he did this. "Do all the bedrooms have hard wood floors?" Although this space had several colorful area rugs. The kind with roads on them.

"Yes." Jason nodded. "We can change that."

"It's fine." Liz said rubbing his arm. "Cameron, what do you need to tell daddy?" She prodded a little.

"Thank you." Cameron came over and hugged his dad's leg.

Liz saw the objection and shook her head. "Why don't you go play while we look around? If you need us holler, but stay here." She just didn't want him wondering off.

"Okay mommy." Cameron said heading for the train table.

In the hall she explained to Jason why she stopped him. "I want the boys, and any future children we have, to understand that the things they get are things they should be appreciative of. You didn't have to do that for him. He needs to respect that you did." She wasn't raising spoiled brats. "They will have things that a majority of children won't, things I never dreamed for them." It was just a fact that Jason had a lot of money. "I don't want them taking that for granted."

"I understand." Jason nodded.

"Some spoiling is fine." She said smiling, because he was going to do it anyway. "Just don't get carried away."

"Okay." Jason could do that. Hopefully. "This is Cameron's bathroom. It's been child proofed and I carried the car theme over." He also had a smaller toilet installed and the sink plus mirror lowered.

The man didn't miss a trick Liz thought as they looked into what would be Jake's bathroom. This room was also outfitted for a smaller person expect the tub. Like in Cameron's bathroom it was full sized. The childproofing was more obvious here. Jake wasn't opening anything he shouldn't.

"This is Jake's space." Jason said opening the door and letting her walk in with their son on her hip.

"Jason." She said softly blinking back tears. This room was also decorated, and the furniture was instantly recognizable. It was his nursery bedroom set, the same set that Alan had used as a baby. Family heirlooms. She ran a hand over the deep brown crib. It was matched with a changing table/dresser combination and an armoire.

"I had the guys go over the pieces and make sure they are safe." He said quietly. "Monica said furniture like this is made to last, which the guys backed up." All that was needed was a tightening of a few screws and a good polish.

She noted the glider where she could sit and read to Jake before bedtime, the bright blue lamp to bring some color to the space, and then laughed when she saw that Jake had a smaller version of the patchwork chair that was in his brother's room. "It's wonderful. I love that he will be using your furniture."

Jason just nodded. He was happy that his relationship with his family was good enough that he could make this request. "There isn't a bookshelf with this set, so we need to pick one up. The guys said they can match the stain if necessary."

"We can do that." She said looking around the bright and airy room. She spotted a bright red toy chest in the corner. It was plastic so she wouldn't have to worry about Jake getting hurt when he was old enough to explore. Like she said earlier the man didn't miss a trick.

"Monica also has the toddler bed I used for when Jake outgrows the crib. When Cameron is ready he'll get the set of furniture I used as I was growing up." Jason wanted his kids to have a connection to their past through some family pieces.

"I love that idea." Liz said giving him a kiss. "Is our room furnished as well?"

"It is, with new items." Jason replied, he wasn't nervous about that space. If she didn't like what he picked it could go in the fourth bedroom. He wanted his sons to like their new rooms because they were the ones facing the biggest changes. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes please." Liz said mimicking Cameron. They checked on their eldest son who was busy setting up a railway system. In other words he was fine. Down the hall a bit Jason opened the double doors that lead to their private suite. "I didn't decorate the sitting area." He let her know.

"My living room furniture that is in storage will look nice here." Liz told him, the two rooms were about the same size. "Unless you want something else?"

"No." To be honest Jason didn't really understand the point of a sitting area off the bedroom. It's not like they would be entertaining guests up here.

Liz could pretty much guess the thoughts going through his head. Jason was fairly straight forward guy. If it wasn't necessary he generally didn't have it in his life. "This will be a good place for family movie nights. That way when the boys fall asleep we don't have to carry them far."

"I like the sound of that." Jason said grinning.

"Look at that view." Liz said walking over to the window. There was a box seat and she was going to make use of that. From this spot she could see the grove of trees. "Apples." She said delighted.

"Apparently there are several types of fruit trees and bushes on the property." Jason let her know. "Apples are the most dominant. Three different types."

"Did you know I can make applesauce from scratch?" Liz asked him.

"No, I didn't." Jason was looking to learning everything he didn't know about the amazing woman beside him. "I know you've become a better cook over the years, but I didn't realize you were that good now."

"Applesauce actually isn't that hard." Liz said blushing some. "Cook taught me, she also taught me how to can. So I can put up preserves for the winter."

"Seriously?" Jason asked surprised. Cook was scary.

"Seriously." Liz just laughed outright which made Jake laugh too. "Show me the bedroom."

"Right this way." Jason said opening another set of double doors. "What do you think?"

"I love the pale green walls." Liz said taking in the paint job first. "They came out perfect. The furniture is a perfect compliment." Like in Jake's room the furniture was dark heavy wood. A more masculine feel that was opposite the more feminine wall color. Balance was the key to any room and they had struck it. The thing she did notice was that there wasn't a lot of furniture.

The king sized sleigh bed was offset on either side by low nightstands. There was a lovely hope chest at the foot of the bed that she couldn't wait to fill with comforters. On the side she spotted a latch to keep the boys from climbing inside. The only other piece of furniture was light in color. A white large round loveseat was in a nook to the side of the bed. "A fire place."

"It works." Jason was looking to ending nights there with his girl.

"We will have to test that out." Liz said leaning over and giving him a kiss. Which made Jake purse his lips in silent demand, so he got kissed on too. "Are there built-ins inside the closet?"

"Yes. They are in the bathroom." Jason pointed to a closed door. "Why don't you put Jake on the bed and we'll hang out here while you explore." That way he wouldn't have to pick the little boy up. Healing couldn't happen fast enough.

* * *

Liz did as requested and walked into what was more like a spa than a bathroom. Double sinks, a vanity, a garden tub, and a shower big enough for two. She walked through the enormous closet, where their clothes were already hanging. That meant the boys' clothes had been brought over as well. Walking back toward the bedroom she spotted the heated towel racks. "I may just move into the bathroom."

"I haven't looked inside. I told them to put all the towels from both our places in the storage closet. Same with all the bath supplies." Jason said stretched out with Jake on his chest. It was almost the little guy's morning nap time. "We need groceries, so if you can make a list of essentials, I'll send a runner."

"Putting everything away will help me get acquainted with the kitchen. Is there a table down there?" If not they would need to correct that quickly.

"Yes, the one from your house. Your dishes are also in the cabinets." Jason told her. "Somewhere downstairs is my pool table." He got a new one because he was due. "There is also a guest suite on the first floor, which is the fifth bedroom. We can put Em there when she visits." That would give them all privacy. "If she doesn't stay at the mansion."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Cameron's voice floated down the hall.

"Stay here, I'll go." Jason was guessing that the first few nights they were going to be sleeping with both sets of doors open. He gently moved Jake and headed down the hall.

"Did you have fun playing trains?" Liz asked when her son joined them on the bed.

"Uh huh, but it was really quiet so I was wondering where you were." Cameron had only been a little nervous. Mostly he really liked his new room. "Can I have a snack?"

"How about if I call grandmother and see if we can visit. That way we can get some cake?" Jason asked grinning. He knew the answer would be a yes from his family and from Lila.

"Cake is the perfect way to celebrate a new house. Right Cam?" Liz was all for that. Jake could nap in the parlor.

"Right." Cameron said grinning.

Jason laughed as he called the mansion.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 19

At the same time the Morgan jet was landing in Port Charles, the O'Briens were starting their day. Johnny woke up first and just watched his wife as she slept. When Francis got married he said that when he woke up the next morning he felt different, and to be honest Johnny wasn't sure he believed that. The only thing that had changed between Francis and Diane was the exchanging of rings. They didn't move, and she didn't even change her name so why would they feel differently.

This morning he got it. This morning when he woke up with his wife snuggled close he felt complete. Like last night was the moment that his life really began. Like he had a reason to be a better man. Family was not something Johnny had in spades. Everyone who meant anything to him was here in Port Charles. Georgie was at the heart of everything. So to know that she wanted to spend her life with him was really all he needed.

"Morning." Georgie said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning." Johnny grinned back. They were staying in because it had been a very late night. After the ceremony they had been invited into the mansion for a champagne toast with their friends. He'd had a hard time keeping his focus on the conversations around him because his eyes kept straying to where Georgie was smiling with Maxie. Everyone had their cameras and he was looking forward to reviewing the photos that those gathered had taken. Spinelli still had the video saying he wanted to edit and clean it up. That should arrive at some point today.

When they came home Johnny turned on the sound system and they spent some time dancing with one another. The first song he pulled up was The Way You Looked Tonight. Georgie's radiant smile said that she very much approved of his choice.

"We got married last night." She said smiling wider. They had kissed at midnight, which was a wonderful way to start the new day.

"We did." Johnny said chuckling. "I can easily say that yesterday was the best day of my life."

"Mine too." Georgie said snuggling closer. "I'm Georgianna O'Brien now. I can't wait to change my name. On my checks, credit cards, at the post office, and of course at work. Dr. Georgianna O'Brien. My initials are G.O.B. Like gob, as in you are gob smacked because something is just so awesome." She said being silly. "I kind of like that."

Johnny just laughed as she went down her list.

"I will need to get new business cards, and I have to make sure I change my email address." Georgie rolled over.

"Where are you going?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Just grabbing a note pad." She said reaching in her nightstand. She sat up and started a list. "I want to make sure that I don't miss anywhere that my name needs to be changed." The light from the bedside lamp glinted off her rings and she wiggled her fingers. "Last night, and this morning were both perfect." She said leaning over and kissing him letting her lips linger.

"I think so too." Johnny was enjoying right now as well. His girl was wearing his t shirt from last night, and he knew that she didn't have anything on underneath it. "You were more beautiful than I have words to describe." He said paying her a compliment. "Maxie was surprised at my choice of dress." He said mentioning his sister in-law. "Apparently she missed the fact that I do pay attention to the things you like."

"I think the fact that you could plan that ceremony, and not kill her is the best wedding present ever." Georgie leaned back against the headboard. She was still blown away that he did that for. It was perfect, every single moment. "I told Monica that I would be coming back to work tomorrow." There hadn't been time to discuss this before now.

"That's fine. I would like to take you away later in the year for a proper honeymoon. Anywhere you want to go." Johnny let her know.

A slow smile came to her face. "I'd love to go to Ireland."

"The last three vacations we've taken have been to Ireland." He pointed out. She loved his native land. Having been away from it for so long Johnny had come to find that he liked it now too. When he left he never would have believed that was possible. "I was thinking somewhere tropical. Where bikinis are necessary. Or no swimwear if you'd rather."

Nude beaches didn't scare Georgie. "What about visiting Bora Bora? I've never been there and it's supposed to be wonderful. Have you been?"

"No, I've never been there." Johnny would need to do some research. As long as it was somewhere they could stay safe then he would happily take her. "Look at your work schedule and let me know when I can plan our time away."

Georgie just nodded. "You can turn the radio on." Most mornings Johnny got ready listening to the local news station. She knew he didn't have it playing because they would be talking about Diego.

"I don't want to let the real world in just yet." Johnny said leaning over and giving her a soft kiss. "It's over, for real this time." He said quietly.

"I know." Georgie said taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "It was a shock to learn he was alive, and before I could even fully process that he was dead. So I can let it go." Diego wasn't going to be allowed to creep back into her psyche and rob her of her happiness. "Breakfast?"

"I have something special planned." Johnny was having the morning meal delivered. Today was going to be all about spoiling his wife.

* * *

The newspapers in Port Charles were having a field day with the end of the TMK killing spree. The morning editions all had Diego glaring from their front page, courtesy of his mug shot. Not even two hours later the extra editions starting showing up at newsstands. It was Edward Quartermaine's paper that snagged the scoop of the day. As the story unfolded there would be enough to go around, but on the morning the story broke Edward was the big winner.

It was the story in his paper that Robin was sitting in her lab looking at. She had taken the paper from the lounge when she went to get some coffee. After her first glance the desire for a drink was gone, all she wanted to do was hide. The door to the lab was locked and despite several folks knocking that hadn't changed. Even when Monica stopped by.

Maxie wasn't going to be put off. After Robin ignored her, she went down to security and got the spare key to the door. "Why are you sitting locked in your lab?" The pushy blonde demanded.

"I didn't want to talk to anyone." Robin told her cousin. "My picture was on his phone. He was following me." She turned her stool to look at the other woman. "I was apparently next on his list after Gina. My phone number was in his contacts." Considering that it was unlisted that left her feeling vulnerable.

Maxie walked over and sat on the empty stool next to Robin. "He was stopped before he even got a chance to send you a message."

"I didn't know he was there." Robin said shivering hard. "I pride myself on knowing my surroundings and I had no clue that I was being followed." She pointed to the paper. "On at least four occasions." Each photo the paper displayed had the doctor in a different outfit. The caption read the photos were from Diego's phone. "How close did he get to me?"

Five different things went through Maxie's brain at lightning speed. All were rejected. "I truly suck at the whole comforting thing." Was what she finally said. "Georgie's wedding was at the worst possible time, although she looked really amazing last night. Johnny has been good for her, even if he is a bit of tight ass. She would know what to say to you."

"Do you think he knew?" Robin asked folding the paper in half. She was tired of looking at herself.

"He'll never admit it if he did. I find it odd that Diego was taken out while attacking someone who works for the mob guys." Maxie said with a one shouldered shrug. "Also I can't imagine a situation where Diego is in town and Johnny doesn't know about it. He is all about keeping my sister safe. I'm just glad Georgie wasn't targeted. If they did know, and they set Diego up you owe them your life. I wonder what you will have to do as payment." Maxie mused.

Robin didn't say anything at first. "They had to have known. The timing of the wedding makes more sense now."

"Maybe they will make you go back to Paris." Maxie said still thinking out loud. "You could take me with you. Rent is outrageous there and as a doctor you could rent us a great little unit. I, of course would work in Crimson's European office, which is in Paris."

"You do suck at comforting people." Robin said getting to her feet. "I don't want to leave Port Charles."

Maxie just arched a brow.

"Its home. I grew up here which is why I wanted to return. Jason was just a bonus." Robin wasn't going to lie about him being a factor. "You and Georgie are here. Uncle Mac was here, and he is talking about possibly coming back." During their last call he admitted to missing all the girls.

"I don't think things with Felicia are working out." Maxie tried not to say bad things about her mother. She had tried to talk her dad out of moving to Texas, there was a reason they got a divorce. "Frisco is down there now, so I wouldn't be surprised if dad came back. Who could we set him up with? He's too amazing to sit in the house."

"Lucy Coe is single again." Robin said laughing.

"While I do admire the fact that she is running her own cosmetic company, I don't think she is what Mac needs in a girlfriend. Lucy is way too high maintenance." Maxie told her cousin as she got to her feet.

"No you did not just say that." Robin said stunned.

"It takes one to know one." Maxie said brightly. A knock on the door had them both turning.

"I wanted to check that you were okay." Patrick was standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to go see if Matt is free." Maxie said picking up her purse. When she was behind Patrick she made the call me symbol before giving the thumbs up.

"Your cousin doesn't realize that pretty much everything in the lab is reflective, does she." Patrick had seen the younger woman.

"No." Robin said trying not to be mortified. "I'm fine. Thank you." She felt really awkward, like she had back in high school when a cute boy talked to her. It was so odd that Patrick brought this feeling out of her.

"I was wondering, if you'd have dinner with me some night?" Patrick wasn't going to fight it. Clearly he was attracted to Robin. He had no idea why. But he was going to trust that the universe knew what it was doing. She couldn't be any worse than his last girlfriend.

"Okay." Robin had gotten a nasty shock this morning and a wake-up call. She thought her illness was the biggest threat she lived with, but that wasn't the case. So she was going to do better. Dinner with a smart attractive man was a good place to start.

"Tomorrow night?" Patrick was off.

"Sounds great. Let me give you my address." She wrote it down. "Six-thirty?"

"I'll be there." Patrick said putting the paper in his pocket and walking from the office. Never had asking a woman out on a date left him feeling confused. He had no idea how this was going to turn out.

In her lab Robin just shrugged. "Weirdest day ever." She said getting back to work.

* * *

"My grandbabies are here." Monica said walking into the front room of the parlor. "And I don't have to fight Em to get to them." The surgeon said getting a hug from Cameron.

"We went to Seattle, Nana." He let her know. "Daddy had to see a different doctor."

"I know, did you have fun?" Monica asked grinning at how Cameron was addressing Jason. She was holding the little boy's hand as she walked over and plucked Jake off of his father's lap. In Alan's favorite chair she got both boys comfortable.

"Yeah. We went swimming, and to the museum, and daddy took me to the movies." Cameron let her know. "He said we can go again now that we are home. We got a new house too!"

"Well it just sounds like the two of you had a great time." Monica said giving both boys kisses. "Hello."

"You did see us when you walked in." Jason said being smart. "I wasn't sure."

"You're not as cute as my grandsons. Liz yes, you no." Monica said with a wide smile.

Liz laughed at the scowl on Jason's face. Lila was also laughing. "How was your lecture?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Good. We had a lively debate on the merits of absorbable versus non-absorbable sutures." Monica told her colleague. "Then someone brought up surgical glue and I thought a fist fight was going to break out." Surgeons were creatures of habit. Some still refused to even contemplate the use of the glue. Monica made the call as to what to use when she had her patient on the table. "When do you see Patrick again?"

"I haven't made the appointment yet." Jason told his mother. "I figured I'd drive Elizabeth in tomorrow and do it then." He would take pains to avoid the neurosurgeon because he suspected that Patrick was going to be annoyed after Elizabeth served notice.

"Patrick is off tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be sorry he missed you." Monica saw them exchange a look. "What?"

"I'm serving notice tomorrow." Liz didn't want to blindside Monica.

"Not surprising. I'll be sorry to lose you." Monica had seen this coming. Liz was good at her job, and she enjoyed it. However the Chief of Staff had watched Liz grapple with the guilt that came from having to miss so many moments of her boys' lives. Also Jason wouldn't want Liz at the hospital. "We'll be able to rehire Nadine which will help."

"I talked to her about getting her Nurse Practitioner certification." Liz passed along.

"She would be outstanding in that position. I could use someone as good as she is at the clinic." Monica was still hoping that at some point Liz would come back to work. After another grandchild. "Are you going to do continuing education classes?"

"I'd like to." Liz was thinking that when they finished having children and they were all in school full time she would go back to working in some capacity.

"Can I talk you into going to medical school?" Monica thought Liz had the makings of a great doctor.

"No." Liz shook her head. "Still not something I'm interested in pursuing." It just wasn't her calling.

"Will you paint?" Lila wanted to know.

"I'd like it if you took time to do that." Jason told her.

"I plan on getting back into my art." Liz confirmed. "I might even look into incorporating my art into my medical work when I return."

"Anything else you'd like to share before I ignore you completely?" Monica asked smiling wide. She really did miss the boys.

Jason smiled wide as he linked his fingers with Elizabeth's. They had shared their news with Lila when they first arrived. Now they could share it with Monica. "I asked Elizabeth to marry me."

Monica was stunned. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her funny face made Cameron laugh which in turn made Jake laugh too. When Liz held up her hand showing off her ring, Monica found her voice. "Wow."

"I know." Liz knew the silence wasn't because of upset.

"You are welcome to have the wedding here." Monica said smiling wide. "And I want you to call me when you go tell Robin."

"You can record that for Em." Jason said shaking his head.

"She knows?" Monica wasn't surprised by that.

"We called and told her." Liz passed along. "I think having the wedding here would be lovely. In the rose garden, maybe?"

"That would be lovely. I can tell you the blooming schedule if you want a certain flower for pictures." Lila suggested. She was thrilled that Liz was officially joining the family.

"I'm sure that no matter what date we pick the garden will be lovely." Liz assured Lila. "We won't pick a date until we know more about Em's schedule."

"I think news this good calls for some cake." Monica said and the boys cheered. "Let's go see Cook."

"Okay." Cameron said getting down. He took Jake's hand when Nana put him down too. "Come on Jake." The boys knew where the cake was kept, and they were not afraid of Cook.

"We will have dinner to celebrate this news further." Monica said giving both her son, and her future daughter hugs. "Now I need to use my grandsons as human shields." She said chuckling as she left the room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 20

"I should be home for dinner." Jason said as they rode the elevator up to the sixth floor. He would be staying on when his wife got off because Patrick's office was on the eighth floor.

"I'm not making anything fancy. Pork chops and mashed potatoes." She left him know. "And broccoli, so be prepared to see a new side of Cameron." She chuckled. "If you could maybe mention liking broccoli that would be helpful."

"I don't like broccoli either." Jason admitted before laughing. "So I may pout too."

"Great." Liz said shaking her head. While they knew a lot about one another they didn't know everything. "What's your favorite vegetable?"

"Brussel sprouts." Jason let her know.

"No one likes Brussel sprouts." Liz said giving him a look. "Back me up on this Cody." He was her guard today. Marco was also with them because he was guarding Jason.

"She's right." Cody told his boss. "Those things are just gross."

"Marco would you like to help even the odds?" Jason looked at his friend.

"No." Marco said grinning. "One I don't like Brussel sprouts, and two I'm not dumb enough to go against your wife."

"You're just sucking up to get brownies." Jason said facing front again.

"Yup." Marco didn't even bother to deny it.

"This is my floor." Today she wouldn't be in the building for very long. She was only here to talk to Piph about getting put back into rotation, and to serve notice. "Have a good day, tell the guys I said hi." When the door opened she went to step off, but Jason stopped her. Dipping his head he gave her a kiss. Which had her grinning and blushing. Leyla was also grinning at them from the hub. "Good morning."

"For some of us, yes it is." Leyla said laughing. "Would you like to explain that?" There wasn't even a whiff of Liz dating Jason. Folks thought Robin was dead wrong in suspecting Jason was attracted to Liz. Looked like the short doctor was right.

"I think it spoke for itself." Liz said with a straight face joining her coworker. She managed to hold out for about thirty seconds before smiling wide. "I upgraded my taste in men."

"And then some." Leyla said nodding. "Well done, and welcome back. I didn't get a chance to see you before you left. I'm glad you weren't hurt."

"Thanks." Liz said taking a deep breath. She was still processing that night. "Is Piph in?"

"She sure is." Leyla pointed to their boss's office. Liz wasn't on the schedule today.

"See you later." Liz said heading down the hall. "After this I need to run some errands. Then we can head to the house." She let Cody know.

"There is no rush." He let her know.

"Nadine said the same thing. I'd like to get home so that you two can take your lunch breaks together." Liz said with grin. She could have easily called and asked Monica to watch the boys, but since Cody had to work if Nadine babysat then they could see one another.

"You are sneaky." The guard said laughing.

"But I use my powers for good, so it's okay." Liz said knocking on the closed office door.

"Come in!" Epiphany yelled.

"Do you need to go with me?" Liz wanted to know.

"No, and I'm happy about that. Nurse Johnson scares the crap out of me." Cody wasn't afraid to admit that.

"She would be thrilled to hear that." Liz said before stepping into the office. "Hi."

"Well, look who returned from the Pacific Northwest. How was the trip?" Piph asked pointing to an empty chair.

"Good. Jason will make a full recovery in about two to four weeks." Liz said sitting and placing a gift bag on the desk. "I picked up some things for you."

"Goodies." Piph said peeking in the bag. "Thank you. Are you serving notice?" She wanted to know.

"That habit you have of knowing everything is really annoying." Liz said pretending to be cross. "I can tell you that since I'm leaving."

"You're just jealous because my awesomeness is greater than yours. Although you have me beat in the jewelry department." Piph said pointing to Liz's left hand. "I'm assuming the weight of the ring is why you aren't waving your hand around."

Liz had to laugh at that. Not many people saw this side of Piph. "He wanted to get his point across. Three weeks work for you?"

"Can I talk you into leaving effective immediately?" Piph wanted to know.

Liz was surprised by that response. "That isn't very professional."

"Generally no, but in this case it would be for the best. If you leave effective today I can rehire Nadine, Sabrina, and Felix before lunch. If you serve out your notice there is a chance one, or all, of them will get another placement. I didn't go through all the work of training them so that someone else could reap the benefits. They are my nurses and I want them back." Piph explained her thinking. "Besides leaving today will spare you from having to watch Patrick pout."

"Good point. Rip the band aid off and get it over with." Liz said nodding. "I told Monica last night, I'm guessing she will understand."

"I probably won't even have to say much. Like me she's generally ahead of the rest of the pack." Piph was proud to work with Monica. The woman was an outstanding leader and surgeon. "Are you going to take classes while you are off?"

"She asked me that too. That is the plan. I want to keep up my certifications. Surgical will be hard because I won't be getting any OR hours, so I may let that one go." Liz said thinking out loud. That would be the easiest certification to re-earn if necessary. "Monica asked if I was interested in becoming a doctor."

"You'd be an outstanding doctor, but I don't think you would be happy. Not enough patient interaction." Piph told the younger woman what she saw. "A doctorate in nursing might be more your speed. Or becoming a full time nurse practitioner. You have time to figure out what you want to do. I figure you and Jason are going to have at least another six kids." Epiphany said with an evil grin. Unlike a lot of people she had no problem picking up the resemblance between Jason and Jake.

"And on that note, I need to go find Georgie." Liz said standing up.

"Have you seen her since you've been back?" Piph wanted to know.

"No. She sent me a text yesterday saying she was working today and to stop by her office." Liz just wanted to check in.

Piph didn't say anything, she didn't want to ruin the surprise. Everyone in the building knew that Georgie was married because HR sent out congratulations. "Don't be a stranger."

"Trust me, I have no intention of going away silently." Liz said with a grin as she walked out of the office.

* * *

Jason was sitting behind his desk when Francis and Johnny walked in. The blonde mob boss looked up from his computer. While Angie had handled anything pressing in his absence there were things Jason still needed to personally address. "Congratulations." The wedding band gave it away.

"Can't get anything past you." Johnny said laughing. "Thank you."

"Elizabeth is going to kill you for not telling her." Jason said shaking his friend's hand. She would be thrilled that her friends got married.

"She is meeting up with Georgie today, so I'm hoping my wife will talk your girlfriend down." Johnny said taking a seat in front of the desk. Francis walked over with his coffee and joined them.

Jason just grinned. "Considering we got engaged and didn't say anything I think there is a good chance of that happening." He said sharing his news.

"Seriously?" Francis paused with his coffee mug halfway to his mouth. "You guys are engaged?"

"Congratulations." Johnny said stretching out his legs. "This was a good week for all of us, especially when you factor in the good news from your doctor."

"Diane and I want to have everyone over this weekend. It was to celebrate knucklehead over there finding a woman that was willing to put up with him." Francis said pointing to Johnny. "Now we can celebrate you and Liz as well."

"Bring a gift. A nice gift, since you were off playing doctor while we were getting married." Johnny said being dramatic. It was no surprise that he and Georgie eloped. In fact it was expected.

"I'll let Elizabeth pick it out." Jason said laughing.

"That would be for the best." Johnny commented. "So would you like to hear what us non slackers were doing while you were off drinking overpriced coffee?"

"It will keep me from answering emails, so yes I would." Jason said leaning back in his chair. "Is Shawn joining us?"

"Shawn and Gina left for Puerto Rico late last night. He said that if you want to talk you can call him." Francis passed along.

"He went down fast." Jason said with a smirk.

"They both were enjoying the view." Johnny tacked on. "You want to do the honors or should I?" He asked Francis.

"I'll do it. I'm a much better story teller. Cameron will back me up on that one." Francis said with a grin.

"Let me refill my coffee mug." Jason was very curious about how everything ended up playing out.

* * *

"Um, did you know about this?" Liz was smiling as she looked at Cody. They were standing outside of Georgie's office. Outside of Georgianna O'Brien's office.

"No clue." Cody would have to congratulate O'Brien when he ran into him.

Liz knocked on the door. "Georgie?"

"Hi!" Georgie said smiling wide. "Dr. O'Brien at your service."

"Congratulations!" Liz said giving her friend a hard hug. "When did this happen?"

"Come in. Cody you coming in?" Georgie asked the guard.

"I'll wait in the hall and have Hank tell me all the good stuff." Cody said pointing down the hall to where his friend was standing.

"Okay." Georgie said closing the door, because that would make the guys relax. She was between patients so they could both kick back. "We eloped the same night Diego died. Johnny planned the entire thing, including getting me a dress." Georgie said digging out her phone.

"Oh, that's lovely." Liz said looking at picture of her two friends smiling at the camera. "Johnny knows what works on you." The question of how her friend was doing had been answered. Liz knew Georgie was in good hands with Johnny, she just wanted to be around in case she needed to talk.

"He had Maxie pick it up." Georgie said looking at her friend trying not to laugh.

"Wow." Liz blinked. "I don't know how to respond to that, other than to say he really loves you."

"Exactly. The ceremony was perfect. We got married at the gazebo on the Quartermaine estate. Under then stars, and we kissed at midnight." Georgie said smiling wide. "It was everything I told him I wanted in a wedding. Right down to the flowers in my bouquet. And I got this." She held up her hand to show off her wedding set.

"I am so happy for the two of you." Liz had been one of the few people in the beginning who had supported Georgie's decision to start seeing Johnny. Mac had been worried about the danger it would bring into his youngest daughter's life and Maxie just flat out didn't like Johnny. Robin had also called to tell her cousin this wasn't a good idea. But in the years after Dillon and Diego, Georgie had grown into a strong and confident woman. She knew Johnny was the right guy for her, after she made him work to earn her trust, and didn't let anyone dissuade her.

"I can't thank you enough for your support. I wasn't going to let anyone dictate how my life was going to go, but at the same time it was nice to have someone who wasn't telling me I was making a monumental mistake." Georgie said tearing up. She reached for a tissue and held out the box. "I think you were more of a sister than Maxie was back them."

"I know how it feels to have everyone saying the choice you are making is wrong. I wonder if Jason and I had more people on our side would we have gotten it right sooner." Liz said taking a tissue. "It seemed like the entire town was against the two of us being together."

Georgie put the box back and when she turned the light reflected off of Liz's left hand. "Oh my gosh!" Georgie said spotting the ring. "Were you going to say anything?" She wanted to know.

"No." Liz said laughing. "I was totally ready to let you have your moment." Her news would keep for a few days.

"That's quite a ring there future Mrs. Morgan." Georgie picked up Liz's hand to get a good look at the jewelry. "When is the wedding?"

"No clue yet. We don't have to rush." Liz said shrugging.

"You will wait for Emily to return." Georgie got that much. "If you wait too long Monica will kill the both of you." Jason's mom had made it clear that she was waiting for the two of them to make it legal.

"Probably next summer. Will you be in the bridal party?" Liz wanted to know.

"Absolutely." Georgie didn't hesitate to accept. "I'm around if you need a shopping buddy or someone to bounce ideas off of. Will you be staying here?" She meant the hospital.

"No. I served notice, effective immediately, today. Maybe tomorrow you will see some familiar faces in the hall." Liz told her friend.

"Hopefully one of them will be Nadine." Georgie missed seeing her friend in the building.

"Hopefully." Liz agreed. "Okay I'm going to go, and you can blind your patients with your bling."

Georgie opened the door and found her cousin on the other side. "Hey."

"Hi. Liz." Robin hadn't expected to run into the nurse. If she was here then Jason was probably back too.

"Robin." Liz had to resist the urge to shove her hand in the doctor's face. That would just be petty. Fun, but petty. Since she saw the paper this morning Liz figured Robin was having a rough enough day.

"Liz and Jason are engaged." Georgie told Robin. Maxie said she wasn't convinced that Robin was going to stick to staying away from Jason. Maybe this would be the final push needed to let Robin know that boat had sailed. There was a part of Georgie that agreed with her sister.

"Congratulations." Robin said smiling. "That's a lovely ring."

"Thank you." Liz said wondering where Robin's attitude had gone. "I should get going." The retired nurse said before walking down the hall to where Cody was waiting. If she stayed then she really would shove her hand in the short doctor's face.

"That isn't as sudden as it seems is it?" Robin asked Georgie.

"No." Was all Georgie said.

"I suspected there was something between them, and I still went after Jason. That makes me as bad as Maxie with the whole Lucky thing." Robin said shaking her head. "I'm guessing I won't be invited to that wedding."

"Patrick can take you as his plus one. He'll get invited." Georgie was hoping that the surgeon would be a good fit for her cousin.

Robin was thinking that even if they were still dating at that time, it would be polite to skip the wedding. "I came up to see if you wanted to have lunch."

"Okay. I could eat." Georgie said locking her office door.

* * *

"When I saw Robin walk up the hall I was worried there might be bloodshed." Cody said when the elevator doors shut. "If you hit her with that ring you might open an artery." He joked.

"I get points for not showing off. I want that noted." She told her guard. "Em would be so disappointed." Liz said laughing.

"Yeah Emily would be disappointed. Fortunately for you I can be bribed. Make something up. I'll just stand behind you and nod." Cody said grinning. "I'm sure Georgie will play along also, for a price."

"She has expensive tastes too." Liz said as they headed to the car. "Come on, let's head to the house. Grill cheese is on the lunch menu."

"My favorite." Cody said starting the car and pulling out of the parking space.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21

"Good morning." Liz greeted the young woman behind the counter with a wide smile. "Webber party of three."

"Welcome, and congratulations." She said smiling. "You are with Siobhan today, so let me go get her. You ladies can have a seat and she'll be right out. Help yourself to coffee if you like."

"Thanks." Liz said before walking over to the couches.

"This is really exciting." Nadine said grabbing a bridal magazine. "I've never been wedding dress shopping before. All my hideous bridesmaids' gowns were picked out for me."

"I've been once before with Em." Liz said also grabbing a magazine. Emily's brief marriage to Nikolas was not something they talked about much anymore. The doctor mostly tried to forget it happened.

"I've never been either." Georgie said skipping the magazine. "I imagine that since my friends are now all of the marrying age, I'll do this at least once more. I've never even been in a wedding other than my own." Yesterday Nadine had regaled Georgie with tales of her other bridesmaid experiences.

"Emily called and asked me to help with the maid of honor duties." Nadine told Liz, even though she figured her friend knew.

"We talked before she called you." Liz had waited until today to have this talk. Nadine was back at the hospital and they hadn't seen each other much in the past few weeks. Liz had talked to Em earlier this week, so waiting was fine. "Emily has offered to step down as my maid of honor since she won't be here until about a week before the ceremony." They were having a June wedding, and with it being September they had plenty of time to plan things. "She feels that since you and Georgie will be helping me with decisions that spot should go to one of you."

"Em is like your sister, the spot should go to her. I don't mind helping. I know if she was here she would be doing most of the shopping with you, but she isn't. She's off saving lives." Nadine finished with a smile.

"What she said." Georgie was proud of what Emily was doing. "We know that we are appreciated, the title isn't necessary."

"I told her you would say that." Liz said laughing. "So I've decided to just have three bridesmaids, which will make her feel better."

"You have to have a maid or matron of honor." Nadine said to her friend. "Otherwise who will the best man dance with at the ceremony? Think of the chaos this will bring to the seating chart." The nurse said being silly. "Wedding traditions are not to be flouted. Otherwise who knows what type of doom the universe will bring down on you."

"I gotta go with Nadine, you don't want bad wedding mojo." Georgie said nodding.

"I think it will be okay." Liz told them and as if the universe heard her Maxie walked through the door.

"Why are you here?" Georgie asked her sister who was standing by the seating area they were in.

"I came to offer my services as a wedding consultant." The blonde said with a wide smile.

Nadine just snorted and hid behind her magazine. Liz stayed silent for the moment, mostly from shock.

"How did you even know we were here?" Georgie stood up and glared at her sister. Maxie could be pushy, but this was ballsy even for her.

"Please, there are only two decent places to get a gown in Port Charles. And considering that Liz's last name is going to be Morgan, it makes sense that she would support the family brand." Maxie said like it was obvious. "Plus Robin told me."

Georgie took a deep breath and tried not to glare at her sister. "Robin didn't know what time the appointment was."

"That's true, she only knew that you were going shopping with Liz today. So yesterday when I was over I looked in your phone." Maxie told her sister. Georgie wrote all her appointments down.

"You don't even have any shame about that." The doctor said shaking her head. To make sure this didn't happen again she would not be telling Robin any more information about the wedding. "You aren't needed."

"You aren't the bride." Maxie pointed out.

"Why do you think I would want your help with my wedding?" Liz wanted to know.

"I'm very talented at event planning." Maxie said taking the opportunity to sell herself. "I helped with Georgie's ceremony, I helped Kate plan her ceremony to Sonny, even though that didn't end very well. I mean who would have suspected the bride was going to get shot by a sniper. She took two bullets because of him, I don't think I could ever love anyone that much. Anyway, you can't hold that against me. I've helped plan numerous Crimson events since I got hired." She said listing her credentials.

"You slept with my husband, and acted as his drug dealer. Both actions helped destroy that marriage." Liz said from her seat. "Don't leave that off the list of your accomplishments."

Maxie did have the good grace to look embarrassed, but that didn't stop her from speaking up again. "I did you a favor really. You'd probably have still been married to Lucky when he died. Instead you got a divorce and now are engaged to Jason."

"Wow." Nadine said stunned. "That's a hell of a spin job. Forget weddings, you should go into politics."

"I am so sorry." Georgie said looking at Liz, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Not your fault. I have one of this model too." Liz said thinking of Sarah. "Maxie." She said turning to the annoying blonde. "You aren't planning my wedding. You aren't even going to be invited to my wedding. So you can either leave on your own, or I can go over and ask the manager to throw you out. I'm sure that if you get escorted out of this boutique then word will get back to your boss." Liz couldn't stand Kate and was hoping the rumors she was moving her magazine headquarters out of Port Charles were true. Maybe she'd take Maxie with her.

"Fine, but if you change your mind I might not be available. Several European fashion weeks are coming up and I will be overseas for a whole month." Maxie was excited about the trip.

"If you get thrown out of the boutique I doubt Kate will take you anywhere." Georgie said to get her sister moving.

Without a word Maxie turned on her heel and walked out.

"You guys really have the same mom and dad?" Nadine asked unable to believe that. Then she thought of her sister Jolene, and it kind of made more sense.

"Yeah, I'm the odd duck out in my family." Georgie said grinning. "Which is not a bad thing."

"What I find to be more amazing is that Mac raised her. He did a good job with you and Robin. I might not like your cousin, but even I can admit that Mac did an outstanding job there." Liz told her friend. She could see that Georgie was embarrassed.

"Every single grey hair on Mac's head came from one of us." Georgie said laughing. "I wasn't as bad as Maxie, but I wasn't always an angel either."

"I don't think anyone could be as bad as Maxie." Nadine didn't hide her dislike of Georgie's sister.

"Carly." Both Liz and Georgie said at the same time which made them laugh. Nadine missed most of the deceased blonde's really bad years.

"Ms. Webber." Siobhan said coming over.

"That's me." Liz said standing up and extending her hand. "These are two members of my bridal party Georgie O'Brien and Nadine Crowell."

"Congratulations." Siobhan said to her bride. "Welcome to the salon. I was told we would be starting with your attendants. Dr. Quartermaine's measurements are on file so we can start on her dress, and when she's in town do a fitting then. How does that sound?" Siobhan didn't want to mess up, this was a VIP client.

"Perfect." Liz nodded.

"Good, let's go in the back and get started." Siobhan said leading the way.

* * *

"Do you have a direction you want to go in for your gown?" Siobhan asked her bride. Before they even looked at any dresses she wanted to get to know her client's tastes.

"I want something classic and timeless. I don't want to look back at my wedding album and instantly be able to name the year based on the cut of the gown. At the same time I don't want to be boring." Elizabeth started explaining. Fashion wasn't her field of expertise. She'd never really sat down and talked about her personal style.

"How do you normally shop? Are you looking for a gown to call to you, or are you looking to make a particular statement?" Siobhan wanted to know. "I know this is a society wedding, so is that factoring into your decision?" The engagement announcement had been on the front page of several local papers.

"I like clothes that call to me. Often my choices are made when I see something and I just know it will look good on me. I don't just shop for the heck of it." Liz didn't have a closet full of clothes. Every piece was picked because it was something she loved.

Siobhan nodded. "What about your attendants, any specific direction there?"

"I want them to look good." Liz smiled at her friends. "Honestly I'd be happy to let them pick the gowns. From there we can look for common ground. I don't think any dress they pick is going to upstage me." She wasn't an insecure bride, this was her day and everyone there would know it. So the ladies could wear fire engine red with slits up to their thighs for all she cared.

"Let's try that." Siobhan liked working with clients who already had a sense of self. They didn't let their friends or family talk them into a gown they hated. "Ladies." She said to Nadine and Georgie. "The bridal party gowns are in that gallery over there. Why don't you each pull a gown and then come back. I will have another associate bring over garment bags so your picks remain secret. In the meantime Ms. Webber and I will start looking for her gown. "

"That actually sounds like fun." Nadine said standing up. "Let's start at different ends so we don't see each other."

"Sounds like a plan." Georgie would try to find something she liked, that would also flatter the other ladies. She and Emily were closer in coloring so it was Nadine's fairer skin tone she would need to be mindful of.

"While they are shopping, let me show you some of the styles and silhouettes we have in stock. You just give a holler when something catches your eye." Siobhan said steering her bride to the wedding gown salon.

* * *

"I'm ready whenever you guys are." Liz said from her seat in the private fitting area. Siobhan was sitting next to her ready to take measurements should a gown be selected. "I can't wait to see what they picked."

"I'm thinking it won't go as quickly as your selection did." The consultant said smiling. With Ms. Webber marrying into the Quartermaine family it was a good bet that she would need formal attire several times a year. It was also a good bet that she would come here like other members of her new family. If that turned out to be true then she was going to be a dream client.

They did a complete walk around the gallery and then Ms. Webber pulled five gowns. They were all different. She said she wanted to try on the different styles available so she picked her favorites from those options. Three gowns in she found the one, although she did try on the other two just to be sure. Siobhan had to agree that Ms. Webber looked stunning in her selection.

"You never know." Liz said grinning. Neither one of her friends was high maintenance. More than likely they would each like the gown the other woman picked as well as their own selections.

"I'm ready." Georgie said from her side of the room.

"Me too." Nadine called out. Her dressing room was on the opposite side of the fitting area.

"Let's see the gowns." Liz called out. Her two friends were helped out by two more associates because their eyes were closed. When she saw the gowns Elizabeth had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter.

Siobhan was smiling as well. Easiest consult ever.

"Can we see?" Georgie wanted to know. She was curious about Nadine's selection.

"Okay." Liz said now that she had herself under control. "Open your eyes."

Nadine couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up. "I like your dress."

Georgie just smiled and shook her head. "I like yours too, which isn't surprising since it's the same dress."

"Not exactly." Liz said getting up from her seat and walking over to where they were standing. "Nadine's dress covers both shoulders while yours only covers one." Other than that it was the same dress.

The floor length gown was a beautiful pale salmon pink with a floral design on the chiffon fabric. Nadine's dress had a V neck with thick straps covering both shoulders. Georgie's dress had one strap covering her left shoulder with a flower embellishment. What Elizabeth really liked was that the floral accent wasn't the same on the dresses. It was like the designer did that part first and then cut the fabric to create the gown.

"We have a third gown in this collection." Siobhan told her client. "It's strapless."

"Can I see it?" Liz wanted to know. She liked the thought of her three friends having the same concept in different gowns.

"I'll go pull it." Siobhan said walking away.

"That was easy." Liz said smiling wide.

"I'm glad you like the dresses, because I might have ended up buying this even if you didn't." Nadine said running her hand down the skirt.

"I was nervous too, because it's not your typical bridesmaid look." Georgie said turning so Liz could see the back of her gown.

"It's perfect for Lila's garden. I think maybe I won't have you guys carry flowers. It might be too much." Liz said giving it some thought.

"Out in the lobby one of the magazines had an article on butterfly bouquets." Nadine suggested.

"Or maybe fans. I know that's popular right now." Georgie added. "I'm sure whatever you come up with will be wonderful."

"Here is the other gown." Siobhan held up the garment. "You are welcome to take the magazine Ms. Crowell mentioned with you."

"Thank you." Liz would snag it on the way out. "That is perfect. We will take all three. Are they from this season?" Even with Chloe's passing the fashion brand didn't stop producing clothing.

"Actually they aren't current, they are vintage. These arrived last month from the Chloe Morgan flagship in London. They are part of her very first line. The gowns are originals so no one else will have them." Siobhan shared. Just like the bridal gown.

"It's almost like it was meant to be." Liz thought that Lila would like knowing that. "Please mark this one for Emily."

"Certainly. Let me put a tag on this dress and then I'll do measurements." Siobhan said walking from the salon again.

"So that just leaves you." Nadine was happy she was getting this gown. Liz had already said she was gifting the entire outfit to her party.

"I picked a gown while you two were combing the racks." Liz said grinning. "I'm not giving out any details so don't ask." She said smiling wider. "If you guys are up to more shopping we can go pick out accessories and then over lunch talk about what you guys should carry."

"I'm free all day. Lunch is on me." Georgie said, if she waited until they got to the restaurant then an argument would break out.

"Go get changed, I'll wait for you guys here." Liz said taking a seat. So far the day was going great.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 22

"Wow, look at you." Jason said smiling at his fiancée. "You look so pretty."

"Thanks." Liz said smiling back at him. She was in a vibrant purple form fitting, but still flattering, fold back neckline dress with cap sleeves. There was pleated detailing at the hip that drew the eye and kept the dress from being boring. She felt pretty and sophisticated. Which was how one should feel at their engagement party. "You don't have to wear a tie."

"Yes I do." Jason corrected her, the hated accessory was hanging loosely around his neck at the moment. "Lila likes it when I wear ties. You could maybe mention that you don't think it's necessary." He said with a boyish grin.

"You are on your own with that battle." Liz said shaking her head no. "Where are the boys?"

"In Cameron's room. He was letting Jake push some of his cars across the floor." Jason had the monitor attachment on his belt so that he could hear his sons while he got dressed. He had also just checked on them. The gate at the top of the steps was closed and so were all the doors to the other rooms except the master bedroom. If Jake decided to wonder the only place he could go was his parents' bedroom. "Monica is very excited that we are staying over." He thought that was odd because they didn't live that far from the mansion, but Jason just stayed silent.

"Emily is staying at the mansion with Milo, and your mother is very happy about that." Liz was excited that her best friend could be here for this night. It was just too bad Steven and couldn't come, but he promised to come to the wedding. AJ wasn't coming either, a head cold was keeping him in London, but like her brother he would be at the ceremony.

"Have you decided what you want to do for your birthday?" Jason asked watching as she put on her earrings. The octagon diamond drop pair were a gift from Monica. His girl had cried all the way home after dinner. A necklace picked by Cameron went on next. The look was finished off with some very high heels.

"That's not for another two weeks. Whatever we do will be local with Cameron in preschool, so you don't really need much time to prep." Liz let him know.

"I'll just plan something." Jason said a half grin. Liz tended to down play her birthday, and that wasn't going to work this year.

"Nothing too big. I don't need much. Okay, I'm ready." She said walking to where he was waiting. Her engagement ring sparkled under the lights which made her smile wide. "Let's go get the boys and head out. Are you driving?"

"Limo." Jason let her know linking their fingers as they walked down the hall. "Has Cameron ever ridden in one before?"

"No." Liz figured he was going to love it. "Hey guys, ready to go to the party?"

"Yup. Me and Jake are excited to see Aunt Emily." Cameron said putting his toys away. Last night daddy had shown him again where Malta was. "Do you think she'll remember us?" She had been gone a long time. She left before school started and it would Halloween soon.

"Of course she will. We've been taking pictures and sending them to her, remember?" Jason asked picking up Jake, while Cameron took his mother's hand.

"We took some pictures in the snow." Cameron said grinning. There was a light coating on the ground and he had been so happy watching the flakes fall earlier in the week. He loved snow.

"I'm sure Aunt Em will give you and Jake both really big hugs when she sees you." Liz told her oldest son. "Get your coat off the hook." Jason put down Jake and handed her his coat.

"Buddy, make sure to tell your mom she looks pretty." Jason said quietly as he wrapped his son's scarf around his neck.

"Okay daddy." Cameron said working on his buttons. Daddy taught him how to close his coat and now Cameron practiced every time they left the house. "You look pretty mommy."

"Thank you baby." Liz said running her hand over his curls. She knew Jason had prompted the compliment. He was trying to teach Cameron to be a little gentleman. Jason helped her into her coat and picked up their youngest son. "You're doing so well with him."

Jason actually blushed. "Thank you. I want him to be a good man when he grows up. Part of that is learning how to be respectful to the people in his life." Particularly the women was left unsaid. He didn't think women were weaker than men, but at the same time he liked taking care of his girl. Which meant things like pulling out her chair and opening her door.

"Both our boys will be good men with you as their father." She said leaning forward and kissing him.

"Can I open the door?" Cameron was ready to go.

"Sure thing buddy." Jason said walking over. He wanted to see his son's face when he saw the limo.

"Cool!" Cameron said when he saw the long black car. "Are we riding in that?"

"Yeah." Jason said trying not to laugh. He wasn't a big fan of limos, but from time to time it wouldn't hurt to go for a ride.

"Like Tony Stark." Cameron said naming his favorite super hero alter ego.

"His limo is probably cooler." Jason told his son. Since moving in with his family he had gotten a crash course in all things superhero. He knew who all the Marvel characters were, as well as their aliases.

"Yours is the coolest." Cameron told his dad.

"Okay, we need to go before I start crying." Liz said blinking back tears. When Cameron and Jason were together they just melted her heart.

"It's cold so we should get inside." Jason said taking his oldest son's hand. By the time they got to the car the driver had the door open. They piled inside and during the short ride to the mansion he showed Cameron what all the buttons did. The privacy panel was his favorite.

* * *

"Look Daddy, more limos." Cameron said when they got out at the mansion.

"Limos are pretty common at fancy parties." Jason told his son. They walked into the house with the driver following them. He had the overnight bag with the adult clothing. The kids already had clothes upstairs in their rooms.

"Everyone is in the ballroom." Alice said taking the bag and the coats.

"Thank you, will you be joining us later?" Liz considered Alice family as well.

"Mrs. Lila said that I was welcome to join the party." The housekeeper was actually just waiting for Jason and his family to arrive.

"Good." Liz said taking Cameron's hand. The doors to the ballroom were open and they could hear the music. "I love that song."

"I gave Monica a song list." Jason explained. "Will you dance with me later?"

"We don't have to." Liz knew he would be doing that for her.

"I want to." Jason told her. Tonight was special and he wanted to celebrate that.

"Okay." Liz said as they walked into the ballroom.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as soon as she appeared.

There was a huge banner hanging from the ceiling that said 'Happy Birthday Elizabeth'. She looked around the room at a bunch of grinning faces before looking over at her guy.

"I really wanted to throw you a birthday party and I knew you would say it was too much fuss. So I figured if we did a birthday/engagement party you wouldn't mind so much." Jason told her, although the focus of the evening would be on her.

"You are sneaky. Thank you." Liz felt so incredibly loved.

"I have another surprise for you." Jason said smiling wider, because she was looking at him she hadn't noticed their special guest. "Turn around."

She did and burst into tears. "What are you doing here?" This was the last person she expected to see.

"I couldn't miss your birthday." Steven said wrapping his sister up in a big hug. The fact that the party was taking place before the actual day helped him to come see his sister. He knew Jason picked this date to keep Liz from guessing what was happening, but in terms of scheduling it was great for Steven. The beginning of the month meant inventory and new admissions to the medical center, it would have been damn near impossible to get away. Once Jason had named his price for keeping Liz and the boys' safe, Steven had started figuring out how to make the trip home. "Karen couldn't make it." One of them had to stay and run things. For the wedding Steven was getting a friend to watch the clinic so his wife could come.

"I understand." Liz said hugging on her brother. She didn't think her birthday really meant that much to him.

"Cameron and Jake have gotten so big." Steven said looking at his nephews. The resemblance between Jason and Jake was so strong that Steven wondered how anyone missed it. One look and he knew they were related.

"They are growing like weeds. I now understand what Gram meant when she said that all the time about us." Liz said laughing. "How long is your visit?"

"I fly back tomorrow night. I'll stay longer for the wedding." Steven promised her. "Emily is staying longer than I am this time. So you'll get to visit with her."

"Where are you staying tonight?" Liz didn't want her brother in a hotel. They would just tell Monica they needed to go home.

"Here. Jason's mom gave me a really nice room." Steven was surprised by the generosity.

"We are staying tonight as well, so tomorrow we can catch up some." Liz couldn't ignore her other guests, but she would find her brother again before the night was over.

"That sounds wonderful." Steven said hugging her again. "I think someone wants to chat." He said laughing.

"Hi!" Emily said hugging her best friend tightly. "Let me see the ring."

"Ta da." Liz said holding out her hand.

"Even more stunning in person. I bet you are happy to have a guard." Emily said laughing at her own joke.

"Cody sometimes lets me put my hand on his shoulder when the weight of the ring gets to me." Liz said laughing too. "How are things with you and Milo?" In Malta they were sharing a house, here in Port Charles they hadn't lived together.

"Fantastic." Emily said looking across the room at her guy. He was catching up with his friends. "When we return to the states full time I'm guessing we will be moving in together." Her brother would just have to deal.

"Good. We need to have a just us day to catch up while you are here." Liz decided on the spot.

"You are on. You can help me figure out how to tell my mom I won't be here for the holidays." Emily didn't think her mom would take that too well.

"Hide behind Cameron." Liz suggested.

"Good plan." Emily said looking over at where her brother was sitting with both boys. "Speaking of my nephews, I need to get some kisses. We will talk more lately."

"Cam is excited to see you, I'll catch up with you later." Liz said before turning to greet another guest.

* * *

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jason asked when they were upstairs in their room. They had stopped to check in on the boys before turning in for the night in the guest suite Monica had prepared. They weren't in the room he used growing up because Emily's room was down the hall from that one. Monica wanted a little space between the siblings so things weren't awkward.

"I did. Monica told me that the party was your idea." Liz said kicking off her shoes. "Thank you." He hated parties, but for her had planned one. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for inviting Steven."

"I'm glad he could make it. He told me that you didn't have birthday parties growing up." Jason hadn't talked much with his future brother in-law and the conversation they did have revolved around Elizabeth.

"It wasn't just me." Liz said looking up into his blue eyes. "My parents didn't throw any of us parties. On our birthdays we went out to dinner. Usually to a fancy restaurant. After Sarah and I moved here we generally hung out with our friends on that day by choice, but Gram always made a fuss over us." She explained. Growing up Liz had gotten the short end of the straw when it came to her parents' affection. She hadn't measured up and their behavior reflected their disappointment.

"Can we throw parties for the boys on their birthdays?" Jason was enjoying having her so close.

"I already do." Liz said grinning. "This year was nuts. There is nothing like a room full of four year olds hyped up on birthday cake. I rent a block of time at one of those play palaces. Cameron had a blast. Jake's party was more sedate. It was basically a giant play date with all his friends."

"I'm looking forward to seeing that for myself." Jason let her know.

"You know what I'm looking forward to seeing?" Liz asked starting to smile.

"No what?" Jason asked his girl.

"You, taking off this suit." She said bobbing her eyebrows.

"It is your special night." Jason said with a smile of his own. "You have to let me go for that to happen." Although his tie was already gone. Elizabeth had come over while he was talking to Lila and removed it making his grandmother laugh.

Liz released him and took a seat on the chest at the foot of the bed. "Okay."

Keeping his eyes on her he shrugged out of his jacket, and then started on the buttons of his shirt. He didn't rush but instead made himself move slowly. When it was open he pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. His shoes went next followed by his socks. His eyes were still on hers when he undid and removed his belt. He popped the button on his pants and as slowly as possible pulled down the tab on the zipper. Then they were gone leaving him in his black boxer briefs. He placed his hands on the waistband and silently asked if they should go too.

Liz swallowed hard and nodded. Watching Jason undress had her blood pressure going up. It had taken all her restraint to not fan herself. It had taken a good ten minutes for him to strip down and she had wanted to beg him to hurry. Looks like she had discovered a whole new form of foreplay, because she was more than ready to go. Which was fine because so was he.

"Now what?" Jason asked making it clear she was in charge.

"Unzip me." Liz said standing and turning around. His fingers moving down her back made her shiver.

"Should I undo your bra too?" Jason asked testing them both.

"Since your back there." Liz said looking over her shoulder.

He did as instructed, pushing the straps down and removing the fabric that was still warm from her skin. She removed the last remaining article of clothing and he let his eyes move down until they landed on her bottom. When she turned his gaze moved back up her body until he was once again looking into her eyes. "Now?" He asked smiling slowly.

"Take me." Liz said with a seductive smile of her own.

The time of talking was over, not that they had said much since he had starting undressing. Jason took her mouth in a searing kiss and at the same time he lifted her off her feet. He growled when her legs wrapped around his waist, he could already feel how wet for him she was. As he laid her down on the bed he lined them up and pushed deep inside her.

"YES!" Elizabeth cried out arching hard and bringing them closer into contact, her hips tilted and Jason slid deeper inside her which made her hiss in pleasure.

Holding back wasn't going to happen. His hips started moving in a hard and fast rhythm which she instantly matched. He dipped his head and took a nipple into his mouth sucking hard. When her nails dug into his shoulder he couldn't help but smile. While they never hurt one another it was rare for them to come away unmarked. He really liked giving her love bites on various parts on her body, and he often found half-moon marks from her short nails.

"Harder!" She demanded as her fingers tangled in his short hair.

Jason pumped faster and when he felt her muscles clamp down on his cock signaling she had climaxed he let himself follow her. His mouth took hers again as they laid on the bed still connected. "Okay?"

"Amazing." She said shivering a bit as he pulled from her body. "You in a suit is a wonderful thing." Liz said still trying to catch her breath.

"I'll pick up a few more." He said laughing as he grabbed the covers. He didn't want her to get cold.

"I'll stock up on fluids." She said snuggling close. "Get some sleep we have brunch in the morning." Which meant more time with the family.

"I plan to hide in the garden." He said laughing, the cold wouldn't bother him.

"Hide behind Jake, it will be easier." Liz said before falling asleep.

Jason pulled his girl closer as he grinned. For her he would socialize with his family, when he wasn't hiding behind his sons.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 23

"How long have you and my sister been seeing one another?" Steven asked Jason the next morning. Right now most of the family was still upstairs. That would probably change shortly as the warmers were being set up and the coffee was already waiting. Brunch wasn't for another few hours but fruit and pastries were already out.

"For a while now." Jason said drinking his coffee. The doctor could do the math based on Jake's age. He had been enjoying the silence. Jason thought his grandmother would be the next one down, so he was surprised to see Steven.

"You couldn't mention that when I called to ask you to watch them?" Steven had been conned into making this trip.

"I have a very expensive lawyer who advises me regularly to never volunteer information." Jason said with a smirk. "You know that I've been in her life for years, you could have asked if we were still close before just accepting the information your grandmother gave you." He pointed out.

"Would you have told me the truth if I asked?" Steven wanted to know. The fact that his sister was engaged was a total shock. Emily didn't talk about her brother's relationship with Liz, and Steven never asked his colleague.

"Yes, if you knew the truth and I asked you to come home for her birthday would you have said you were too busy?" Jason had his answer before Steven opened his mouth. "I guess you not asking worked out for the best then."

"I love my sister." Steven felt like he was being judged.

"I don't doubt that." Jason told the other man. "It's your priorities I question." Before anything else could be said Elizabeth walked in with both their boys. "You should have called down, I would have helped get them ready."

"Emily, who is right behind me, wanted to help." Liz said walking over and getting a kiss from her guy. "I then had to wrestle her to the ground to get Jake back." She said handing the small boy to his dad. "Enjoy your time with him now, your sister said she wants him and Cameron back at the end of brunch."

"Aunt Em said we could sleep over!" Cameron told his dad excited.

"Okay." Jason knew his sister missed the boys. He and Liz could find something to occupy that free time. "Is Cameron playing hooky tomorrow?"

"Yeah, one day won't hurt him." Liz wanted him to have time with Emily. "She and Milo are taking the boys to the aquarium then to lunch. We are all having dinner at our house tomorrow. It was easier to just agree." Liz said laughing. Dinner at the mansion would happen again this week. Probably multiple times.

"Cameron would you like to come sit with me after you get your plate?" Steven asked his nephew. The boys would eat now because no one expected them to wait for the official start of brunch.

The little boy wrapped his arms around his mother's legs. "Daddy are you coming?" He knew the other man was his uncle, but he didn't know him at all.

"Mommy will sit with you guys, I want to have a visit with your Nana before coming over." Jason didn't want his annoyance with Steven to bleed over into the doctor's time with his nephews.

Liz picked up on the tension and let it go for now. "Let's get something to eat." She said smiling down at Cameron. "Steven you can tell Cameron about Malta."

"Okay." Steven said following his sister to the far end of the buffet.

Jason watched them go before turning to Jake. "How about a banana and some melon?" When his son grinned, they followed the rest of the family. He would get Jake set up and then go talk with his mother and grandmother.

* * *

"So you're engaged to a mobster." Steven said to his little sister.

Elizabeth took a moment before answering. It wasn't surprising that her brother would make that statement. She had hoped he wouldn't, but on some level was expecting it. While she could brush off that label with everyone else Steven had at one point worked for the FBI and knew exactly what Jason did for a living. "I'm engaged to the man who I've been in love with since I was nineteen. To the man that makes me happy." Was how she chose to answer. "You should be happy I've found the place I belong."

"I want to be." Steven told his sister. Despite the cold they were walking through Lila's garden for this talk. He didn't want to be interrupted.

"What's stopping you?" Liz asked arching a brow. Steven was the only member of her family who she would want to understand her choices. They weren't close, she had hoped that would change when he left the bureau. She was still hoping it could happen. She didn't want to lose him, but at the same time she wasn't going to alter her life to make him happy. Those days were over.

"I'm worried about the choice you are making. Not only for you but for my nephews." Steven came right out and said what was on his mind. "Jason is a dangerous man, his associates are dangerous people. Killing and lying are part and parcel of their lives. How do you know you can trust him? When I was here the last time you weren't even talking to him. I was hoping that was still true because of what Gram said when we talked."

"You and Gram talked about me?" Liz said feeling her temper start to fray. It seemed for her entire life her family talked around her but not to her.

"I wanted to know if you had repaired your relationship with Jason. I called her after we talked and before I called him." Steven said explained his actions.

"When did you call Jason?" Liz wanted to know.

"The same night you called me." Steven was surprised she didn't know. "I asked him to protect you and the boys. He said he would, and when I asked him what this favor would cost me he said coming home for your birthday." Steven looked at his sister. "This is what I'm talking about. He lied to us both, how can you trust him?"

Liz stopped walking and looked at the garden. The white of the snow, the green of the bushes, and the colorful splashes of the last blooms that hadn't fallen to the ground yet greeted her. Taking a deep breath she let the cold air fill her lungs and when she exhaled the warm air crystalized. Turning she looked back at her brother. "Jason can't lie."

"He never told me that you were dating." Steven pointed out.

"As my big brother he shouldn't have had to." Liz said thinking it was sad that Steven knew so little about her life. "If you bothered to do more than send gifts on my birthday and Christmas you would have already known. When I called you about Em that was the first time we'd spoken in over a year because you never call me back. I think you only returned my call that time because you needed Emily's services. He didn't have to explain anything to you."

"What about him lying to you?" Steven wanted his sister to see what she was signing up for.

"I'm not that reckless teenager who needed everyone's attention or approval." She saw what her brother was doing. "Jason didn't tell me you called because he wanted me to believe that you came to see me because you wanted to. Not because you owed him a favor." She wasn't going to show Steven how much it hurt that he hadn't chosen to come see her. "He wanted me to feel as important to you as Em is to him." She instantly knew what was in Jason's heart. "He wasn't the only one who lied."

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked confused.

"I was taken by the TMK Killer. Jason saved my life. I called you from the hospital where I was staying overnight. I didn't want you to worry about me. The man you are trying to talk me out of marrying, risked everything to save me. To make sure I came home to our boys. Whenever I need Jason I don't even have to look for him. He is just always there. He's always been there, and I know he always will be. I'm not going to justify my choice to you Steven. Be happy for me, or not. If you can't be happy for me then don't bother to come back for the wedding." She said looking into his eyes. "Let's go back in. you can spend some time with your nephews before your flight leaves." Liz said heading back to the mansion. Steven would make his choice, and they would both have to live with it.

* * *

While the Webber siblings were talking in the garden Jason and Emily were sitting in their father's office. Monica hadn't changed the space at all and it wasn't surprising to find members of the family using the room. Emily loved to come here to be close to her dad.

"How are things in Malta?" Jason wanted to know. He had managed to repair his relationship with Alan before his death. Jason knew that made his mother and grandmother happy.

"Good. Busy. I really like the work I'm doing there." Emily told her big brother. "I think I'd like to do more work like this."

"Are you extending your stay?" Jason wanted her home where she would be safe, but he understood he had to respect the choices she made about her life.

"Not at this time. I have a lot to learn still." Emily could admit that. "I will use what I'm learning in Malta to be a better doctor, but I need to come home to finish my education." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Also the decisions I make can't be just about me anymore."

Jason only huffed a little. "I don't see a ring on your finger yet."

Emily just laughed, she couldn't help it. The fact that Jason didn't hide that he loved her made her feel good. "Jewelry isn't the only indicator of the status of a relationship." Although she was pretty sure that she would be sporting something by the time they returned home. They were spending her holiday break in Palermo and Emily was guessing there would be something sparkly under the tree for her. Even if there wasn't that would be okay.

"No, it's not." Jason admitted. "Will you move into the Towers when you return home?" She had broken her lease when she left.

"Milo thinks that is a good option. We are talking about it." Emily knew her boyfriend hadn't been happy about her former loft. He felt the building wasn't secure enough. Jason often said the same thing. So did Johnny and Francis.

"You think you guys are going to buy a house at some point." Jason was thinking that eventually Milo was going to be his brother in-law.

It was Emily's turn to huff. "Mom said not to bother, she's leaving me the mansion in her will. What am I going to do with all this space?"

"You could sell it." Jason pointed out knowing she would do no such thing.

"Mom would haunt me and we both know it." Emily said shaking her head. "I will have the pleasure of throwing Tracy out." The young doctor said with an evil grin. There aunt was absent this weekend something that had not gone unnoticed.

"When you leave town for extended periods of time you miss things." Jason said smiling. "Tracy moved out of Port Charles last month. She decided that living here no longer suited her. AJ officially took over ELQ'S London offices last month." Tracy was hurt because she had been passed over, again, for a chance to run the family company.

"So Ned didn't just fly in for the party?" Emily asked stunned.

"No, he is taking over ELQ here because Edward wants to retire." Jason passed along. "The Ashtons have been back for almost three weeks." It was surprising when Lois returned with their cousin. No one in the family knew they had reunited.

"No more Eddie Maine?" Emily asked a little disappointed, she was big fan of her cousin's rock alter ego.

"Ned is planning on still recording music. He is also going to be touring next year. Brook Lynn will be his opening act because her first album will be out." Jason explained what he had been told. "Ned's main job is to help AJ make London ELQ'S new international headquarters." The eldest Quartermaine child didn't feel he could live in Port Charles and stay sober.

"I wonder if I can get mom to leave the mansion to Ned." Emily was thinking out loud.

"He already bought the former Jacks estate." Jason said dashing his sister's hopes. "I know a good torch guy." He said laughing.

"I may take you up on that." Emily said laughing as well. She looked over at the clock. "Come on, we've hidden long enough." She had used the excuse of wanting to catch up to give her brother a small break. He was doing well with the family but having everyone around at the same time was hard. Emily was convinced that the only reason there hadn't been any arguments was because Cameron and Jake were in the room.

"Elizabeth and Steven should be back from their walk." Jason hadn't spoken to the doctor again since this morning. As far as he was concerned there wasn't anything else to say. "Are you staying over our place at all this week?"

"At least one night." Emily said as they walked down the hall. "You guys should go out since Milo and I will be there." She was guessing they would stay in tonight since the sleepover was last minute. Going out meant arranging security.

"That's a good idea. I'm going to pretend not to be upset that you are throwing me over for my sons." Jason said smiling.

"They are much cuter than you." Emily said completely serious. "I'm shallow like that."

Looking into the parlor he spotted his girl, and got right away that she was upset. There weren't any clues others would pick up on, but he could tell. "We'll talk later."

"Yup." Emily said walking over to where her guy was talking with Lila.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked quietly.

"We can talk later." Liz said giving him a smile. Her waiting until Steven was on the plane would keep her fiance out of jail.

* * *

"The house seems too quiet." Jason said as they walked inside. While Elizabeth had days where the boys were out, they were always home when he was.

"The boys staying away from home is an important step in their development." Liz said as Jason helped her out of her coat. "Before Em left sleepovers happened a lot. Not just on the nights we were able to meet."

"I'm greedy. I don't like sharing them, or you." Jason said with a grin. Leaning in he gave her a soft kiss before taking her hand and walking to the kitchen. They might snack later, but wouldn't eat a full meal. Now he would get them both something to drink. "Who upset you earlier?" Johnny and Francis, who were at brunch with their wives, had also noticed that she was upset and stopped to check in.

"Steven." Liz didn't even think of lying. "He confessed that he was at the party because he owed you a favor. It was part of his quest to prove that you can't be trusted and I am still not capable of making my own decisions."

Jason put down the mugs and leaned against the counter. "I didn't want you to know that was why he came." Hiding things from her wasn't going to be a habit, he had wanted her to feel like she mattered to at least one member of her family.

"I know. I told him that." Liz said with a sad smile. "He may not come to the wedding now." She confessed blinking back tears.

Jason couldn't think of what to say, so he simply came around the island and put his arms around his girl. "You are both upset, give him time to settle. He does love you."

"I'm not sure that's true." Liz said letting Jason's warmth and love calm her. "I think he and everyone else in my family loves the Liz who is obedient and changes to please them. I don't think they know what to do with the Liz I am now. The one who is living her life on her terms. I won't change for them, and I'm not letting you or our life go."

"I love you." Jason said humbled by her faith in what they were building.

"I love you too. I'd like some hot chocolate now please." Liz said letting it go.

"You got it." He gave her a kiss and started making their drinks.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 24

"So what are you guys going to do tonight?" Jason asked his girl from the doorway of the bathroom.

"We are having a post wedding bachelorette party for Georgie." Liz explained as she slicked some gloss over her lips. "I know it's been a few months since she and Johnny tied the knot, but we haven't had a chance to get together before now. I'm kind of surprised you guys haven't done anything for Johnny."

"There's no point." Jason said shrugging his shoulders. "At a bachelor party we mostly sit around and joke about the groom to be having his life come to an end. Once Georgie became his wife Johnny would kick the ass of anyone who said something like that." Which was how it should be. You didn't disrespect someone's lady.

"So at your bachelor party all your friends will pretty much say I'm ruining your life?" Liz asked looking over at him.

"Yup." Jason said with a wide grin.

"I'll remember that." Liz said walking out of the bathroom and heading for her closet. Only one of the double doors to the sitting area was open. Cameron and Jake were watching cartoons. After she left Johnny, Francis, and Cody were coming over to hang out. Once the boys were asleep the guys were going to play poker.

"So who picked the location?" Jason wanted to know.

"Georgie. She likes The Floating Rib." Liz said from inside her closet. "I kind of miss that it isn't Jake's anymore. It's clean and respectable now. Somehow that is just wrong." The entire waterfront had been overhauled making it a lot safer than when she first came to town. Most of that was Jason and Edwards's doing, although Sonny had liked to take credit when he was alive. It had been Lila who suggested the joint venture. "How many of your guys are going to be down there?"

"Only a few." Jason had resisted the urge to buy the bar out for the night. "Are you going to be okay with Robin and Maxie being there?"

"As long as they don't start anything it will be fine." Liz said with a smirk. "Maxie's ego is still bruised that I wouldn't let her help with the wedding, and she's made it a point to pretend that I don't exist. Which is fine by me. Robin on the other hand has pretty much avoided me since we came back from Seattle." To the point where the doctor would immediately find something else to do if Liz was around. "I'm glad I decided to leave the hospital, it would be tense with us working together. My volunteer shifts are enough to show me that."

"I'm sorry it's come to that." Jason said before heading over to the door and peeking in on the boys. They were both laughing at the television. Jake was probably only laughing because his brother was. When Jason came back he picked up the conversation. "Did you even get a chance to know Robin before I came between the two of you?"

"You didn't come between us." Liz let him know. "Robin put you between us, that's on her. And the answer to your question is no. Georgie was excited to introduce us, but from the start Robin was in bitch mode." Liz said telling herself to decide on an outfit. "Georgie was extremely embarrassed, and she spent the rest of lunch after her cousin left apologizing. I later learned that Robin had seen us at Kelly's having lunch with the boys. I think it was the last time we were together in public before the summer of craziness started. She saw what everyone else missed."

"I'm sure Diane will be able to bail you out if it comes down to it." Jason said grinning.

"Assuming she behaves herself." Liz said laughing. "She is not a Maxie or Robin fan either. I think Nadine is the one we have to watch. It's the quiet ones that generally start the fights." Which wasn't the case at all. While Nadine didn't particularly care for Robin, the nurse wouldn't cause any drama, that wasn't her style.

"Wow." Jason said taking in her outfit. "I like that top." It was red lace.

"Thanks. Georgie said nothing too fancy, and I think this is a good party look." Liz said turning so he could see the whole thing. The red lace peplum top was paired with dark grey skinny jeans. On her feet were high heel ankle boots, and her jewelry was just hoop earrings plus her engagement ring.

"You will turn heads." Jason was glad his guys were going to be looking out. "Do I need to get hangover supplies?" He joked as they headed to where the boys were hanging out.

"Nope. I'm not going to be drinking that much." Liz let him know. "Behave for daddy." She said kissing her boys.

"We will." Cameron promised for him and his brother. "How come you are going out so late?"

"Aunt Georgie is have a party." Liz explained. "So I'm going to be with her, Aunt Diane, and Aunt Nadine."

"Is it just girls?" Cameron wanted to know.

"It is." Elizabeth said waiting to see if he had any more questions. Lately he'd been asking how come a lot.

"We are going to watch a movie." Cameron let his mom know. He was thinking they would have more fun than she would.

"I know." Liz gave him and Jake another kiss before kissing Jason. "I won't be too late."

"Enjoy your night." He wanted her to know that her spending the night out with friends was fine.

With a wave Liz walked downstairs to where her guard for the evening was waiting. With Cody having the night off, Lee was going to be shadowing her.

* * *

"This is so much fun, I wasn't expecting so many folks from the hospital to show up." Nadine said looking around the room. Georgie had opened the gathering up to the men of the hospital as well and several had turned up.

Liz nodded her head as she took a sip of her beer. They were sitting at a corner high table which afforded them a good view of the room. Over the past several hours she had a chance to sit down and catch up with some of her friends, the ones she didn't already keep in touch with. "How come Matt isn't here?" Patrick was sitting at a table with Robin. That relationship was going well.

"Because Maxie is." Nadine said shrugging.

"I thought ending the relationship was a mutual decision?" Liz had heard about the break up during her last volunteer shift. Rumor had it that Maxie was already reverting to some of her not so great behaviors.

"I think Maxie ended it, hoping the Matt would beg her to return." Nadine said rolling her eyes. "I really hope he doesn't. He can do better."

They both looked over at where Maxie was sitting with Robin and Patrick. Over the course of the night the blonde had shot several nasty looks in Liz's direction, but she hadn't come over. As long as it stayed that way things would be fine.

"What have I missed?" Diane asked coming back to the table. She had been out on the dance floor with Felix.

"We were just gossiping some." Liz said grinning. "About Maxie and Matt."

"An odd pairing that ran its course." Diane didn't know Matt well, but he seemed nice. "Kate is going to be taking Crimson to Los Angeles in a few months, so Maxie will more than likely be leaving." The lawyer shared some gossip of her own.

"We will need to make sure Georgie is okay." Liz respected the relationship between the sisters. Their friend had been over earlier, but as the guest of honor was making sure to spend time with everyone in attendance. "I need to use the ladies room. Watch my beer."

Liz was washing her hands when the door opened and Robin walked in. Normally when they came into contact they didn't even speak, so Liz was surprised when the doctor opened her mouth. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." Liz said turning off the water and reaching for a hand towel.

"I wanted to apologize." Robin knew this was long overdue, but she had to work up the nerve to approach the former nurse. She was too embarrassed by her behavior to stay anywhere Liz was at. "I was trying to push you out of Jason's life so I could have that spot, even though he didn't want that."

"How did you know I was more than his friend?" Liz wanted to know.

"I was at one point more than his friend." Robin said with a small smile. "I know how he behaves with the women in his life. I wasn't one hundred percent positive that you were together, but I knew he was interested in you."

"You came really close to getting knocked on your ass." Liz said being blunt.

"By you, Georgie, Emily, and possibly Monica." Robin acknowledged. "I would have had it coming. You don't have to worry about me behaving that way anymore. I'm not even going to try to be Jason's friend."

"I'm not threatened by you Robin." Liz let the doctor know. "I was never threatened by you. I know what I mean to Jason, and I know that he treasures that. Feel free to be his friend, but if you try to use that friendship as a springboard to something more I will destroy you."

"You're what he needs. You're probably what he always needed." Robin said being honest. "Someone who is confident in themselves, and in what they have with Jason. He's dated a lot of women who weren't that way. Even I needed him to be something other than what he was." She had pushed him to walk away from the mob.

"I wasn't always this way. I had to grow up too. But you're right, I am what he needs. Just like he is what I need." Liz said with a wide smile.

There was a part of Robin that envied Liz, the part that knew how amazing it was to be loved by Jason. It was that small part of herself that made Robin realize that she couldn't be friends with Jason. She was happy with Patrick, and wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize what they were building. "I just wanted to apologize, it took a few drinks to work up the nerve to do so."

"Now it's done, and we can go on with our lives." Liz said shrugging. They wouldn't be friends, but they didn't need to be enemies. Having had that kind of drama with Carly and Courtney, Liz knew it got old fast. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Liz?" Robin said stopping the nurse. "Would it be weird if I came to your wedding?" Patrick got his invitation last week, and he asked her to go with him as his date. "I didn't get an invitation of my own, so I thought I would ask first."

"You can come." Liz was happy for Patrick. She knew he had been lonely with just work in his life. "Like I said, you don't worry me." Liz let Robin know before heading back out to the party.

Alone in the ladies room Robin let out the breath she had been mentally holding. With that done she could close the chapter on that part of her life and move on.

* * *

"Okay, I've been polite long enough." Diane said after the ladies had been sitting at the table for a few hours. The party was winding down, with the folks who were left mostly sitting at tables and talking. Georgie had sat with them for a while, and was now making the rounds of the room again. "I want to know how things are going with you and Cody."

"Considering Nadine has a new accessory I think they are going well." Liz said laughing. She wasn't talking about jewelry, but the fact that Nadine now had a guard.

"Yes, things are going well." Nadine said trying not to blush.

"I haven't run into you in the building." Diane said being nosey.

"Use the gym." Liz said laughing. Both she and Nadine worked out together when Nadine was available.

"I'm too fabulous to sweat." Diane said making her friends laugh. She used the gym, but it was generally late at night.

"It's too soon for us to be living together." Nadine told her friends. "Sleepovers are happening though." It felt nice to be able to dish with her friends.

"So is it true that men who are bald have more testosterone?" Liz asked being outrageous.

"I don't have any complaints." Nadine said losing the fight with her blush.

"Well alright then." Diane said toasting her friend with her drink. This would be her last as she did have work tomorrow. Her friends would probably be leaving soon as well.

"How are things at the clinic?" Liz asked her friend. Nadine was now a certified nurse practitioner and had accepted a full time position at the AJ Quartermaine Memorial Clinic with Epiphany's blessing.

Before she could answer they got interrupted.

"If it isn't Miss Goody Goody." Maxie said glaring at Liz. "I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Maxie, have you been drinking?" Liz asked getting down from her stool. Robin and Patrick had left already and Maxie stayed at their table. At some point she must have switched from virgin drinks to something stronger. With her heart condition drinking could be deadly.

"Don't act all concerned now!" Maxie said getting louder. "I lost my boyfriend because of you. I told him he had to take me to your wedding, since I didn't get invited, or we were done." The blonde said wobbling slightly. She had no tolerance for alcohol, so the four drinks she had were hitting her hard.

"Call the hospital and have them call Leo. He needs to know that Maxie is coming in." Liz told Nadine. The other woman didn't know Maxie's medical history. "And that she's drunk." The younger woman needed to be monitored.

"Maxie." Georgie came over at the shouting. "Are you drunk?" She asked horrified.

"Piph said they will be ready when we get there." Nadine reported wondering what it was about Maxie that made her so self-destructive.

"Come on Maxie, you need to go to the hospital." Georgie said wondering what the hell was wrong with her sister. She tried to get her sister's wrist to take her pulse but was pushed away.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until St. Elizabeth apologizes for what she did! She ruined my life!" Maxie said getting louder. The room was hot and she was starting to sweat. Her heart was pounding in her chest too but she wasn't going to move from this spot until Liz admitted what she did.

"Liz doesn't owe you an apology." Georgie said trying to talk her sister down. Earlier she had gone over and tried to make her stop sulking.

"I'm sorry. Let's go to my car, I'll take you home and we can talk more." Liz immediately replied. They would stop at the hospital first. She had no problem saying the words if it got Maxie moving. The younger woman's color was off, and they could be quickly approaching a life or death situation.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Maxie spit out and swayed on her feet.

"Call for an ambulance." Liz said quietly to Nadine who just nodded. Maxie needed immediate medical attention.

"Maxie." Georgie could see her sister's pulse jump in her neck. "What did you have to drink?"

"You're not the boss of me." Maxie glared at her sister as the room starting to spin. "I don't answer to you. You and Robin both would rather be friends with her than me!" The blonde was in full on meltdown mode. "I'm losing everything because of her!" Maxie shouted before doubling over and throwing up.

She was going down and would have hit the floor if Liz didn't catch her. "What's her pulse?" She asked Nadine.

"140 she's tachycardic and approaching full cardiac arrest." Nadine said looking over at her friend. Of the two of them Liz had more trauma and emergency experience even with her retirement.

"There isn't a defibrillator behind the bar." Georgie had run over and checked. "What can I do?"

"Get her heels off." Liz said giving out instructions. She was loosening any constricting articles of clothing. "Are any of the doctors still here?"

"No." Felix answered. He handed Georgie his coat to cover her sister.

"She doesn't have any of her medications in her purse." Sabrina was also still here and had gone to check on that when Georgie made the request. "Does anyone have an aspirin?!" She asked the room in general. It would be better than nothing.

"I'll find out what she's been drinking." Felix said moving away.

"Maxie." Georgie was holding her sister's hand. Since Maxie was breathing on her own they wouldn't start CPR. Right now they could only monitor the situation and wait for the ambulance. Her sister was barely conscious. "I'm right here." Georgie wasn't going to be much help in this situation, she was too scared but she wanted Maxie to know she wasn't alone.

"The ambulance is here." Felix said as the guys brought the gurney in. Everyone backed up to let the paramedics work.

"Georgie, let's go. You can ride with us. Hank has called Johnny so the guys will meet us at the hospital." Liz said urging her friend towards the door. She didn't want Georgie in the ambulance in case her sister coded. The blonde's lips were starting to edge toward purple. Maxie was in good hands so now they needed to take care of Georgie.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 25

"What happened?" Johnny asked as he walked into the waiting room. When his phone rang and the caller id screen flashed Hank, Johnny had been worried something happened to his wife. The information he did receive still had him rushing from the Morgan house.

"Maxie decided that tonight was a good night to start drinking." Liz told her friend.

"With her medical issues?" Johnny just shook his head. "Where is Georgie?"

"In the back with Robin." Liz couldn't go back because she no longer worked here. "Nadine just went to get an update."

"Jason will be here shortly. He took the boys to the mansion." Cody explained. He had wondered where his girl was at until Liz explained.

"Hey." The blonde mob boss walked in right after his friend stopped talking. "Any word?" He would get filled in shortly.

"We are waiting for Nadine." Liz told her fiance. "I sent for coffee." She pointed to where she had set up the box and cups. "How was your night going?"

"Good. We were just playing cards and talking." Jason said shrugging one shoulder. "I had fun with the boys. We had a night filled with minions."

"You don't have to watch the same movies over and over again. You can suggest something else." Liz let him know.

"I like listening to Cameron and Jake laugh." Jason said grinning. It was one of the best sounds in the world.

"You are a softy." Liz said laughing.

"I am." Jason didn't even bother to deny it.

"Hey." Nadine said coming back in, she smiled at Cody before facing the group. She routinely gave updates to families so she knew how to do this. "Maxie is being admitted. Leo ran a bunch of tests and decided the she is too unstable to go home." Nadine had been brought up to speed on the blonde. The nurse had just shook her head at the fact that the younger woman had been drinking.

"What's her condition being listed as?" Liz wanted to know.

"Critical at the moment. Her irregular heart beat is only one of the problems. One of the medications Maxie takes has a warning on it to avoid alcohol. Because she didn't heed that warning her liver isn't functioning correctly." Nadine filled them in. "Georgie is sitting with her sister, she'll be out when Maxie is transferred to the ICU. Hank is with Georgie."

"Why was Maxie drinking?" Johnny wanted to know. His girl was going to be a mess.

"At the bar she said she was drinking because I ruined her life." Liz told them.

"How exactly did Maxie become the victim in all this?" Jason asked confused. "Because the last time I checked she was the one who destroyed your marriage."

"It's okay Jason." Liz said rubbing his arm. Her guy didn't hesitate to defend her. "Matt refused to bring Maxie to the wedding and she issued an ultimatum which lead to them breaking up." Liz explained. "I did tell Matt that his girlfriend was not welcome."

"You don't need to feel guilty about that." Jason didn't want Maxie there either.

"I don't." Liz knew that might sound cold but it was also the truth.

"This isn't your fault." Georgie said from the doorway. "She and Matt were pretty much over at that point anyway. Maxie just wanted to be able to blame him for the split. She has been flirting with some guy named Franco who Kate did an interview with a few months back. Matt called her out on that. I think the good girl skin was starting to chafe."

"They take her upstairs?" Johnny asked wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Yeah." Georgie said leaning into him and wiping away some tears. "Kate isn't taking Maxie to California. I think that is what pushed my sister over the edge and caused this. Maxie likes to act out when life doesn't go the way she thinks it should." Georgie was not blind to who her sister was.

"I thought Maxie was Kate's right hand girl." Nadine was surprised to hear that.

"She was. Right around the time the flirting with the guy began, Maxie started calling out sick from work. She also wasn't returning Kate's calls or getting her work done." Georgie explained. "My sister was lying in her hospital bed saying Matt was all she had left and that you ruined that when the truth is she has been sabotaging her own life."

"How long will she have to stay?" Johnny asked his wife.

"No clue, and no she isn't coming to stay with us when she gets out. I'm going to suggest that Maxie go to Texas. I don't think our mother can get through to her, but our grandmother might be able to." Georgie was not going to enable her sister any longer. Nor was she going to be another villain in her sister's drama. Maxie would just want to rant and rave about how she was being hurt and Georgie didn't have the patience for that.

"Does this have anything to do with me turning down Kate about covering our wedding?" Jason had been surprised to get that call. He said no because he didn't want their private life featured in a magazine, Elizabeth had totally agreed.

"I doubt it. Maxie working for Crimson wasn't why you turned Kate down." Georgie knew Jason said no because he wouldn't want that type of attention. "If Kate used that to punish my sister that's on her, not you." There was no need for anyone to feel guilty about Maxie being in the hospital. "I need to go get Maxie some things from her apartment."

"Come on I'll take you to her place and bring you back." Johnny would also keep a close eye on his wife for the rest of the night.

"Liz, thank you for what you did." Georgie said hugging her friend. "You too Nadine."

"We didn't do much." Nadine immediately protested.

"We just made Maxie comfortable and kept watch." Liz seconded what Nadine said.

"You apologized for something that you didn't do." Georgie knew that Liz was just trying to talk her sister down, but the fact that her friend didn't argue probably saved Maxie's life. If her blood pressure had gone any higher she might have died on the spot.

"It's what the situation called for." Liz said grinning. "I think she'll realize I didn't mean it, if she even remembers the night. If you are off tomorrow come by the house. That way Johnny can go to work without worrying too much."

"Sounds good." Georgie said before walking out with her hand in Johnny's.

"I'll take you home." Cody said to Nadine, in the car he'd offer her the option of staying at his place.

"Okay." Nadine said nodding. "I'll see you later this week for lunch."

"You will." Liz told her friend. "Do you think we can get the boys back?" She asked Jason.

"I doubt it. Monica pretty much pushed me out the door after I carried them upstairs." He said laughing. "She said not to hurry back."

"Okay then." Liz linked her fingers with Jason's as they headed out to the car. "I had a talk with Robin, I told her it was fine if she came to the wedding."

"I don't have a problem with that." Jason said opening his fiancee's door. Lee would follow them back to the house.

"I also told her she could be your friend if she wanted." Liz said once Jason was in his seat.

"I don't have any interest in being her friend." He said being honest. "I might have at one point, but not now. I had one Carly in my life I don't need another."

"I think Robin has given up on you being a couple." Liz pointed out.

"I would hope so. Robin has a habit of knowing what is right for everyone around her. It's one of the reasons we broke up. I wouldn't give into her demands. She's still that way. Earlier in the summer when she first returned to Port Charles she mentioned that I could be more than a mob boss. That was a running theme in our relationship. So she hasn't really changed." Jason explained what he meant. "I got Carly to stop trying to control me before she died, I'm not going back there."

"Understood." Liz said leaning back in her seat. She had mentioned that she grew up, and it was clear that Jason did too. "I had fun tonight, before Maxie tried to kill herself."

"You can go out whenever you like." Jason said as he pulled through the gate of their property.

"I know. I just like being at home with you guys." Liz said smiling.

"I like that too." Jason replied as he parked in the garage. "Want to see what kind of trouble we can get into since we are unsupervised?"

"That sounds like the perfect way to end the night." Liz said dropping him a wink.

* * *

In the house Jason locked the door as his girl took off her coat. Once his jacket was hung on its hook he scoop her up in his arms. Now that he was done rehab and had gotten a clean bill of health he could pull off this maneuver. Jason also enjoyed picking up his boys. Cameron was amazed that he and his brother could be carried around at the same time.

"I miss the boys when they are away." Jason said as he carried Elizabeth up the stairs. "However." He continued with a sexy smile. "We don't have to wear pajamas tonight. I love anytime when I get to feel all of you so close all night."

"So you're thinking we're going to be getting naked." Liz said playing dumb. "I was just going to shower and go to sleep. It's pretty late."

"It's ten-thirty." Jason said placing her on her feet. "Most nights we aren't even upstairs yet." He enjoyed the quiet time they shared when the boys were sleeping. They usually sat in the living room cuddled up on the couch either talking about their days or watching television. Those moments felt very intimate to him.

"I do need to work off the two beers I had." Liz said trying not to laugh. She loved that sex could be fun. It wasn't something she experienced with the other men in her life. While Jason watched she pulled her top over her head revealing her red lace bra. Reaching behind her she undid the clasp and tossed the fabric aside. "What do you say wanna help me work up a sweat?"

He didn't answer her with words but instead pulled his shirt over his head before urging her closer. Then he kissed her and the kiss wasn't the least bit tentative, it was hungry. He was leaving no doubt as to what he wanted. Which was her naked, spread open beneath him taking everything he had to give.

Elizabeth met his aggressive kiss with one of her own as her fingers lowered his zipper. Her fingers moved over his abs right above the waistband of his boxer briefs and he let out a deep moan. She could feel the tight muscles jumping in reaction to her caress. Jason never failed to let her know he was enjoying himself, which in turn fed her passion. "Kick off your shoes." She said as his mouth moved down her neck. She wanted him naked.

Jason removed his shoes and socks, since he was at it the jeans and underwear went too. Now all he had to do was help his sexy fiancée out of her remaining clothing. That was a chore he never tired of. He kept his eyes on hers as he unsnapped her jeans and pushed them over her hips along with her lace shorts. "Step out."

She did and kicked the discarded clothing out of the way. With a sultry smile she let her fingers glide down his chest, over his abs, and down to his cock. He shuddered hard as her fingers lightly grazed the engorged flesh. "I think I'll start right here." Liz told him before going down to her knees. "You don't have any objection, do you?"

"No." Jason said already breathing hard. He loved how confident she was when they were making love.

She started with her hand, licking every inch before gripping the base of his shaft tight. Slowly she started pumping the rigid flesh. "Feel good?"

"Yeah." Jason answered in a gravelly voice. He was fighting for control. It was hard not to come on the spot when she went down to her knees in front of him. He loved her mouth on him, but clearly she wanted to tease him some. Begging might happen soon though, and he had no problem with that.

When a drop of pre cum appeared on the head of his cock Liz used the tip of her tongue to wipe it away causing Jason's shaft to twitch hard. She kissed the head before looking up to see him looking down at her. The look in his eyes was primal, and he wasn't bothering to hide his need.

"Suck me, baby." He growled out.

"Be patient." She countered. Again starting at the base she placed a series of light kisses along the length of the shaft until she reached the head which she circled with her tongue. That made him moan. Next she licked, which made him tremble harder. She wondered how much more he could take.

"Elizabeth, baby please. Suck me." He begged. He needed to be inside her mouth with her sucking, right now.

With one last lick covering the entire length of his cock Liz opened her mouth and let him inside. She started by working the tip of his shaft and with each pass swallowed more until he hit the back of her throat. Then she got serious treating him to licks, swirls of her tongue and the suction of her plump lips.

"Shit." Jason said tangling his fingers in her hair. "Stop." He was too close to exploding. "Get on the bed." It was time for her to get some attention. He came over her taking her mouth before kissing a path down her body. He took some time to worship her pert breasts before continuing to his intended destination. "Open for me."

Liz did and gripped the sheets to stay grounded. When his tongue moved over her most sensitive flesh she bucked and let out a small scream. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently and her hips shot off the bed. "More!" She demanded on a low growl. Her climax was so close. "Oh god…Jason please!" It was her turn to beg. The man was destroying her. He hummed and she screamed as she shattered in pleasure.

With a feral smile Jason rose up on over his love again and pushed deep inside her body. He could feel her muscles still pulsing as he started to stroke hard and fast. He wanted to push her over the edge again and then fill her up. "Come again." He said gripping her hip and lifting her into his thrusts. "Again Elizabeth." He wasn't going to settle for anything less.

It didn't take long before she was climbing that peak again. Just a little more would make her explode. Like Jason heard her thoughts he leaned down sucked a nipple deep into this mouth. Game over. She dug her nails into his shoulders as her body clamped onto his and she came screaming his name.

He pumped harder and faster into her tight channel prolonging her orgasm, until she simply couldn't hold out any longer. Until the need to come and mark her as his was almost painful. With a deep groan he gave into his release before letting his body stop. He was left weak. She always took everything he had to give while returning it to him tenfold.

He rolled to the side and pulled her close. He buried his face in the crock of her neck inhaling deeply. "You okay?" He asked when his breathing returned to normal.

"I am amazing." Liz said with a smile. "How about you?" She wanted to make sure his needs were being met.

"I'm great, although I'm positive I'm going to want you again in a few hours." He let her know. "We should shower and rest up so that can happen."

"I like that plan. The fact that you are so smart is sexy." Liz said grinning.

"I have to be smart to keep up with you." Jason said getting out of bed and picking her up so they could take that shower.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 26

"I got a text from your mother inviting us to dinner." Liz said the next morning. They were in the kitchen having coffee. Jason made her an omelet which made her smile. He made the same thing for her the morning after the blackout.

"We need to go. I think it's the only chance we will have of getting our children back." Jason said laughing. "I think if my mother didn't have a job we might have to track her down regularly to reclaim the boys."

"I'm glad that she is enjoying them so much. I wish Alan could have met them." Liz said with a sad smile.

"Me too." Jason missed his dad. When Alan got out of the hospital after his close call at the Metro Court he had called his son over to the mansion for a talk. It was the first of several, and not all were nice. During one of their conversations Monica came in and sent Jason home because he and Alan were yelling at each other. But eventually they worked everything out. The last years of his life Alan was once again close to his youngest son. "Emily said that he is watching us all from heaven. I think Lila believes the same thing. Tracy thinks he is haunting her."

"She tried to change his will." Liz pointed out. "She deserves to be haunted. It's not like she is broke." Tracy was not someone Liz liked.

"We don't have to deal with her which I'm happy about." Jason said finishing his coffee. "What are you going to do with all your free time today?" If he had more warning he would have booked her a spa day.

"I have some errands to run." Liz said grinning. "I like shopping with Jake and Cam, but I will move faster without them." It was rare for her to have a Saturday to herself. Jason was already scheduled to go into work so they wouldn't be spending the day together. "Maybe I'll do some Christmas shopping."

"That's just wrong." Jason said giving his girl a look. "You have to wait until December before starting your Christmas shopping. I'm pretty sure that's a law."

"You are quoting the law." Liz said laughing. "With both our sons away I can pick up their gifts and bring them into the house without having to sneak around. It's just easier."

"If you shop today, I won't get to go." Jason was looking forward to picking out items for the boys to open on Christmas morning.

Liz leaned forward and kissed him. He was too sweet. "How about if I shop for the adults on our list, and we can shop for the boys together later? That way you can play with all the toys in the store."

"Smartass." Jason said against her lips. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to this holiday." His first as a dad.

"Me too." Liz was going to take about a million pictures so the boys would have mementos of the day. "Are you going to go crazy?"

"Yes." Jason said starting to smile. "Just let me get it out of my system and I'll calm down." There was no point in even fighting it. He was laughing at himself as he looked at the clock. "I have to go, I'll be back around lunch."

"I'll meet you here." Liz said giving him a kiss before watching him walk out of the kitchen. She put their mugs in the dishwasher before reaching for the phone to call Cody.

* * *

She was putting on her scarf when the doorbell rang. "Where is your coat?" Liz asked her guard who was standing on the porch in just his suit jacket and a scarf. The man wasn't even wearing a hat.

"We won't be outside for long so I don't need one. I have a scarf." He pointed to the red and yellow garment. Nadine had given it to him last week.

"It's almost Thanksgiving. You can't be running around without a coat." Liz said setting the alarm and locking the door. "I'm getting cold just looking at you." The mommy in her was not happy. "Does Nadine know you are out like this?" Liz asked as they headed over to the car which was still running. She noticed Cody always made sure the vehicle was warm when they went out.

"She does." Cody grinned as he opened Elizabeth's door. "She said that she was going to let you lecture me because as a mom you would do it better." He got behind the wheel and laughed. "I haven't been wearing a coat at all this winter."

"I've noticed. Today it's really cold." Elizabeth pointed to the dash which was showing the external temperature. "Today is the first day it's below freezing while the sun is out." It was set to warm up later in the week, but these temps would be back to stay until spring showed up soon. "I thought Jason was bad. Wear your coat tomorrow. You were a solider which means you have a nice warm one that was issued to you."

"Yes ma'am." Cody did have a dress coat from his service days. It still fit and was still in great shape. He would wear it from now on so that his girlfriend and his charge didn't gang up on him. He would never win if they joined forces. "Where to?"

"The Crimson offices. I need to see Kate." Liz would do this one good deed and then start looking for a Christmas gift for Jason. She expected that was not going to be easy.

* * *

"Elizabeth." Kate was surprised to see Jason's fiance in her waiting area. If you asked who might stop by the office today Liz's name wouldn't have even made the list. They didn't interact much with one another. That had been the case since Kate moved here. That was primarily because Sonny and Liz didn't get along. The fact that Kate could be a diva didn't help either. "If this is about the Nurses' Ball Crimson will be leaving the area so we aren't interested in a sponsorship this year."

"No, it's not." Liz didn't even have the annual fundraiser on her radar just yet. It wouldn't take place until early summer. "I came to talk to you about Maxie."

"She doesn't work here anymore, so if she's done something to annoy you I can't help you." Kate didn't have time to babysit anyone's child.

"Maybe we should talk in private." Liz wasn't proud of what she was about to do, but in the long run she was hoping it would have a positive outcome.

"Absolutely. Will Mr. Paul be coming?" Kate pointed to the guard. When she was with Sonny she had a guard. It was not something she missed.

"No, he'll wait here." Liz said nodding to Cody before following Kate into her private space. "I'd like for you to give Maxie her job back and for you to take her to California."

"That's not going to happen. She's too unprofessional." Kate was not pleased that Maxie was flirting with Franco. The magazine editor had hoped to snag his attention, which was why she offered him a spread.

"We've all done things we regret, and made choices that we really shouldn't have." Liz said trying diplomacy first. "And we pay for them. Maxie being terminated got your point across, rehiring her will make an even bigger point. I'm also guessing she will work twice as hard to prove she can do better."

"Why do you even care?" Kate asked curious. "She destroyed your marriage so you are the last person who should be advocating for her."

"Last night I witnessed Maxie hit rock bottom. Having had some really low points in my life, I'd like to help." Liz wasn't looking to be Maxie's friend, but she didn't want Georgie to be worried about her sister. "I think having something good in her life will help Maxie stay on the right path." Liz would try appealing to Kate's compassionate nature first.

"I'm not interested in holding anyone's hand. Maxie can straighten her life out on her own time, not mine." Kate said looking at Elizabeth. "I'm too busy to play mommy."

"Would you hire her to avoid going to prison?" Liz asked smiling. Since the other attempt didn't work, it was time to play hardball.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm talking about the one million dollars you embezzled from Crimson." Liz said without batting an eyelash. She'd never blackmailed anyone before but you'd never know that. After Jason left but before Cody arrived Liz made one phone call to Spinelli. The hacker had been most helpful when she asked if Kate had anything that she wouldn't want to come to light. Liz had been prepared to wait for an answer, but the computer genius had a reply ready.

It seemed Sonny had not been happy about getting dumped after Kate got shot the second time. He had been preparing to exact his revenge when he was killed. The dead mob boss had learned about the missing money and where it went. He had Spinelli replace the funds and then cover his tracks. Sonny planned on using what Kate did to control his former fiancée. With him gone Liz could now use this information. "I know why you did it, and that is your business. Or it will remain your business as long as you rehire Maxie."

"You're bluffing." Kate said trying not to sweat.

"No I'm not. You sold your son. You had him in secret and for whatever reason you decided that you didn't want to be a mother. I'm not holding that decision against you. But instead of doing things legally, you sold him on the black market and used that money to become Kate Howard. But someone found out and demanded payment. Hopefully this is the last time you'll hear from them, because I don't think anyone else is going to clean up your mess. I'm sure there is more to the story, and frankly I don't want to hear it. All I'm concerned about, and what Sonny was concerned about because he found this out before I did, is that you don't want that information getting out." Liz replied keeping her voice level. "I will forget I know anything about this, or I can call Jax and tell him to do a review of the books." Spinelli could undo what he had done for his former boss. She was silent for a moment. "Your choice."

Kate was cornered and they both knew it. She couldn't afford for what she had done with her son to come forward because she would lose everything. Her association with Sonny had done enough damage, her career wouldn't survive another scandal. Not to mention facing possible prison time. The fact that she had an illegitimate son after a brief and torrid affair with a married man needed to stay hidden. Ian Devlin had delivered the baby and set up the sale. All these years later he used that knowledge to blackmail her so she had stolen the money to buy his silence. There wouldn't be another payment because it turned out Ian had been the one to take out Sonny. While it couldn't be proven Ian's disappearance was more than likely on Jason's orders.

"I never would have thought you had this in you." Kate finally replied.

"Me either." Elizabeth admitted. "Maxie is still in the hospital, I'm sure she would love a visit. You can find a way to fit one into your schedule in the next few days." It would be easy to learn if Kate didn't keep her word.

"I bet she would." Kate said with a brittle smile. "You can see yourself out."

"I certainly can. Enjoy California." Liz said heading back out front. "Do you know if Georgie is at the hospital?"

"She's at the Towers sleeping. She stayed over with her sister last night." Cody figured they were heading to the apartment building.

"Good. I need to see Maxie really quick." Liz would do this while Georgie wasn't around.

"Are you going to suffocate her with a pillow?" Cody asked when they were back in the car.

"Depends on what she says." Liz said with a sunny smile.

* * *

At the medical center she smiled at, and chatted with, a few of her former co-workers before heading to Maxie's room. She was now out of ICU. "Can you stand on the door and give me a head's up if anyone comes this way?"

"Sure." Cody said starting to worry Liz really was going to kill Maxie.

"This won't take long." Liz said laughing at his expression. "You can leave the door open if that's easier."

"Okay." He was curious and not hiding it.

Liz nodded and headed into the hospital room. "Hello Maxie."

"What do you want?" The blonde snarled from her bed.

"I want you to shut up and listen." Liz said not even trying to be friendly. Maxie's eyes opened wide at the tone, but she didn't speak. "Kate is going to come visit you and offer you your job back. She's going to suggest that you go to California and get a fresh start. You are going to accept that offer."

"I wouldn't work for her again if she begged me to." Maxie said rolling her eyes. "She fired me. She called me unprofessional. I practically ran that magazine while she was in the hospital. She was just jealous because Franco liked me more."

"You probably had it coming. I have no idea why she hired you in the first place, but she did and now you two are going to be stuck with one another. You are going to take the job, and finally give your sister the freedom she has earned. Georgie deserves a life where she isn't constantly saving you from yourself. If you don't take the job, I'll let everyone know that your father covered up the fact that you were stealing drugs from the hospital for your lover. He'll go to jail for that, even if you don't. I'll make sure of it." Liz said setting in motion her second blackmailing of the morning. "Do you know what happens to police officers in prison?"

"You wouldn't dare." Maxie said but her voice didn't hold much conviction.

"We both know that isn't true. I owe you as much pain as I can dish out. Lucky fired his gun while Cameron was home. He could have killed my son." They had been arguing and he had pulled out his weapon and threatened her. It was a toss-up which one of them was more shocked when the gun went off. That was the day she ended things between them for good. An hour after that incident she moved her and Cameron out of the Spencer house and into their own apartment. "As his supplier that's on you." Liz said looking into the stunned eyes of the woman she was addressing. "Mac made sure you got away with a felony, so as far as I'm concerned he can do the time in your place."

"That would hurt Georgie." Maxie played the only card she had.

"Which would still be on you. It's your reckless behavior that left Mac vulnerable." Liz replied shrugging. "You'll have to look in your sister's eyes, Robin's too, and tell them if Lucky was worth it. If destroying my marriage, and risking my son's life was worth it." As much of a bitch as Maxie was she really did love her family. When it came down to it she wouldn't want them to walk away from her. "So?"

"I'll go." Maxie said meekly. Ironically enough she was finally feeling respect for Liz.

"Good, and?" Liz prompted.

"We never had this talk." Maxie knew what was expected of her. She couldn't wait to go, she wanted to be as far from Liz as possible.

"Yup. Have a nice life." Liz said before turning and walking out the room. "How did I do?" She asked Cody in the elevator.

"Like a boss." He held up his fist. "I'm guessing Kate doesn't really want to hire Maxie back." He had heard the stuck with each other part loud and clear.

"No she doesn't. But she wants to keep her secret more." Liz grinned and tapped her guard's upheld hand.

"Does Jason know about the gun incident?" Cody was guessing the answer was no.

"No, I figured with Lucky dead there is no point in bringing it up." The look on Cody's face told Liz that was the wrong conclusion to have reached. "Are you going to tell him?" She wanted to know.

"Only if you don't." Cody figured it would be best if his boss heard it from his girl.

"Fair enough." Liz knew Jason was going to be pissed. "Now we need to go shopping." She said putting the morning's activities away.

"Yes ma'am." Cody said following her to the car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 27

"You didn't have to come in." Jason said looking up from his desk. The knock on his door was unexpected, he figured he would be up here alone. He was only in his office to clean up his desk a little. On the weekends things were quieter in the executive suites.

"I was home alone, and we all know that never ends well." Johnny said grinning before taking a seat. "Georgie is heading over to Robin's and then they are going to see Maxie."

"How is Georgie today?" Jason asked putting down his pen.

"Worried about her sister. This is a new low for Maxie. She's done some reckless things in the past, but last night she could have actually died." Johnny said shaking his head. "My wife is also tired of the drama, which is making her feel guilty. She's tired of being her sister's keeper."

"What is Maxie's problem anyway?" Jason wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Johnny said disgusted. "The only real issue she ever had was her heart condition, and I get that making you angry. But it's not a new thing. She's had that since she was little, not last year. I think the adults in her life let her coast on her transplant for too long. They constantly cleaned up her messes and let her get away with very bad behavior."

Jason just let his friend vent.

"Georgie and Robin are guilty too." Johnny said being honest. He and his girl had plenty of arguments about her enabling her sister. It was a pattern of behavior Georgie needed to stop, something she realized last night. "The goal of the visit is to get Maxie to agree to move to Texas."

"You don't think that will work?" Jason heard that in Johnny's voice.

"No. Felicia and Mac don't pay Maxie attention, which is the point. Maxie wants everyone to drop everything and run to her side. If it doesn't benefit her, she doesn't do it." Johnny said taking a deep breath. "Do you think my not making her go away would be an acceptable Christmas gift?" He wouldn't ever hurt Maxie, but he could most certainly scare her into leaving.

"I'm gonna say no." Jason just laughed getting that Johnny was just blowing smoke. "We could do for her what Sonny did for Carly?"

"What do you mean?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Sonny bought Deception to keep Carly busy. I could buy a business, in another location and let Maxie run it. Something fashion based, she's actually pretty good at all that stuff. I remember Kate talking about it over dinner at Greystone." Jason would do that for his friend.

"That is so tempting." Johnny said smiling. He had amazing friends. "My staying out of this is the smartest course of action. There's always one in-law you don't like, right?" He theorized.

"What does that make Robin?" Jason wanted to know. When he married Elizabeth he was going to get a slew of in-laws he wouldn't like. However in his case the only one he might see was Steven. If he and his sister worked things out.

"I can ignore her. She's a bigger pain for you than me." Johnny said getting to his feet. "I'm going to go clear off my desk some. When are you leaving?"

"I told Elizabeth I'd be back home by lunch. The boys are still with Monica, so Christmas shopping might happen." Jason explained his schedule.

"You know that's wrong don't you? Shopping before Thanksgiving." Johnny liked to wait until the last minute to go out. The race against the clock made it more exciting. Georgie was all about cyber Monday.

"Elizabeth doesn't like crowds." Jason figured taking two kids out in that mess couldn't be fun.

"Can't blame her for not wanting to take the boys out in that mess. People get nuts looking for the perfect gift." Johnny said echoing his friend's thoughts. "What are you getting the rugrats? And will you leave anything else for the rest of us to buy?" He asked laughing.

"Everything I can get away with is the answer to the first question, and no is the answer to the second." Jason wasn't even pretending he was going to show restraint.

"Okay then." Johnny would just do what he always did and ask Liz what to buy. "Take Marco when you go shopping, he can protect you from your fiancée."

"He will throw me under the bus. He will protect me from the other shoppers though." Jason told his friend.

"True enough. Okay I'm going to go be productive." Johnny said heading to his office. He would leave when Georgie called to say she was heading home.

* * *

After getting through all his paperwork Jason called his girl and they met at Kelly's for lunch. He had to share her with a few folks from the hospital who wanted to stop and say hello. He resisted the urge to pout about having their alone time interrupted. He could be selfish when they got home. They also laid some ground rules about the shopping trip.

All of which he was about to break.

"You called ahead and had the owner close the store so we could shop?" Liz asked as they walked through the door. This was the only clue she needed that her talk at lunch had fallen on deaf ears.

"I did." Jason said with a boyish grin. Behind them both Marco and Cody were laughing.

"Did you have to agree to spend a certain dollar amount to be extended this courtesy?" Liz wanted to know.

"No." Jason said looking around. It wasn't like he had bought out a huge toy store, this was an independent business on Main Street. They carried all the big toy items, and at the same time they carried educational items as well. "Let's start in the Chuggin Charlie aisle." He said as he got out his phone to look at his list.

"What could possibly be left to get?" Elizabeth wanted to know as they moved deeper into the store.

"Several trains have come out since I had Cameron's room decorated." Jason said looking on the shelf for the items he needed. When they were located they were put into the small cart Elizabeth was pushing. "Okay, superheroes next."

"How many items are on that list?" Liz wanted to know, he hadn't mentioned it at lunch.

"A few." Jason said cryptically.

Liz watched as her fiance started pulling items down. "Jason, the cart is only going to hold so much." She wasn't going to ask Cody or Marco to push one.

"Good point. Plus this will take a while." Jason said nodding. While this was fun he didn't want to spend all afternoon here. "Marco can you go get the manager please?"

"Sure thing boss." The enforcer said moving off.

"Can I help you Mr. Morgan?" The manager asked coming over. He was only a little nervous having this customer in his shop. This was not a man you wanted to upset. Plus the owner was waiting for a report on how this trip went.

"If I point items out can you just add them up for me? I'll pay and then send someone to pick them up." Jason wanted to know.

"Absolutely. Let me go get a scanner." The manager said moving off.

"There is a part of me that thinks I should run now." Liz muttered under her breath, but Cody still heard her.

"My car is out front." He offered.

"Okay, what did you want?" The manager asked returning. "Should I start with what is already in the cart?"

"Yeah." Jason said and when that was done he started pointing to things on the shelves in various aisles. Action figures, buildings blocks, electronic toys that would teach the boys things like math and reading while entertaining them, art supplies, and ride on toys all got zapped. The only place Liz put her foot down was in the stuffed animal aisles.

"Is that everything?" The manager had never seen a bill this high in his life. Morgan's kids were going to have a great holiday.

"I think that's enough." Liz said arching a brow at her guy.

Jason had gone overboard and he knew it. There was only one way to keep his girl from putting him in the dog house. Being an expert planner he had prepared for that. "For now. I have an additional order." He said handing over an envelope. "My assistant will be in on Monday to pay for this. That second order needs to be ready two weeks before Christmas. We can pick it up from your warehouse if that is easier." He let the manager know. Since the typed list was easily three times as big as what they just picked up.

"For the hospital?" Elizabeth guessed her heart melting.

"Monica mentioned that with Jax gone the gift fund was a little light this year. If I hadn't stepped up she would have covered it, now she doesn't have to. There are enough toys on the list that Mercy and County Hospitals will get donations too." He told his girl.

"Thank you." Liz said blinking back tears. She knew how much those gifts meant to the patients.

"Greatest save ever." Marco said grinning.

"He's so ready for marriage." Cody chimed in.

Jason just shook his head at his guys before turning back to Elizabeth. "After this we can head home." Now all he needed to do was find the perfect gift for his girl.

* * *

"If we always shop like that I won't ever complain." Jason said as they walked into the house.

"I will admit that your way saves time." She said taking off her boots. "But this is the only Christmas you get to go this overboard."

"I make no promises. If we have a girl that doll aisle will be tempting." Jason said as they headed into the living room.

"That's very gender specific of you." Liz said sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to you. "I wasn't into dolls as a child. I liked Steven's old army men."

"If we have a girl, then I'll get her whatever she wants. Dolls or trucks." Jason corrected.

"Better. So I have a couple of things I need to tell you." Liz said getting ready to confess how she spent her morning.

"Okay." Jason said leaning into the couch. His girl had decorated the house so they could be comfortable.

"I blackmailed Kate into hiring Maxie back, and then I blackmailed Maxie so that she would accept the job offer and leave Port Charles." Liz said making her first confession. She would start here because what she said next Jason was definitely not going to like.

"Really." He was surprised to hear that. "What did you blackmail Kate with?" Although he had a clue.

"The money she took." Liz told him. "I called Spinelli after you left and was planning on sending him on a fishing expedition, but I didn't have to. I don't plan on making a habit of blackmailing people but this needed to happen. Maxie needs to go."

"Yeah she does." Jason completely agreed. "Although I'm not sure how Georgie will feel if she finds out."

"Georgie will take it better if I do it than if Johnny does it." Liz knew her friend well, it was only a matter of time before he blew.

"What did you blackmail Maxie with?" Jason couldn't figure that part out.

"I told her I would bring to light that Mac covered up the fact that she was stealing drugs for Lucky." Liz skirted the rest for now. "She loves Mac, and she was willing to leave to keep him out of prison. Kate is going to go see Maxie sometime soon and make the offer to return to Crimson."

"Then in January they will go to California together." Jason finished the thought. "Assuming Maxie can keep from killing herself between now and then."

"According to the staff she scared herself pretty badly." Liz passed along. "She didn't think a few drinks would have this effect. So when she does do something reckless again it won't involve alcohol. And hopefully she'll be in California." Liz figured Maxie wasn't going to take advantage of this opportunity she had been given to grow up although it would be nice if she did.

"No more blackmailing people." Jason said looking at his girl. "I don't want you in prison, or worse." Her two targets were pretty much guaranteed to fall in line, the next time she might not be so lucky. People could react dangerously when cornered. "And no more going to my tech guy for information."

"I promise to abide by both those rules." Liz didn't think she'd ever have a reason to do anything like this again. "I have something else I need to tell you."

"You knock over a bank?" Jason asked joking.

"No." Liz said shaking her head. "Cody wouldn't go for that. He was on the door when I was talking to Maxie and overheard me say something. I asked if he was going to tell you and he said only if I didn't. Before you say anything I know the guys aren't there to report what I say and do, but this is different." She told him.

"Okay." Jason could sense his girl was getting tense. "You can tell me anything."

"I know I can. Just like I know you aren't going to like what I have to say." She warned.

"I've already figured that out." Jason said being honest. "Tell me so we can talk about it."

"Do you remember when Lucky left for rehab and I moved out of the Spencer house?" Liz asked Jason.

"Yeah, the crew that moved you guys was one of mine. Em called and asked me to send them." Jason had secretly been thrilled that Liz was leaving Lucky. That was when he decided that if they got a divorce he was going to try to get Elizabeth's attention. Later that same year they created Jake. "I wondered why you didn't call."

"I knew I could. I wasn't in any shape to make the phone call." Liz started slowly. "Lucky and I had a fight that day." She kept going before Jason could ask any questions. "He came home and was clearly stoned. I had reached my breaking point and I told him that. The argument escalated from there. We were yelling at one another while Cameron was upstairs napping. I told Lucky I was done, that we were done. His response was to pull out his gun and tell me I wasn't leaving. I didn't even know he had it on him."

"He pointed his gun at you?" Jason asked feeling his blood go cold.

"I was standing there thinking that he was going to kill me and the gun went off." She quietly confessed.

"He shot at you?" Jason's mind went blank at the realization that he came too close to losing Elizabeth.

"Not intentionally. Jason, I truly believe that the gun discharging was an accident. Lucky was angry and he was shaking from the pills. Still I couldn't take the chance that anything like that would happen again." Liz told him. "When the gun went off Cameron started screaming and I was terrified that he had been hit even though the gun wasn't pointed anywhere near Cam's room. He was fine, we both were but I couldn't stay. I called Em, she called Nikolas and then you. Nikolas's lawyer drew up the divorce paperwork and Lucky signed it that night before leaving for rehab." To this day she still didn't know what Nikolas said to his brother to make that happen.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" Jason asked, if he had known Lucky would have died a lot sooner.

"Because of the thought that just went through your head. Lucky was a cop and killing one is big deal. I didn't want you to take that step. Especially not while Ric was the DA." Liz knew Ric would have been rabid in going after Jason.

"Did Lucky hurt you at any other point?" Jason had watched from a distance as the detective spiraled out of control.

"No." Liz promised Jason. "Are you angry at me?"

"Yes." Jason said being honest. "You should have said something."

"I didn't see how that would have helped anything." Liz said defending her choice. "Lucky and I barely spoke to one another after that. Once he got clean and sober it didn't seem fair to make him pay for something he did while an addict. Emily wanted to tell you." Her best friend had not been in the mood to offer forgiveness.

"Did you stop her?" Jason wanted to know.

"No. Nikolas did." Liz had been a wreck, she remembered her two friends arguing but didn't learn about what topic for a few months.

"Figures." Nikolas was someone else Jason had no use for. "Anything else I should know?" Being angry at a dead man sucked because you couldn't get resolution.

"No that covers it." Liz said before falling silent.

"Don't keep anything like this from me again." Jason said looking over at her.

"Nothing like this is going to happen again." Liz knew that she and their boys were safe now.

"I love you." Jason said leaning over and giving his girl a kiss. He needed the contact.

"I love you too." Liz said softly.

"I'm going to go use the gym." Jason let her know. He just needed to level out some so he was in a good mood later.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 28

"If you don't need to go in there I wouldn't." Angie said from her desk when Johnny went to knock on Jason's closed office door.

"Is he in a meeting?" Francis wanted to know.

"No." Angie told them. "He's in a bad mood." Which for Jason was rare. If you didn't know him well you might not know he was off. He wasn't like Sonny who tended to take those moods out on the people around him. Jason hadn't yelled at her this morning, or ever. She knew he was upset because she had worked for him for several years and it was part of her job to know how her boss was feeling so that she could keep stupid people from irritating him.

"We have a briefing." Johnny pointed out. It was Monday morning and they met at the beginning of the week to go over things.

"Good luck." Angie said with a cheeky grin. She had done her job by warning them.

Johnny knocked and when Jason yelled opened the door. He and Francis got coffee and sat in front of their friend's desk. They weren't particularly formal about the meetings they had. They only used the conference room if all the guys needed to be briefed on a matter.

"What's up? Angie said you were in a bad mood." Francis saw no reason to skirt the issue. Business would still be there when they finished this conversation.

Jason just looked at his two friends for a moment before speaking. "Were either one of you aware of how bad things between Liz and Lucky got at the end of their marriage?" Jason was having a hard time letting this go. He needed to, and his friends could more than likely help him with that.

"No." Johnny said shaking his head.

"Lucky was still using at that point so it couldn't have been an easy time." Francis said stating what they all knew. "Whenever I asked Liz how things were she just said fine. I never saw bruises on her or Cameron. Nor did I ever get any indication that she was in pain." He had looked her over every time they saw each other. Body language could speak for itself.

"Clothes can hide a lot." Johnny said starting to frown. "Was he hitting her?" Although he was positive Liz would have said something if that was the case.

"No." Jason said shaking his head. "The day she left him he pointed his gun at her while they were arguing and it went off." Jason shared.

"Are you fucking serious?" Johnny asked wide eyed. "He fucking shot at her!"

"Elizabeth said it was an accident. That he was high and lost control of the weapon." Jason passed along what he had been told.

"He still could have killed her, accident or not." Francis said shaking his head. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Murder with special circumstances." Was Jason's reply.

"Ric was the DA." Was Johnny's addition to Jason's reply. "Lansing would have come for all of us. I'm convinced that when Lucky died this summer if Ric was still here he would have tried to prove Jason did it. She didn't want you in prison."

"Why did she tell you now?" Francis was confused about that. There wasn't an obvious need for the confession. "Is she worried about guns in the house?"

Jason explained about the blackmail and Cody overhearing Elizabeth's conversation with Maxie.

"Your girl is getting the best Christmas gift I can manage." Johnny said grinning. "I was thrilled when Georgie told me that Maxie was going to California." Kate had stopped by the hospital shortly after Liz went to see her. He was guessing the editor figured do it and get it over with.

Francis was grinning as well. "That's our Lizbits. It's good to see that she still has that inside her. She saved Johnny from a prison sentence for making Maxie disappear."

"Yeah." Johnny said laughing before turning his attention back to Jason. "You and Liz fight about the blackmail?"

"No." Jason said shaking his head. "I had no problem letting that go. I know why Elizabeth did what she did. I also don't have a problem with it. Lucky on the other hand." Jason said shaking his head. "She knows I'm upset, but it's not completely what she thinks." He said leaning back in his chair. "I'm pissed at what Lucky did, but I'm angrier with myself."

"Why?" Francis asked confused. He could see Johnny was as well.

"Because she shouldn't have been with Lucky in the first place." Jason said exhaling forcefully. "I caused our last break up by running after Courtney when I was in love with Elizabeth. If I had been up front then when Lucky came back she would have already been with me. She never would have been in a place where he could have shot her."

"Guilt isn't going to do anything but eat you up inside." Johnny told his friend. What Jason had said wasn't that surprising. "There is enough to go around. We all knew he was using. None of us offered her protection. None us sat her down and said you need to get out. Hell you own an island, we could have kidnapped her until she came to her senses. We didn't. We trusted that she had the situation under control."

"There is also no guarantee she wouldn't have walked away from you to go back to Lucky." Francis said being brutally honest. "Back then everyone around her was all about Lucky, and she was all about pleasing them. There is also no guarantee that you wouldn't have walked away from her at some point because Sonny and Carly wore you down. Because like Liz you were living your life for everyone else but you. She still might have ended up in that room with him. Want me to keep going?" There were dozens of scenarios Francis could play out.

"It was too close." Jason said quietly.

"It certainly was. Johnny has a point though. You aren't the only one who could have intervened. She said she didn't need us to." Francis pointed out. "After it happened she walked away and didn't go back. That's what you need to remember."

"She's okay. Liz is okay, and with you." Johnny told his friend. "You guys are getting married. He didn't hurt her, and he won't get the chance to ever again. You have to let it go."

"He's right. It's pointless to torture yourself with what might have happened." Francis wasn't as calm as he seemed, and he knew Johnny wasn't either. They had been careless with Liz, but now they were all doing better.

Jason listened to the advice that his friends were giving him. Lucky was dead there was no point in letting him into their relationship now. He had wasted his second chance with Elizabeth, and that was not a mistake Jason was going to make. "Thanks."

"You have any drama to share?" Johnny looked at Francis. "Jason and I are done so it's a good time for you and Diane to need us to advise you on how to fix a problem."

"Nope." Francis said grinning. "We're boring."

"Yet fashionable." Jason said laughing. He was feeling better. Sometimes a guy just needed to talk to his friends.

"Diane wouldn't settle for anything less." Francis said smiling. "Ready to get to work? I have things to do. I need to leave on time to take my fashionable wife out to dinner."

"What do I need to know?" Jason asked they got down to business.

* * *

"You heading home?" Johnny asked Jason as they walked to their cars. "Or is Liz making you stop off at the store first?"

"Store?" Jason gave his friend a look.

"You do know that now that you are settled into domestic bliss you need to call home before leaving. In case milk, or whatever is needed from the store. Otherwise you just end up having to put on your trainers and go back out." Johnny passed along his husbandly knowledge. "They teach that the first day of class. Weren't you paying attention when they covered that and the honey do list?"

Jason just laughed at his friend. "Your wife has the patience of a saint."

"Yeah she does." Johnny totally agreed.

"I know enough to check in before leaving. I told Elizabeth I needed to make a stop first and asked if she wanted me to pick anything up before I left the office." Jason told Johnny.

"Where you going? I mean if you are heading off to make trouble I want in." Johnny told Jason.

"Marco is following me so I don't think I will get into too much trouble. I'm picking up Elizabeth's Christmas present." Jason let his friend know.

"What did you get her?" Johnny wasn't hiding his curiosity, buying gifts wasn't something his friend normally did for adults. The guys didn't exchange gifts because they didn't need anything, and Jason always gave his girlfriends' cash.

"I'm not telling you." Jason said just to be difficult.

"I can let you know if your gift sucks or not." Johnny knew that whatever Elizabeth got from Jason she would love. He just liked messing with his friend.

"It doesn't." Jason said grinning. "I need to leave now."

"I can just follow you." Johnny would do no such thing.

Jason turned around and walked backwards to his car as he flipped Johnny off while laughing. Then he turned around and got in the vehicle.

In the parking lot Johnny was laughing as he headed to his own car. Jason was in a much better space than he was this morning, which was good to see. Now Johnny didn't have to worry about him, so he could focus on his sexy wife who should be at home waiting for him.

* * *

"Hi Daddy!" Cameron was standing in the hallway with Jake next to him. This was their normal spot to stand when daddy came home.

"Hey guys." Jason said smiling, this was the absolute best part of his day. His boys waiting to greet him always made him smile as well. He took off his jacket and walked over to where they were waiting. He took a small hand in each of his. "Where is mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen. Jake and I were keeping her company while she made dinner. I saw on the clock that you were coming home." Cameron had worked hard to learn to tell time. He would sit on daddy's lap and look at his watch because it was the kind with numbers in a circle. Maybe he would be able to get a watch like that one when he got bigger.

"How was school today?" Jason asked as they headed deeper into the house.

"It was fun." Cameron liked his new school and had already made some new friends. "I got to feed Pepper."

"You did, good job buddy." Jason said smiling at his son. Pepper was the class guinea pig and you had to be good to be able to feed her.

"She nibbled my fingers and it felt funny." Cameron said laughing. "Her fur is really soft."

Jason just grinned as he put Jake into his booster seat. At some point he was expecting his oldest son to ask if he could get a guinea pig. Right now he was too young, but a dog might be a good fit. Maybe in the spring. "What are you working on?" Cameron had his crayons out.

"I was coloring when mommy came to get me." He said showing his dad the picture. "Mommy said I can hang it up when I'm done."

"Good job staying in the lines." Jason said running his hands over his son's curls. "Good job with the colors." He said to Jake who had a piece of construction paper in front of him. With the boys occupied Jason walked over to where his girl was standing. "Hi."

"Hi." She said giving him a smile. This morning when he left for the office he'd been off. She knew that what she told him about Lucky was weighing on him, now he seemed lighter. Talking about it with Johnny and Francis had probably helped. He knew that he could talk to her, but the guys would get it in a way that she wouldn't.

Leaning forward he gave her a soft kiss enjoying the fact that he could. "What did you do today?"

"Jake had a swimming lesson so we went to the Y. He's doing well, like his dad and his big brother he enjoys the water." Liz said smiling. "After that we went to the hospital and had lunch with your mom. Then it was nap time and after that we went to the children's museum so that Jake could play." She was loving this time with her son.

"Busy day." Jason said urging her closer and wrapping his arms around her.

"Busy, but fun. Cameron is off on Wednesday because of an in service day at school. I'm going to invite some of his friends over for a playdate." She let him know. Liz made sure that her son still saw his friends from the hospital daycare on a regular basis. "Cody said that it would be better for me to invite people over here than to go into a strange house. I gave him the list of who I'm going to call after dinner."

"We will sit down and figure something out." Jason let her know. Constantly having people over meant more work for his girl. Plus at some point Cameron would want to have a sleepover with his friends at one of their houses. He wanted his boys to have as many normal experiences as possible. He knew that as they grew up their security would be need to be adapted several times. "Saturday Cameron and I are going out to the movies and then sledding if we get snow on Friday like they are predicting."

"He will love that." Liz said enjoying being so close to her guy. "He always has fun when it's just the two of you, and he's never been sledding." She knew that both Jason and Cameron loved their solo outings. Just like Jake enjoyed the one on one time he got with his dad.

"Me either. Marco said he would show me how it's done." Jason was looking forward to it. "He said we need to bring our bike helmets." That had been surprising. Sledding was not something he thought of as dangerous.

"I'll pick some up tomorrow. Cam needs a new one, and I'm guessing you don't have one." Liz looked up at him and smiled. She couldn't even picture him on a regular bike. "Can you ride a bike, other than your Harley?" She wanted to know.

"I have no idea. It's not something that ever came up." Jason answered laughing. "I guess we will find out when the weather warms up."

"Guess so." Liz said forcing herself to move. "Dinner is ready."

"It smells good." Jason would go wash up with the boys.

"Pot roast." Liz put the pan on the stove top. It was one of Jason's favorite meals. "With mixed roasted vegetables and potatoes. It needs to rest and then we can eat."

"Sounds good." Jason leaned in and kissed her again. She was safe and his, that was all the mattered. "Come on guys we need to go wash up."

"Okay daddy." Cameron said putting away the crayons he and Jake were using.

From her spot in the kitchen Liz smiled and watched her guys walk up the hall. Things were back on an even keel, they wouldn't need to discuss Lucky Spencer again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

AB/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 29

"Ready to get started?" Liz asked her oldest son. They were sitting on the floor in the living room. She was on Cameron's left, and Jason was on his right with Jake on his lap.

"Uh-huh." Cameron was excited to do the craft. He liked it when he and mommy made stuff, and it was even better tonight because daddy was helping.

"Okay, I drew lines on the construction paper so you will know where to cut. It's okay if you go off the line." Liz explained the first step. Cameron was learning to use scissors along with the rest of his class. He was struggling some in learning the skill because he was a lefty. All the scissors in school were constructed for right handed students. A trip to the craft store had helped tremendously. Now he had left handed scissors in class and at home. This project would be fun and good practice.

"Where did you learn to do this mommy?" Cameron wanted to know as he tried to keep his scissors on the line.

"In art class when I wasn't too much older than you. We did this one year and got to take our paperchains home." Liz explained as she also cut some strips. Jason had gotten them a good sized tree so they would needs plenty of rings.

She had been surprised yesterday when Cameron asked if they could do this. That was when she learned that Jason had told their son about the very first Christmas they spent together. Well Jason had told Cam an abridged version, leaving out the fact that he was healing from a gunshot wound. That was enough for the little boy to want to make some paperchains for their tree.

"Did you put them on your tree when you were little?" Cameron asked reaching for another piece of paper. He had done a good job with the first sheet.

"No, they didn't really go with the theme of my mother's tree, so I put them up in my room." Liz told her son. Carolyn had stated that the chains would look ridiculous, Liz had been crushed but didn't say anything.

"Do you think Nana would like some paperchains too? We can take them over when we go tomorrow." Cameron looked over at his dad.

"I bet she would love some." Jason knew Monica wouldn't hesitate to put them where everyone could see them.

"We will need to cut more paper." Cameron was excited to go over to his grandmother's house for Christmas. Everyone had come over here for Thanksgiving which was a lot of fun. The turkey had been the biggest he'd ever seen in his life and it was really tasty. Daddy did a really good job.

"I have plenty and we can work on Nana's chain first if you like, and then do one for our house." Liz suggested. That way if they ran out of time she could finish the one for here. "How does that sound?"

"Good." Cameron said cutting more strips. Mommy was a lot faster than him so her pile was bigger.

"Why don't I keep cutting and Daddy can show you guys the next part?" Liz suggested so that they would move a little faster.

"Get a strip." Jason instructed. Jake was watching but he wasn't coordinated enough to do this. "Next year your brother can help. You can show him the steps."

"I'll remember." Cameron promised. "How about blue?" He asked his brother. "We will start with blue."

"Okay." Jason said trying not to laugh at the earnest expression on his son's face. It was a serious matter which ring color went first. "Make a loop so that the two ends are touching." When Cameron did that Jason grabbed the stapler. "You can also use glue, but staples hold the link together longer."

"Okay." Cameron said paying close attention. While he watched daddy put two staples on the paper, one on each edge.

"Now get another strip." Jason told his son. "Put it through the first loop." He didn't even have to help. "Now make another loop." When that was done he added more staples.

Cameron grinned and reached for another piece of paper. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"He did a great job on the chain." Jason said smiling at the tree. "I sent a text to Monica, she can't wait for hers."

"I had fun." Liz said as she put the last of the gifts under the tree. Or next to the tree would be more accurate as there wasn't any space left underneath. "All done. It's going to take them forever to open all those boxes." She said giving her husband a look. "Then we go to your mom's house where they will open more gifts."

"I regret nothing." Jason told her. "Some of the gifts are educational." He pointed out.

"I see why Diane doesn't let you take the stand." Liz said laughing as she turned off the lamp. The tree twinkled in the darkness. "That is gorgeous tree, I'm glad that it isn't going to die."

Jason had found a seller that made sure the root ball was intact on each tree. Once the holiday was over the pine was being donated to the city and then replanted in one of the local green spaces. "Ready to turn in for the night?"

"I am." Liz headed up, Jason would be up after he did another walk through of the house. In their room she headed over to the closet and got down the wrapped box she had hidden away. They had agreed to one gift each, which was a good thing because Jason was impossible to shop for. They were exchanging gifts tonight and the morning would be all about the boys. Once the package was under their small personal tree she changed into a silk nightgown.

Jason grinned when he saw her waiting by the fireplace. "Let me get changed and grab your gift."

"Okay." Liz replied smiling as well. It didn't take him long to come back wearing dark blue sleep pants. "You go first." She took a deep breath as she handed him the gift. "You're impossible to shop for I just want you to know that. I mean I started trying to find you something when we got home from Seattle and I was drawing a total blank. I tried internet searches, I tried to think of your hobbies, and I even asked your mother. Who by the way also had no idea what to get for you the last time we talked. I mean Jason you really should be more materialistic. What?" She asked looking at him. He had the widest smile on his face.

"I love it when you ramble." He confessed. She only did it when she was nervous. "I'll love whatever is in this box because it's from you." The truth was he didn't need anything. He had his family so he was good. He pulled the ribbon and took the lid off. "A set of keys?"

"I had help with this, which you would have figured out when you read the paperwork." Liz had no problem admitting that. She had come up with the idea on her own, but had no idea how to make it happen.

"You bought me a plane?" Jason was surprised by that. "And flying lessons." Her help had come from Francis, who was a certified pilot. He had his own aircraft, not anything huge, but perfect for flights down to the island when he took Diane. Jason had been up with their friend, and yes had mentioned possibly taking some lessons.

"Okay?" Liz asked biting her lower lip.

"Perfect." Jason leaned over and freed the plump prisoner before kissing his girl. "I was looking into lessons for this spring. I was going to talk to you about it when the weather changed. Thank you." Since his family was going to be in the Morgan corporate plane for trips Jason wanted to know how to handle the aircraft in case something happened to the pilot. Having been in one plane crash he didn't want to be in another. "Where is the plane?"

"At Francis's hanger." Elizabeth said relaxing. "You have thirty days to return it for another model if you don't like it."

"I'll go look at it in a few days." There was no way he was exchanging a gift his girl got him. He would take the boys with him on his trip out. He was also guessing that Francis got him hanger space for a gift. "Your turn."

Liz took the gift bag and looked inside. "We said one gift." There was an envelope and a box inside.

"I don't do well with rules." Jason said laughing. "I think you should know that by now." He never intended to stop at one gift. He planned on spoiling his girl every chance he got. "If it makes you feel better only one gift is actually for you."

"Who is the other gift for then?" Liz asked arching a brow. She was going to watch him. Honestly the toy store should have been a hint that he wasn't going to stick to their agreement.

"You'll see when you open the envelope. So open the box first." Jason instructed.

"Bossy." Liz said retrieving the box and putting the bag aside for a moment.

"You don't complain when I give instructions in bed." He said watching her blush some. He wasn't domineering by any means but he did sometimes want to have her in certain positions. And he always made sure she was comfortable with his requests.

She wasn't going to touch that statement. Instead she focused her attention on the box in her hands. It was black velvet which meant jewelry and based on its shape of a large square there was probably a necklace inside. She didn't own a lot of nice pieces and she had a suspicion that was about to change. Liz wasn't going to argue, because Jason knew she wasn't with him for his money.

"Are you going to open it?" He was getting impatient.

Liz gave him a small smile as she removed the ribbon and opened the two panels that made up the top. "Oh." She was struck mute by the piece inside.

"I noticed you don't own any jewelry with your birthstone. I happened to like you in yellow so I thought I would correct that." Jason was on the verge of a ramble and forced himself to stop speaking. "Do you like it?" She was really quite.

"It's stunning." Liz said finding her voice. "I love it." She said letting a finger trace the Y design necklace. Citrine and diamonds flashed their fire up at her. The yellow gold necklace had three round citrine stones surrounded by diamonds on the chain and large oval cut citrine also surrounded by the clear stones hung as a pendant. "I can't wait to wear it."

"I thought you could wear it to brunch tomorrow at the mansion." Jason wanted to see her in the necklace sooner rather than later. He planned on tomorrow being one of many times she wore it. "Since we are going to be dressed nice."

"Okay. It might be vain, but I very much want to show this off." She said before leaning forward and kissing him. "Thank you. I thought it would be emeralds because of the boys."

"Too obvious." Jason had considered it then decided against it. He would save that for Mother's Day.

"Should I open the second gift now? The one that's not for me even though there isn't anyone else here." Liz asked being a little cheeky.

"Yup." Jason said with a smile. He reached in his pocket and grabbed the tissues he had stashed there. His girl was going to be a mess in a minute.

Liz opened the envelope and the first thing she saw were the words THE ELIZABETH MORGAN GALLERY in bold print. While that wasn't her name just yet, it was still thrilling to see. In fact this letter was the first time she saw what would be her name soon in print. "You bought me a gallery?"

"Not exactly." Jason hedged. "Keep reading."

"Jason." Elizabeth said in an awed voice as she attempted to blink back the tears after reading the first paragraph. However by the time she finished reading the entire letter she had given up the fight.

"Come here." He said opening his arms.

"Thank you." She said leaning into him. "That's the most incredible gift I've ever received." The gift was about her, but he was right in that it wasn't for her. At first she thought he had purchased a gallery for her. In actuality the Elizabeth Morgan Gallery was the newest wing of the Port Charles Art Museum. It would open in September of next year when construction was complete. Jason had made a donation large enough to ensure naming rights. "I love the museum."

"I know. We get to put on fancy clothes and go to a gala the night the new wing opens. You can wear your necklace." He said holding her close. This time last year he might not have responded to the call about a donation, but having Elizabeth in his life made him want to be a better man and to do things for his community. "Ready for bed?"

"Let me go wash my face." She said giving him a kiss before getting to her feet.

* * *

When Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom Jason lifted up the blankets so she could slide underneath. "Merry Christmas baby." He said softly before kissing her. It was officially Christmas day now. There would be no better way to start the celebration than loving his girl.

Elizabeth sank into the kiss as hands moved over his body. She let them slide slowly from his shoulders all the way down to his hips then back up again. Once more her hands went down and this time she swept up the expanse of his back, using her nails to lightly score his skin. Her hands kept moving as the kiss became more heated. She nibbled on his lower lip and he moaned in pleasure.

When she pulled back to take in a breath and then started placing kisses along his jawline Jason forced himself to stay still. In the bedroom he had no problem following her lead and it looked like she wanted to be in control tonight. Her hands on his skin was shredding his control though.

"I love you." She whispered as she placed a kiss over his heart. "More than I can ever make you know." She was going to try every day to show him.

Jason tangled his hands in her curls to keep her still, and when she looked up him he drowned her in blue eyes. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me." He told her in a rough voice. "Without you I wouldn't have any of this, I wouldn't be here. Or be the man I am." He urged her up and his mouth took hers in a hungry kiss.

Her fingers combed through his short hair and then tightened as he rolled them so that his bigger body was over hers. She whimpered in need and threw a leg over his hip to line up their centers. "Please." She panted when he moved his lips to the shell of her ear. He was destroying her in the most wonderful way possible.

With one hand his pushed his sleep pants down enough to free his engorged shaft before pushing her night shirt up. His fiancée wasn't wearing underwear so he didn't have to undress her. He lined them up and when the moisture from her body coated the head of cock he groaned harshly. He was trembling as he pushed inside her making them one.

Locking her ankles around his hips Elizabeth tilted her pelvis and welcomed him deeper into her core. Her muscles were already pulsing signaling that she was on the edge of exploding. Jason began thrusting slowly at first and then with increasing speed. She rocked with him letting the power of what they created move through her. Without warning her orgasm burst within her stealing her breath and throwing her into a vortex of pleasure.

Just when he'd reached the point where he couldn't hold back any longer, when he started to worry that he would leave Elizabeth unsatisfied she came around his cock. He was already strung tight, and that sensation pushed him over the edge. With strokes that bordered on rough Jason came with a shout that probably shook the windows.

They were both breathing hard as he separated them before slumping to her side. He was wrecked. "You okay?" He was still breathing hard but he got the question out.

"I am." She said rolling over to cuddle close. His arms came around her and she sighed in satisfaction. "You?"

"I have you in my arms, so the answer to that question is yes." He said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Want to grab a shower?"

"Yeah." She didn't want to move but they needed to clean up. "Cameron will be up early tomorrow so we should do that now."

"In a minute." He didn't want to let her go just yet.

"Sounds perfect." She said snuggling closer still.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N at the bottom

* * *

Chapter 30

They started their morning with breakfast. Since this had been how things were done for as long as he could remember Cameron didn't complain about it. Besides breakfast was his favorite meal of the day now. His dad always made it and they often had waffles or pancakes. They still had oatmeal a couple of times of weeks, but Cameron really liked that daddy cooked for them.

Elizabeth brought over the dirty plates and grinned at her guy.

"What?" Jason asked finishing his coffee. He could chalk her mood up to early this morning, but he didn't think that was it.

"It just cracks me up to see big bad Jason Morgan one of the most feared men on the planet wearing superhero clothing." She said trying not to laugh.

"My sons gave me these so of course I'm going to wear them." He said like it was a no brainer. He was wearing black sweats with IRONMAN emblazed down one leg and a black tee shirt with the superhero's iconic arc reactor on the front. "How come I didn't get Spiderman?" Jason knew that when he was given the clothing that was Cameron's favorite superhero.

Liz looked over at their sons who were both in Spiderman pajamas. Cameron's bootie slippers also had the web slinger on them. When he picked his he also requested a set for Jake. Her youngest son's was in sleeper form with attached footies. Jason's superhero sleepwear was a Father's Day gift and he wore it several times a week. "Cameron said you needed a superhero as strong as you are. I suggested Thor and The Hulk, but apparently they weren't quite awesome enough."

Jason had to smile wide at that. "I'm hoping to get more for Christmas. I'm trying not to wear these out." He didn't want the images to fade.

"I wash them in cold water and don't put them in the dryer." She hung them in the shower to drip dry. Being wrinkled wasn't a worry because Jason never wore them out of the house. "So feel free to wear them more often." But yeah he was getting more superhero gear for Christmas. This time it was Captain America and Batman. The Dark Knight was the only hero from the DC roster that Cameron liked.

"Why don't you have any superhero pajamas? There are plenty of female characters to choose from." Jason wanted to know. He knew there were quite a few in the Avengers alone. Although he did like her current sleepwear. Plaid pants and a tee shirt that proclaimed 'Coffee was a good idea'. She also had Panda slippers which always made the boys' laugh.

"Female superheroes tend to be over sexualized." Elizabeth started her explanation. "Almost all the shirts I've seen like to emphasize their assets, if you will. They are based more on the comic books than the movies. I'm not wearing clothes that support that type of behavior." At least in the movies Scarlett Johannsen was more than just fluff, she could kick some serious ass. "Also I don't think Cameron sees me that way. I'm his mom not his hero." She said shrugging.

"Not yet, as he gets older that will change." Jason got it, he didn't think it was fair but he understood what she meant. Cameron didn't understand all the hard work his mother did to take care of the family. The little boy didn't understand that his mother had taken on both parent roles after she left Lucky. So Jason was going to make sure that as his boys grew up they understood what an amazing woman their mother was. "It's my job to help them see that."

"I'm not looking for medals." Liz wanted that clear. "I love our boys, and I know they love me."

Jason just smiled before leaning over and kissing her. She would get uncomfortable if he kept going, so he wouldn't. He would just keep his promise to himself that his boys would know how amazing their mom is. "Time for gifts?" He had almost pouted when Elizabeth told him last week that they wouldn't be diving right into the piles of boxes.

"Yes. Normally teeth brushing would be next. However I'm not sure you would survive that, so we can go into the living room." Liz said and watching him light up. Her camera was waiting to capture this day. Not that she would ever forget it, nor would Cameron. She wanted Jake to be able to share in the joy of this day when he was older. "You guys ready to open some gifts?" She asked her sons.

"Yeah!" Cameron said getting down from his chair. "You gotta get Jake down."

Jason walked over and picked up his youngest son. He put him on his hip and they followed Elizabeth and Cameron down the main hall of the house.

"Look at all the gifts!" Cameron said in shock. They never got this many gifts at Christmas before. "Come on Jake."

Jason put Jake on the floor and the little boy headed over to where his brother was waiting. Hand in hand they walked over to the tree. "This one is for you." Cameron could read his brother's name and he handed him a box.

"He will need help opening his presents." Liz said so proud that Cameron would take care of his brother first. "Daddy can help Jake and you can find a gift that has your name on it." She snapped a picture of Jason and Jake opening his first gift, before snapping Cameron tearing the paper on his box.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Monica was waiting in the foyer as her grandsons came in. She had been counting the minutes until their arrival since she woke up this morning. This was her first holiday as their grandmother and it couldn't start soon enough. In the parlor was a pile of gifts for the boys to open. Monica had been annoyed to discover that her son had gone overboard during his shopping trip and because of that Liz didn't have any recommendations for gifts. So Monica called her son and demanded he split his haul with her. Which he was smart enough to agree to. Otherwise she would have had to hurt him.

"Hi Nana! We have gifts for you." Cameron said coming in with his brother. He had helped wrap them.

"You do? That's wonderful because I have gifts for both of you." Monica said unbuttoning Jake's coat. "Hi." She said looking up at her son and future daughter.

"Hi." Liz said taking both coats and hanging them up. The staff was off today and truthfully she wondered how the family coped. Em said they were the least domestic group you would ever see. Brunch was being catered so they didn't have to worry about anyone trying to cook.

"That's new." Monica said standing up and getting a hug from Liz.

"Yeah, it is." She said smiling wide. "I had to show it off." The dress had been picked to do just that. Dark green lace was a good compliment to the yellow of the stones. The high neckline was meant to mimic the black velvet tray the piece would be displayed on in the store. It also would cover the chain once she tucked it away. Jake had already shown some interest in the necklace and she didn't want him tugging on it. "I'm not usually a look at me kind of person, but I made an exception today."

"As you should have. That piece is stunning." Monica was happy to see her son was spoiling Elizabeth. "We are all in the parlor, and so is the tree with gifts for my grandsons."

"Mommy look! Nana put the chain on the tree." Cameron said excited.

"Jason the young man you sent over last night was very helpful." Monica let her son know. "I was going to get the step ladder out but he anchored the paper chain at the top so I didn't have to. I tried to tip him but he wouldn't take it. So I gave him some cookies to take home."

"I'll make sure he knows that I appreciated him helping you." Jason promised his mother. Johnny had sent someone out to the house last night and Elizabeth had passed over the chain during bath time. She would know who the courier was.

"I think it's time that some gifts were open." Monica knew that the rest of the family was waiting for the boys as well. "Your mom and dad said that you can leave these toys here so you have something to play with when you stay over."

"Cool, come on Jake." Cameron took his brother's hand and they headed for the tree.

* * *

After gifts were handed out the family sat down to a delicious brunch. Cameron and Edward chatted throughout the entire meal. "I think Edward may have found himself a partner in crime." Lila said smiling at the man she had loved her whole life and her great grandson.

"We have plenty of bail money." Dillon said laughing. He had come home for the holiday because he didn't have time to go Spain where his mother was vacationing. He figured Ned would be here, but his brother was in Mexico with Lois and Brook. So Dillon had planned on stopping by to see Georgie while here, but last night when he arrived his aunt had told him that was a bad idea. Georgie's husband would not appreciate his wife getting hit on by a former boyfriend. When Dillon learned just who that husband was he decided his aunt was correct. So this visit home would be short.

"This is probably borrowing trouble, but I have a question." Elizabeth said as all eyes turned to her.

"Yes?" Edward asked smiling at the young woman who had been family long before she started seeing Jason.

"Why have you not mentioned either of my son's being the next CEO of ELQ?" Liz wanted to know. "I was prepped by Emily to deal with that, but so far not a peep." She suspected Jason was behind the silence.

"With age comes wisdom. I've done a lot of damage to this family with that declaration." Edward commented. "The adage about old dogs does not apply to this one." The accident where AJ drove Jason into a tree haunted Edward. The eldest Quartermaine child had been under so much pressure from family expectations that he turned to alcohol to escape. And while Alan and Monica had used Jason as their weapon of choice, he had used ELQ. So now Edward was going to do better. "Now if Cameron or Jake want to run the family business that's fine. It has to be their choice."

"Wow." Jason said stunned. "I had my glare all set to go." He too had been wondering when that was going to start. Not once did he think it was because Edward saw his sons as somehow less.

"For the record I would like to say that both boys are certainly smart enough to handle the job." Edward said taking advantage of the moment. "So is Brook Lynn if she decides that she wants it. We Quartermaines produce exceptional minds."

"Cameron is a Webber." Dillon pointed out and was promptly smacked upside the back of his head by Monica.

"He's a Morgan." The surgeon corrected with a frosty glare of her own. "I know you don't want to start talking about bloodlines."

"No ma'am." Dillon said quieting down.

"Cameron is family and I will not hear you, or anyone else, saying anything to the contrary." Lila shot her grandson a look complete with an arched brow. "I would expect a statement like that from your mother, but not from you. Nor do I want to hear another one. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Dillon responded wondering if the floor could open and swallow him now.

Jason simply cleared his throat and tilted his head in the direction of his fiancée.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean that the way it came out." Dillon offered up a sincere apology.

Across the table Liz was trying not to laugh. It just wasn't a Quartermaine family dinner without some drama happening. She wasn't insulted, if she was correct Dillon meant that Cameron was fortunate to not have to deal with what being a Quartermaine could sometimes entail. "It's fine really." Cameron wasn't even paying them any attention. "Let's just all move on." The last thing she wanted was yelling. "Isn't Em due to call soon?"

"She is. Let's go back into the parlor so I can put her on the television." Monica said standing up. These video calls made the separation easier to bear. When Em first arrived at the camp they couldn't Skype, just before Thanksgiving that had changed, but today's call wasn't coming from Malta.

"Well done." Lila said dropping Liz a wink. It took a strong will from an outsider to deal with this family, her new granddaughter was going to be just fine.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Monica greeted Emily when she popped up on the screen.

"Move over you're blocking my view of the boys." The young doctor said laughing. She had just seen them a couple of days ago because she video chatted with Liz once a week now. "Hi guys!"

"Hi Aunt Em!" Cameron shouted.

That set Liz off, no matter how many times she told her son he didn't have to yell he always did. He told her daddy showed him Malta on the map and it was far away. He wanted to make sure his aunt heard him.

Jason was also laughing. He had tried explaining things to his son as well. "You don't have to shout." He said trying again.

"We got gifts!" Cameron yelled holding up his favorite thing from under his grandmother's tree. "Jake likes the boxes best!"

"Did you like my gifts?" Emily would get to the adults in a second.

"We did! Daddy is going to take us to the ballgame in the spring!" Cameron didn't know anything about the sport but Aunt Em would sometimes have it on television when they were over. He was excited to go because daddy said they could get ice cream.

Emily would be back by then which was why there were six tickets in the envelope instead of four. She and Milo would be going to the game as well. No way was she missing her nephews first baseball outing.

"Did Santa come see you!? Mommy told his helper where to find you!" Cameron had been worried. He didn't realize his mom wasn't talking about Aunt Em when she was with Santa's helper at the hospital party. The jolly elf was actually Marco so he knew exactly where Em was.

"He did come see me, and I got this." She said holding up her hand to show off her ring.

"That's all?" Cameron was not impressed.

Liz and Monica just smiled wide before giving each other a hug. Em would get one when she got home but for now this would do. "So you have something to say?"

"Nope." Emily wasn't going to make any official announcements until they were back home. Right now she was in Palermo having a Giambetti Christmas. For once Italy was just closer. She just couldn't keep the ring to herself. "Liz can you shoot me some listings?" Her best friend would know what would pass muster.

"You guys are buying a house too?" Liz was grinning as she elbowed her guy.

"Congrats." Jason said trying not to scowl. Milo was a good man, and he treated Emily like a goddess. It was just hard realizing his baby sister had grown up.

Emily snorted. "Thanks." By the time she got home her brother would have adjusted to the change. "We want to rent something." She also took a good look at Liz. Something happened between her best friend and her brother the day after the engagement party. Liz skirted the issue and Em didn't even ask Steven but the siblings were both unhappy. Liz was doing better now. "Who else got something awesome?"

"I did." Liz said laughing as she took out her necklace.

"Holy smokes!" Emily exclaimed her eyes getting wide. "That's some necklace."

"I know." Liz with a wide grin. "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to take it off later."

"It's a good thing you left the hospital. That might be distracting during surgery." Emily was so happy for her best friend. "Okay enough of you bring back the munchkins."

"Fine." Liz pretended to be upset. In less than four months her friend would be home. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

Future Fic Update: I all, just wanted to let you know I am working on some new fics. Two are in the active writing stage, three are in the prep stage, and three are in outline stage. Both the active writing fics are looking like they will be longer stories, which some of you have been asking for. They are also shaping up to be heavier drama stories, which again some of you have been asking for. I have noted that a majority of you guys really like stories that are relationship and character driven so I'm trying to figure out how to balance that with drama. I have noted the requests for another romance story and I'm trying to figure that out. I've also noted the requests for another hurt/comfort and I'm tinkering with ideas there as well. Now some not so great news. While I am writing I don't have any completed stories ready to go, so there is probably going to be a wait when this one is done finished. I may do some one shots and shorts while working on the longer fics. Due to eye issues I've had to slow my writing some, but I'm making it work. Okay that's all for now, I will update you if anything changes. Thanks.


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

"Thanks for coming over." Nadine smiled at her two friends as she let them into the house. They of course had their guards with them. Since Liz was over that would have normally meant Cody, but right after the New Year he was reassigned when Jason had Renaldo return from Malta, and Adam sent over. It wasn't for almost another month that Nadine learned her guy had been promoted. She wanted to strangle him when he just smiled at her and said it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'm really looking forward to this." Georgie had a big smile on her face. "I love painting. This is the only kind I can do well."

"You should come over to my studio." Liz told her friend.

"Let me repeat the part where I said this is the only kind I do well." Georgie said laughing at herself. No doubt Liz would gush over the splotches she produced, because Liz was a good friend. "So a house?"

"That is a very nice Valentine's Day gift." Liz had happily accepted the invitation to come over and help Nadine with some decorating.

"I was floored." Nadine said leading them deeper into the house. "This isn't exactly what I was expecting. I was hoping for some high end chocolates." She was pretty low maintenance. "I did get them, and this too."

"As a way of saying I'd like to move in together, this certainly leaves no room for a misunderstanding." Liz said looking around the bright and airy kitchen. The mob guys knew how to make a statement. "What exactly did you need us for since the walls are already painted?"

Like the Morgan homestead, which is what Johnny had taken to calling it, Nadine and Cody's place was a farm house structure. However it was more Midwestern in style. Like his boss Cody had picked a home that was all about the lady in his life. When the realtor showed it to him, he know the long front porch alone would have his girl sighing in pleasure.

"I want to do some stenciling in here and in some of the bedrooms. I know the crew can do it, but I want to." Nadine tried explaining.

"You want your handiwork in your home." Liz nodded getting it. She had been doing the same thing since they moved in. Both Cameron and Jake had murals on their walls now. It required moving the boys out of their rooms for a few nights, but a tent in the living room made that fun. She had also done some stenciling as well as placing borders in other rooms of the house. It was the small touches that would make this into a home.

"Exactly, only I have no clue what to do. Luckily I have you to guide me." Nadine said grinning. "Georgie and I can sit back and gush over how brilliant you are."

"I'm good at that too." Georgie nodded. "Liz helped me with the colors for the penthouse and the place looks amazing. And by helped I mean she basically picked them out after my panicked phone call."

"It wasn't that bad." Liz countered. "I was able to help because I spent time there when it was Jason's place." And she had mentally decorated on more than one occasion. "How many bedrooms?"

"There are four all together. I definitely want to do something in the master, and maybe a few accents in the guest suites." Nadine told her friends. "Cody doesn't really care what I do. He did ask for not too many bright or loud colors."

"Johnny was the same way." Georgie commented. "I told him I was putting orange on the walls and he got very quiet." Her guy had looked at her like she had four heads, before carefully choosing his words. More than anything he wanted her happy, but at the same time he wanted to be comfortable at home.

"You do have orange on the one wall in the living room." Liz pointed out. "The accent wall with the fireplace is amber."

"That color is dark enough that he thinks it's brown. I have wondered on more than one occasion if Johnny is colorblind." Georgie poked fun at her husband. "Diane talked about it for like an hour the first time she came over after the remodel. That was how I knew I was right to call for help."

"It's a great focal point. Maybe I should do an accent wall?" Nadine looked over at Liz.

"I'm free all day." She figured they would be heading over to the design store shortly. "We can go to the paint or wallpaper section and have a blast."

"Where are the boys?" Georgie wanted to know as Liz started snapping pictures of the kitchen. Probably so she could get a feel for the light.

"Jason has the day off. The three of them are going to destroy the house." Liz said laughing. "I need to take some pics in the other rooms we are working in."

"When are you guys moving in?" Georgie asked Nadine as she followed them into the master suite. "Wow, look at that view. In the spring there will be green as far as you can see." The large picture window showed a massive backyard.

"I'm already looking at outdoor furniture even though we don't need it yet." Nadine had sat on the window seat this morning while waiting for her friends to arrive. She had a feeling that she was going to spend a good amount of time in that spot.

"You should put some padding on the window seat and some big soft pillows to lean against. That is great place to sit and read after a long shift." Elizabeth could easily see it.

"That right there is why I invited you over." Nadine said nodding. "I would be too nervous to buy anything. We are moving in next week." She said answering Georgie's question. "Hopefully we are done with snow." There was six inches currently on the ground.

"Well you don't have to worry about getting charged for another month's rent if the weather stops you." Liz commented peeking into the bathroom. "You can just move into Cody's place and then come here."

"I'm actually moving into his place tomorrow." Nadine confessed. "That way a crew can go into my apartment and do some sprucing up. I'm hoping to get most of my security deposit back."

Both Liz and Georgie laughed out loud. "I don't think that will be an issue." The doctor finally said. Once Jason's crew showed up the landlord would be an idiot to try to cheat Nadine. "Show us the rest."

"Then we can go shopping." Liz said following her friends from the room.

* * *

"Cameron it's time to get started!" Jason called up the stairs.

"Okay daddy." The little boy put his toys in the bin and ran to the top of the steps. The top gate was open since Jake was downstairs, and his dad had the bottom gate open as well. "Is Jake going to help too?"

"He's too little. In a couple of years he'll be able to help. Tonight it's just going to be you and me cooking." Jason answered closing the gate. He was excited to share this with Cameron.

They had a fun day of just hanging out. The morning was spent in the Children's Museum where Cameron ran around with other kids his age. They left after a couple of hours to go hear story time at the library. This was a regular weekend activity but today they did something special. Today before leaving Cameron got his very own library card. Jason made sure to record it for Elizabeth, but this was something she felt he should do with their son.

Lunch was at Kelly's. The diner wasn't very busy because of the snow on the ground. But the guys all had a good time. Cameron kept up a steady stream of conversation talking to his dad, and waving at some people they knew. Monica joined them halfway through the meal, she was working today and was happy to take a break to kiss on her grandsons.

After the midday meal they went home so the boys could have naps. While they rested Jason started putting together a plan for dinner. Elizabeth said she would stop by the supermarket on the way home, but he told her not to worry about it. He would take care of it. After his list was made he called a runner and waited for his ingredients to arrive.

The afternoon was spent outside playing in the snow. They built a snowman and Jason watched as Cameron taught Jake how to make snow angels. The joy Jason had felt watching his boys grow up the past few months couldn't even be put into words. He was looking forward to many more days like this one.

"What are we making?" Cameron didn't really care he was just excited to be cooking with his dad.

"Manicotti." Jason explained as he put Jake in his booster seat and put down some art supplies. His next stop was the basement where he got the stepstool that Cameron used when they were downstairs in the workshop. Jason's skill with car engines translated to being handy around the house, so far there hadn't been any repairs he couldn't handle. With that set up he went to the pantry to get a surprise for his son. "Look what I have for you."

"It says Cam!" The little boy pointed to the dark blue apron his dad was holding. "Is that for me?"

"It is. You can't cook without an apron." Jason said tying the long strings. "Now we match." He was also wearing a dark blue apron, only his said Dad.

"Will Jake get a green one like Mommy's when he can start helping?" Cameron asked as they washed their hands at the sink.

"I think that's a great idea." Jason would be sure to remember it.

"What's Cotti?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Manicotti." Jason corrected his son while smiling. "It's the big tubes with cheese."

"I like those!" Cameron said looking at the pasta in his dad's hand. "How come they are soft? The spaghetti in the box is hard."

"These are fresh tubes." Jason had asked the chef at Polluzo's to send them over. "We are going to make the cheese filling and then stuff them before adding the tomato sauce." He looked at the clock, by the time they were done Elizabeth should be home. "Ready?"

"Uh huh." Cameron nodded his head.

"First we have to drain the spinach." Jason opened the container the now defrosted vegetable was in and turned it over in the cloth. Then he went to the sink and squeezed until almost all of the liquid was gone. "I'm going to let it sit in the colander until we are ready."

"Okay, you're strong daddy." Cameron had been impressed.

"Thanks buddy. Get the ricotta." Jason pointed to the container. "Now the bowl." Cameron reached over for that too. "Here's a small measuring cup, now put the cheese in the bowl. While you do that I'm going to measure out the spices, and chop the parsley." He would also start the sauce simmering.

Cameron concentrated really hard as he scooped the thick cheese into the bowl. He wanted his dad to be proud of him. "There is a little bit left in the bottom. I can't get it with my scoop."

"I'll use a spoon from the drawer." Jason figured the measuring scoop would be easier for Cameron to control and less messy. "You did a good job."

Cameron just beamed with the praise. "Now what?"

"You okay Jake?" Jason asked checking on his youngest son.

"Daddy." Jake grinned before going back to his coloring.

"I think that's a yes." Jason laughed as Cameron nodded. "Now we add the egg and the spinach to the cheese, and stir. Get the small bowls with the salt, pepper, and garlic powder."

"What does garlic powder taste like?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Put some on your finger and taste it. Don't put ingredients in your mouth without asking first. Some things will make you sick." Jason told his son.

"Okay." Cameron took a little bit. "It's making my tongue tingle."

"It will be good in the manicotti. Pour everything in the bowl." Jason instructed as he added the parsley. "Good job. Now we have to put the cheese in the tubes."

"How?" Cameron wanted to know.

"With a piping bag." They had the disposable kind so he got one out for himself, as well as a zip lock bag to make a small piping bag for Cameron. "Watch me first." Jason filled three tubes. "Now you try."

Once again Cameron focused on the task at hand. It took him longer to fill his tube, and it wasn't as neat as daddy's but he got the job done. Finished he looked up at his father.

Jason was so proud he was about to burst. "Good job Cameron."

"It's lumpy." The little boy pointed out. The ones his dad did were round and smooth.

"With more practice you'll get better. In the meantime we just do this." Jason wet his hands so the pasta wouldn't stick and smoothed out the tube. The lumps were from uneven pressure while piping. Still for a first time Cameron had done outstanding. "Want to do another one?" They had a dozen tubes to fill.

"Yes please." Cameron was having fun. "Mommy will be happy we made dinner."

"She will." Jason said putting more cheese in Cameron's bag.

"How come you didn't go out for Valentine's Day?" He asked his dad. "Jeremy said his dad and mom got all dressed up to go out. My friend Mia said the same thing."

Jason wasn't really prepared for the question. Lying wasn't going to happen, but at the same time Cameron didn't need to know what happened to his mother. "Not everyone goes out on Valentine's Day. Your mom likes to stay home and celebrate. That way she can be with all of us and not just me."

"You got her some gifts, like Jeremy and Mia's dad. We got her gifts too." Cameron had picked out something from him and Jake, plus he made his mom a heart in art center. "I think she had fun."

"She did." Jason promised his son.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget. My other dad wasn't always nice to my mom." Cameron's voice got soft. "Even though he didn't live with us he would sometimes come over and yell at mommy. She always made him leave, but I think sometimes she was scared. I want her to be happy."

"Cameron." Jason waited until his son was looking at him. "I promise you that I'm going to make your mom happy. I'm going to take good care of her, you, and Jake. I'm going to make mistakes, but when I do I'll apologize. You guys will be safe with me." He was going to work hard to make sure he kept that promise. "Okay?"

"Okay." Cameron said feeling better. He believed what his dad was telling him.

Jason dropped a kiss on the top of his son's head. Cameron was such a good person. Elizabeth had done an amazing job with raising him, and Jason was proud he got to help with that from this point on. "Finish up your shells and we'll get dinner in the oven. Then we can make the chocolate pudding that is for dessert."

"Yum." Cameron turned back to putting the cheese in the tubes.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 32

"Something smells really good." Elizabeth said taking off her coat.

"We made dinner." Cameron announced grinning. "Daddy showed me how to make Manicotti." He was proud that he remembered the word. "It's ready to eat." He had come to the door to meet his mom.

"Hey." Jason was grinning when he came down the stairs with Jake. His youngest son needed his diaper changed. "How was your day?"

"A lot of fun." Liz said kissing Cam, then Jake, and finally Jason. "Have you seen the house?" She was guessing yes.

"I have." Jason confirmed as they headed to the kitchen where dinner was cooling. "Cody had me, Johnny, and Francis out before he signed the papers. He wanted some other opinions." Buying a house was a big deal, especially when you were doing it without your girlfriend's input. Jason's situation was different because he knew Elizabeth would love this place. Cody was flying blind.

"I must admit I was surprised when Nadine called to tell me about the gift. I figured a ring was the next step." Liz said taking Jake and strapping him into his booster seat. Since they were having pasta she put a smock around him. It could be rinsed off and hung to dry in the laundry room. Tomato sauce was hard to get out of clothing and Jake was a messy eater.

"Too obvious." Jason said bringing over the pan with the pasta. "I imagine that a ring is coming soon." He said before going to get the salad. Cody would want a visible sign that Nadine was taken. The guys made no apologizes for the fact that they wanted to warn others off. They said grace before Jason started serving the meal. "Cameron helped to make the Manicotti."

"He told me, but he didn't say what that entailed." Liz said taking the plate that Jason passed over. She cut the tube up before putting the food in front of her eldest son.

"He was my sous chef. He also piped cheese into some of the tubes." Jason was still feeling proud.

"Good job Cam!" Liz gave him a high five and watched as he blushed. "Do you know which tubes are his?"

"I put them all together." Jason wanted to make sure they both got two. He had cut up Jake's dinner while Elizabeth was helping Cam. "These are his." Jason said handing over a plate.

"Let's give these a try." She said picking up her fork. Cameron had stopped eating waiting to hear what she thought. He was chewing his lower lip, a sure sign he was nervous.

"Is it good?" Cameron wanted to know. He wanted mommy to like it.

"Delicious." Liz said nodding her head. "You will have to make this for me again."

"We can do that, right daddy?" Cameron looked across the table.

"We can. We can also make some other things too." Jason was looking forward to it.

* * *

After dinner Jason had to take a phone call so he went into his office. He had hoped to keep this short, but an hour later he was finally hanging up the phone. Just in time for a knock to sound. "Come in." It was Cameron. "What's wrong?" The little boy was on the verge of tears.

"Mommy is crying." Cameron didn't like it when his mom cried.

"Where is she?" Jason was worried she had hurt herself, there was no other reason he could think of why she would be crying.

"In the living room." Cameron pointed.

Jason picked up his son, because he needed comforting. "It's okay buddy."

Cameron nodded totally believing his dad would make this better.

In the living room Liz was sitting on the couch. She didn't have any tears on her cheeks, but he could see her eyes were red. He could also see that she was struggling not to cry further.

"I'm okay." She said with false cheer. The phone call had left her unsettled. Cameron and Jake hadn't even realized she was having an argument because she had kept her voice down, and they wouldn't have clued into anything being wrong if she hadn't gotten emotional. "I didn't mean to scare you." She said coming over and kissing the little boy. "Come on, its bath time, then daddy can read you guys a story."

"You are really okay?" Cameron wanted to check.

"I promise." Liz said shaking off her mood. When the boys were in bed she would talk with her fiance. "I'll take Cam." He needed to see her smiling, and spending time with him would certainly lift her mood.

"Jake and I will meet you guys in Cameron's room." Jason said putting his oldest child on his feet.

"Sounds good, right Cam?" Liz said holding out her hand.

"Yeah." He was feeling better already. Mommy was smiling.

Jason gave her a soft kiss, telling her with his eyes that they would talk later. She nodded before escorting Cameron out of the room. "Time to get clean and put on your jammies." Jason told Jake. "First we need to clean up the blocks." Even at this young age the little boy was expected to put his things away.

* * *

They were reading the Frog and Toad series at the moment. Monica had mentioned that Jason loved these books when he was Cameron's age, so Liz went out and got them. Jake was almost asleep by the time he was put under the covers. Cameron made it until the half way point of the book before succumbing to slumber. Jake was carried to his crib and tucked in. He got some kisses, like his older brother had before his parents left his room.

"Cameron is able to stay awake longer." Jason noted. "He still can't make it to the end of a book though." His son was growing right before his eyes. "I think he needs new shoes."

"That's not surprising." Liz said as they walked down the hall. Jason wouldn't want to just jump into whatever was bothering her earlier. He would left her decide when they talked. "He is due for a growth spurt, Jake too."

"They have exams coming up as well, correct?" Jason was just checking in.

"Their yearly well visits aren't until May. Right around their birthdays, but never on the actual day. Getting needles on your special day would suck." She said with a small smile.

"When do we start planning the parties?" Jason was really looking forward to that.

"In April, Monica has already requested that the parties be held at the mansion. I told her that I would run it by you." Liz had no problem with the request, and she guessed Jason would approve. It kept groups of strangers from roaming the grounds of their home. "I will also plan a rain date option."

"Let me know what I need to do. I want to help plan the parties." Jason requested while squatting in front of the fireplace. They would sit and relax.

Elizabeth leaned into his warmth and let the tension flow from her body. She didn't want to cry again. Honestly she was hurt, more hurt than she'd been in a long time. "The tears earlier were a combination of hurt and anger. "I was talking to Steven. He isn't coming to the wedding." Her older brother had some fairly critical remarks about the choice she was making.

He said they were out of love, but Liz was having a hard time believing that right now. All she heard was another member of her family saying she was screwing up. That was the hurt. The anger was that Steven didn't even know Jason as a person, and he was condemning him. Her fiance was more than his job, something she saw every day.

He had to take a minute before speaking. The thought that he had guys over in Malta who could make Steven regret this decision went through Jason's mind. That would be wrong, and could potentially cost someone innocent their life. Jason wasn't going to deny someone medical care because he was pissed. But if Steven ever returned to Port Charles the urge to hurt him would be hard to resist. "I'm sorry. That's so lame, but it's true." None of her biological family was coming to the wedding.

"It's not lame." Liz smiled up at him. "Not when it's heartfelt." She let his love and caring cover the hurt. "I will still be surrounded by family. Do you think Edward will give me away?"

"He'd love that. He'll also not let us ever forget it." Jason said on a small laugh. "Would you like me to make you a hot chocolate?"

Liz just shook her head. "The only thing I need right now is you."

"You have me." Jason said using his finger to tilt her face so she was facing him. "Always." He said quietly before leaning in and kissing her. "Come to bed with me."

"The bed is too far away." Liz told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck inviting him to take the kiss deeper. "I like making love in front of the fire place." Her brother wasn't going to be allowed to steal the joy that she was feeling about joining her life with Jason's. About the family they were going to make with their sons. No doubt a longer conversation with Steven was coming, but for now he didn't get space in her thoughts.

"I will make love with you anywhere you let me." Jason said as his lips moved down her neck. "You are something I will never again deny myself." He moved back to her mouth and nibbled on her plump lower lip. "In fact I think I'll have you right now, since it's been so long." They had made love this morning.

"I do have this craving." She said arching as his hand covered one of her breasts. "One only having you will satisfy." Her fingers pulled his shirt up until she would able to grasp the hem in her hands. "Off."

Jason sat up and pulled the soft cotton over his head. "Don't let me leave you behind." He said opening his belt.

Liz laughed at she wiggled out her jeans. He had stopped to watch her disrobe. When she was lying there naked, her skin golden from the firelight she brought her eyes up to his. "See something you like?" She asked with an arched brow.

"I don't even know where to start." Jason said letting his eyes move down her body.

"Taking off your jeans is really good beginning point." She said reaching up and opening the button before lying back down. The way he was looking at her was doing wonders for her ego. She never felt particularly sexy before they became a couple. However he never failed to make her feel that way, and as a result she began to fully embrace that part of herself. It was a great gift to be given.

Jason gave her a wicked grin as he removed the final articles of clothing. He laid down beside her and urged her closer. When her skin touched his they both sighed. His mouth took hers again as he hand caressed the soft skin of her back and stopped moving when he was cupping her bottom.

Elizabeth lifted her hip over his and rocked against his engorged shaft. She was already wet for him, something he felt. The deep growl and rumble of his chest let her know that. She let her fingernails lightly score the skin of his back and the next thing she felt was Jason tremble against her. They parted so they could breathe and she let her mouth move down his neck until she was just below his collar bone. She sucked against the firm skin and when she lifted her head she grinned at the love bite that was there. "Mine." She declared.

"Always." He said thrilled at being claimed. He rolled them so that she underneath him and with one stroke filled her. He linked their fingers and moved her hands so they were over her head. This position would give him leverage when he started pumping inside her tight channel. But now he had something else in mind. Dipping his head he took a nipple deep into his mouth.

"Oh." Elizabeth unable to stay still beneath him. Her hips started moving, but Jason had her pinned so she couldn't really do much. Which was making her burn. "Jason!" She said needing more stimulation.

He lifted his hips slightly. "Better." He asked knowing it wasn't.

"No." She growled. That wicked grin he was sporting said he knew it wasn't. He wasn't the only one who could tease. She tightened her internal muscles over his cock before releasing him, only to do it again.

"Shit!" Jason said not expecting that move. "Again."

"What's in it for me?" She wanted to know. That they could play together like this was very liberating.

Jason slid out and then slowly pushed home. He repeated the motion. "Again." He demanded. When she tightened around him pushed harder. "Don't stop." He said trying to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head.

"YES!" Elizabeth simply exploded which caused her to hold him even tighter inside her body.

Jason groaned long and low as he didn't even try to fight off his release. When he rolled to her side they were both covered in sweat. "I'm now even more convinced that I'm not going to be able to keep up with you. I may need to look into getting a personal trainer. Maybe take some stronger vitamins." He said trying to catch his breath.

Elizabeth just laughed. "You need to stop skipping lunch when you are at the office. The extra calories wouldn't hurt." She said being silly. Rolling to her side she propped her head up on her hand. "Would you like to have another baby with me?" She had been thinking on this topic for a while. Now was a good time as any to ask.

"Yes." Jason didn't hesitate to answer. "I need a little girl to spoil."

"I think you have that backwards. You want a little girl who will spoil you." Liz said grinning.

Jason just smiled wide. Having a daughter to pamper would not be a hardship. Especially if she was anything like her mother. "When can we start trying?"

"After the wedding." Liz suggested. "Jake will be two and Cameron will be five. Assuming we don't have any trouble, the baby can be here next year."

"Are we stopping after that?" Jason wanted to know.

"I like the thought of three children." Liz said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." Jason was looking forward to being a part of the pregnancy from start to finish. "Shower?"

"Yup. I'm going back out to Nadine's house tomorrow." Liz said as Jason stood and then picked her up. "Georgie is working, but Nadine and I are going to paint the accent wall." The three ladies had stenciled in the master bedroom and bath today. It had turned out wonderful.

"I'll be sure to say how wonderful it looks when we get invited over." Jason said heading to the bathroom. They would get clean and then settle down for the night. He didn't think Liz was finished processing what Steven had done but for now his girl was letting it go, so he would too.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 33

"Johnny." Georgie leaned over and tried to wake up her hubby. He was not a morning person. She generally didn't talk to him before his first cup of coffee because all he would do is grunt at her.

"Wha?" He asked trying to hide under the blanket. Not even for his sexy wife would he brave mornings unless he had to.

"I'm late." Georgie told him.

"Kay. See you later." Johnny said pulling the blankets higher. He was off today, and sleeping in was going to happen.

Georgie leaned back and tried not to laugh. She was off today, and when her hubby's brain clicked on he would remember that. They generally had the same days off. Jason was really nice like that. It wasn't just Johnny either. The guys worked unpredictable hours, so Jason did his part to make sure family time happened.

She was still in her pajamas as she got off the bed. She put her feet in her slippers and went downstairs to the kitchen. As she passed Johnny's fancy coffee machine she hit the start button. Strong brew would be started for him, and she would have a cup of herbal tea.

They started trying for a baby in December. Kelly had put Georgie on prenatal vitamins and gave her a list of dos and don'ts. Caffeine was okay but should be kept to a minimum so on her days off she skipped it. Now it was March and she was late for her period. So she was hoping that meant she was pregnant.

* * *

Johnny went from sleep to wide awake in the span of a heartbeat. He sat up as if shocked as the words his wife said finally registered. She was late. Looking around it was clear that she wasn't in the room, he threw back the covers and quickly checked the bathroom. Also empty. He dashed from the room and ran down the steps jumping over the bottom level. Since he could smell coffee, he headed for the kitchen. "You're late?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Georgie nodded putting down her mug.

"How late?" Johnny asked trying to keep calm.

"Two weeks." Georgie wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise. Kelly had been specific that they shouldn't even pay any mind to anything less. "So I need a pregnancy test."

"I should go to the store." Johnny wouldn't let them get one before now. He said it would jinx them.

"Put on pants." Georgie told her husband. He was standing there in his boxer briefs and a t-shirt. She wasn't sure he wouldn't just leave the penthouse like that. "Maybe you should get someone to drive you over."

"I'll be right back." Johnny said before coming over and kissing her. "Stay here."

"Right here." Georgie said being a smartass. "In this spot?"

Johnny had to grin. His girl was perfect for him. "You can move from this spot, but don't go far." He said pulling her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Georgie said holding him tight. Their whole life could be changing, but they were ready for it.

"I'll be right back." Johnny said making himself let his wife go.

"Pants!" Georgie called out.

"Yeah!" Johnny yelled out before going back upstairs.

* * *

She was curled up on the sofa reading a magazine when he came back. "I got it. The one Kelly recommended." He said holding up the bag. "I had to go to two stores because the first one didn't have it."

"I'll go take it now." Georgie said taking the box. Living in the tech age was a wonderful thing because while her hubby was out, she had gone online and read how to take the test. "Get yourself some coffee. I tossed the other batch."

Johnny shrugged out of his coat and took a seat on the couch. Coffee was the last thing on his mind. When Georgie came back he stood up again. "How long?"

"Eight minutes." Georgie said taking a deep breath. "That's going to seem like an eternity."

"I know. Are you hungry?" Johnny needed to keep busy.

"I had some toast while you were out." She reached out and his hand was right there. "Go make coffee, I'll keep you company. That will take up a few minutes."

Before they moved his set the alarm on his watch.

"How come you wear a watch?" Georgie asked taking a seat at the island. "Most people don't anymore because they can get the time on their phone." This was something she had been wondering on for a while now.

"When I first started working for Sonny I didn't always have my phone on me. But I still needed to know what time it was." Johnny answered before grinding beans. When he was out on a job he didn't carry the device because if something went wrong it was a way to identify him. Generally when you went out to perform a hit you left all items like that at home. Since he was no longer an enforcer he didn't do those jobs anymore, but wearing the watch was a habit now. In fact almost all the mob guys wore watches, so they were keeping the industry alive.

"Doctors usually wear watches too." Georgie pointed out. "Mainly because most of us don't have our phones with us during work either." You weren't going to take a call while with a patient. "Are you going to be able to stay quiet, if the test is positive?"

"That won't be a problem. You don't announce a baby before twelve weeks." That would keep him silent. Although his friends were sharp, so they might still guess something was up. He was going to be in a really good mood for the next nine months. "So how far along would we be?"

"Almost four weeks." Georgie tracked her periods so it would be easier to know if she was late. Since she wasn't on oral contraceptive she didn't have to wait for her system to flush itself clear. They were good to go as soon as soon as Kelly removed the internal contraceptive. "Am I going to have to kill you if we have a girl?" They hadn't discussed anything baby related, other than a desire to have one.

"Yes. If we have a daughter she's going to be a spoiled nightmare." He said grinning. "I'm never going to say no. Not ever."

"Maybe we will stop at one." Georgie said shaking her head. "That is why Maxie turned out the way she did. No one ever told her no." Her sister was actually doing well now. California had turned out to be a much better fit for her personality. Almost weekly she sent photos of the celebrities she met through work.

"We aren't going to raise a Maxie. Even if I tell our daughter she can have whatever she wants, you will set boundaries." Johnny pointed out.

"I'm the mean parent already." Georgie gave him a glare. "Thanks."

"You will be in good company. Jason has trouble with the word no too." Johnny just laughed. He was totally going to buy out a toy store in the near future. "We still have four minutes to go. That's enough time to fight about a nanny." His kid wasn't going into daycare.

"We aren't going to fight about that. We would have before I talked with Liz. Now we won't." Georgie didn't want someone else raising her child. She saw having a nanny as going that route. Her friend explained that it was just too much of a risk for Johnny's child to be at the hospital daycare. It just didn't have tight enough security.

Georgie had spent the better part of a week thinking that over, what finally convinced her was when she went down to the daycare center. She told the teacher she had permission to visit with a co-worker's little boy, which was true. However the teacher didn't even bother to call and check. She just admitted Georgie to the center. Then the child care provider let them visit unsupervised. While they were in the main room the entire time, if Georgie wanted to say poison the little boy she had ample opportunity to do so. While that might seem extreme with Johnny leading the life he did, it wasn't out of the realm of the impossible.

"I owe her a really big box of chocolate." Johnny was sure that was going to be a humdinger of an argument. "I get family leave."

"You do? That's very progressive of Jason." Georgie knew that companies sometimes still gave dads flack for asking which was just wrong. "How much time do you get?"

"I can take up to six months." Johnny said then laughed at her shocked look. "Will you fall off the stool if I tell you all that time is paid?"

"Is Jason hiring?" Georgie wanted to know. That was double the time the maximum time she could take off without jeopardize her job, and only half of her time was paid. At a partial rate. "Full pay?" She just harrumphed when he nodded. "I shouldn't be surprised, there is a reason we are on your health plan." Which offered one hundred percent coverage of everything.

"One minute." Johnny let her know. He hadn't even touched the coffee he brewed. They spent that minute in silence. When his watch beeped they walked to the downstairs bathroom hand in hand. The test was digital and there was no mistaking the results. "We're pregnant." He said his voice thick with tears.

Georgie just nodded already crying. "I will call and set up an appointment for bloodwork."

"I love you." Johnny just wanted to let her know.

"I love you too." Georgie said snuggling close as his arms came around her.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy is home!" Cameron yelled running into the kitchen.

"Buddy, daddy won't be home until later tonight. Remember we talked to him about an hour ago and he was still at the hotel." Liz figured that one of the guys was coming out to the house to check on them. That had been a daily occurrence since Jason left on his business trip.

He had received a call from Palermo last week to set up a meeting with the Don. When he called you didn't say no. Maximus was going to be in Canada on business, and the plan had been for the entire family to go visit the country. Only the flu bug that they had managed to dodge all season finally struck. Cameron started running a fever the day before they were scheduled to go. Liz knew that meant it was only a matter of time before Jake came down with it too. The day after Jason left she was proven correct.

Her fiance had not wanted to leave. Not with his son sick, but she had assured him it would be okay. Monica was backing her up and the worst of the bug would run its course by the time he got back home. Jason still felt guilty. Being able to video conference with his sons helped tremendously.

She was guessing the car was why Cam thought his dad was home. "All the guys drive the big SUVs." She reminded him as she got Jake out of his booster seat. "Let's go see who is visiting us."

"DADDY!" Cameron shouted running up the hall and wrapping himself around Jason's leg.

Jake was slower but pretty soon he had the other leg corralled. "Hey guys." Jason had missed them something fierce. Hopefully in the future any trips out of town could be made together. "Hey babe." He said softly as Elizabeth walked over to join the family hug.

"You called from the plane?" She was smiling as she leaned up for a kiss.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." He gave her another quick kiss. "How are they feeling?" He had been gone for four days.

"Good. They are both still coughing and sneezing so we aren't done yet." Liz helped Jason take off his coat before picking up Jake. Jason scooped up Cameron, and looked him over. The little boy was flushed. "Fever?"

"Low grade." Liz confirmed. "The doctor said rest and plenty of fluids." The vaccination hadn't done much good as a large portion of the population had gotten sick. Jason's guys had been dropping fast just before Thanksgiving. "This year hasn't been too bad."

"Mommy's been coughing some too." Cameron said totally outing his mom.

"You're sick?" Jason asked frowning.

"Thanks Cam." Liz said brightly before laughing. "I'm not as bad as these two." But in a few days she might be.

"Daddy's back so he can take care of all of us now." Cameron was positive of that.

"I certainly can." Jason put his son on the couch. "Everybody under the covers." When Liz sat down he looked closely at her, she was flushed too. "You're pink. Have you taken your temperature recently?"

"99.9." There was no point in lying. "I just had some tea, and we all had soup for lunch. I didn't start feeling off until last night. If it had gotten bad I would have called someone." Although she really didn't need the backup. This wouldn't have been the first time they were are all sick at once. "Did you bring us presents?" She wanted to change the subject.

Jason knew what she was doing. "Yes, they are in my bag." He had gotten a variety of items. "Did I miss anything exciting?"

"Renaldo and Leyla got a dog." Liz passed along. "That's about it. Which bag are the presents in?"

"The blue one." Jason let her know.

"You don't have a blue bag. Your luggage set is black." Liz said giving him the hairy eyeball.

"I do now." He said laughing. Once again he hadn't bothered to restrain himself while shopping.

"Can we go see?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Go ahead." Liz said moving the blanket.

"Come on Jake." Cameron took his little brother's hand and they went out to the main hall. They could pull the bag in together.

Since they had a moment alone she wanted to check in. "Is everything okay?" He didn't seem tense so she wasn't overly worried. Still Johnny had made it clear, summons from Maximus didn't happen that often.

"Everything is fine." Jason knew she was worried, but he wouldn't discuss business over the internet. "I've been invited to sit on the council of families."

"The five families?" Liz wanted to make sure she was thinking of the correct thing.

"Yes. Sammy Tagliatti retired leaving an empty spot and Maximus asked me to fill it." Jason had been floored at the offer. "I accepted."

"Is this one of those situations where you had to say yes?" Liz didn't expect him to run business decisions by her, so she wasn't questioning him saying yes. She really was curious.

"I could have said no." Jason explained. Looking over he saw the boys pulling in the piece of luggage. "Sitting on the council provides me with another level of protection. To come after my organization would mean taking on the other families I sit with."

"Including Maximus." Liz was guessing.

"Including Maximus." Jason said nodding. "So this keeps us safer, it's also a very big honor." Not just anyone was asked.

"I'm proud of you." Liz told him.

"Thanks." Jason was fighting off a blush. That meant more to him than Maximus's approval. He wanted to be seen as a good man in the eyes of his girl and his sons. "It also means twice a year I have to go to Palermo, and I was thinking those meetings would be good time to take you guys to Italy." They hadn't made it there yet, and he still wanted her to the see the light.

"I like the sound of that." Liz said smiling.

"I thought you might." Jason knew they would talk more later.

"We have the bag." Cameron was ready to look at gifts.

Jake crawled up on the couch and leaned against his mom. He was starting to tucker out. "Let's have a look, and then its nap time."

"Unzip the bag Cam, and I'll hand everything out." Jason instructed. It was good to be home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 34

"Explain to me again how this happened?" Emily asked her best friend. She, Liz, Nadine, and Monica were sitting on a large blanket that was spread across a patch of grass on the Quartermaine estate lawn. Georgie was also with them but she was currently sleeping. They had several large umbrellas up to provide shade since it was the middle of the afternoon. Spring had come early and this May was warm so they also had some coolers with drinks.

"I can't say." Liz laughed at her best friend. Em had come home last week. Liz, Cameron, and Jake had met her at the airport with signs which Emily had tucked away for safe keeping. "It violates the Mommy code."

"There is no such thing." Emily said shaking her head.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there certainly is." Monica said with a wide grin. "When you become a mom, we will share all our secrets with you."

"Gloating isn't attractive." Emily told her mom.

Nadine snickered enjoying the conversation. She got up and adjusted Georgie's umbrella to keep her in the shade. It was too soon for the official announcement but all the ladies knew Georgie was expecting. It was little things, like this nap, that gave her away. "Monica is only gloating because she got her way."

"Milo folded like a house of cards in a wind tunnel." Emily said disgusted. The object of her ire walked by carrying a box, and she had to resist the urge to fan herself. He was looking really good in that t-shirt. "He is going to be no help in family arguments. He's my guy, he's supposed to be on my side." She pointed out.

"Someday he will be, but not today." Monica said grinning.

"Look at it this way, you didn't have to rent a house. I know you well. After about four houses the search for the perfect home would have become less fun." Liz told her friend. "Besides you always said that you liked the mansion."

"Technically they aren't living in the mansion." Nadine pointed out.

No Emily and Milo were moving into the cottage. A four bedroom home on the grounds. It had been built to replace the gatehouse that caught fire a few years ago. Monica had this new home placed on the rear of the estate so that it had a lake view. She wanted a place for family to stay when they visited, because certain members didn't mix well. Sometime space was needed. Now that they owned the Metro Court problem family members could stay there.

"Are you defecting to the dark side too?" Emily wanted to know. "I mentioned during our video chat at Christmas that we were renting a house. One talk with you and Milo was championing the cottage. What did you use to bribe him?" The young doctor wanted to know.

"I didn't have to bribe him." Monica said insulted. "I just used my mommy powers, and that is all I'm saying about that."

The crew was currently moving items into the home. When they were all done Emily would go in and decide on final placements. She figured this was the first step in what would end with her inheriting the mansion. She still had mixed feelings about that. While yes it was a family legacy, the place was huge. It just might be too big. Milo said they could live there for a few years after Emily got it and try it out. Then he commented that it was smaller than his parents place. Yeah he was fully on Team Monica.

"I'll miss having you in the house." Liz said with a small pout. Em and Milo had been staying in the guest room on the first floor out at the farm house. While the ladies and kids were thrilled with the weeklong sleepover, Jason and Milo weren't as comfortable. Jason didn't need the reminder his sister was a grown woman, and Milo didn't want to live with his boss.

"I'll miss it too, but I'm home now so we will get to hang out." Emily had missed Port Charles. While she hadn't brought it up this week, she was hoping that sometime soon Liz would share what happened between her and Steven. After the last phone conversation with his sister he had gone out and gotten wasted, however it wasn't until she was packing to leave Malta that Em learned he wouldn't be at the wedding. Karen was pissed at whatever the reason was. She had been shooting daggers at Steven when he confessed that.

"When you aren't working." Liz knew Em was itching to get back to the hospital.

"I'm so ready." Em replied nodding. Next week she would go back to working regular shifts. Yesterday she had met with head of Pediatrics to talk about what she had learned while overseas, and how that could be incorporated into her residency. "Milo is too."

"How long do we let Georgie sleep?" Nadine wanted to know. It had been almost an hour already.

"When the guys are done, which should be shortly we will wake her up." Monica told her nurse. "Rest is important right now."

"We will also make sure she has something to drink." Liz tacked on. Staying hydrated was important too.

"How is Johnny? I haven't seen him since we got back." Emily wanted to know.

"He's been grinning for months." Liz said laughing. "I'm surprised he managed to hold onto the news for this long."

"I have some gossip." Nadine knew that Liz and Em wouldn't be aware of this, and Monica might not know either because she was on vacation.

"Spill." Emily told her friend. "I miss hospital gossip. It's always really good."

"I was over at the hospital the other day to watch a surgery, and I bumped into Robin. She is wearing a new ring. On a certain finger, not a diamond but a nice sized sapphire." Nadine let them know.

"Really?" Monica commented. She still had no use for Robin.

"It's not that surprising. They've been seeing one another for a while, and things between them are going well." Liz occasionally ran into the doctor and she would say hi before moving along. Stopping to chat didn't happen, unless Patrick was with Robin. However she taught her boys not to be rude, and tried to model that behavior.

"Arguments between them must be epic." Emily snickered. She was hoping not to run into Robin much. "They both have massive egos and don't like to be told they are wrong."

"Your father and I used to have some serious fights." Monica remembered fondly. "We could go days without giving ground." She told the younger women smiling. "Making up was always fun though."

"No, we are not going there." Emily said shaking her head. There were just some things she didn't want to know.

Liz just laughed out loud. During her week at the house, Emily had balked anytime she walked into a room to find Liz and Jason kissing. Cameron was thrilled to have an ally in the battle to make his parents kiss less. "Are you excited to host Milo's parents?" Liz would help her friend and switch topics.

"Yes. It helps that your wedding is that same weekend. That way the focus isn't completely on me." Emily told her best friend.

"I thought the visit with them went well?" Nadine asked confused.

"It went great, but I was just Milo's girlfriend for that visit. I'm on call the day before Liz's wedding. So they will see a different side of me. Margareta is fairly traditional in her views. She doesn't work and Milo's older brothers, with the exception of Max who is single, all have wives who don't work either. I'm bucking the trend there." Emily wasn't sure how that was going to go over. "They know I'm a doctor, I didn't hide that fact and neither did Milo. I'm just not sure if they will be pleased with how many hours I devote to my career."

"You can't change who you are to please his parents." Liz told her friend. "I spent too many years of my life trying to please other people. You will only make yourself miserable in the end."

"As a mother with a son I know for me the most important thing is that he is happy. What I wanted for Jason was to find someone who would love him for the man that he is. I watched your brother drift through a multitude of relationships with women who were completely wrong for him. It caused more than one argument when I made my opinion known." Monica gave them all a look that said Jason could be stubborn. "I am willing to bet that Margareta feels the same way. You make Milo smile, that's what she wants to see." And Monica would not hesitate to defend her daughter if Margareta became too free with her criticism.

"Thanks mom." Emily appreciated the support. Things hadn't always been easy between them, but they found their way. "I am looking forward to seeing my dress this afternoon." The bridal party was going in for a fitting. Just the ladies because Liz had a fitting yesterday.

"You will love it." Nadine said grinning. "We are wearing the same dress but each one is styled differently. I'm planning on shortening mine once the ceremony is over so I can use it as a nice dress for dinners out in the warmer weather. It's too pretty to just get shoved in the back of the closet."

"Georgie said the same thing." Liz had been pleased to hear that. She couldn't take credit for picking the dress, however she could take credit for not vetoing it.

"Now I really can't wait to see them." Emily said clapping.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them as well." Monica had been thrilled to get the invitation to tag along. She had gone with Liz yesterday while her future daughter in-law's gown was adjusted. Elizabeth was going to be a stunning bride.

"So any news we should know from the Crowell/Paul camp?" Liz asked Nadine.

"We are going on vacation later in the summer." Nadine had been waiting to share this. "Costa Rico."

"It's lovely there. I've been a couple of times." Emily told her friend. It wasn't that long of a flight from New York and the beaches were stunning.

"It's on my wish list." Nadine confessed grinning. "I've never been out of the United States before and I so excited. I wonder if sometimes my boyfriend looks at me and thinks I'm a rube. He's traveled a lot, and I've hardly been anywhere."

"I've only been out of the United States once before." Liz said shrugging, and she didn't really get to enjoy that trip. She had spent the time on Sonny's island recovering from the poison she drank to fool Helena. Not a time she liked to look back on that often. "Also most of his traveling was in the military. So this will be much more enjoyable."

"I hope so. I'm planning on getting some very small swimwear." Nadine said bobbing her eyebrows. "I'm sure that will help make the trip fun." All the ladies laughed at that. "Where are you guys going on your honeymoon?"

"Italy. Which is number one on my wish list. Has been all my life. I can't wait." Liz was only a little worried they wouldn't get there. The chance to go had come around several times and they never managed to get there.

"I am looking forward to having the boys to myself for two whole weeks." Monica was taking time off then as well, and she was going to spoil her grandsons as much as possible. When Jason asked if the boys could stay she had said yes before he even finished the question.

"You have to share them with me." Emily told her mother.

"You'll be working." Monica said with an evil grin. "Even if I have to bribe whoever the attending surgeon that week is to make it that way. I share my grandbabies with no one."

"What about Edward, he'll be home." Liz said laughing.

"Actually he won't. He'll be in London with Lila." Monica had planned well. "All mine."

The ladies were laughing again when Georgie sat up. "Sounds like I missed all the fun. Sorry I passed out."

"It's fine." Liz told her friend as she reached in the cooler. "Have some orange mango juice." The tropical fruit had been something Georgie was eating, and drinking, a lot of at the moment.

"Thanks. I am thirsty." Georgie took a large swallow. "How is the move going?" She was feeling sluggish but if she stretched out again she would go back to sleep. While she hadn't been sick a single day, taking naps was common. Georgie had started taking her one hour lunch break around eleven so she could get in some rest. Eating happened on one of her fifteen minute breaks or between clients.

"Since my guy is heading over, and the crew is now standing by the house I would guess it's done." Emily said as she watched Milo walk over to where they were sitting.

"Everything is moved in. So you ladies can go inside where it's cooler." Milo had been sending Johnny updates on Georgie all morning. He knew Hank was as well. Georgie's guard had come dressed in jeans to help the crew move everything. So had Renaldo and Chris.

"Come on Liz, you can tell me where everything goes." Emily said laughing and getting to her feet. Milo was assisting Georgie up, which wasn't a surprise. Emily was betting that Johnny had his wife wrapped in cotton wool when they were at home.

"I'm beginning to think you guys are only my friends so I can decorate your houses." Liz said arching a brow. "I may have to start charging for my services."

"Speaking of decorating." Monica chuckled. "I'm thinking of redoing the mansion. While the girls are being fitted I'd like to run some ideas by you."

Liz just shook her head, but she was smiling. "First we need to get Emily and Milo squared away."

"Emily I'm going to want your input too." Monica figured now would be a good time to put her daughter's stamp on the home. That would make the transition from the cottage to the mansion easier when the time came. It wouldn't be for many years still, but there were a lot of rooms in the mansion. "I want to do the bedrooms first, and maybe next year do a few more rooms."

"That is a workable plan." Liz couldn't imagine the nightmare a full on renovation would be. Although Jason's crews would more than likely do the work so it probably wouldn't be that bad.

They were at the front door and everyone clapped as Milo scooped Emily up and carried her over the threshold. It was finally official. They were home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 35

Monica put aside the last of her paperwork for the morning before looking at the clock. She was expecting a guest shortly. While as Chief of Staff she often played host and showed off the hospital, today's visitor was personal. She had clearly heard the worry in her daughter's voice when talking about Milo's mother, and Monica wanted to get a feel for that situation. So she took the bull by the horns and invited Margareta over. And if she didn't like the way the other woman treated Emily this weekend they could discuss that before the Giambettis returned to Palermo.

"Monica, your guest is here." Evelyn said as she stuck her head in the office.

"Show her in." Monica replied coming around from behind her desk. She stopped to hang up her lab coat. "Hello."

"Dr. Quartermaine, it's a pleasure to meet you." Margareta smiled and extended her hand.

"Please, call me Monica. Have a seat." She pointed to the sofa. "Would you like a beverage?"

"You may call me Margareta, and I am fine thank you." Margareta looked around the office taking in the personal and professional touches. "This is a lovely office."

Monica nodded and Evelyn stepped out. "Thank you. Since I spend so much time here I thought I should be comfortable."

"I was surprised at the invitation to have a tour, but I was pleased as well. I am looking forward to Jason's wedding, and meeting his future wife. However I was also looking forward to this trip because I would get to meet you. Milo speaks very highly of you. I was also looking forward to spending time with Emily again. Their visit over the holidays was short. I didn't complain because I understood that I got more time than you did, still I barely got to speak to your daughter. We had a very full house." Margareta explained. "Milo said Emily was working today." He had picked them up at the airport.

"She is. I'm sure we can arrange to surprise her during our tour." Monica was beginning to suspect that Emily was worrying for no reason. "Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to start your visit?"

"I would like to see what it is you do, when you are not trapped by paperwork." Margareta said laughing. "I run a business so I understand the demands it places on you." They left the office and walked down the hall.

"Emily hasn't said much about your life in Palermo. She did say you had a lovely home, and were very welcoming." Monica said as she called for the elevator.

"Again, I hardly got to visit with your daughter. I am hoping the kids will find time to visit again so I can correct that. One of my daughter in-laws was in full meltdown mode, which is normal for her. She likes to be the center of attention, I think if she had something in her life other than my son she wouldn't be such a drama queen." Margareta said rolling her eyes. "Milo has so far made the smartest choice when it comes to the woman in his life. Your Emily has a sense of self and doesn't need Milo to constantly prop her up. I liked seeing that."

Monica couldn't help but think of the women AJ had gravitated to when he was younger, and some of the women Jason had been involved with. That statement would have been true of them. At the same time both she and Robin had careers and still managed to court their share of drama. So it probably depended on the woman. "What is it that you do in Palermo? Emily was under the impression you didn't work."

"I inherited a property from my grandmother. On the land was a lovely home and a grove. Oranges, grapefruits, and lemons. When I was a little girl we used to make sweets and I decided to see if maybe I could sell them. I turned the home into a shop, and contracted with local artists to showcase their work as well. Weavers, quilters, those who make hand painted stationery, and others. I needed something to keep myself busy while Maximus was at work and the boys were in school. Just after Milo was born I opened my store. After the candy was selling successfully I started learning about making essential oils from the peels of the fruit. I launched that line when he was in kindergarten. Then I added candles and soaps as well. I am trying to not waste a bit of my product." Margareta was proud of herself. "If I had more time with your daughter I could have shown her the store."

"Are any of those candies sour?" Monica wanted to know. "I love sour hard candies." There was a jar on her desk.

"I make a whole line of sour candies. I will send some to you, I would love another opinion. My products are not sold here." However Aliotta Confections were popular throughout Europe. She had hoped to leave the business to one of her son's wives but so far that wasn't working. Maybe Max would bring home someone who could take up the reins at some point.

"I would be happy to give it." Monica said as the elevator doors open.

"Um, hi." A surprised Emily said greeting her mother and Margareta. Milo has left a voicemail on Emily's office line saying his parents were here. She had been worrying about their reaction to her not being at the airport to greet them.

"Fancy meeting you here, I was giving Margareta a tour." Monica said brightly.

"I had a consult." Emily said trying not to fidget. "Welcome to Port Charles Mrs. Giambetti."

"Now Emily, we talked about that." Margareta chided gently. "She has exquisite manners." Milo's mother told Monica.

"Thank you. She was always much better at that than her brothers." Monica replied trying not to laugh.

"Have you settled into the hotel okay?" Emily wanted to know.

"It is a lovely space. I understand your grandmother decorated the room. I am looking forward to meeting Lila. Milo adores her." Margareta was happy her son had found family here.

"Everyone adores Lila." Monica said smiling. "You and Maximus are welcome to stay at the mansion. That way you will be closer to Milo." Now that it was clear Margareta did approve of Emily the invitation could be extended.

Margareta just chuckled. "We are staying at the hotel so we are not too close to Milo. The boy accused me of smothering him. Can you believe that? A few hugs and I'm suffocating him." She asked shaking her head but the grin on her face gave away that she knew it was true.

"It's amazing the things your children will say about you." Monica said grinning. She had heard the same thing a time or two. "Emily we'd love to stay and chat, but I have more of the hospital to show Margareta. Maybe after we can go for coffee. I will be off the clock once we are done." She suggested to her guest.

"That would be lovely." Margareta nodded. "Maybe you can show me where to do some shopping while I am here." The two ladies walked off leaving Emily standing there.

"We don't have to worry about them not getting along." Emily said to herself. Milo would be relieved about that.

* * *

"Knock knock." Nadine said as she tapped on the slightly open door.

"Come in." Liz yelled from her seat in front of her vanity. "What do you think?" She turned so her friend could see.

"I think you need to come to my house and show me how to do that." Nadine commented. "I never mastered the whole smoky eye look. Purple is not a color I would even attempt it with." Although Liz was crushing it. The purple was not very bright, more of a deep tone that worked well with her dark blue eyes. "I end up looking like I have two black eyes. Not at all sexy."

"I'd be happy to come over and play with your extremely limited make up collection." Liz poked fun at her friend. Nadine was very much a minimalist when it came to cosmetics, which was fine because she really didn't need much. "Thanks for watching the boys tonight." Their part time nanny was on vacation. "How come you didn't want to come to dinner?"

"Cody said he wasn't a guest tonight, but that he was working." Nadine knew that having the Giambettis in town meant more security. Now that he was Marco's partner, this would be a busy week for her guy. "And I would feel funny going if he wasn't with me."

"Cody is a guest at the wedding so you won't have to worry about that." Liz said swiping gloss over her lips.

Nadine just snorted. "He warned me that he might disappear from time to time." She knew that meant he would be checking in with the guys who were working. He would also be checking in with the crew that Maximus brought.

"Our menfolk have trouble with the concept of downtime." Liz was guessing that all the guys would be security obsessed this weekend. That was why she had opted to go with an indoor ceremony and reception instead of using Lila's garden. The Metro Court could have both with no problem, and it was somewhere the security crew knew well. They didn't even have to suggest it. Lila completely understood when Liz explained why she was moving everything. The Quartermaines were now hosting the brunch. "If you have trouble pinning him down tomorrow let me know." Elizabeth said before heading into the closet to get dressed. "Have the monsters seen you?"

Nadine just laughed at her friend. "I got hugged on when I first came in. Cameron is downstairs commiserating with Jason about the evils of neckties. I think your oldest son is trying to figure out how to get out of wearing one tomorrow."

"I promised they could take them off after pictures." Elizabeth said walking back into the bedroom. "What do you think?"

"Little black dress with an edge." Nadine said giving the outfit her approval.

"Classic with a twist." Liz liked her clothes to reflect her personality. This dress was sophisticated, but it was sexy too. Just because she was meeting the Don and his wife didn't mean she had to be predictable. The fitted cocktail dress had asymmetrical cut outs and origami type folds across one shoulder and along the hemline making it fashion forward. Her heels were also attention getters, black stilettos covered with Swarovski and black crystals.

She kept her earrings simple, matte black pearls with a smaller white pearl backing. The only other thing she was wearing was her engagement ring. She was going to wear the necklace that Jason gave her, but that was just too much. "I'm all set." She was also really impatient because tomorrow she was getting married.

"How come you guys skipped the traditional parties?" Nadine asked as they headed downstairs.

"They just aren't us." Liz shrugged. She had told Jason to feel free to do something. He had declined. "I'm all set so we can head downstairs."

"You look pretty mommy." Cameron said standing up when his dad did.

"Pwetty." Jake said looking at his mom.

"Thanks guys." Liz leaned over and kissed them both. "Be good for Aunt Nadine."

"We will. Right Jake?" Cameron still mostly talked for them both.

Jake just nodded.

"You look lovely." Jason said smiling. His girl was going to turn heads. He liked the flashes of skin her dress showed off.

"You are very handsome in your suit." She said smoothing the fabric. "A burgundy tie is most unexpected."

"I have to keep you on your toes. I don't want you getting bored." He said holding out his arms. "Night guys. Thanks Nadine."

"You're welcome. Have fun, because we are going to have an awesome time. Right?" She looked at the boys.

"Yeah!" Cameron said, while Jake grinned.

"We can compare stories later." Elizabeth said as they headed for the door.

* * *

"Maximus, Margareta I'd like for you to meet my fiancée Elizabeth Webber." Jason made the introductions. Emily, Milo, and Monica would also be at this dinner. They would arrive shortly, but Jason wanted it to just be them for this first meeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Elizabeth said shaking hands with the older couple.

"We have been looking forward to this meeting." Maximus let her know. "Milo and Max both speak very highly of you." The Don had asked a lot of questions about the woman on Jason's arm. The young man in front of him had not always made the best choices in his personal life. That wasn't surprising with Sonny as a mentor. Corinthos could always pick the worst woman for him. His multiple marriages to Carly had caused all kinds of business problems. Neither one of them would be missed.

Both his boys told him that Elizabeth was not going to be an issue. She was exactly what Jason needed. Not only as a man, but as a mob boss. They both said that she would be an asset. They also both said that the couple had been together for a while now, but were keeping things private. Something Maximus approved of. In their line of business a low profile was smart. Something else Sonny never got the gist of.

"Have you had an opportunity to sightsee today?" Liz got that she was the hostess in this situation. Tomorrow Diane would be taking over hostess duties because Liz would be occupied being a bride.

"I spent the day with Jason." Maximus guessed that Elizabeth knew that. "My lovely wife spent the day with your future mother in-law."

"Monica was kind enough to give me a tour of the hospital. It was very fascinating. We also ran into Emily briefly." Margareta shared. "I understand you used to work there."

"I'm taking time off to raise our boys." Liz explained. Emily had mentioned that Margareta was in the medical center. "I'm also going to concentrate on my art, maybe try to sell a few pieces."

"The painting in Monica's office is lovely. I am sure you will have no problem making a name for yourself in the art world. It is ashamed our visit will be so short. I would love to see more of your work." Margareta had taken a moment to enjoy the piece of art while Monica gathered her things after the tour. "Maybe the next time we come."

"Absolutely the next time you come." Liz extending the invitation. The door opened and Emily along with Milo walked in. "You look stunning." She said giving her best friend a hug. Emily was in a vibrant blue fitted sheath dress.

"Thanks. Hello again. Maximus." Emily greeted Milo's parents.

"Emily you look lovely." Margareta paid the younger woman a compliment. "That ring is suited to you. Milo knows you well, I was pleased when he asked if he could have a piece from my collection." Her other boys has also made that request and Margareta had said no. She convinced them that their girlfriends would like something new. In all honesty she wasn't sure how long they would be around. Family heirlooms should be treasured, in each instance she had been correct.

"I wasn't aware this was one of your rings." Emily remarked surprised.

"The way Milo talks about you let me know, it was the right way to go." Margareta was going to patiently wait for Milo to call home and say he was getting married.

Liz just beamed. Emily's fears of not being liked were not going to be an issue going forward. "So what did you and Monica do after leaving the hospital?" The guys had moved off to talk.

"First lunch, then a driving tour of Port Charles, followed by a walk through Lila's rose garden. That is a place I would like to see again before leaving." Margareta had felt such peace walking among the blooms.

"That can certainly be arranged." Liz knew Lila would be pleased to hear that. The door opened again and Monica entered.

"Hello." The surgeon got a kiss from her son before joining the ladies.

"Mom, you are killing it." Emily said taking in her mother's outfit.

"I know." The surgeon said laughing. The black and beige sequined embellished print dress was a head turner. Several men had watched her walk across the room. Monica worked hard to stay in shape, and she enjoyed dressing up. She wasn't just a mother and a doctor, she was a woman too. Something she had no problem reminding others of.

Liz had to laugh. "I said the same thing when we went shopping earlier this year and she tried it on." Liz was noting that several gentlemen were looking at Monica. Then Liz noticed that her guy had noticed as well. She had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing harder.

"I like your ring. I noted it earlier today." Margareta pointed out the wide emerald and diamond band.

"I no longer wear my wedding set, but I like to have a ring on this finger. Elizabeth designed this for me. Both my grandsons have May birthdays and my late husband's birthday was in April. I cried for about an hour after I opened the box." Monica never took the ring off.

"Our table is ready." Jason came over to get the ladies. He was trying not to glare at the table of men who kept looking at his mother. Their party was eating in the private dining room so pretty soon the guys wouldn't be an issue.

Liz had to clear her throat, Jason was too funny. "Maximus may I escort you to the table?" Her fiance would escort Margareta.

"Absolutely. Later I'd like to talk about acquiring a piece you painted, as a gift for my wife. Milo saw it in your studio and he assures me it will be perfect." Maximus said once they started walking. He wanted the piece of art to be a surprise.

"If not this weekend, then when I return from our honeymoon." Liz said as they reached the dining room. Maximus nodded as he moved to hold out his wife's chair.

Jason pulled out Liz's chair. "Tomorrow." He whispered.

"Tomorrow." Liz responded quietly. Their wedding was less than twenty-four hours away. She could hardly wait.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 36

"Ready?" Emily asked holding out Elizabeth's flowers. Instead of using larger blooms Liz had opted for a bouquet made of lily of the valley. Her bridesmaids were carrying the same flower, in smaller bunches. They all came from Lila's hothouse which made them even more special.

"Yeah." Liz said taking the arrangement. She had expected to be nervous this morning, but that hadn't happened. Instead she had been filled with a sense of rightness. This was where she was meant to be, and who she was meant to be with.

"Grandfather is pretty much floating." Emily passed along. "He has been mentioning to anyone who would listen that he is giving you away. I told him I expect the same level of enthusiasm at my wedding."

"He was very cute at the rehearsal on Thursday." Liz remarked. The church had been booked for a wedding yesterday which was why they had the rehearsal two days before the ceremony. "Can I get a picture with my party? Do we have time?" She asked the planner.

"Absolutely." Clarice replied. This was the first bride she ever had who wasn't running late. Over time she had learned to tell her brides to be ready earlier than necessary so when they did run behind it didn't derail the ceremony. Elizabeth now had time to spare. "Ladies."

Nadine and Georgie came into the bridal chamber and the four ladies smiled for the camera. "Who wants a copy?" Liz asked her friends.

"We all do." Georgie spoke for the group. "I'm so happy to be able to be a part of this special day. Thanks for inviting me to be in your party."

"Me too." Nadine said as the photographer snapped away. "I've enjoyed being a part of yours and Jason's love story."

"I knew you would get here." Emily said trying not to start crying. "I'm sorry for the times I didn't give you the support I should have." There had been instances when she had been a horrible little sister and an even worse friend. "That won't happen again."

"It's forgotten." Liz promised her soon to be sister. "Everything Jason and I went thru has only made us stronger. This is where we belong." She said giving voice to her thoughts from a few moments ago.

"Okay, I need to do a final check." Clarice said coming over and giving her bride a critical look. "This dress is stunning." Easily one of the favorites she had seen in her career.

"I fell in love as soon as I saw it." Liz said turning to look at herself in the mirror. The fit and flare gown was elegant and graceful. Everything Liz envisioned herself being on her wedding day. The top was made of Alencon Lace and created a bateau neckline in the front. The illusion back as well as the hemline were also detailed in lace. The mermaid silhouette accented her curves and the gently flared skirt ensured that she would be able to walk comfortably. The ivory tint to the fabric kept her from being washed out.

"Nothing needs to be corrected. Try to stay relaxed. I'm going to check on the guys and when I come back we'll be ready to start." Clarice said before leaving the chambers. She would also check in with her assistant to make sure everything was going smoothly.

* * *

"You are awfully calm." Johnny said from his chair. "I expected nervous pacing or fidgeting."

"You were calm before your wedding." Francis pointed out. "I was calm before mine."

"We've seen Jason do this before." Johnny pointed out. "I thought he was going to make a run for it the morning of his wedding to Courtney."

"He probably would have done us a favor if he had." Francis said stretching out his legs.

"Was she that bad?" Cody asked his friends. They were serving as the groomsmen. Elizabeth was even letting him escort his girl down the aisle. Same with Johnny. Francis as the best man would be escorting Emily.

"Yes." Francis and Johnny said in unison. "When she finally walked away from Jason and Sonny it was a really good day. I just wish she had left Port Charles altogether because she went on to wreck Nikolas's and Emily's relationship." Johnny finished up.

"I would rather not talk about past mistakes right now." Jason said from where he was sitting waiting impatiently for the ceremony to start. "Let's instead glare at Johnny until he makes his announcement." They were tired of waiting.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Johnny wanted to know.

"It's been over twelve weeks, if I did the math correctly." Francis said to his friend. "I'm starting my count from the day you showed up with that goofy grin on your mug."

"My grin is not goofy." Johnny said offended.

"I gotta go with Francis on this one. It was definitely goofy." Cody helpfully added on. "So?"

"Georgie said I can't say anything until the reception." Johnny was more than ready to shout it from the rooftop. "She is only letting the cat out of the bag then because she fears Liz's retribution if we make it official while you guys are away." Georgie was adamant about not stealing Liz and Jason's thunder.

"There is plenty of celebration to go around." Jason wouldn't mind sharing the spotlight, and neither would Elizabeth.

"I'm pretty sure we are only telling you two, and then everyone else at the brunch on Sunday." Johnny would follow his wife's lead. The Morgans would be going right to the plane from the reception. Which meant a delayed wedding night, but since they lived together it wouldn't kill either one of them. It was funny how much of a non-secret this baby was. Jason and Liz did a much better job with Jake.

The knock on the door had them all standing. Cody was the one to admit the planner. "How is everyone?" Clarice wanted to know.

"Good." Francis answered for the group, even though he wasn't the groom. Jason would just nod, he didn't really have much interaction with the planner.

"Fantastic." Clarice got used to Jason's silence pretty quickly. She found that during most weddings she rarely spoke to the groom. "I'm sure you'll be even better when I tell you it's time for you to head out to the nave." Sure enough Jason smiled wide. "I'm going to make sure my assistant has the ladies lined up and we will be getting underway momentarily." With that she left the room.

"Congratulation, and be happy." Cody shook Jason's hand before going to his spot.

"Congratulations. I'm glad you finally got the woman your heart wanted. You deserve all the happy you have ahead of you." Johnny said giving his friend a hug and following Cody out.

"It took you guys a while to get here, but I'm glad you finally made it. I'm glad in the end you realized that Liz wasn't too good for you. Instead that she was good enough for you, and you for her." Francis said giving his friend a hard hug and heading to his spot.

Alone Jason took a moment to say a silent pray of gratitude before heading out to wait for his bride.

* * *

Their first dance was to It Had To Be You sung by Harry Connick Jr. It took them a little while to find the right version of the song. They spent many nights dancing around the living room to various artists interpretations of this classic. Jason really liked the tempo to this one, so they went with it. For her part Elizabeth just liked being in his arms, and frankly was surprised that he wanted to dance.

When the final note of the song played he dipped her and their guests responded with a standing ovation which had Liz blushing bright. After that Jason danced with Monica, and then Liz danced with Edward. There wasn't a dry eye in the house by the time those two dances were finished. It was clear that both Jason and Elizabeth were very loved by their family.

Dinner was served after the initial dances were done. While they were sitting at the head table Emily finally got a chance to ask about her new sister's wedding band. When Jason slipped it on her finger it didn't look at all like what Emily was expecting. She knew a good portion of her brother's history with Liz, and she figured if a colored stone was given it would be a ruby. Or maybe an emerald for their boys. The blue stone had her intrigued.

"So what stone is in the wedding band?" Emily asked her brother.

"Tanzanite." Jason explained as the waiter cleared their appetizer dishes. Elizabeth had overseen the menu and she made sure he didn't get soup as a starter.

"That's one of the birthstones for December." Monica commented, wondering why her son would pick that stone.

Johnny and Francis just grinned. While they had also noticed the blue stones, they both assumed it was selected because Liz liked the color. Now that they knew exactly what the stone was they understood its significance to the couple. It was a nod to the month Jason spent in Elizabeth's studio. When they first fell in love with one another.

Emily looked between her brother and his new wife who were both smiling. "Inside joke?" The young doctor guessed.

"Not a joke, more like a secret message from your brother to me." Liz explained. She knew that Francis and Johnny would know what that message was but that didn't bother her. They had been steadfast in their support so if anyone deserved to be on the inside it was them.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get more romantic." Emily said on a sigh. "You are so good for my brother."

"I like to think so." Liz said smiling first at her sister, and then at her husband who was kissing her hand. He dropped her a wink as their entrees were placed in front of them.

* * *

"Come on short stuff, let's dance." Johnny said holding out his hand.

"Wow, a girl can't resist an offer like that." Liz said placing her hand on his. She was chatting with Georgie.

"Dance with my wife." Johnny told Jason as he ushered Liz onto the floor. The blond mob boss hadn't done much dancing during the reception which wasn't surprising. Just with the female members of his family. His not asking Georgie to dance wasn't a slight, but now it needed to happen.

"So what's up?" Liz could guess.

"Georgie and I are having a baby." Johnny said like his friend didn't already know.

"Really?" Liz said in mock surprise. "Congratulations." She said leaning up and kissing her friend's cheek. "You guys are going to be awesome parents."

"I'm just going to follow my wife's lead." Johnny said grinning wide. He looked over at where Georgie was dancing with Jason. She was nodding probably answering some questions about if she was doing okay.

"Everything's good?" Liz figured that would be the case.

"Yes. If it had been otherwise we would have had this conversation already. You know a lot of medical stuff so we would have been seeking advice." Johnny would have wanted the best for his wife and as far as he was concerned that was the woman he was dancing with.

"Obstetrics wasn't my specialty." Liz reminded him.

"True, but you would be able to cut through all the medical jargon." Johnny explained his thinking.

"So can your wife." Liz said laughing.

"You can't be the doctor and the patient." Johnny replied to his friend. "I would need you to answer some questions for me. The stuff that I wouldn't want to bug Georgie with."

"Bug her Johnny. Having to read your mind will stress her." Liz said giving him a little advice. "So don't even bother hiding things from her."

"Message received." Johnny looked over at Georgie again. "Come on." He maneuvered Liz over to where her husband was dancing. He spun her out, Jason getting the hint twirled Georgie and the two men switched partners. "Hey you."

"Hi." Georgie said looking up at her hubby. "Enjoy your dance with Liz?"

"I did. Jason's been hogging her to himself all night." The Irishman joked about the fact that the newlyweds had spent most of the night at the table. They walked the room and greeted everyone first though. "How are you feeling? We can call it night if you like." In the past week not many naps had been happening.

"I feel good. My energy is returning." Georgie was happy about that. "So no need to leave. I am a little thirsty." She would let him fuss over her some, which would make him feel better.

"I'll get you some juice and meet you back at the table." He said giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

From the vantage of her husband's arms Liz smiled at her friends. They were so sweet together. "How much longer would you like to stay?"

"We don't have to rush. I want you to enjoy the night." Jason told his wife. He wanted her to have all the things other brides did. "We haven't even completed all our required duties." They still had to toss the bouquet and the garter. "You are so beautiful." He said and watched her blush. "I've always thought that, but watching you walk down the aisle earlier I was struck by that again."

"Jason." Liz said blushing harder.

His lovely wife had trouble accepting compliments. It was something that was a holdover from the neglected teen she had been. One of the things Jason was determined to do was help his wife understand just how amazing she was. He wanted his boys, and maybe future children, to know how to treat the special person in their lives.

"When I was younger I would never admit to myself that you were what my heart wanted. It scared me to let you close because if I lost you it would have left me devastated. Now that I'm more mature I want to go back and throttle my younger self for being a coward. For wasting time." He said giving her the words he'd held inside all this time. "I'm so grateful that we found our way back to one another, and I'm never letting go again. I promise you."

Elizabeth was blinking back tears. "I made my share of mistakes where we are concerned. I was scared of the things you made me feel." She had been a mess when she was younger. Some of that was the trauma she had survived, hindsight showed that. A good portion was Liz being afraid to risk the acceptance she had gained when she made herself what Lucky and Gram wanted her to be. "I didn't know how to deal with them. I needed to grow up." She could admit that. "All that matters is we are here now, and we are both willing to do the work to make sure we stay strong. I love you Jason, all the parts of you, for all my life." She repeated part of the vows they made earlier.

"I love you Elizabeth, all the parts of you, for all my life." He vowed once more. Then he kissed her, right there on the dance floor.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 37

They ended up sneaking out of their reception. There were two reasons. The first was that Liz knew Jason had talked to enough people for the night, he would have talked to more for her but she didn't need that. The second was because the security crew didn't want the newlyweds travel plans noted. They were going right from the hotel to the plane. Liz and Jason had both spent time with their boys before the little guys left for the mansion. They would be missed, but this time alone would be wonderful.

From the ballroom Liz went back to the bridal chamber where Emily was waiting. Elizabeth didn't want to take her gown with her, so she was getting changed first. Jason was down the hall in the groom's waiting area doing the same thing. "Where are you guys going?" Emily asked as she waited for Liz to come back out.

"Italy." Liz replied coming out of the attached bathroom in yoga pants and comfy shirt.

"Where in Italy, because you've said that before." Emily pointed out.

"I have no clue." Liz grinned. "Jason wouldn't tell me. Honestly I don't care where in Italy we go. I'm getting my dream trip so I'm not going to complain about what my husband wants to show me. I'm guessing we are not going to Palermo."

"Good guess." Emily nodded her head. "It's going to be morning when you land." It wasn't quite ten now, and the time difference meant the day would be starting when they arrived.

Liz nodded. "We are sleeping on the plane." The only down side was that Jason's plane didn't have a bedroom, which meant no private time until they were at wherever they were staying. They had been together last night so it wasn't like she was being deprived, she was just excited for their first time together as a married couple. "I will send you pictures."

"Good. The only part of Italy I've ever seen is Palermo. I'm sure Milo will show me more at some point." Emily was looking forward to it. "He has asked me to show him London, so I'm thinking on our next vacation we will go there."

"Jason has mentioned us visiting." Liz knew the Morgan family hailed from England, and she would love to see where Lila spent her early childhood. "Okay I'm all set."

It didn't surprise either one of them that Jason was already waiting when they opened the door. He grinned at his girl. "Behave." He said getting a hug from his sister.

"Between work, and trying to wrestle the boys from mom I won't have any free time." Emily said laughing. "Be happy. Both of you." She gave Liz a hard hug.

"We are." Jason said pulling his wife closer. "And we will be."

"We'll see you when we get home." Liz said getting another hug. "Ready?" She asked Jason.

"I am. Let's go." Jason said linking their fingers and nodding to Renaldo. The guard checked with the outside security crew and when he got the all clear everyone headed out.

* * *

"Babe." Jason said softly to wake up his wife. He heard some people say that it took them a while to adjust to being married. That wasn't an issue with him. Maybe it was because he had waited so long for the privilege of saying his life was joined with the woman with her head on his shoulders. He wasn't going to overthink it, instead he would just be grateful it had happened.

"Mmm. Are we landing?" Liz said blinking and trying to wake up. Last night after taking off they had staked out a large armchair and cuddled up. She went to sleep with the sound of Jason's heartbeat under her ear.

"Not for about an hour. You said you wanted to get changed." He reminded her. He had grabbing a shower first, giving her more time to sleep. They were heading to the villa he had rented for the next two weeks first, and then spending the day out. It was going to be an early day because of the time change, which he was fine with.

"Yeah." She said struggling to keep her eyes open. "How come we only have two guards?" They had more for the trip to Seattle. "Is it because the boys are home?"

"We are traveling with Renaldo and Marco. The rest of the security detail left a few days ago to make sure everything was okay." Jason explained. "Even if the boys had come we would have only traveled with a small detail." Generally when he went anywhere that was how it worked. The Seattle trip was different because it was last minute.

"Okay. I will go shower." Liz said sitting up. "Where is my garment bag?" She sent it to the plane yesterday morning along with her luggage.

"In the closet across from the second bathroom." Jason let her know.

"I won't be too long." Liz said leaning forward and kissing him.

"There will be hot chocolate when you come back out." He had asked for some to be put on the plane.

"You better make it coffee." Liz had no idea how the time change would hit her, but she didn't want to be dragging an hour from how.

"Coffee then." Jason said kissing her and then watching as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"Wow. You look beautiful." Jason was grinning as he took in Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She wondered if she would ever stop blushing at his compliments. "I wanted something relaxed, but still pretty for our first day in Italy." The white cotton poplin sundress was just that. The lightweight material would keep her cool because Margareta said that the country was experiencing higher than normal temperatures this summer. The bright red floral print gave the garment splashes of color to keep it from being boring. This was a classic piece that would get a lot of use. On her feet were white strappy sandals, which were comfortable enough for sightseeing. "So are you going to tell me where we are heading, or do I have to wait until we land?"

Jason just grinned before he sipped his coffee. Elizabeth had been trying to get hints for the last week. He had held out against all her efforts, which were very enjoyable.

"I am taking you to Capri." He finally spilled the beans. He had picked the location because he never heard her talk about it, and he really liked it. Generally if he came to Italy for R&R this was his destination of choice.

"Will we see the Blue Grotto while we are here?" Liz wanted to know. Capri was a popular destination among artist of all genres, so she actually knew a fair amount about the island. It was on her list of places to see Italy, just not as high as say Venice or Florence. However she would not be disappointed to be visiting this location first.

"We will." Jason had a mental list of places he wanted to take her to visit. Of course they would see anything she might want to as well. "I like to come here and I wanted to share it with you."

"I am looking forward to it." Liz assured him. "Do you own a villa here?"

"No." Jason answered shaking his head. "It never even occurred to me to buy one. I have friends who own villas on the island, I generally stay at one of those. Security is already set up and I don't have to worry about that. We are staying at the Villa Il Poeta which is owned by the Brown family, I have an alliance with them. Their territory is in Canada and I will have to take you and the boys to visit."

"I'd like to show Cameron and Jake more of the world." Liz wanted her children to experience things she hadn't at their age.

"So would I. Cameron is already picking up Italian quickly so I figured we would start here, maybe for spring break." Jason wouldn't suggest Christmas because his mother would hurt him.

"The fasten seatbelt light is on." Renaldo said sticking his head in the kitchen. Both he and Marco were giving the married couple as much space as the plane allowed.

"Thanks." Jason said before placing his and his wife's mugs in the sinks. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." She said smiling as they headed back to the main cabin.

* * *

At the villa and rooms were picked out before Jason and the guys had a quick meeting. While they did Elizabeth took a walking tour of their temporary home. While the structure itself was older the furnishings inside were contemporary. Colorful fabrics were sprinkled in among earth tone walls and floors. She had no doubt they would comfortable during their stay.

She ended her walk around the property on the wide terrace where she stood and took in the expanse of blue water. If she never left this spot the honeymoon would be one she never forgot. Although yes she did wish to further explore the lush gardens on the estate, and see the remainder of the island. Footsteps had her taking her eyes off the water. "Is your meeting done?"

"It is, we can head out now." Jason let her know. He was getting a report on the area as well as letting the guys know some of the things Elizabeth wanted to do.

"What will we be seeing first?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I'm taking you to see the Villa San Michele. It sits on a ledge at the top of the Phoenician Steps. We will also be able to see the Sorrentine Pensula and Mount Vesuvius from there." Jason explained as they linked fingers.

"That sounds perfect." Liz said giving him a wide smile. She grabbed her bag where her camera was because she wanted to take pictures. When she got home she wanted to put some of Italy on a canvas.

* * *

They spent the morning in the gardens and when the day warmed they did several indoor activities including visits to the Punta Carena Lighthouse and the Villa Jovis. Both locations gave them a brief look into the history of the island. There were several other villas in the area to visit and they ear marked them for later in the trip.

Because of the time change no one was hungry for lunch. The guards were all grinning after Elizabeth made sure to check. If even one of them had been hungry they would have stopped. It didn't take long before the guys were joking that Renaldo needed to watch his back because guarding Mrs. Morgan was the assignment everyone would want.

They had an early dinner, by Italian standards and Jason took them to Tratorria Mamma Giovanna. It was a little off the beaten path, but he promised that the meal would be worth the journey. Because it was just after five the restaurant was fairly empty. This wasn't a place many tourists knew about which was why Jason liked it. They asked for tables on the terrace and were quickly seated.

Elizabeth sat back and just let her husband order for her. In flawless Italian. He was sexy when he spoke the language. He knew that she thought that, and she swore that was why he decided their sons needed to learn the language. She sometimes had to fan herself during the lessons at the house.

"What are we having?" She asked as the waiter moved away.

"I ordered some of the local favorites. Ravioli Capresi which is the most famous dish from the island. Pezzogna, which is a local fish. We will be having it all'acqua pazza. Which means in a sauce made of cherry tomatoes, parsley, garlic and white wine. We will end our meal with Torte Caprese which is a chocolate and almond cake. Usually served with limoncello, but I requested it with espresso since we will be drinking wine with dinner." There would be time later to sample the drink the region was famous for.

"We will dine well." Elizabeth said as the waiter returned with their wine. After Jason nodded his approval two glasses were poured. "To us." She raised her glass in a toast.

"To us." Jason repeated before tapping his glass to hers. That was something worth celebrating.

* * *

There was no true master suite at the villa, but there was a bedroom that was further from the rest and the Morgans chose that one for themselves. Through the terrace door they could see the gardens, but at the moment neither one of them was interested in anything outside their private quarters.

"I'm going to get changed." Elizabeth said before heading into the bathroom. She hadn't really unpacked much earlier today, but she did remove one item from her luggage. It was hanging in the en suite right now.

With the door shut she removed her dress, and then her underwear before slipping on the short silk nightgown. It was a bright teal green and stopped mid-thigh with spaghetti straps that left most of her shoulders bare and a back that dipped low. Already the cool fabric was warming from being close to her skin. With a final look in the mirror she headed out to where here guy was waiting.

While Elizabeth was getting undressed Jason did the same down to his shorts. He also took a moment to close the curtains on the window and terrace door. Not that he expected any peeping toms, but he knew that would make his wife more comfortable. Even back home she kept the curtains in their bedroom closed. With that done he dimmed the lights and waited.

The door opened and a slow smile spread across his face. "So worth the wait."

"I'm glad you think so." Liz said smiling wide. "I saw this and thought of you."

"I'm glad that I can inspire you." He said with a wicked grin. "If you come over here I can show you how much you inspire me."

"That is an invitation I won't ever refuse." Elizabeth came over and took the hand he was holding out.

"I don't think I have the words to tell you how happy I am that we are married." Jason said pulling her closer. "I feel like my life is finally beginning, now that you and our sons are officially a family. I kept expecting that something was going to come along and get in the way." He told her what he had been feeling as their wedding day approached. "But nothing did, and now we won't ever be apart again."

"I know what you are describing. We've come so close so many times." Elizabeth let her hands slide up the firm skin of his chest and linked her fingers behind his neck. "This time we made it. We are here, together in Italy, about to make love for the first time as husband and wife."

Jason didn't bother to speak because his wife already knew what was in his heart. He just dipped his head and covered her lips. His hands slide down the smooth material and while the lingerie was lovely, at the moment it was in his way. He wanted his hands on her skin.

Liz opened beneath his lips and invited him to take the kiss deeper. She moaned lightly as his hands cupped her bottom over the silk. He was hard against her belly and she couldn't help but wiggle against him.

"Behave." Jason said with his lips against her neck. "I'm trying to go slow." She made him feel impatient.

Liz tilted her head so he could have better access. "We have all night." She was feeling greedy. "The next two weeks, and the rest of our lives. So if we rush right now, it will be fine. I've had to wait all day." She said ending on a pout.

Jason rose up and sucked that lip into his mouth before kissing her as he walked her backwards to the bed. He was careful as he took them down. When she beneath him he lowered the straps of her nightie and pushed down the material until her chest was revealed to him. Her skin was the most beautiful shade of pink as she flushed with arousal. "I could look at you all day and never get tired."

Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair and urged him closer. She knew that she was going to be loved more than she ever imagined. "That night that you saved me, I was in the back of the car regretting all the time we wasted." She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again, that I would never get the chance to tell you how much I loved you ever again. I won't take you, or us, for granted."

"I love you." Jason said softly his eyes on hers. That night was one he tried not to think on. When he did his heart actually started beating hard as he remembered the fear he felt. "Always." He kissed over her heart before taking a hard nipple into his mouth. After loving both pert mounds he pushed the fabric further down letting his lips follow. He kept going until he was at the very heart of her.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said arching hard as he loved her with his tongue. She was never ready for just how incredible he made her feel with this intimate kiss. "Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!" She said ending on a long moan as she fell into bliss. When he didn't stop she soared higher still and shattered a second time, and this time it was his name on her lips. "Jason." When she opened her eyes again he was smiling down at her.

"Ready for me?" Jason simply couldn't wait any longer. Hearing her scream from something his was doing was a huge turn on. The more vocal she was the harder he got.

"Let me love you too." Elizabeth said reaching down had grasping his hard length. At some point he had chucked his shorts.

"I won't last." Jason told her. "I need you too much." It was a feeling that wouldn't ever go away.

"Take me Jason, all of me." Elizabeth said softly.

Without another word Jason pushed inside her, holding still for a moment revealing in the power of their connection. Slowly he started to move and she rocked in time with him. His body was shaking as he tried to hold off from exploding. He wanted her to peak again, he wanted to feel her holding him so tight. "Go over for me Elizabeth." He begged as he reached the end of his restraint. He was moving harder with each pump of his hips.

Elizabeth just exploded and when she felt him filling her with his very essence she urged him down for a kiss. "We have a whole life of this too look forward to. That is something to keep me smiling." She told him as he moved to her side and cuddled close.

Jason gently kissed her temple as she snuggled into him. "Give me fifteen minutes and we can get started on that."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 38

"Excited?" Jason already knew the answer by the smile on his wife's face.

"Very much. I've read a few things about the Blue Grotto." She said leaning a bit to the left so she could see the sea cave's entrance. "I wasn't reading about Capri. Like in a travel guide. I was at the dentist and they had some National Geographic magazines out. On the cover of one was a photo of the Grotto. I had never seen water that color before. I mean I've seen pictures of tropical locations, but they were nothing compared to this. After my doctor's appointment I spent some time on the computer doing more reading. Then a week later I came across a television program on this very location, so of course I had to watch. Now I'm going to get to see it for myself."

Jason started smiling when the ramble started and by the end he was trying not to laugh. The first time he had been witness to her doing this had been in her studio when he was recovering from being shot. She was talking about soup. Looking over at the guards, who were in the boat with them, he lost the battle with his laughter.

"Wow." Renaldo said speaking for the group.

Elizabeth blushed bright. While she had lost many of the habits of her younger years, the rambling still popped up once in a while. Mostly around Jason. "Don't laugh at me." She said swatting at her husband.

"I'm sorry." Jason said wiping his eyes.

"No you're not." Elizabeth said calling him out.

"No, I'm not." Jason said laughing again. "I can't help it, I think it's really cute when you do that."

"How do you not pass out?" Marco wanted to know completely serious. Because he had known Liz when she was younger he had seen this before. It always amazed him.

"Now you're going to pick on me too?" Liz asked arching a brow.

"It's a legitimate question." Jason defended his friend. "I've wondered that myself a time or two."

"I stop talking when I run out of air." Liz said shrugging. "Or when I notice that I'm rambling. Whichever comes first."

"Do the boys do it too?" Marco asked Jason.

"Cameron can. Jake doesn't say enough yet for us to know." Jason thought his youngest son was going to be fairly quiet like him. "Like his mother it happens when Cameron is excited."

"Well if nothing else you will know when you get something right." Renaldo said with a wide grin.

Elizabeth just stuck her tongue out at the guys. "We are next."

The boat in front of them entered the cave opening. It was just wide enough to fit the vessel and its passengers. While they waited to go she checked her camera again. It had a setting for low light which is what their tour guide suggested she use. Jason was also going to be taking video. Their tour of the cave would only be five minutes long, but she would still love it.

"We can come back again, as many times as you like, before leaving the island." Jason let her know.

"If this is as amazing as I think it will be then we will return." Elizabeth replied. There was only a small part of her that was worried the attraction wouldn't live up to the hype. But considering they had to wait almost an hour for their turn she wasn't too worried. "It's our turn." She said as the boat glided forward. "Say it in Italian." She requested softly.

"Grotto Azzurra." Jason told her as they entered the cool interior of the cave. He heard his wife gasp softly as they left the outside behind.

"The Grotto is roughly one hundred and fifty meters deep." The tour guide said in accented English. "It is fifty meters long. You will notice that the water is the brightest thing in the cave and provides almost all the illumination. The light enters from two sources. The entranceway we used which sits on the waterline, and there is a large hole just below the surface which also admits sunlight." Their tour guide explained. "This isn't the only cave like this, there are several around the globe. The Grotto is, of course, the most beautiful." He said laughing. "This is a good spot for pictures."

Liz took the hint and fired off some shots. It was just past one, they had been told that between noon and two the light would be at its strongest. Looking at the screen on her camera she realized the water was the same color as Jason and Jake's eyes. "All those years ago you told me about the light in Italy, and now here it is." She said in amazement. Jason lifted her hand and kissed above her wedding rings. He didn't need to say anything so he didn't.

"In ancient times the cave served as a Marine temple." Their guide said starting the boat moving again. "If you go to the Casa Rossa you can view some of the statues that have been retrieved from below the water." They passed back out into the daylight. "That is the tour." Their guide told them.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Elizabeth said on a soft sigh. "I'd like to bring the boys to see this someday."

"We can come back next year." Jason told her.

"I'm sure there are other parts of Italy you'd like to see." Liz wasn't going to restrict him to this one island.

"We can fly in for the day." Jason let her know. "Or overnight." The boys would love the beaches here on the island, so he wasn't worried about them being bored. "In fact the plane is here so we can fly out for the day if you like this time." A trip anywhere in Italy, or any country nearby, could be arranged with no problem.

"I am enjoying Capri." Elizabeth assured him. "So don't worry about that. How about a trip to the beach? We haven't done that so far." They had been on the island for three days. "I packed a lovely swimsuit."

"Would you like to go to the beach, or out on the yacht?" Jason would let her choose. The yacht was docked at the private pier attached to the villa. He could drive it, and so could a couple of the guys. They also had a stretch of private beach.

"The beach." Elizabeth didn't want to share him, if they took the ship out the guys would have to come along as well.

"The beach it is." He said as they headed back to the cars.

* * *

They got changed, her in the bathroom and him in the bedroom before exiting their room via the private terrace. They took the path through the gardens which lead to the quiet stretch of sand. While not as blue as the water in the grotto the ocean was still a welcoming shade. "Look at that water. This will be my first time swimming in the ocean. I only dipped my toes in the water when I was visiting California." She had been pregnant at the time and uneasy about getting in the water.

"The water will be warmer here." He explained as he took off his shirt.

"I like your blue shorts." Liz said eating him up with her eyes.

"I left my superhero trunks at home." He replied laughing. "Can I see yours?" Jason was expecting a suit similar to what she wore in Seattle. He couldn't see it, except one red strap because she was using one of his shirts as a cover up. It had not escaped his notice how sexy she looked in the article of clothing. Hopefully she might be inclined to steal his shirts more often.

His eyes got wide when she pulled the light blue fabric over her head. This was not what he envisioned, but he really liked it.

Liz looked over at her husband and grinned. She had her mommy swimsuits, but this wasn't one of them. Nope this was a swimsuit designed to turn her guy's head. The bright red two piece showed a good amount of skin. The triangle top and low rise bottoms accentuated her figure and she looked amazing in the vibrant hue. This was more skin than she normally showed, but since it was just her and Jason she decided to go for it. A honeymoon was the perfect time to flaunt her sexy side.

"When did you get that?" Jason asked finally finding his voice.

"When I went shopping with Nadine the week before the wedding. I wanted something new for our trip." Liz gave him a sexy smile. "I don't think that I'll be wearing this much back home though."

"This is the part where I tell you that it's fine to wear all the time because you look amazing in it. Which you do." He wanted that clear. "I'm just selfish." His grin turned a bit wicked. "I don't want anyone else seeing you in that."

"I like you being selfish." She said dropping him a wink. "Would you like to get in the water?"

"I might drown." He said laughing. He was more relaxed that he'd ever been in his life. She did that for him, brought him a peace he didn't even know he needed. The only thing missing was their boys. They called every night and talked to their sons. They were having a blast with their grandmother and great-grandparents.

"I know CPR." Liz let him know.

"I may drown on purpose now." Jason joked putting down their towels.

"You don't have to almost die to have my lips on yours." She said closing the distance between them before going up on her toes to give him a kiss.

"Hmm." Jason hummed urging her closer. "You are the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." He said when they broke apart.

Elizabeth couldn't do anything but blush.

"I need to cool off, let's hit the water." He said taking her hand in his and heading for the sparkling expanse of blue.

* * *

"Alice would you please take Cameron and Jake to wash their hands?" Emily asked the housekeeper as dinner wrapped up.

"Sure thing. Come on guys." Alice was enjoying having little ones in the house. She pulled out Cameron's chair, he could get out of his booster seat on his own, Jake she had to help. Soon they were headed to the downstairs bathroom.

"Milo and I are taking the boys back to the cottage with us." Emily announced.

"Nope." Monica said grinning at her daughter. "Not happening."

"You've had them since Jason and Liz left." Emily protested trying not to glare. "You have to share them."

"No I don't." Monica countered. "Grandmother trumps aunt." Her grin turned into a full on smile. "I don't have to share. You can stay here if you like."

"We have snacks at the cottage. Toys. I'm off tomorrow so we can go out and do something fun. The boys are coming with us. Right Milo?" Emily looked to her boyfriend for back up.

"Staying here wouldn't be so bad." Milo told his girlfriend.

"Really?" Emily asked exasperated. "Why do you keep taking her side over mine?"

"His mother raised him right." Monica said enjoying messing with her daughter.

"You raised me." The young doctor pointed out.

"Clearly I didn't do a good job of teaching you to respect your elders. You are not getting those boys. Suck it up." Monica told her daughter. "I already have something fun planned for tomorrow."

"Don't make me call Liz. She said that I could have time with the boys." Emily reminded her mother.

"Good luck reaching her or your brother." Monica gloated. "They already called, before you came over. Since you don't have the boys' odds are they aren't going to answer the phone." She stopped herself from sticking out her tongue. "Even if they did say you can have the boys, they aren't here and the guards are more afraid of me than you."

"Grandmother, will you help me?" Emily turned to Lila.

"I'm sorry dear, but I have to side with Monica on this one. With the boys in the house your grandfather has been on his best behavior. So I need the boys to stay here." Lila smiled at her husband. They had canceled their trip to spend time with the boys.

"I am enjoying having them around." Edward beamed. "Cameron is going to make a fine engineer."

Emily huffed hard enough to blow up her bangs. "You are not being fair." She told her mother.

"I have waited a long time to be a grandmother." Monica explained to her daughter. "You don't get to crash that. I'm sure your brother and new sister will have date nights. You can babysit, if I'm not available."

Emily looked at her mother. When she wasn't available was resonating. Her mother was smart, vibrant, beautiful, and single. While her job kept her busy, it also afforded her more free time than Emily had. Somewhere out there in Port Charles was a man who would appreciate all those qualities. Emily was going to find him, because if her mother had a social life then she would have less free time. She was probably going to need some help. Definitely Liz plus maybe Nadine and Georgie. Emily was going to get to spend time with her nephew. "Can I at least tag along on whatever adventure you have planned for tomorrow?"

"You certainly can. Both of you. I'm taking the boys to see Cirque de Soleil's newest production. I have two extra tickets for the matinee show." Monica knew her daughter was off and had planned on inviting her and Milo to with them. "After nap we are going to the zoo because Edward likes the polar bears." Lila was joining them as well.

"At least I'll get to spend some time with my nephews." Emily grumbled.

"Enjoy it because next week we won't be here." Monica said with a grin. "I'm taking the boys to the house on the lake." It was about three hours upstate. Jason and Liz had both approved the trip, and of course security had been arranged.

Emily just glared at her mother. Yup she was going to find her mom a boyfriend. Then she could take him to the lake house.

"We are back!" Cameron announced coming into the living room.

"Just in time for cake." Monica beamed at the little boy. It was a blessing to have her grandbabies in her life, she just wished Alan could have lived long enough to see this.

"Yay!" Cameron cheered.

"Yay!" Jake was clapping too. He was a big cake fan.

"Tonight we are having strawberry shortcake." Monica let everyone know. So far every night they had a different dessert. It appeared that Cook had fallen under the spell of their visitors as well.

"Yum." Milo was also grinning. That was one of his favorites.

"What time is the show tomorrow?" Emily wanted to know.

"Ten." Monica answered as she cut Jake's portion into smaller pieces.

Emily put some cake in her mouth and nodded while she continued to plot. No one was going to get in her way when it came to spending time with the boys.

* * *

"This has been one of the best weeks of my life." Elizabeth said as they took a late night stroll through the gardens.

"So you are enjoying Italy?" Jason asked like he didn't know.

"I am. I am enjoying it more because I am seeing it as your wife." Elizabeth let him know.

"While you were showering I got a text, which led to me making a call." Jason took her over to a bench and they sat.

"Is everything okay back home?" Elizabeth couldn't think of who else would be contacting him.

"Everything is fine." Jason promised her. "The message wasn't from back home. My friend who owns this house has decided to sell it. Before he puts it on the open market he is giving us first bid. I know that you haven't seen any other regions of Italy yet, or the villas in them, but I was wondering if you were interested in maybe making this our home when we come. I figure future trips, when we have the boys with us will be at least a month. Possibly longer." He could take extended trips because he had good men working with him. "When we aren't here we can let our friends and family stay if they'd like to. Francis loves it here, so he could bring Diane."

"We could own this villa?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"We could and the yacht as well." Jason let her know. "I told you that I wouldn't be making any large purchases without discussing it with you first." The money in the bank wasn't his, it was theirs. Her name was on the account along with his so they needed to discuss things like this.

"Call your friend back and tell him yes." She said smiling. Jason loved it here, and that was enough for her. "The boys will love it here, especially the beach. I already love it here." She did, it was peaceful.

"Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed her. He knew her decision was made with him in mind. "He said I could call tomorrow. Now we should go inside and pick some bedrooms for the boys."

"We can do that on our last day here." Liz said stopping her husband. "Right now all the bedrooms are occupied." The guys were probably asleep, in his excitement Jason had forgotten the time. "I don't want to intrude on the guys' privacy." That would be rude. "I'll snap pictures and the next time we come I'll redo the rooms."

"Alright. Now we can finish our walk through our garden." He said standing and extending his hand.

"Our garden." She said looking around. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 39

Johnny was in his office with his feet on his desk, reading a baby book. He rarely read anything else these days. He was planning on being the best partner, breathing coach, and then dad in the history of pregnant women. At dinner the other day his lovely wife announced that she wasn't even going to bother to read the books, since he would already know everything. Johnny knew she was joking, but he just wanted to do his share. "Come in!" He yelled when someone knocked.

"Hey." Cody opened the door. "You busy?"

"Nope. Did someone do something stupid that will require my attention? I want to tell Jason I did something in his absence." Johnny put the book down. "The last time he left I helped take down the Text Message Killer, so the bar is set kind of high." The Irishman joked.

"It's all quiet." Cody said taking a seat when Johnny pointed to the chair. "I think all the crazies got the need to be crazy out of their system last summer."

"I think folks were paying attention with how we handled the TMK and Sonny's assassination. Hopefully that will be enough to make anyone think twice before coming here to cause mischief. Connecticut is nice, they can go there. What are you doing with yourself to stay out of trouble?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Funny you should ask that." Cody said grinning. "I've been doing some research between going around and making sure the guys are still working as hard as they should be." Now that he was an enforcer Renaldo was head of the guards. But since he was in Italy, Cody was subbing. The guys had quickly learned that Renaldo had the same high standards as his predecessor. No one grumbled though, in fact a lot of the guys took it as a challenge to exceed those expectations.

"Looking for a new hairstyle?" Johnny asked poking fun at his friend. "I think I would like to see what you look like with hair, maybe even some fringe. Very edgy and boy band."

"Your wife is a very patient woman." Cody said laughing.

"She's a saint and better than I deserve." Johnny wasn't going to argue that point. "So what have you been looking up?"

"Engagement rings." Cody said grinning.

"No shit!" Johnny put his feet down and turned his chair to face his friend. "You're gonna make it legal?"

"That's the plan, unless Nadine turns me down." Cody was positive she was going to say yes.

"Nah, won't happen. She knows you need a keeper. That's why they marry us, to keep us from roaming the streets at night getting into trouble. It's a public service." Johnny told his friend.

"I know. She's way outta my league, but for some reason Nadine hasn't noticed that." Cody stretched out his legs. "I was thinking of going to see Eric and was wondering if you'd maybe come along. I've never done anything like this before and you have so you might have some useful advice to share." Cody said letting his nerves show a little.

"I'd be happy to come along and criticize your taste." Johnny knew Cody didn't need any help. He would know the right ring when he saw it. If by chance, the right ring wasn't there then Eric would help Cody have it made. But Johnny had asked Francis to go with him when he picked out Georgie's ring, so he got it.

"Maybe I should go alone." Cody said laughing again.

"A wingman is a must for these kinds of trips. I went with Jason when he picked out a ring for Liz. I didn't think he was ever going to give it to her though." Johnny said shaking his head.

"I can't criticize his pacing. I didn't exactly move quicky with Nadine. If I recall correctly you moved kind of slow yourself." Cody pointed out. "We move at the pace our ladies need us too."

"So wise for one so young." Johnny grinned, then laughed when his friend flipped him off. "Are you headed over now?"

"Might as well." Cody wanted to have the ring, then he would work on the when and where.

"Let's get to it." Johnny said grabbing his jacket and following his friend out.

"Where are you two heading off to?" Francis asked as he came up the hall. He was returning from lunch with Dee.

"I'm going to look at rings for Nadine." Cody was having a hard time keeping this news to himself. Although the only person he needed to keep this from for the moment was his girl.

"Yeah? Congrats." Francis said extending his hand. This news wasn't at all surprising.

"Thanks." Cody said feeling really good. "Johnny is going to provide commentary."

Francis laughed. "Try not to shoot him." He didn't get to do this with Dee's ring. He had asked Liz to design something original for him then he had it made. He did show it off to the guys after picking it up. His wife still gushed over her engagement ring, and she regularly got compliments on it.

"I'm too cute to harm." Johnny said grinning.

"Like I said, try not to shoot him. I don't want to do all the paperwork alone." Francis said heading for his office.

"Come on." Cody was laughing at the face Johnny was making. It was early enough that they should get to the shop and have the place to themselves.

* * *

In fact when they got to the shop Eric locked the door behind them. It was not a courtesy that he extended to a lot of shoppers, but Jason's guys always dropped a lot of cash when they came in. Even if they bought an item as simple as earrings they always wanted the best. "So how can I assist you today?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." Cody said grinning.

"Congratulations Mr. Paul." Eric shook the other man's hand.

"Cody is fine." The former solider told the jeweler.

"Alright. What did you have in mind?" Eric always started by asking that. Some customers needed guidance, others did not.

"I'd like a ruby." Cody told the shop owner. "I'm torn between cushion cut, round, and oval. The websites I visited couldn't seem to agree on what shape was right for my girlfriend's fingers."

"There are some general rules of thumb that you can use to guide you, they don't need to be rigidly adhered to." Eric could see this customer needed a little help. "The main factor should be the woman who will wear the ring. Does your girlfriend already own rings?"

"A few, she's a nurse so she generally only wears jewelry on her days off." Cody said providing some background.

"That won't be the case here." Johnny told his friend. "Trust me on this, when you give your girl an engagement ring they wear it all the time. Nadine will want everyone to see it."

"Mrs. O'Brien was happy with her ring?" Eric assumed so because Johnny hadn't come back.

"Thrilled." Johnny said nodding.

"Good." Eric prided himself on making sure his customers were satisfied. "What shape stones does your girlfriend have in her collection?" He asked turning his attention back to Cody.

Cody had snooped in Nadine's jewelry box looking for inspiration and to make sure he knew what size ring to get. "Mostly oval and round." He had his answer.

"Then I would recommend you eliminate cushion cut." Eric said pointing to a display case across the store. "The rubies are this way."

"Did you look down and see the ring?" Cody asked Johnny as they looked over the offerings.

"Nope." Johnny said shaking his head. "I'm about to give you the key to the kingdom my friend. The only words you will ever need when dealing with Eric."

The jeweler was sitting back and watching the two friends.

"What do you have in the back?" Johnny looked over at the shop owner before looking back at his friend. "Always ask, because sometimes there is stock that isn't out front yet. Eric would have offered if you didn't see anything you liked, but the odds are good if it's in the back it's a unique piece."

"I like the thought of Nadine having a unique piece." Cody nodded. "I'm not seeing anything I like in the case."

"Let me look through the inventory." Eric told his customer. "Please help yourself to coffee and cookies. Both are fresh." He pointed to the refreshment area before going in the back.

"You didn't mention cookies." Cody told Johnny. "I would have done this sooner if I had known there were snacks."

"All the good things in life with come with snacks." Johnny said grinning as they went to check out the selection.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Francis asked coming into Johnny's office and taking a seat.

"He's got really good taste." Johnny reported back. He wasn't going to give away details about the ring, nor would Francis ask. "I sent him home for the rest of the day."

"Nerves?" Francis guessed chuckling. The minute Eric handed him the box with Dee's ring Francis had been hit with the weight of what he was about to do. Liz ended up driving them back to the Towers because he was shaking. It didn't take long for him to pull it together, but the first couple of hours he was a wreck.

"Yup." Johnny said grinning. "I would never behave such a way."

"So that wasn't you who asked me to hold the ring so you didn't just run over and give it to Georgie." Francis asked with a wide grin.

"Must have been my evil twin." Johnny said with an innocent grin. "Is it time for a meeting?"

"No." Francis was enjoying the quiet. "If I stay in my office Phillip will find something for me to do."

"Good plan. If you stay in here then Deborah will leave me alone as well." Johnny wanted to finish his chapter on swaddling. When the Morgans returned Johnny was going to borrow the kids to try and get in some practice. He was betting that for the right bribe both boys wouldn't mind being wrapped up.

* * *

"Are you busy?" Nadine asked standing next to the table where Emily was looking at her tablet.

"No. Have a seat." Emily smiled at her friend. "What do you think of him?" She turned her tablet around. "Do you think he's attractive?"

"Um." Nadine looked at her friend. "Is there a problem with Milo?"

"No. We are great." Emily laughed.

"Okay good." Nadine said unwrapping her sandwich. "I was worried that you guys had broken up and in your heartache you decided to start dating men old enough to be your father." Emily had shown her a dating site profile.

"He's not for me. He's for my mother." Emily cleared up the confusion. "Spinelli got me access to a dating site that is for more mature singles." The tech guy had hacked the site so the she could look through the eligible men.

Nadine just smirked. "Does your mother know you are doing this?"

"No." Emily shook her head. "She is hogging the boys." The young doctor explained what was going on. "If she has a social life then I can actually spend some time with my nephews."

"You could just ask." Nadine said laughing. The Quartermaines never seemed to do anything the easy way.

"I did, she mocked me." Emily took that as a declaration of war. "So?"

"He's attractive in a silver fox kind of way. He lives in Buffalo though. Would your mother be okay with a two city relationship?" Nadine wanted to know. "A better question would be is he willing to relocate, because I don't see your mother leaving here anytime soon."

"Both valid questions. I may need to change my search parameters." Emily had simply typed in upstate New York.

"Another question for you. Can you handle it if this relationship you are trying to start leads to marriage?" Nadine asked before taking a bite.

"I'd be okay with that, especially since I don't live at home. Or in the main house." She amended.

"Hey you two." Georgie said putting down her thermal tote. "What's up?"

"Emily is trying to pimp her mother out so that she can get time with her nephews." Nadine said grinning.

"Pretty much." Emily said not denying what the blonde nurse said. "What do you think?" She showed Georgie another candidate.

"Nice. He looks good for seventy-three." Georgie said getting out her pudding. She was starting with dessert.

"What?" Emily looked at the picture and frowned. "That's too old."

"What are you doing in the building?" Georgie asked Nadine. With her working at the clinic this was unusual.

"Taking a class." Nadine explained to her friends. Nurses had to complete a certain number of continual education hours to remain certified. The amount depended on what type of nurse you were. As a nurse practitioner Nadine had the highest number of hours to complete. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Georgie had taken on a second trimester glow, and was feeling amazing. "No bump yet, but Kelly said that we are healthy."

"First babies don't usually pop before 20 weeks." Emily let her know.

"I am aware of that. I don't think there is a pregnancy statistic that Johnny doesn't know." Georgie told her friends. "The man is going to be seriously prepared. Assuming he doesn't pass out in the delivery room."

"The guys will never let him live that down." Emily said snickering. "What about him?"

"I like the look of that one." Georgie nodded at the attractive man on her screen.

"Where is he?" Nadine wanted to know.

"According to this he is moving to upstate New York next month. It doesn't say where though." Emily said a bit distracted as she read his bio. "I can contact him for more information. I'll think about it."

"Hey Robin." Georgie waved at her cousin who was looking for a place to sit.

"I'm done. See you around the halls." Emily said tucking her tablet under her arm and picking up her tray.

"Me too." Nadine looked at her cellphone. "Gotta get back to class." She said before leaving as well.

"That wasn't even subtle." Robin said taking a seat.

Georgie just shrugged. "Don't expect forgiveness. You tried to hurt someone they consider family, they aren't going to let that go. How are things out at the house?" Her cousin and Patrick where now living together. Georgie would put them on another topic.

"Elizabeth has let it go." Robin said not taking the bait. "Kind of."

"Elizabeth is nice." Georgie told her cousin. "I wasn't ready to forgive you either. In fact I still get pissed thinking about what you tried to do." The pregnant doctor said being honest. "The house?"

"We painted the upstairs spare bedroom." Robin said changing topics. Some burned bridges never got rebuilt.

* * *

"You really aren't going to tell me where we are?" Elizabeth asked looking over at her husband. After dinner he told her to pack a bag and then they took a boat to their private airstrip where the plane was waiting. After a little over an hour in the air they landed. So all she knew was that they were still in Italy.

"I did mention that we could visit other cities since the plane was here." Jason said smiling. In the morning he would tell her where they were spending the next two nights.

"You are seriously spoiling me." Liz said leaning over and kissing him.

"I am. I'm good at the whole being sneaky thing. You should stay close so that you can keep me out of trouble." Jason whispered against her lips. They were in the back of a limo and had some privacy. He wouldn't let them get too carried away because the ride to their lodgings was short.

"I like that plan." Liz said pressing her lips to his again.

"Look out the window and watch the city as we drive through." He said urging her head onto his shoulder. Not ten minutes later they pulled up in front of their hotel.

"Welcome to the Grand Hotel Majestic." Their personal concierge greeted them. He took them straight through to a waiting private elevator and up to their suite.

"Jason." Elizabeth said awed as she walked into the space.

"This is the Art Decco Terrace Suite." The concierge proudly proclaimed. "It is the most prestigious suite in the hotel. You will find no other space such as this in all of the region." He had been told that their VIP guest's wife didn't know where they were and he was not to ruin the surprise. "Out on the terrace you have a stunning view of the city."

"Thank you." Jason said handing over a tip.

"Should you need anything just press zero on your phone." The concierge said before making his exit.

"Want to see the view?" Jason asked holding out his hand. They were on the fifth floor, but it was still high enough to see the city. He stood behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I don't have words." She said softly taking it all in.

"You don't need them." He said kissing her temple. He knew what was in her heart. He was looking forward to continuing their Italian adventure in the morning.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 40

The next morning Liz woke up bright and early. She rolled over so that she was straddling her husband's hips. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. A fact that was proven when he cracked open one stunning blue eye. "Where are we?" She could hardly sleep wanting to know.

Jason gave his wife a slow smile. It was almost seven, and he was surprised that she slept this long. He let his hands come up and frame her hips. He planted his feet on the mattress and without warning rolled them so that she was underneath him. "We are in bed, on our honeymoon, and you feel so amazing beneath me. Outside can wait." He was impatient to have her, like usual. Rocking against her he pulled a moan from his sexy wife.

"Don't tease me." Liz said rocking against him as well.

"Okay. Breakfast will be here in thirty minutes which gives me just enough time." He said taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Her sleepwear, one his t-shirts, had to go. The problem was that he had to take his mouth off of hers. Actually he didn't he realized right before he ripped the shirt down the center.

Liz moaned again, it was hot to think that she made him so impatient he couldn't even wait for her to undress. And the fact that he was strong enough to actually rip the shirt made her shiver. Her fingers fisted in his hair as his mouth moved from hers down her neck until his lips covered one of her nipples. When he began to suck gently she couldn't help but whimper. She loved that even when they rushed, he still took time to make sure that she was aroused enough that he wouldn't hurt her.

After paying attention to both breasts his brought his mouth back to hers for a more gentle kiss. If they had more time he would have continued moving down her body, but they didn't. "Push down my shorts." He said in a gravelly voice before nibbling on her earlobe.

Elizabeth followed his instructions. With his shorts out of the way she was free to give him some attention as well. Her hand gripped his hardened shaft and stroked slowly. A deep growl came from his chest which left no doubt that he was enjoying her touch. He swelled further, until he felt like steel wrapped in the soft skin, signaling that he was almost at the end of his restraint.

Unable to wait Jason moved her hand. "Open for me." He said looking into her deep blue eyes. When she did he sank into her. As slowly as he could manage he joined his body with hers until he was as deep inside as he could be. He always took his time joining them to make sure he didn't hurt her. "So good." He said pulling slowly from her heat before sinking back again.

She couldn't even speak the feeling was so intense. Her body welcoming his deep inside. His body stretching hers so they fit together. Never in her life had she experienced the pleasure he was able to produce. It was almost like he could read her mind and heart to give her exactly what she needed. He touched a part of her that no one else had even come close to. His hands framed her hips and his fingers digging into her bottom added yet another sensation.

"I can feel that you are close." He whispered against the shell of her ear as his hips moved faster. "You are holding me impossibly tight. Let me feel you shatter." He demanded moving faster still.

Him talking during sex was a turn on, and he was right she was on the edge. His voice pushed her right over and burying her face against the skin of his neck she let her release move through her. His scent surrounded her making the feeling even more intense. In this movement her whole world was him.

Jason lodged deep inside her pulsing core and let his release move through him. In the back of his mind he was aware that they could very well be conceiving their next child right now. Or maybe they had already done so. When Elizabeth said they could start trying for another baby after the wedding she had meant it literally. About three weeks before the wedding Elizabeth was due to get another birth control shot but skipped it. They had switched to condoms, which he hadn't packed for this trip, as her body rid itself of the last of the hormones. He would love for her to be pregnant when they returned home, but if she wasn't they had time.

He rolled to her side and pulled her close. "Feel good?"

"You are amazing at that." Liz said as her breathing returned to normal. "How is that?"

"Clean living. Eating right, exercising, and taking my vitamins." He said being silly. She cuddled closer and he wanted to moan at how soft she was against him. He let his hand slid down her back, and over her bottom where the skin was even softer. "Breakfast will be here shortly." Which meant he needed to get moving.

"Good because I'm hungry." Liz said loving how warm her hubby was. "What is the plan after that?"

"We head out and be tourist." Jason said looking down at her.

"Where are we going to be tourists?" She asked looking up at him.

"Bologna." Jason was smiling as he told her where they were.

"Thank you." She said smiling. "I am excited to go out and explore." Liz let him know. She had read about the city and it was on her list of top ten places to see in the country. "I'm going to shower."

"I'll wait for room service." He had placed their orders last night. When the morning meal was done he would clean up and get dressed.

With a kiss she got out of bed, and prepared to start their day.

* * *

"Bologna is the capital of the Emilia-Romagna region, and the seventh most populous city in the entire country. Settlements here date back to at least one thousand B.C. The Etruscans, the Celts, and the Romans have all had settlements here. The oldest university in the world can also be found here." Elizabeth was reading from the travel information she had downloaded to her phone. They were in the car heading out to do some sightseeing.

"Milo mentioned that there are several open air markets in the area we should be sure to check out." Jason said looking over at his wife. "Several vendors will be selling art, and I'd like for you to pick some pieces for the house."

"Which house?" She asked being cheeky.

"Whichever one you feel the piece you select will fit into." Jason responded smiling. He was also hoping that Elizabeth would hang some of her pieces in the house as well. The Wind was in their living room, and that was it. He was also going to start, gently, nudging her a bit to take her pieces to some of the local galleries. It was time that people outside their circle of friends and family found out just how talented his wife was.

Liz gave him a smile before answering. "I would like to bring some of Italy into our home. I want items that we can incorporate into our everyday lives. Not something I dust off once a week, or end up packing away. With the exception of Christmas items. I did some online browsing this morning while you were talking with the guys." They had to go over security. "Several stores are starting to put out holiday items since its tourist season. I'd like to get something for the tree."

"I'd like something for the tree as well." Jason said linking their hands and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

The car pulled up to their first stop for the day and Jason got out before assisting Elizabeth from the vehicle. He took a moment to appreciate how pretty she looked today. Her deep green strapless sundress showed off her shoulders and the skirt drew attention to her legs. In her ears were a pair of earrings that she had picked up at a small shop in Capri. As she stood beside him she pulled her sunglasses down from the top of her head to protect her eyes from the bright light. "Have I mentioned that I like your outfit?"

"No, thank you." Liz said blushing a bit. Compliments from him always did that. She had chosen her clothes for this trip that would be comfortable, but at the same time would be appealing to her husband. She wasn't dressing for him, but yeah she did want him to like what he was seeing. The dress she packed for dinner tonight was going to leave him drooling.

"Asinelli Tower." Elizabeth said taking in the tall column. At one point it is suspected that there were up to one hundred and eighty towers in the Italian city. Historians still aren't sure why so many were constructed, or if that number was truly accurate, but now there were less than twenty. The tower before them was one of two that visitors came from all over the world to see. "I didn't realized that it leaned."

"Yeah, the tower in Pisa is more famous because its tilt is more pronounced. The Garisenda leans more." Jason pointed to the shorter tower that stood beside Asinelli. "We will not be exploring that one today." Tickets were only available for one of the structures.

"How many steps are there to the top?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Four hundred and ninety eight. Will you be okay in those shoes?" He pointed to her sandals.

"I will." Liz assured him. Her wedges weren't very high, and were super comfy. They also weren't brand new. Walking tours on her honeymoon was not the time to break in shoes.

"The view from the top is incredible." Marco said from where he was standing behind them.

"I imagine there is no bad view of the city." Liz had fallen in love last night looking at the city from their terrace. This morning she took another look and lost another part of her heart. "Do you agree with Marco's assessment?" She asked her husband.

"I've never been here before, but I imagine Marco wouldn't steer us wrong." Jason said as the small group started moving toward the entrance.

"Have you never done any sightseeing while here?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I've never been to Bologna before bringing you." Jason told her. "I picked this city to come to while we are in Italy so that we could discover it together."

She just had to sigh at that. The way he effortlessly handed her romance was amazing. The funny thing was he wouldn't look at it that way. He wasn't trying to impress her, he was just being himself. A man who regularly put others before himself. It was no wonder she loved him.

* * *

From the towers they traveled 300 meters above the city to the Sanctuary of the Blessed Virgin of San Luca. Which afforded them another stunning view. While a church had existed on this site for some one thousand years, the current chapel wasn't constructed until 1723. The point of coming up here was to enjoy the view, but also so that Elizabeth and Jason could walk by down to the city under the Portico di San Luca. A 3.8 km monumental roofed arcade consisting of six hundred and sixty six arches. It was built to protect the yearly processional of the sacred icon of the Virgin that was housed in the chapel. The arches were another site the city was famous for.

"There are frescos inside." Elizabeth said reading a document on her phone.

"Your shoulders are uncovered so we can't go inside." Jason let her know. The dress just covered her knees so that was fine. While they had visited two churches on Capri, Elizabeth hadn't brought along any sweaters with them to Bologna.

"I knew we weren't leaving Italy, I really should have packed a sweater." She said shrugging her shoulders. "My dress for tomorrow is sleeveless but it will respect the rules, can we come back or do we have plans?" She wanted to make sure they saw some things for Jason too.

Jason was about to say that they could absolutely come back when Marco cleared his throat. With a big grin the enforcer slipped out of his jacket and handed it to his boss. Even without his jacket his weapon and holster were not visible so there was no worry about scaring any of the other tourists.

"Thanks." Jason said with a chuckle as he held the garment out. Then he had to try not to laugh looking at his girl. Marco was almost three inches taller then him, and wider, so the jacket was huge on Elizabeth. "Well, you're covered." He said finally got out.

"And then some." Elizabeth said laughing. She was going to need a picture of this. "Thank you Marco."

"You're welcome Liz." Marco was trying not to laugh too.

"Let's go see your frescos." Jason said leading the group inside the building.

* * *

The walk back to the city was lovely, and they decided on lunch in the Piazza Santa Stefano. This square was not as large as Piazza Maggiore, which they had walked through this morning before getting into the car, but it was just as delightful. They had a lighter lunch than a native Italian would have. The midday meal was often the largest of the day. Jason had something special planned for dinner and they didn't want to be stuffed.

During this meal Elizabeth did get to try some items that Bologna was famous for. Including mortadella. A light pink Italian sausage flavored with spices and small cubes of pork fat. The dish dated back to the Roman era, and was often reproduced with regional influences outside of Italy. Include in the United States where it paid homage to the city of its birth by being called bologna.

With the city shutting down for siesta, Liz decided now would be a good time to go a museum. Jason immediately suggested an art museum. She shot that idea down and instead picked the Museum of the History of Bologna which was located in the Pepoli Palace because her husband was a history buff.

It was a great decision. The palace had recently undergone a renovation and the three story tall glass tower with a transparent roof located in one of the large courtyards had the entire group mesmerized. The tower was made up of four pillars and no matter what angle you viewed it from you were treated to the visage of two tall pillars in your line of sight. It was a clear tribute to the two towers they had visited earlier in the day.

When they finally made it inside they were treated to a very modern experience, by Italian standards, even getting to view a 3D movie. "Did you enjoy the museum?" Elizabeth wanted to know when they walked out several hours later.

"I did, thank you." Jason knew she had picked this because of him. His girl never failed to think of what would make him happy. "We should head back to the hotel. We can relax on the terrace before dinner." Or inside the room on their big bed he thought to himself.

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said linking their fingers and following the guards to the car.

* * *

They were lying in bed cuddled close after making love and then napping. "Would you mind if I took over the main bathroom?" The suite had two, so they could still get ready at the same time.

"Sure." Jason knew that no matter what she would she would stunning. He looked over at the clock. "We should start moving soon."

She gave a soft sigh, uninterrupted time with him like this was wonderful. "Okay." She said not moving just yet. "I'll meet you in the front room."

Jason gave her a kiss and then watched as she walked into the bedroom. That view was too fantastic to miss. He would get ready and then check in with the guys.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 41

Taking advantage of the floor to ceiling mirror in the bathroom Elizabeth checked out her outfit for the evening. Behind her the mirrors over the sink let her see the rear view as well. The form fitting halter style dress would most certainly turn her husband's head. If the bold, rich shade of red didn't do it, then the fact that her entire upper back and shoulders were on display would. The keyhole front gave a teasing glimpse of cleavage would have him on a low simmer all evening.

She slipped on matching pumps as she reached for her jewelry. Ruby drop earrings were on display thanks to her curly French twist. A necklace wasn't needed so she was skipping that. She picked up her lipstick and swiped the pale pink shimmering color over her lips. Her eyes were smoky and thanks to her terra cotta eyeliner they were a deeper shade of blue. With a nod she decided to go find her guy. She was ready for a night out.

Jason was also ready to go. He was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. He sat like this a lot back home, and Cameron liked to try to copy him. The little boy generally had to lie down and stretch out his legs to do so, it always made Jason grin. When Elizabeth came out they were going to call home before going to dinner. The honeymoon was almost over and while he would miss this time with his wife he missed his boys even more.

When the bedroom door opened Jason stood up and was struck mute. He always thought his wife was sexy, but holy hell she had gone all out tonight. If he ever managed to recover, and get his brain working again, he could tell her just how sexy she looked. He did groan out loud when she walked to where he was waiting, with just a little extra sway in her hips. He was going to need to see that while she was walking away from him.

"You look so sexy in your suit." Elizabeth said when she was standing in front of him. Dark blue, with a light blue shirt. The top few buttons were open and she wanted to put her lips at the base of his neck. She had seen him in this exact same outfit the Christmas after Jake was born. On the docks after he found the one toy Cam wanted with all his heart. Not jumping him on the spot was incredibly hard, but that would have let everyone know they were more than friends.

Jason just swallowed hard. Up close she was even more beautiful.

"You won't need this." She let him know as she reached up and slowly pulled the tie that was draped over his neck down. Keeping her eyes on his she tossed the silk over her shoulder. He was struggling to find words. That was so good for her ego. "We can pick it up on our way back to bed, it might come in handy."

"You need to stop, I'm not sure how much more I can take." Jason said finally speaking.

Elizabeth gave him a slow, sexy smile. "So you like my dress." She turned so he could see the entire thing. "Because I like it."

Jason groaned when her backside came into the view. "Room service is sounding better by the minute."

"We can have that for breakfast." Liz said before sticking her hand in the pocket of his pants and coming out with his phone. Keeping her eyes on his she hit the appropriate number on the speed dial.

"Quartermaine residence." Alice answered the phone.

"Hi Alice." Liz hit the speaker button when the ringing started.

"Mrs. Elizabeth, hello. Or should I say ciao." The housekeeper greeted Jason's wife. "I'll go tell Dr. Monica that you are on the line."

"Thank you." Liz said still smiling at Jason. He was going to have to pull it together for this talk.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy!" Cameron's voice came over the line. He wasn't shouting but it was close. "Nana is taking us to see the buffalo today!" He was super excited.

"What buffalo?" Jason was proud that he could string sentences together. His girl had scrambled his brains. "I didn't know there were buffalo in Port Charles."

Liz was already laughing because she had a pretty good idea of what Cameron meant. It was amazing that kids sometimes heard something completely different from what you actually said.

"We are going to Buffalo this afternoon." Monica said in the background. Her phone was on speaker as well. "To spend the afternoon at the science museum." She cleared up. There wasn't one of those in Port Charles.

"Sounds like fun." Liz said grinning. Her boys were handling the separation well. She chalked that up to them knowing they were loved and safe with Monica.

"We like staying with Nana. Right Jake?" Cameron asked his brother.

"Right." Jake responded while nodding. He hadn't gotten the understanding that you couldn't be seen over the phone down yet. "Buffalo." He repeated.

Jason made plans to find the boys some real buffalo. There weren't any at the Port Charles zoo. "We are going to be home in less than a week." He always made sure to keep the boys up to date on the travel schedule.

"Okay, we will be here." Cameron told his parents. He liked the mansion, but he would like being home more. "Aunt Emily is being funny. Nana said that she is scheming. What does that mean?" The little boy wanted to know.

"It means she is planning something." Liz wondered what that was all about. She was looking forward to getting caught up when they got home.

"Snack is here!" Cameron said yelling this time. "Popcorn. We really like popcorn and Pop-pop can have it with us. Bye." The little boy dashed off. Because his parents were not as important as snack.

Liz was laughing again.

Monica picked up the phone. "Everything is going well here. The boys are having fun, and I'm having even more fun."

"Good." Jason was glad he could share his family with his mother. "What is Emily up to?"

"No clue." Monica admitted. "I'm hoping Liz will get the scoop when she comes home. Emily has accused me of not sharing, which is totally true. I'm hoping the two of you want to go somewhere else really soon." The doctor said smiling. "Weekends away are great for a marriage."

"We will keep that in mind." Jason said laughing.

"I'm sure Jason and I will take you up on your offer from time to time." Liz added on. Even if they stayed home, time alone was nice. She wanted her boys to have a sense of family.

"Okay you kids go do something fun. Don't forget we leave for the lake tomorrow. You are cutting into my snack time." Monica said laughing. "I need to keep close watch whenever Edward is added to the mix."

"I bet." Jason knew his grandfather could cause serious mischief. "Bye."

"Bye." Monica said hanging up.

"They don't miss us at all." Jason said grinning.

"They do, they won't show it until we come home." She was guessing the boys would be following them around once they were all back in the house. It was something Cameron only did with Jason occasionally these days, but he would want to hang out with his dad.

Liz put Jason's phone back and watched his eyes darken in color again. He had calmed some during their phone chat. Turning she headed for the door. "If we don't leave now we will be late."

He took a moment to fulfill his earlier wish. As the flawless skin of her back came into view he had to wonder if she was wearing a bra. He knew that there were ones that were made for dresses like this.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and let her grin turn naughty. "No."

"No?" Jason repeated wondering if he was missing something.

"No bra." She said before opening the door and stepping into the hall where the guys were waiting. She could read him like a book. "Jason will be right out."

Marco nodded and called for the elevator.

* * *

In the suite Jason wondered where the nearest hospital was. There was no way his sexy wife wasn't going to kill him.

For the evening meal he took her to another hotel. They were dining at the Ristorante I Portici, which was considered to be one of the finest dining establishments in the city. That reputation was backed up by the fact that they were the only restaurant in a region known for food to have a coveted Michelin star.

However awards didn't matter to Jason. Showing his wife a good time, and getting good food did. At the end of the night he wanted to see a smile on her beautiful face. He had been assured by the concierge that this restaurant would be a wonderful experience, so a table was booked.

They were both adventurous eaters so they opted for two of the three available chef's tasting menus. He went for the meat, and she picked the Agostino lacobucci menu. Plate after plate of beautiful, and yes delicious, food was placed in front of them. There was a lot of feeding one another as the meal progressed. Jason didn't seek out any special treatment, but the kitchen still changed the menu just a bit for their table. When dessert was served instead of serving them both pastries, Elizabeth received a plate of assorted chocolates. It was the perfect ending to the meal.

"That may be one of the most incredible meals I have ever had in my life." She said once they were in the car heading back to their hotel.

"Bologna is considered to be a destination every true food lover must visit, so for people to say you are one of the best places to eat in the entire city you have to be special." Jason thought the restaurant had lived up to its reputation.

"This entire trip has been incredible." Elizabeth said softly as she leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder. "I wasn't expecting to see more than Capri." She was grateful for everything he did for her.

"If we had more time we'd visit somewhere else." Jason told her. Since Elizabeth still needed to put down her design ideas for the villa they would finish their honeymoon in Capri.

"I am incredibly happy with this trip. I am looking forward to coming back to Italy. We can discover a new region each time we come." Liz wasn't going to let him worry that they hadn't done enough during this trip.

"That's a great plan. Smart and beautiful I really am the luckiest guy on the planet." He told her smiling as they pulled up to the hotel. They rode up to their floor with all the guys.

"Night." Liz said waving to the crew as she and Jason walked down the hall to their room.

"Are you going to take that dress off now?" Jason asked leaning against the door. He had been thinking on the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra all evening.

"I don't know, I really like it. It's comfy." Liz teased him. "I'm sure that it would be nice to sleep in." She ran her hands over the material and watched his eyes darken.

"I can't guarantee it will be in one piece in the morning." Jason told her. "You saw what I did to my t-shirt."

"Thanks for the warning." Liz said reaching up one hand she opened the halter behind her neck, and with the other she pulled down her zipper. With a slight tug the material slide down her body so that she was left standing there in her heels, jewelry and thong. Looking over at her husband she let her eyes move down his body. When they reached his crotch she couldn't help but smirk, he was already hard. "Ready for bed?"

Instead of answering Jason pushed off the door, walked over and threw his wife over his shoulder before heading to their bedroom.

* * *

"I am super excited about this." Nadine admitted as Cody pulled up to the building and parked. "I knew you liked animals, so I kind of figured a pet would be happening. I just didn't know when or what you would want." She said excited about this outing.

"With all the land we have it seems wrong to not have a dog." Cody liked cats, but not enough to have one as a pet. If Nadine wanted one he would open their home to a cat, but he wouldn't pick one on his own.

"I'm looking forward to walks and running around with him or her chasing me." Nadine said as he unbuckled her seatbelt. "I will look into trainers when I get home. Are we bringing a furry friend home today?"

"No, you need to fill out paperwork first. So tomorrow or the day after." Cody let her know how this worked.

"Where did you learn about this place?" Nadine asked as he opened her door. They linked fingers as they walked to the front door. She liked that he loved holding hands.

"Renaldo." Cody told his girlfriend. "He learned about it when he and Leyla adopted their dog. They wanted an older dog, I think I'll do better with a puppy." He wanted something he could train without having to break bad habits first.

They were at Fur Babies rescue. It was a center that specialized in adopting out puppies. The shelters in the area usually sent liters here when the babies were old enough to be weaned from their mother's milk. So it was the ideal place to come and find a forever friend. Since visits were by appointment only he called up and made one.

"Welcome." The smiling woman behind the counter greeted them. "Cody Paul and Nadine Crowell?"

"That's us." Nadine said smiling back.

"Good." The older woman smiled. "Before I take you back can you please fill out some paperwork for us?" This was standard procedure, folks often didn't want to handle this after looking at the animals.

Cody handed over an envelope. "I went online and downloaded the forms."

"Even better." She said taking the forms and reading them over. "Looks good. We will put this information into the system this afternoon and we should hear back tomorrow." Checks for animal abuse arrests or convictions were standard in the state. "Come on back and meet our residents. We have five liters at the moment. All mixed breeds."

"It must be amazing to work here." Nadine wondered how the staff got anything done. She would just want to play all day.

"It is. It's a lot of work too." Their guide told them. "That is why the other shelters send their puppies here. It can just be too much on the staff when you factor in all the other animals they care for. Puppies are also a drain financially. All the vet bills. Here as a private rescue we can charge more than the public rescues, which keeps us running in the black. Here is the first room."

"Oh!" Nadine said quietly. "They are all so cute."

"They are awfully cute." Cody had to agree with his girlfriend. "Can we look in the rooms before actually going in?" That would keep them from falling in love with multiple puppies.

"Sure can." Their guide took them down the hall and let them look in on the groups of puppies that were playing.

The dogs ranged in color and size. Nadine was grinning as they took in the small animals. She lost a little piece of her heart at each of the big picture windows they stopped at. That wasn't surprising because she loved animals in general. "Which room did you want to visit?"

"How about this, on the count of three we both hold up the number of fingers of the room that has the puppies we liked the look of the best?" Cody suggested, he had a plan for this visit.

"One, two, three." Nadine counted and held up two fingers. The same number her guy was holding up.

Cody watched his girl and when it was clear she was only going to put up two fingers he mimicked that number. "Two it is."

"Come on back down the hall." The older woman told them. "These dogs are part boxer, they were born at the shelter. No clue what breed dad is. These guys just came in two days ago. Six puppies, two boys and four dames."

They hit the Purell station first and then walked into the room. The group noticed the new comers and bounded over. The flopping ears were just too cute as they ran. Nadine sat on the floor and Cody joined her. The puppies spent a good five minutes running over them and sniffing. Pets to bellies and scratches to heads were demanded. "They have a good temperament." It was a first meeting but no one was overly aggressive. "Can you pick one?" He asked grinning.

"That one." Nadine had known from the moment she sat down which dog was hers. "She's adorable."

"She's number 15634." Their guide told them. That was the number on her vaccination medallion. "We haven't named this crew yet. We are still getting to know them. We don't hold dogs, but if she is still here when your paperwork clears you can take her home."

"Okay. I'll keep my fingers crossed." Nadine said letting Cody help her up.

"We will wait for your call." Cody said linking his fingers with his girl. "I'll drop you off at the hospital." He said when they were back outside.

"Thanks. I hope she's still here when we come back." Nadine said buckling up.

"Me too." Cody said starting the car.

* * *

After dropping his girl at work he went right back to the shelter. "Hi."

"Mr. Paul. We have her all set in the carrier and ready to go." The older woman said grinning. She had only been too happy to help with this plan.

"Thanks." Cody had filled out paperwork last week, so he was cleared for the adoption. What he didn't know was what dog his girl wanted. So he set up this appointment explaining to the center's director what he needed. Ritchie was off work today so he was going to hang out with the puppy and drop her off at the house tomorrow morning. The guard was interested in getting a pet and this would help him see if a dog was a good choice. "This is for you." He handed over a check.

"Thank you." The director said smiling wide. It was the adoption fee as well as a sizeable donation. "The money will go to good use."

"Have a good day. Come on kiddo." Cody carefully loaded the puppy into the back of the car. His plan was working out just like he wanted it to.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 42

The next morning Cody rolled out of bed only a little bit earlier than normal. Both he and Nadine were off today, which was perfect. He pulled on his black USMC sweatpants, and his gray USMC t-shirt. He had a lot of items emblazoned with those letters. Cody was proud to have served and now he was proud to show support for his brothers and sisters in uniform.

Looking over he grinned at his girl, who was in his red USMC shirt and sleep shorts. She hadn't even moved yet. On days she was working she was up and moving early. On days she was off sleeping in was a luxury she took advantage of. He would handle morning walks when those times came around.

He was slipping on his boots that were by the door when his phone buzzed. He let Ritchie onto the grounds and headed out to the porch. "How was she?"

"Good. The chew toys you left got demolished." Ritchie said laughing. "I went out and picked up a few more. Consider it a welcome to the family gift." He said before Cody asked how much he spent. "I also got the phone number of this really hot woman who owns a bulldog. Women love men holding puppies." The guard said with a grin.

"Did this help you make up your mind about if you want a dog or not. Aside from the picking up women angle." Cody squatted down and opened the carrier. He would walk their newest family member before heading back inside.

"I liked having something else living in the house." Ritchie told his friend. "She basically ignored me, but she brought noise into the apartment. I'd like one that is smaller though."

"Smaller than a puppy?" Cody didn't understand the concept of a teacup dog.

"No, smaller when full grown. Your dog has some good sized paws." Ritchie pointed to the animal that was now on the leash. "Did the vet say how big she might get?"

"Rough guess was between sixty-five and eighty pounds." Cody said stepping off the porch and into the grass. He had grabbed a treat from the stash of doggie items in his office closet. When she relieved herself he would praise her and give her the reward.

"I'm okay on the front end of that, the back end might be too much dog." Ritchie told his friend. "Nadine is gonna reward you big time for this. Ladies love surprises."

Cody just grinned because Ritchie didn't know the half of it. "The puppy destroy anything at your place?"

"Nope. Kept her confined to the kitchen. Not much to destroy in there." Ritchie had hung out at the island most of the night so the dog wouldn't be lonely. "I need to get to work. Enjoy your day off, and text me the name when you guys figure it out." He opened the door to his car. "Text me where you got her. I might go out and have a look."

"Sure thing. Thanks." Cody waved as his friend left. "After you do your business we'll go in and I'll introduce you to your mom. Prepare yourself to be spoiled." The dog just looked up and grinned.

* * *

"Okay, you ready?" Cody asked the puppy in his arms. "You remember what I need you to do? A dog of few words, we are going to get along fine." The former solider predicted. The fluffball had been in the house for thirty minutes now, and outside twice, without barking once. He knew she could do so because she barked while at the vet's, but this morning she'd been really quiet.

Cody opened the door and saw his girl was still under the covers. With a smile he walked to his side of the large bed and put the dog down. Nose to the mattress she sniffed her way over to the tousle of blond hair that was sticking out. Then she gave a small little puppy grunt, as if to say wake up.

At the noise Nadine turned her head and blinked. "Oh!" She proclaimed sitting up. Waking up never took her long, which was a byproduct of her medical training. "It's my puppy! What is she doing here?" She brought confused, but happy, eyes up to her boyfriend. The light brown and white puppy was wagging her tail hard enough to make her floppy ears bounce. "Our paperwork won't clear until this afternoon."

"I filled out some paperwork last week." Cody said spilling the beans. "I wanted to surprise you with the dog you wanted."

"Aww, you are just the sweetest guy." Nadine picked up the dog and cuddled her close before leaning over and kissing Cody. "I can't believe she is here. We need to name her. Or have you already done so?" Nadine asked looking at the medallions on the dog's collar. Most were vaccination related, but one was special. On the gold medallion four words had been etched into the medal. 'Will you marry me?'

Cody just watched his girl and waited while she looked at the tags. He knew when she found the special one. So he pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it up.

Nadine looked at the medallion and read it twice just to make sure it said what she wanted it to. Any lingering doubt was removed when she looked up and saw Cody holding a box with the most gorgeous ring. "Oh!" She said shaking and blinking back tears. "Yes." There wasn't any other answer she could give him.

Her hand was shaking, and so was his. Getting the ring on took a few tries. "I love you." Cody told her.

"I love you too." Nadine had given up and let the tears come. Their furry friend was licking them off her face. "A puppy and proposal. This is seriously the best day ever."

"Yeah it is." Cody leaned in a got a kiss and a lick. "We need to name her."

"We do. What about Roxie?" She asked looking down at their puppy and leaning into Cody. "Roxie Paul."

"Really?" Cody just looked at his girl.

"Yeah. That way when I change my name we will all match." Nadine couldn't wait to get married.

"You're changing your name?" Cody was just old fashioned enough too really like that.

"Uh huh." Nadine looked down at her ring and back at him. "I want everyone to know that I'm yours."

He had to kiss her for that.

"Should we take her for a walk?" Nadine couldn't stay in bed anymore, she was too excited. Later they would put this bed to good use, during puppy nap time.

"Wouldn't hurt." Cody said taking the soft dog. "Get dressed, after I'll make us all breakfast."

"Okay." Nadine leaned in for another kiss. After breakfast she would send out a picture of her ring to Georgie, Emily, and Liz.

* * *

"Georgie." The nurse called out and then smiled as her fellow employee walked over with her husband behind her. "Come on back. Scale then you can leave me a sample. Kelly is running right on schedule, which is the benefit of an early appointment." It was just a fact that as the day went along the doctor would start getting behind. Obstetrics patients generally had questions, and it was a rare day something unexpected didn't pop up. However Kelly did her best to not make anyone wait more than fifteen minutes if possible.

"Thanks." Georgie said stepping onto the scale. She knew what it would say because she weighed herself twice a week at home.

"Okay. There is a cup in the bathroom." The nurse pointed and her patient went inside.

"Which room, we'll head down." Georgie asked her colleague.

"Four. I'll be right in." The nurse said before gloving up.

"You okay over there?" Georgie asked as they walked into her exam room and she got into the waiting gown.

"Yeah." Johnny said before helping his girl up onto the table. "I'm not going to lie I get nervous about these appointments. Reading those baby books I am aware of everything that can go wrong." He was also aware of all the things he had done wrong in his life and a problem now would be a great way for karma to pay him back. He was trying not to think that way because he'd also done good things in his life as well. The fact that he had Georgie in his life showed the universe didn't hate him.

"Don't borrow trouble." Georgie said squeezing his hand. She knew how her guy thought.

"Quoting my Nana." He said laughing. He wished the older woman was still alive, she would have adored Georgie.

"Whatever works." She said happy when he smiled.

"Hello O'Briens." Kelly said coming into the room. The doctor was reading the chart. "We got a positive result for sugar in your urine sample. Before you panic." The doctor looked over at Johnny, like most first time dads he was nervous. "This happens with a lot of mommies, most of whom do not develop gestational diabetes. For most a positive result is a one-time thing. So I'm not going to worry just yet especially since Georgie was already tested, but I'll be watching. Another positive result will mean having the three hour test done." She let her patients know.

"Everything else is okay?" Georgie wasn't going to panic either. If she did develop the condition she trusted Kelly.

"Everything else is fine. You could gain a little more weight, but if you don't I'm not going to worry. Like with the sugars we will just keep watch. With you here in the hospital I can always drop in and put you on a scale." Kelly said turning on the ultrasound machine. Her patient was within the parameters of what they wanted to see, but on the low end. Since she started her second trimester they had seen improved weight gain, and that made Kelly relax. "Okay, let's have a look." She said applying gel and then the wand to her patient's tummy. "Have you told anyone that you are having twins yet?"

"No." Johnny said shaking his head and looking at the monitor. In the beginning he had needed help because the image made no sense. Now that the babies were bigger it was not problem seeing them. "We'd like to keep it to ourselves until the babies are born if possible."

"Well you know I won't tell." Kelly said laughing. "You are missing out on the opportunity to score twice as many gifts." She didn't want kids, but she was always amazed at the haul new parents got at the shower.

"Johnny's dreams of surprising his friends is about to hit a snag." Georgie said from the table looking at the image. Kelly would review everything before she started talking. When the wand shifted and the doctor nodded Georgie closed her eyes. "Liz is due home soon, she will figure it out. Nadine and Emily have never had babies and neither specializes in obstetrics. They swallowed my story of a big baby. Liz will know from experience that I'm too big to have just one in there." Georgie said opening her eyes at Kelly's signal.

"She is sharp. I miss seeing her around the halls. Liz worked on my service once, and that was all it took to see why Patrick didn't want to share her." Kelly said still looking at the screen. With two babies there was a lot to check.

"I could fix you up with one of the guys, then you'd see her a lot more." Georgie said with a wicked grin.

"Are there any that can keep up with me?" Kelly wanted to know.

"Let me think on it." Georgie had never played matchmaker before, but she was positive that Marco would be perfect for the sassy doctor.

"Okay. Everything looks good." Kelly said before pointing out the major organ systems, the fingers and toes, and the brain. "Right on schedule."

"Any genders?" Johnny wanted to know relaxing.

"I didn't mention them for a reason." Kelly said arching a brow. "Your lovely wife doesn't want to know. I can write them down for you, but if you slip and tell her trauma is not my specialty."

Johnny had to grin at that. His girl was a lot more patient than him. He was a box shaker, so not knowing if they were having boys or girls or one of both was driving him bonkers. "I'll wait." He wasn't sure he could keep the secret.

Georgie looked at him and grinned. "Go ahead and tell us. Otherwise the suspense might kill my husband."

"Thanks babe." Johnny said giving her a kiss, she really did love him.

"That's it?" Kelly looked at Georgie. "At least make him give you something."

"Look at that face." Georgie smiled wider. "I can't deny him anything."

"Which is why you are on my table." Kelly pushed the button to print out the photos the parents could take with them. "Two girls."

"Seriously?" Georgie asked eyes wide. There was no way she wouldn't be on blood pressure pills before they started walking. Her guy was serious about spoiling any daughters he had.

Johnny didn't really know what to say.

"Gotcha!" Kelly said laughing. "Two boys, the universe wouldn't give O'Brien girls. Even I know that. Here." She handed the photos to her colleague.

"Boys." Georgie said relieved. While healthy babies were the main goal, she had been hoping for sons. Not because of her hubby, but because of her sister. She didn't think she could handle a teenage girl with attitude after having Maxie in her life.

"That was funny." He told the doctor grinning. "We already have names picked out."

"We have girls names picked out as well." Georgie pointed out.

"Want to share?" Kelly loved hearing the names her patients picked out.

"No." Johnny wasn't telling anyone what they had chosen.

"That's okay, because I'll still get to hear them first." Kelly said laughing. "Back in two weeks."

"Thanks." Georgie said sitting up. She let Johnny help her from the table. "Two boys, I guess I won't end up wanting to strangle you after all."

"You aren't disappointed are you?" Johnny asked just checking.

"No. Liz said she loves being the only girl in her house for the moment. She also said that she hopes to have a little girl someday. I'm looking forward to all the adoration that will be coming my way." Georgie said laughing.

"I don't adore you enough?" Johnny asked feigning hurt.

"I need adoration for three." She said rubbing her tummy. "I also need something to drink, I'm thirsty."

"How about a milkshake?" Johnny suggested as he tied his wife's sneakers. Since Kelly said Georgie could stand to gain some weight the calories wouldn't hurt.

"Okay. Strawberry would be amazing." Georgie said pulling out her phone when it buzzed. Her jaw dropped and she started laughing. "Nadine got a few gifts this morning." She turned the device.

"I got a dog." Johnny read the text. "I think she failed to mention the ring." He was happy for his friends. "We can stop off and get them a gift. The hound too." He said holding the door open for his girl.

* * *

Jason put his book aside. "All done?" He was out on the terrace.

"I am. I need to thank the guys for letting me go through their bedrooms." Liz said sitting on her husband's lap. "I gave the sketches to the interior designer. Thank you for letting me take time to draw them."

"You don't need to thank me for that." Jason said urging her head down to his shoulder.

"We are on our honeymoon. I could have been using that time to hang out with you." She told him why she was apologizing.

"I don't want to stay here while construction is going on. I don't want the boys around that either, so work needs to happen while we aren't in residence. Now is ideal because the house will be ready for our next visit." Jason said rubbing her back. He had asked this of her when they returned to the villa. It changed her original plans, but it would make him feel better. "The boys are going to love the murals on their walls."

"I think so too." Liz relaxed into her husband's warmth. "I have loved every minute of being here with you, and I think they are going to love coming here with you too."

"I have loved being here with you, but I miss the boys so I'm looking forward to returning home." Jason admitted enjoying having his wife so close.

"Me too." Liz replied looking up at him through her lashes. "How bad is my jet lag going to be?"

"It will be worse than when we returned from Seattle, but hopefully not too bad. Since it will be Friday night when we touch down I figured we'd just hang out at the house over the weekend and listen to the boys tell us about their time with their Nana." Jason explained why he had planned their return for later in the evening.

"That's my phone." Liz said shifting a bit to retrieve the device. So far on this trip she hadn't gotten any calls, but Monica sent a picture or two each day. "Look!" She said smiling wide.

"Cody popped the question." Jason said laughing. "And they got a dog."

"That ring is gorgeous." Liz said enlarging the picture to get a better look. "It the perfect size and shape for her hand. You guys really know your stones."

"We try to find stones as beautiful as the women who will wear them. We fail, but we do try." He told her looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Jason Morgan, you sly talker you." Liz had to lean up and kiss him for that. "Would you mind if I offered them use of the villa for their honeymoon?"

"Not at all. It shouldn't sit vacant." Jason let her know. "Cody can also give me a report on how everything looks if they come. What would you like to do this evening?"

"I'd like to stay in and cook together." Liz loved it when they did that.

"How about a walk on the beach first?" Jason suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Liz said sighing in happiness. This was really her life. "I'll get up. In a minute or so."

"No rush." He would never complain about having her so close. "No rush at all."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 43

"Yay!" Cameron was cheering and holding up his sign when his parents walked into the mansion. They had some art time before nap and he and Jake got to make a welcome home banner. "You are home!"

"Hi guys." Liz said looking at her babies. Jake had rushed right over and was wrapped around his dad's leg. "I love that sign." She said as Cameron came over and got a hug.

"Nana and Aunt Em helped make it." Cameron had fun during their long sleepover, but he was glad him mommy and daddy were back.

"Thanks." She said to Monica and Emily as the boys switched parents.

"I am so glad you are home." Emily came over for hugs. "When can I watch the boys?"

"You didn't get enough time over the past two weeks?" Jason asked lifting Jake off his feet. Cameron liked the occasional piggy back rides, but he preferred to walk these days.

"Someone didn't share." Emily said giving her mother a look.

"Liz you look stunning." Monica hugged Jason and then her daughter in-law while ignoring her daughter.

"You do know that after a long international flight you are supposed to look like you just rolled out of bed after a night of tossing and turning, right?" Emily wanted to know, she had been a hot mess when they flew home from Malta. "That's why I wore a hoodie so I could hide from the press." It was just a fact of her life that she appeared in the paper too often for her liking.

"The time difference, and the fact that I was relaxing while I was gone helped. You were exhausted from worrying about everyone here, and working long days." Liz pointed out the difference. "Plus this is the first time I'm going to be in the local paper as Elizabeth Morgan." In all the wedding pictures her last name was listed as Webber, and there had been no published pictures of the honeymoon. "I'm not vain, but I will be keeping tomorrow's paper."

The sleeveless lighter blue eyelet jacquard dress was picked up in Bologna. The garment had a unique geometric pattern that made it stand out from the other items in the display window. It was perfect for warmer weather and with a sweater she could wear it in the spring or fall. Heels would make it a great date night outfit. With sandals, like the white ones she was now wearing, it was perfect for daytime. This was a piece that she was going to get a lot of use out of.

"I can't borrow the dress." Emily said looking at her best friend. It was already above Liz's knees. On her it would be indecently short, which would land Milo in jail. "However I am borrowing those earrings." The silver knots were just plain fun.

"Speaking of jewelry, did you see Nadine's ring?" Liz asked as they took a seat in the parlor.

"In a text, and then live in person. Cody made a statement." Emily was so happy for her friends.

"Where are grandmother and grandfather?" Jason asked as the boys settled onto his lap.

"The lake house." Monica told her son. He looked happy. "They will be back next month. In the meantime, Elizabeth." She looked at the young woman who had her son's heart for years. "Lila would like for you to consider something. Honestly so would I."

"What's that?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Monica seemed serious.

"Lila wants to step down from the hospital board, and she would like for you to take her seat." Monica passed along. She knew Jason had asked his wife to take his seat a while back and Liz declined. He had instead asked Lila to recommend someone. She asked Katherine Bell. The new owner of Deception was looking to do more philanthropic work.

"Me?" Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "I already turned down Jason when he offered. I don't know if you are aware of that."

"I am." Monica said with a smile. "I just think we should keep offering until you say yes. Edward will retire next, and if you aren't already on the board I'll ask again." The Chief of Staff wanted her on the board so that when Edward did step down Liz could take over as the head of the committee.

"See. I'm not the only one that thinks you would be great on the hospital board." Jason said smiling his wife. "Mommy would do an awesome job, right guys?"

"Right." Cameron nodding agreeing with his dad.

"Right." Jake said in a quieter voice leaning against his father.

"Well there you have it." Emily said laughing. "I also think you would be great in that room." The board too often looked at things from a financial viewpoint. It was important the hospital watch its spending, but without compassion those decisions ended up costing lives and not saving them.

"I think we have a clear consensus. What we really need is someone in that room who will not be cowed by Edward." Monica said smiling. "Lila and Jason kept him in check. I also think it would be nice to have a member of your family on the board. The Hardy/Webbers made General Hospital what it is. That's a legacy you have honored. As a damn fine nurse, and maybe now you can serve in a different capacity."

"Thank you." Liz had to blink back tears. Monica was a doctor she had a great deal of respect for. So to know that the respect was reciprocated meant more than she could say. For a long time Liz felt like she was standing in her grandmother's shadow. Audrey was head nurse at one point, and the best the medical center had to offer. "I'll think about it."

"Good. I will pass that message on when Lila calls to make sure Emily hasn't killed me for not sharing the boys." Monica said smiling wide. "Dinner should be ready soon. You two probably aren't hungry." They would still be on Italian time. "So you can sit with us and tell us about your trip."

"We would like that." Jason stood up throwing Cameron over one shoulder and tucking Jake under his arm. Both boys howled with laughter. "I'll get them cleaned up."

The ladies followed them out. "I think I'll start our story with the villa Jason bought me."

"Seriously?" Emily couldn't tell if Liz was joking.

"Seriously. I'm hoping Monica will break the rule about no phones at the table so I can show you guys' pictures. Because words won't do it justice." Liz teased them. "We are having work done, once it's finished we will open the villa to everyone."

"Call me mom and I'll bend that rule for the night." Monica requested.

"Deal, mom." Liz felt like she really had come home.

"I'm off tomorrow, can I come out to the house?" Emily wanted Liz's opinion on the plan she was setting in motion. Em had finally picked a guy.

"Sure. Call first." Liz said as they walked into the dining room.

* * *

""Hi." Emily said walking into the house the next day. "I love it here." The relaxed and cozy style was one she was hoping to replicate in the mansion makeover that they would be starting in a couple of weeks.

"Us too." Jason said laughing at his sister as he took her coat. "The munchkins are in the den, because I know you aren't here to see me or my wife."

"I said hi when I walked in, what more do you want? Don't be needy." Emily said giving him attitude. "No one likes that."

"Brat." Jason said shaking his head. "Come on."

"I don't suppose I could steal the boys for a movie this afternoon?" Emily wanted to know as they walked down the hall. "Or is too soon."

"Too soon!" Liz yelled from the den.

"How did she hear that?" Emily muttered to herself.

"Mommy ears!" Liz shouted while laughing.

"Before you ask, no we don't get anyway with anything." Jason was laughing too.

"Hi Aunt Em!" Cameron waved from the pop up tent the boys were using as a fort.

"Hi!" Jake waved too.

"That looks like fun, do you think I can fit in there?" Emily asked leaning over. She was being only a little sarcastic. The tent was huge. It was big enough for four adults to comfortably fit. On the side action figures and cars were painted in bright bold colors. More than likely the work of Elizabeth. If Emily had to guess she would say the tent had been a gift from Edward who enjoyed being out in nature, but this type of camping wouldn't agree with his health these days.

Jake nodded.

"Okay. Let me talk to your mom and dad, then I'll come in and play." Emily said before walking over to the couch and flopping down to the right of Liz. Jason was on her left. "Mom really wouldn't share."

"What do you want me to do, yell at her?" Jason asked his sister who was on the verge of a pout.

"Next time we go away we will ask her to give you some time." Liz said trying to be a peacekeeper.

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm hoping the next time you guys go away that mom might be too busy to hog the boys to herself." Emily said with a wicked grin. "I think it's time mom got back into the dating pool. She's too amazing to be sitting in that mansion alone night after night."

Jason opened his mouth to speak.

"I know you are going to say that mom doesn't need to date." Emily cut her brother off. "But Jason she's not just our mom. She's also a woman. One who isn't too old to experience love again. Dad would want mom to move on. I know that in my heart, just like if the situation was reversed she would want dad to be happy." Emily had spent some time coming up with a counter to her brother's argument. At some point she was hoping that Liz jumped in, on her side. "Her whole life is work, and not sharing the boys, that's not healthy. She's needs balance. Work, family, and personal life is the balance she needs to strike. I have it, and you have it. We need to encourage her have it as well. It would really help if you were on my side in this."

Jason started to speak again.

"Of course you can feel free to run the guy that I've picked out. In fact I would expect you too. Mom shouldn't be dating just anyone." Emily kept going. "I was very careful when I was screening potential boyfriends. I mean this guy could be our stepfather, not that I think mom is necessarily looking to get married again. But if we are going to see his face around the table for the next twenty years we need to know he doesn't have any deep hidden secrets that will break her heart if they come out. The Quartermaine's have enough of those."

Liz reached over and covered Emily's mouth. She didn't think her best friend would stop talking otherwise. "What do you mean when you were screening potential boyfriends?" The mother of two wanted to know.

"Spinelli got me access to a website for mature professionals. It was a freaking goldmine. I found a guy who is absolutely perfect for mom." Emily grinned at them both. "It took a while though. A lot of guys looked good, but then something would knock them out of the running. The biggest issue was finding someone who was willing to move here."

"I would love to see your list of requirements." Liz said laughing. She looked over at Jason. "Tell her."

"Tell me what?" Emily looked between the couple.

"Can I talk without you interrupting me?" Jason wanted to know.

"Go ahead." Emily told her big brother.

"It's nice that you are worried about mom. It's also really great that you put in the time and effort to find her a guy who you think would make her happy. Now all you have to do is tell her current boyfriend that he's being replaced." Jason finished before grinning.

"What boyfriend?" Emily asked stunned.

"The one she's been dating for the last six months." Jason informed his sister.

"She came to dinner with the Giambettis alone." Emily was gob smacked. "How did I not know she was dating?"

"You were gone for a while. Now that you are back you spend most of your time at the hospital, and your free time with Milo." Jason said shrugging. "You make time for us, so don't feel guilty, but we clearly have time to get up to mischief. I'm sure mom would have told you. Eventually." He said grinning.

"And you're okay with her dating?" Emily needed to check. "I mean AJ is overseas, but you and your glare are here."

"I would certainly hope Jason is okay with his mother dating." Liz said stretching. Jet lag was crushing her. She hadn't spent much time off the couch. The morning was spent having a movie marathon and yeah she had dozed a bit.

"What does that mean?" Emily wanted to know.

"I introduced them." Jason said laughing. He wasn't playing matchmaker, exactly. But Lila mentioned that she suspected Monica might be lonely. Jason wanted his mother happy, and he knew a gentleman who was the same age as his mother and single. Like her had been married for a long time, and his spouse died.

"Wow." Emily said stunned into silence. "I guess when I leave I'll see some pigs flying overhead. You playing matchmaker might be a sign that the zombie apocalypse is near. Who is she dating?"

"I didn't set them up. I just introduced them. Mom is dating Harry Silver." Jason told his sister.

"As in the Silver family, the people who own Wyndham's and have business school named after them at PCU, among other things?" Emily asked as she gave it some thought. She could see it. He popped up in the paper a lot, so she knew what he looked like. He and her mom would make an attractive couple. "How do you know Harry Silver?" That she couldn't see.

"He is a good friend of Bernie's. Harry was having some issues, and I helped him out. This was during the time when Sonny was on the island mourning Lily. I took care of the problem, we all went on our separate ways." Jason didn't believe in giving out markers for favors that kept the territory quiet. Sonny was the one who liked having people under his thumb. For Jason it was just something else to keep track of. The issue that Harry was having involved another family attempting to get a foot hold in Port Charles. So taking them out kept the peace, which was all Jason wanted.

"Whenever we crossed paths over the years, which was rare, we did stop and speak. I even went to his wife's funeral out of respect. I was having lunch with mom when Harry came into the restaurant, so I introduced them. I think they vaguely knew one another because of the social circle they are both in, but Harry had been overseas for a few years expanding the family's holdings. Now he's back." Jason finished up.

"And dating mom." Emily leaned into the couch. "Where has he been for the past two weeks? He could have helped me get time with the boys. They haven't broken up have they?"

"No. They are still dating." Jason just laughed at his sister. Monica had booked a suite at the casino in Puerto Rico for her and Harry just before the wedding. They were leaving soon and would be away for ten days. Jason had already called down to make sure the manager moved them to the owner's suite and didn't charge them for anything. He wanted his mother to have fun.

"Harry sometimes travels for business. He might have been away. Or they might have spent time together when the boys weren't around." Liz said smirking. She was talking about overnight visits. A thought occurred to Liz. "You haven't contacted this perfect boyfriend you found yet have you?"

"No." Emily said feeling relieved, because she planned to make the call tomorrow if Liz approved of him. "Which is a good thing, because that would have been a mess."

"Yeah, it would have." Jason just nodded.

"Aunt Em, come play with us!" Cameron said sticking his head out of the tent.

"Okay, you two are boring." She said to Jason and Liz as she kicked off her shoes. "I'm going to play. Feel free to nap." The young doctor said before joining her nephews inside the spacious enclosure. "I told Milo we are having dinner here."

"You failed to mention that you suspect Harry is going to pop the question." Liz whispered to her husband.

"I don't want to steal his thunder. That is an announcement they should make, if it happens." Jason whispered back. "I was tempted to keep quiet about mom dating." He said chuckling. "That would have been funny watching Em get out of that mess. But I don't want mom upset."

Liz's heart just melted. When Jason loved you, he did everything in his power to make sure you were happy. "I'm going to go prepare a snack for the boys, and I guess Em too." She said getting up.

"I'll come help." He could kiss on his girl, without grossing out his oldest son. It had been over an hour, and that was way too long.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 44

"Hey, are you busy today?" Liz asked her sister in-law. Emily had the day off and might have plans.

"Nope. I was just about to call you and see if I could come over. Milo isn't off today and if left alone I will only get into trouble." Emily said grinning.

"Actually I need someone to watch the boys. Somewhere other than here." Liz had told the nanny she wasn't needed today and then she got a phone call which proved that statement wrong.

"They can come over." Emily heard an odd tone in Liz's voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Steven just called me, he's at Port Charles International Airport." Liz said taking a deep breath. "He wants to talk to me."

"Um." Emily wasn't really sure what to say about that. She knew that the siblings hadn't talked since Steven called to say he wasn't coming to the wedding. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Em was slipping her feet into shoes as they talked.

"Thanks." Liz said before hanging up. "Guys. Aunt Em is coming over to get you!" She yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Cameron appeared at the top. "We will clean up and then come down." He said before dashing off to his room where he was playing trains with Jake. He didn't want mommy to say they couldn't go because they left a mess.

Liz smiled as she headed into the kitchen. No matter what her boys could do that for her. She started coffee brewing and grabbed a plate. Just because she and her brother were not currently getting along didn't mean she got to be rude. She would have refreshments waiting when he got here. Looking over at the phone she almost picked it up and called Jason, but stopped herself. She would call him after her chat with her brother. If her husband came home now, Steven would probably end up with a black eye. A well-deserved one, as far as she was concerned.

* * *

"Liz!" Emily called out as she came into the house.

"In the kitchen." Liz arched an eyebrow at her sister. "That was not fifteen minutes. How fast did you drive?"

"Speed limits are only suggestions when the boys aren't in the car." Emily said with an angelic grin. "I didn't drive that fast. This time of the morning there isn't any traffic. So where is he?"

"I told him thirty minutes when he called. So he should be driving over now." Liz said getting herself a glass of water. "I wasn't this nervous at my first hospital board meeting last month." She had accepted Lila's offer of a seat and had been welcomed enthusiastically by her fellow board members. Malcolm Barrington had gone so far as to say it was about time a member of her family sat in the room again.

"Do you expect the visit to go badly?" Emily wanted to know.

"Yes." Liz said not mincing words. "I seriously doubt he is coming here to congratulate me." None of the Hardys or Webbers had called to offer good wishes. In fact they didn't call at all. That didn't hurt, because they weren't a part of her life anyway. Gram and Steven were the only ones Liz spoke to with anything close to regularity, and the older woman had never liked Jason. So the marriage would not get her seal of approval. "Maybe he's coming with papers to commit me to Shadybrook. He can say I am showing poor judgement and am a danger to my children." She said laughing.

"He won't have much luck with that." Emily really didn't understand Elizabeth's family. "Do you want me to hang out here with the critters?" Emily was feeling protective.

"I already told them you were taking them out." Liz didn't want them in the house. Yelling might happen and that would only upset them.

"We will find some way to get into trouble." Emily promised as she stole a cookie. "Is Jason on his way over?"

"No." Liz said shaking her head.

"That's for the best. If you start yelling Phil is going to call him." Emily pointed out. He was on the door today.

"I know." Liz said leaning against the counter. "I called Renaldo, I figure if he is in the house I have a fighting chance of not needing to bail my husband out of jail tonight." If he was called she could possibly persuade Jason to stay in his office if her guard was on the premises.

"Who is going to bail out Renaldo?" Emily wanted to know.

"Good question." Liz said taking a deep breath. Her guard was incredibly protective of her. If her brother started doing anything that could be considered threatening, it was going to provoke a response. "At least Steven is coming today, I want to be in a good mood tomorrow."

"I'm excited to go gown shopping with Nadine." Emily had been asked to stand up as a bridesmaid. The wedding was next year, in late January, so Georgie was going to be a bridesmaid too. Liz was acting as the matron of honor. They were just looking at bridal gowns during this first shopping trip. When Nadine made a selection it would set the tone for everything else. All the nurse knew was that she wanted to be a winter bride.

"Have you picked a gown for the art museum gala?" Liz wanted to know. Next month was the ball to celebrate the opening of her wing at the museum. It had almost sunk in that Jason did that for her.

"I did, and no I'm not telling you what it looks like." Emily said smiling wide. "I'm going to look good though." The doctor said doing a little dance.

Liz just had to laugh. She heard footsteps and stood up straight.

"Hi Aunt Em!" Cameron said as the boys hugged her legs.

"Do I know you?" Emily asked being silly. "You look really familiar."

Jake just cracked up. For some reason this never failed to make the little boy laugh. Cameron was old enough to get that this was a joke so he didn't say anything. "What are we going to do today?" Cameron wanted to know.

"How about if we take a trip to the park, and then go get some ice cream after?" Emily would call when they were at the old fashioned parlor to see if it was okay to bring the boys back.

"Cool!" Cameron always loved the park, and ice cream was the best.

"Cool." Jake repeated liking that plan as well.

"Are you coming mommy?" Cameron wanted to know.

"No, I have something I need to do." Liz told her oldest son. "Have fun, and listen to your aunt."

"We will." Cameron said taking his younger brother's hand.

"Good luck." Emily said as she gave Liz a hug.

"Thanks." Liz said loving the support. Emily walked out with the boys and not a minute later Renaldo walked into the kitchen. "My brother is coming over, and I haven't told Jason yet." She said being honest. "I'm hoping to get through this without having to call my husband."

"If your brother behaves that can happen." Renaldo would respect Liz's wishes as long as she wasn't in danger. Her brother stomping on her emotionally fit that description. The guard knew that his boss was not a fan of Dr. Steven Webber.

"Fair enough. Would you like some coffee and cookies?" Liz pointed to the plate.

"I'm good for now." Renaldo said before heading back to the porch to wait for the guest to arrive.

* * *

She took a deep breath before opening her front door. Steven was standing on the porch between Renaldo and Phil. She was guessing that the scowl on his face was because he had been patted down before he could ring the doorbell. "Steven."

"Liz." He said looking at his sister.

"Come in." She said stepping back. "We can talk in the kitchen. Straight back."

"I'll be in the living room." Renaldo said following the doctor in.

"He acts like I'm planning on hurting you." Steven said clearly annoyed.

"Based on our last several conversations he has just cause." Liz said shrugging one shoulder. "Would you like coffee or a cookie?"

"No." Steven said pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

"So, are you on your way somewhere and this is a layover?" Liz couldn't see him intentionally coming to Port Charles. There was no reason for that.

"I'm applying for a job at General Hospital. I figured I should let you know before we bumped into one another in the hall." Steven said getting to the point of the visit.

"That won't happen, I don't work there anymore." Liz told him. "It also won't happen because you won't be working there either."

Steven looked at his sister in confusion before he asked sneering. "Is Jason going to run me out of town?"

"No, I am." Liz said giving him a small smile. "I sit on the board of the hospital. Jason's grandfather sits at the head of the board. We'll make sure you don't get offered a contract. This is my town, and the one place I don't have to worry about the fact that I'm the lesser Webber. I don't have to listen to everyone say that the only thing I do is make decisions that disappoint or bring shame to the family name. It's going to stay that way. I have enough contacts here to make sure you never get a job anywhere in Port Charles." She rarely threw around her weight. She didn't need to constantly remind people who she was connected to, but for Steven she would make an exception.

"I'm willing to test that theory." Steven told her. He was still convinced that her marriage to Jason was a mistake. He also thought someone in the family should be around to help Liz put the pieces of her life back together when she realized that.

Liz had to laugh. "You're so transparent Steven. My life isn't going to implode and I won't need you to point out what I need to do to make it better. I've been trying to get to the place I belong my entire life, to the place I am now, and I finally made it. I didn't expect the family to celebrate with me. Which was good because I'd be crushed if that was the case. Nor am I going to spend the rest of my life living under a cloud of your judgement." She was starting to lose her temper. "I'm giving you a chance to leave, but if you start this fight you will not win. I will do everything in my power to destroy you, and not lose a moment of sleep over it." As of now she considered him, and the rest of the people she was connected to through DNA, a threat to her family.

Steven looked at his sister. He'd never seen her this confident in herself. He also was beginning to believe that she wasn't blowing smoke. That if he stayed in Port Charles she would make his life miserable. If Jason couldn't do it, then Edward could. "How can you say this marriage is a good decision, Elizabeth? It's changing you in the worst possible way. You didn't go around issuing threats before."

"I can say that because I'm happy." Liz said smiling wide. "For the first time in my life I'm with someone who loves me, without conditions. I'm not giving that up. Not for you or anyone else in our family. I'm done being a people pleasure who is living her life for everyone but me. You should ask yourself why you get to be happy, and live the life you want but I don't. Or maybe you're just jealous. Mom and dad planned your entire life out for you and you never found the courage to stand up and say no." Liz stood up. "This conversation is done. There is no point in saying anything else. You're either going to heed my warning and leave, or you'll stay and whatever happens is on you."

Steven stood up as well. "The longer you wait the less chance you'll have of mending the breach this marriage will cause within the family."

"Have you not been paying attention Steven? I haven't talked to anyone in the family, but you and Gram in years. When I called to invite her to the wedding she made it clear I didn't need to call anymore." Liz stopped and just looked at him. "Even if I did decide tomorrow to call anyone I doubt they would pick up."

"I picked up." Steven pointed out.

"You did, and I'm grateful for that because it kept Em safe." Liz told her brother. "But then you came to visit and the day after my engagement party you told me I was making a mistake. You didn't even care that I was happy. You just wanted me to do what you and the rest of the family thought was right."

"The entire family is being linked to criminals." Steven pointed out. "Don't you care about that?"

"Jason's never been convicted of a crime. Unlike Uncle Rick who can't even come back into the country because he is facing jail time as an accomplice in Theresa Carter's death. You know, the woman he was having an affair with. That makes him a convicted felon. Then of course there's your mother who has been in an institution for the criminally insane for years. I don't think we have time to list all the crimes she's committed. Considering Gram tried to force me to be with Lucky who was a junkie and whose father was a con artist, Jason shouldn't even be an issue for them." Liz said in a sarcastic tone. "We can go round and round on this Steven, but the outcome is going to be same. Me not falling in line. Tell everyone you tried, and I was just stubborn to listen."

What little doubt he had that his sister would run him out of town simply vanished. Liz finally had something in her life she was willing to buck the family to keep. "I guess I won't apply for that job after all."

"Good call. You should also make your visit here a short one." Liz warned him. "Buffalo is nice, go spend some time there until you fly out."

"Good bye Elizabeth." Steven didn't expect to see his sister again.

"Good bye Steven." Liz had made her choice, and she didn't regret cutting ties with the Webbers and Hardys. "Give Karen my best."

With a nod he turned and headed for the front door. In the kitchen Elizabeth closed her eyes and just let the tension she'd been carrying go. When she opened them Renaldo was standing in the kitchen. "Jason is on his way home."

"Thank you for waiting until my meeting was over." She said smiling.

"You didn't need back up." Renaldo returned her grin. "But I had to report this."

"I know." Liz said pushing the plate of the cookies over so he could take one. "I'm not upset." Nor did she feel like he had tattled on her. Jason needed to know that Steven had come here with the intention of talking her into ending the marriage. Jason wouldn't be worried about her brother succeeding, but about her being hurt. Which wasn't the case, still some time spent with her guy was just what she needed.

* * *

She was in the backyard when he found her. Jason stopped and watched her for a moment, just letting how he felt about her fill him up. She was simply everything, and he hated to think that of her suffering pain because of her idiotic family members.

The call from Renaldo had Jason swearing a blue streak as he walked out of the office. Marco had asked if they were going to one of the warehouses to handle a problem, and Jason said not yet, but maybe later. He was only half joking. If Steven came back then the joke would be over. Right now Dr. Webber was sitting in the courtyard of Kelly's, and yeah he was being watched.

"Hi." Liz turned and gave her guy a bright smile. "You took longer to get here than I thought."

"I had to talk to Cody first." Jason said walking over and wrapping her up in a hug. "Where are the boys?"

"Em." Liz said snuggling close. "Is Steven still here?"

"Yeah. Spinelli hacked into Steven's phone. Your brother moved his flight up, he will be leaving in about four hours and not tomorrow as originally planned. He called the hospital." Jason didn't know what that was about.

"Canceling his interview." Liz heard the confusion in her husband's voice. "He came here to apply for the head of trauma job. It would put him in a position to watch and wait for me to realize you are the very definition of evil. I explained that would be a very bad idea. Apparently he listened to me. That has to be a first with my family."

"Are you okay?" Jason looked down into her eyes, she was in flats today and their height difference was even more obvious.

"I am. It would probably be a good idea to have Spin dig around and see if Steven has done something he shouldn't have. Members of my family rarely go quietly. If I have something on him he will leave me be." Liz told her guy. It was sad to think that she had to go that route, but no one was allowed to threaten what she and Jason had built. Those days were over.

"Will anyone else show up?" Jason wanted to know.

"I don't think so, but Spin can shake the entire family tree if he wants. Just to be on the safe side." Liz stepped out of her hubby's arms. "Want to go to lunch with me?"

"That sounds nice. I have to go back to the office after because I have a meeting." Jason would rather come back home and hang out with his wife. "We can go to The Grille."

"That sounds perfect." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jason let her know.

"Let me get my purse, and we can head out." Liz said walking back to the house. He stood where he was and just enjoyed the view. He would keep an eye on her just to make sure she really was okay, and he would get Spin started on his assignment.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 45

"I think you might be the only board member who has ever worked as a volunteer at the hospital." Emily said looking over at her sister in-law.

"I like working with the kids, and this also lets me see how things are going in the hospital. It's kind of hard to make policy when you have no idea what is going on down on the wards." Liz pointed out. That had Emily and Georgie, who was eating with them, both nodding.

On Tuesday and Thursdays nine a.m. to eleven-thirty a.m. Liz oversaw art time. She set up in the main room on the ward and any of the pediatric patients who wished to come be creative had a chance to do so. The kids always had a good time and they had plenty of ways to express themselves. Painting, pencils, crayons, markers, and molding clay were all set up in stations at the low tables. All the supplies had been donated by Morgan International, so the Peds budget hadn't been affected. The program was a rousing success.

"Shoot." Emily said looking at her pager. "I need to go. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Leave your tray I'll take care of it." Liz offered.

"Thanks." Emily said rushing from the cafeteria.

"I'm really glad that I don't get my lunch and breaks interrupted. I'd rip someone's head off." Georgie said laughing at her own joke. "Especially if I'm eating something I've been craving."

"Anything odd?" Liz wanted to know.

"Sauerkraut." Georgie said wrinkling her nose. "Which is strange because I couldn't stand the stuff before I got knocked up. Now we must have it in the house, and only a certain brand. You would think I'd be craving something Irish and not German." She said laughing.

"Babies can be oddly specific." Liz said nodding her head. "So, when are you and Johnny going to tell everyone you're having twins?"

"I told Kelly you would be the one to figure it out." Georgie said laughing. "Can you be bribed to stay silent?"

"I certainly can." Liz said with a wide smile. "Elizabeth Morgan godmother has a really nice ring to it."

"Since we planned on asking you anyway that makes things easy." George told her friend. "Has anyone else figured it out?" They might not say anything to her.

"Emily was asking if I thought you looked big for one baby. I told her that you weren't that big, you just seemed large because you are all belly." Which was true, from the back Georgie didn't look like she was pregnant. "She seemed satisfied with that. However you are just entering your last trimester which means you're going to be getting even bigger and the gig will be up. Also keep in mind twins come early, so we should have the shower soon."

"Robin said the same thing, because she figured it out as well." Georgie confessed as she stole one of Liz's French fries. "My cousin also said that I am missing out on a ginormous gift haul if I don't tell everyone there are two babies coming."

"People give generously at wedding showers and baby showers." Liz confirmed for her friend. "If you feel guilty that folks are buying you things that you can pay for on your own make a donation to a charity for mothers and babies."

"Johnny is worried that if we announce it too soon something bad will happen." Georgie told her friend. "I've started taking his blood pressure at the house, and Kelly is taking it at appointments."

Liz had to cover her mouth she was laughing so hard. "Sorry." She said getting herself back under control. "Tell Johnny to relax. He saw you before the wedding and nothing happened. This will be the same way. Just tell him that the more people who know what the situation is, the more people you have to call on if god forbid something does go wrong."

"That's a good angle. We do know a lot of folks with medical degrees." Georgie was ready to let everyone know their good news. What Liz suggested might get Johnny to loosen up.

"Hi." Robin was walking past the table with a tray. Since her cousin was eating with Liz she would grab a table and sit by herself.

"Hi." Georgie said getting to her feet. "I need to use the restroom. Be right back."

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" Robin asked Elizabeth.

"Have a seat." Liz pointed to a chair next to Georgie's. Sharing space for half an hour wouldn't kill her. If Robin ate alone then Georgie would feel guilty, she didn't need the stress. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Robin smiled and looked at the diamond on her finger. Patrick's proposal had blindsided her, and she hadn't hesitated to accept. It still amazed her that he even asked her out given how she had been behaving. Her stubbornly refusing to let Jason go almost cost her this. "We are going to be sending out invitations next month, I know Patrick would like it if you came."

"If we are here I'd be happy to come." Liz told the petite doctor. They still were not anywhere close to being friends. It was something that wasn't going to change. But Patrick was her friend and Elizabeth wanted him to be happy. They also had Georgie in common, and for her Liz could be civil to Robin.

"I'm in charge of the baby shower and I've never thrown one before. I've never thrown any kind of party before." Robin admitted. "Normally I would ask Johnny to help me, since he is the father, but he dislikes me even more than you do. I know he would put those feelings aside for Georgie, but honestly I'm afraid I will say or do something to make the situation worse. I just don't see us working together ending well. So I'm not sure where to go for help."

Liz didn't dispute the statement of her not liking Robin. Or the one about Johnny. Instead she reached in her wallet and extracted a business card. "Venus Ardonowski is one of the best party planners in the city. She planned my wedding, which was amazing." Liz could admit that. Venus had gone above and beyond to make the day perfect. "Give her a call, and tell Venus I recommended you contact her. She can plan the event for you, and you'll just have to act as hostess. If you ask nicely Lila might even let you use the ballroom at the mansion. The glass doors open up onto the rose garden, and Georgie loves it there." Liz handed over the small piece of cardboard. "Shoot for late next month. The wedding season will be over and vendors will be lowering their prices."

"I don't think Lila likes me either." Robin had burned a lot of bridges.

"She likes Georgie." Liz knew her grandmother would be happy to have the event at the mansion. Monica too, because she also adored Georgie.

"Thanks." Robin said tucking the card away.

"Send out save the date cards soon." Liz told the doctor. Everyone should be around because in a couple of weeks the gala at the museum was taking place, and shortly after that school would be back in session. That signaled the end of family travel season.

Robin nodded.

"Okay, I'm back." Georgie was happy to see her cousin sitting at the table. She wasn't pushing for her cousin and Liz to be friends. Still she would have felt bad if Robin ended up eating alone. "What color is everyone wearing to the gala?" She said picking a subject they should be able to talk about without any issue.

"I'm working that night. I volunteered to cover the ER." Robin figured that Liz wouldn't want her at a celebration in her honor. "But I'd love to hear about what you guys are wearing."

"Robin why don't you tell us about your latest protocol. I bumped into Patrick last week, and he said you were getting published." If Liz could make small talk with Faith Rosco at a business dinner, she could get through lunch with Robin Scorpio.

* * *

"Are you almost done?" Liz asked coming over and wrapping her arms around her husband. She placed her check on his back and just enjoyed how warm he was. It was his night to clean up while she cooked, and she was surprised it was taking him so long since she was wasn't a messy cook.

"I got interrupted." He told her as he finished washing out the final pot. "Johnny called. He had some news to share."

Liz just grinned. It looked like Georgie got her way, as they were leaving the cafeteria she had said that tonight she was going to sit her superstitious hubby down and tell him it was time to make the announcement. Jason turned so he could face his wife. "He and Georgie are having twins. Which you already know."

"Georgie and I discussed it this afternoon. I didn't want to steal their thunder." Liz explained why she kept quiet. "We should be getting a card to save the date for her shower soon."

"The guys are going to get to come?" Jason found that to be surprising.

"Actually I have no idea." Liz said grinning. "I guess it depends on what Georgie wants. Either way we will get to go shopping soon, as the O'Briens are going to be registering any day now." Which was the other thing Georgie said she wanted to talk with Johnny about.

"I never shopped for baby items." Jason remarked grinning.

"Who bought all of Michael's things?" Liz asked surprised.

"Carly. I gave her my credit card and she went shopping for everything that was needed." Jason didn't hurt when talking about his friend anymore. He did miss the boys though. "I came home and there were boxes everywhere, and more clothes than one child needs." But that was Carly, she did everything to excess.

"I have to admit that I went overboard on Cameron's wardrobe as well." Liz said laughing. "Everything was just so cute." They were trying for a baby and she was hoping that they would get to do shopping together sometime before their first anniversary arrived.

"And small." Jason said grinning. "I remember holding up a couple of onesies and having a hard time imagining a human being that tiny." He had enjoyed his time with Michael, and was looking forward to bonding with the next child they would hopefully have. "Babies are amazing."

"That they are." Liz said going up on her toes to give him a kiss. The darkening of his eyes said he was thinking about them being together later. She didn't feel any pressure to get pregnant, just an intense desire to have another child with the man who held her heart.

Jason was sinking into the kiss when the lights in the house went out.

"Mommy!" Cameron's voice cut through the silence. He and Jake had been playing in the den.

"Stay still." Elizabeth called out moving over to the drawer where they kept the flash lights. "Hold Jake's hand."

"Okay." Cameron called back.

"I'll go get the boys." Jason told her, he had the flashlight app on his phone activated. "I'm coming now Cam." He called out so his son would know.

"Okay. Me and Jake are being still." The little boy replied, hoping his dad came soon.

Jason walked down the hall and smiled to put his boys at ease. "Thank you following mommy's instructions so well." He said squatting down.

"Why are the lights out?" Cameron asked his dad. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but he also hadn't ever had the lights all go out at once before.

"I'm guessing that too many people were using too much power. It's been really hot lately, and everyone is using their air conditioners." The other night at dinner Edward had been saying something like this was bound to happen. Looks like he was right.

"Hi guys." Liz said coming in and handing each boy a small flashlight. That would help them to calm down even further. "So now what?" She asked as Jason's phone beeped.

"Now we head over to the mansion." He told her reading the message on his phone. "A security crew will be here shortly to follow us over. In situations like this it helps to have us all in one place."

"Why not here?" Liz wanted to know. She figured their house would be more secure.

"Because this is the obvious place to look for us." Jason let her know. "This would be the site of a first strike, and no I don't think this has anything to do with me." He said because he could see the question in her eyes.

"Jason, the crew is here." Kory was on the door overnight. Since his boss didn't come out he knew everything inside the house was fine.

"We'll be right out." Jason called back. "Come on guys, we need to go check on Nana."

"Okay." Cameron felt better now that both his parents were here and he had a light of his own. He took his mom's hand and they headed to the garage.

* * *

"Hi." Jason wasn't surprised to see his mother, Em, and Milo in the parlor. His grandparents had left for London this morning so this was everyone.

"Who wants to have a sleepover?!" Emily asked before her mom could sneak in and steal the boys.

"We do!" Cameron loved sleepovers. "Right Jake."

"Right." Jake said smiling and nodding.

"We have the sleeping bags all set up. We are staying here in the mansion tonight." Emily explained to Liz.

"I figured as much." Liz didn't mind Em taking the boys, in fact she was happy about it. Doing something fun would make this even less frightening.

"You guys can share a sleeping bag." Milo told the little boys he considered to be nephews.

"How come there are lights here?" Cameron wanted to know.

"The emergency generator is on." Jason answered, it didn't surprise him Cameron would ask. His son was highly observant. "The lights are only on in certain rooms to conserve power." Tomorrow he was going to call around and start pricing solar panels. As soon as possible all his holdings would have them. So would the mansion.

"Okay, let's head up and get snuggled into the sleeping bags. Milo is going to tell you guys a story about growing up in Italy." Emily said picking up Jake, while Cameron got a piggyback ride. "Say goodnight to your parents."

"Night!" Both boys called out as they left the room.

"You two should head up. I'm waiting for Harry, who should be here shortly." Monica let them know.

"Okay. Night mom." Liz said getting a hug.

"Night. My guys are on the grounds." Jason let her know. A very visible show of security.

"I know. Milo explained and he called the head of the team so they would let Harry on the grounds." Monica said as her son kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Jason said heading to the stairs to go find his girl.

"Are you heading out?" Liz wouldn't be surprised if the answer was yes.

"I need to check in, then I'll have an answer for you." Jason replied pulling out his phone again.

"I'll hop in the shower while you do that." Liz said giving him a kiss in case he left while she was in the bathroom. She had just finish rinsing her hair free of shampoo when the door to the glass enclosure answered. "So we get to have a sleepover of our own?" She asked laughing.

"We do indeed." Jason said wrapping his arms around her waist. He had good men working for him, and they had the situation under control. The territory was quiet and Cody didn't expect that to change. He had tightened security to be on the safe side, but he was thinking they would pass a problem free night. Especially since the surrounding cities were dark too.

"You can help me finish getting clean." Liz said turning in his arms.

"I'd much rather help you get dirty." Jason said bringing his lips to the soft skin behind her ear.

"I like the sound of that." Liz replied already feeling breathless.

"Good." He replied before taking her mouth in a carnal kiss. He loved the feel of her lips beneath his. Loved how her sweetness simply exploded on his tongue until the only she was the only think he could think off. Wanting more contact he lifted her off her feet and walked forward until she was against the wall.

Elizabeth turned herself over to him, and let her husband take her wherever he wanted to. She liked that she felt safe enough that she didn't need to be in control all the time. She also loved that he felt secure enough to not always need to lead. His lips moved down the column of her neck and she moaned in delight. When he pressed his hard cock against her center and started to rock the intensity of the feelings almost stole her breath. "That feels incredible."

"Yes, it does." Jason said rocking just a bit faster. "Did you know that the room we are staying in is the one I used growing up? The one I used before I moved to my new room when I started college." He was enjoying this slow build up to him having her. He liked it when he could take his time and draw out the pleasure for his girl. He also liked it when the passion got so intense he had to have her right then. There was no bad way for them to make love. Dipping his head he took a beaded nipple into his mouth and sucked.

Elizabeth arched hard wanting to get closer. Elizabeth arched hard at the delicious friction he was creating. "Yes." She said in answer to his question and as a statement on what he was doing to her. To the fact that he was hitting just the right spot.

"Did you also know, that I've never had sex in that room?" Jason asked rocking just a little faster. The room had been redone to reflect that he was now a grown up. A door had been added to the wall where the seating area was to create access to the bedroom next door. That was where the boys normally stayed. A family suite had been created just for them. "I think we should rectify that."

"I think you are right." Liz said her short nails digging into Jason's shoulder. If she wasn't careful she was going to leave marks.

"Come for me first." He said pushing harder against her. "I'm greedy and I want to hear you calling my name before I take you to bed and make you scream it." He shifted his hold a bit to pull her tighter against him and could feel a rush of moisture from her center as she tipped over.

Her fingers were fisted in his short hair and she was starting to tremble.

"Jason." Elizabeth did indeed say his name as the pleasure rolled through her. Her hands were now on his shoulders and her short nails were digging into the hard muscle. She had to force her fingers to relax so she didn't leave any marks.

He turned off the water and took them into the bedroom. Since they were both wet getting into bed wouldn't happen just yet, but that was fine he could work with that. Instead he put his wife down beside the bed and urged her forward. "Put your hands on the mattress." His voice was gravelly because he was strung tight. When she did, he lined them up and slowly slipped inside her still pulsing channel. "This is the most amazing feeling in the world." He said starting to pump his hips. "You hold me so tight like you never want to let me go." He said placing his hands on her hips and starting to pump his hips. Long slow strokes to push the simmering fire between them into a roaring blaze.

"Oh…my…god." Liz said gripping the blankets and rocking back against him in the rhythm he had set. It was always great between them, but she burned that much more when he talked during sex. Something he knew.

"Do you like the way I feel inside you?" Jason asked running his hands down the smooth skin of her back.

"Yesss!" She hissed out feeling the coil inside her tighten with each stroke of his cock. He was hitting another magical spot deep inside her and it was almost more than she could take. "More!" She demanded, he was the only one who could make this ache stop.

"Yes ma'am." Jason said chuckling. He placed both hands on her hips and stroked faster. He was always happy to give his girl what she wanted Jason stroked harder and faster into her willing body. Leaning forward he placed one hand on the bed for better leverage and stroked faster still. Stroked until they were both unable to speak because it was so good. He placed his lips back on that spot behind her ear and sucked which proved to be the breaking point for his wife.

"JASON!" Liz screamed in pleasure. Giving him exactly what he has said he wanted. Nothing else existed but him and the feelings he brought out in her. Colors exploded behind her eyelids and her whole body shook as she rode the crest of pleasure.

"Baby." Jason growled as her inner muscles clamped down on his cock and he let her release trigger his. He didn't hold back and gave her everything inside him. Filling her body as he also filled her heart. He was shaking when he finally rested his head between her shoulder blades. It took a minute but he found the strength to pull from her. "Okay?" He asked just checking on her.

"Amazing." Liz said breathing hard.

"Don't move. I'll get us a cloth and some towels." He told her.

"I don't think I can move. My legs are like jelly." She said laughing. It was a good thing no one else had a room near theirs.

"I like hearing that." Jason whispered in her ear. He kissed the back of her neck and she trembled. They would rest and more than likely make love again later in the night.

She watched him walk into the bathroom and had to grin. Blackouts were going to be her new favorite thing. She hoped they had another one next week.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	46. Chapter 46

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 46

"Jason, can you help me?" Elizabeth called out to her hubby.

"Sure thing." Jason said walking over the closet where she was getting dressed, and stopping short. "Wow!" He said taking in his wife. "You look stunning."

"Thanks." Liz said smiling wide. "As soon as I saw this dress, I knew it would be perfect for tonight." The deep blue floor length gown was all about the details. It had wide seams in a faux braided look, they circled the neckline from the back and around to the wide lower points of the bodice. The middle of the low neckline had two independent seams that dropped and curved under the breast to the outside where they dissected the seam falling from around the shoulders and down the outside of the square neckline. The center seams continued around to create the waistline. The outer seams fell down vertically where they crossed the center seams creating two seams and pleats that fell straight down. It created a beautiful textured draping and she loved it.

"You are certainly going to be the center of attention tonight." Jason said smiling.

"I doubt it. We will be surrounded by priceless pieces of art." Liz told him. "I'm sure the Dali artworks will be what everyone is looking at." The museum was hosting the exhibition to celebrate the opening of the new gallery named after her. "If they aren't looking at you. Have I mentioned how much I love you in a tuxedo?"

"I don't wear them for everyone." Jason hated them, but tonight was black tie and it was to celebrate his wife. It helped that he could wear a tie and not a bowtie. The custom fitted wool and silk blend suit probably wouldn't leave the closet again until New Year's Eve, unless they didn't go out. "What can I help you with?"

"I need help putting on my necklace." Liz picked up the large black velvet square she had just taken from their home safe.

"Absolutely." Jason said lifting the piece of jewelry and placing it around Elizabeth's neck. "I like that you went out and got earrings to match it."

"This necklace still takes my breath away when I see it." Liz said touching a finger to the largest stone. Against the darker color of her dress the yellow really popped.

Jason put his hands in his pocket and smiled at their reflection in the mirror. Without her having to say it he knew that she hadn't sat around dreaming about owning expensive items of jewelry. Unlike some of the women that had been in his life material items didn't mean a lot to her, but she would treasure every item he gave her. "Let me get my jacket and then we can head out."

"I still need to put on my shoes." She said lifting the skirt of her dress and walking out into their bedroom. Her four inch navy blue suede heels were by the door. While she put her feet into the shoes she watched Jason put on his jacket and just had to hum low. The man was seriously sexy, it was distracting in the best way. "All set."

"Okay." He walked over and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Let's go down and say goodnight to the boys." Ali was hanging out with them. This was going to be a late night so when they returned home one of the guys would drive the nanny home.

* * *

"Hi!" Liz gave Georgie a hug. It took a while to make it to the table where her VIP guests were sitting. She had arrived almost an hour and a half ago and it seemed like she had been talking to someone or another for that entire time. A good portion of those people were members of the press. She'd also posed for enough photos to make it so she didn't want to see a camera again for a good long while. "You guys look beautiful." She told the ladies who had gathered around for hugs.

"Thanks. I was happy to find something that fit." Georgie was wearing a burgundy lace maternity gown with coordinating kitten heels. "I was getting worried because I was running out of time."

"You are putting the rest of us to shame with that pregnancy glow." Nadine told her friend. The nurse was in a floor length pale pink embroidered gown with a sheer lace yoke. Her stunning engagement ring was on her left hand and before they left the house Cody had surprised her with diamond drop earrings that left her speechless.

"You look amazing." Emily assured her friend, even though she knew Nadine was not fishing for a complement. The young doctor had opted for a form fitting floor length cornflower blue gown with a razorback that took it from plain to sexy. This was a dress that was more about the woman in it, than anything else. Like her friends she had plenty of sparkle going on from her jewelry.

While the ladies all looked amazing they had made sure that none of them wore anything that would upstage Elizabeth. That was easy to do because Liz got her gown first and everyone else shopped for their gowns together. Nadine wanted help because she hadn't ever gone to an event this high profile. Georgie was the only one who didn't find an outfit during their outing. She had turned to the internet and clearly hit a home run.

"Where is mom?" Liz didn't see her at the table.

"On the dance floor with Harry." Emily pointed to where the couple was swaying to the music. She had been getting to know her mom's boyfriend and was happy to discover that she really liked him. More importantly she liked the way her mother smiled while talking about him. Alan would always be in her mom's heart, but that didn't threaten Harry one bit.

"She looks stunning." Liz said smiling. Her mother in-law had gone with a black gown with lace sleeves and daring side slit. Since Monica had great legs, which she credited to running through the halls of the hospital, it was a move the ladies all applauded.

"That necklace is, well I don't think I have words for what it is." Georgie told her friend.

"I imagine that Johnny is going to give you something amazing to show off after you give birth." Liz replied smiling.

"He had better give her something really nice considering she is doing double duty." Emily added on. Since the secret about the twins was out, the only thing they didn't know now were the genders. The O'Briens had said they weren't sharing and everyone was respecting that. So the theme of the shower was nursery rhymes which was nice and gender neutral.

"I told him he didn't have to get me anything, but he said the guys would give him major grief if he didn't." Georgie grinned at the ladies. "I think they are worse than we are." Georgie said laughing. Still she had made sure her husband knew that she didn't expect gifts for having these babies. She wanted them as much as he did.

"How long do you have before the curator comes to get you?" Emily wanted to know. They had been watching her work the room.

"I'm done. I arranged to do all my interviews at once. It just made sense from a security standpoint. From this moment on I get to sit back and enjoy the party like everyone else." Liz said grinning. While she had talked with the reporters Renaldo had been standing right behind her. Now he could relax too. "I am hoping at some point to hit the dance floor. After dinner because I'm ready to eat."

"I'm sure you burned a lot of calories just from nervous energy." Nadine thought Liz had been very calm under pressure. "Did you have input on the menu?"

"Yeah." Liz nodded as she smiled and waved to someone across the room. "What we are having is delicious, so no worries there. And there is chocolate for dessert."

"No surprise there." Emily said laughing.

Jason walked over and put his arm around his wife's waist. He had been standing not too far from the ladies talking with some of the guys. "They are about to start serving dinner, so we should head to our table." They were sitting with the museum board, which thankfully included their grandparents. Jason would have someone to talk with during the meal.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Liz said getting some hugs before they began to make their way across the room.

* * *

The second Jason closed the door behind them Elizabeth kicked off her heels. "That feels amazing." She said as the coolness of the floor seeped into her feet. "My shoes were really comfortable, but after five hours I'm still ready for them to come off."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." Ali came out of the living room.

"How was the night?" Elizabeth asked their nanny.

"Great. The boys were well behaved like always." Ali let them know. "Did you have fun?" She had been able to watch them arrive on television. Cameron and Jake had clapped when their parents appeared on the screen.

"Amazing." Liz said laughing.

"Good. I'll see you next week." Ali said before slipping on her jacket and heading for the door.

"Chris is waiting to take you home." Jason let her know.

"Thank you Mr. Morgan." Ali waved before leaving the house.

"I'm going to go check on the boys while you do a walk through." Liz said bending over to grab her shoes. "I'll meet you in our room. Can you undo the clasp for me please?" She knew he would check in with whoever was watching things overnight before coming up. Which was good because she wanted time to set up a surprise.

Both Cameron and Jake were sleeping soundly so she headed to the master suite. From the drawer of her nightstand she grabbed an envelope and put it on Jason's pillow before putting her necklace and earrings away. Then she went to the bathroom to get changed into her nightgown and wait for her guy to come up.

* * *

Jason also stopped in the boys rooms, just wanting to give them each a kiss. By the time he got to the suite he shared with Elizabeth his jacket and tie were off, and his shirt was most of the way unbuttoned. His wife was nowhere in sight so he finished getting undressed. It wasn't until he was standing beside the bed that he noticed the envelope. His name was on it, in Elizabeth's graceful handwriting.

Opening it he found one single sheet of paper inside. At the top of the page was his wife's name next to the word patient. Under that were the words blood panel. That got his attention. He moved down the page noting that she was healthy and at the very bottom his eyes got wide with what was typed on the last line.

Pregnancy test results: Positive. Looking up he saw her standing in the doorway to the bathroom smiling at him. "We're pregnant." He said answering her smile with one of his own.

"I found out this afternoon when Kelly asked me to stop by her office before I went to get my hair done." Liz said as her eyes filled with tears. "All that practice paid off." She said laughing.

He let the paper fall to the bed and walked over to where she was standing. "How are you feeling?" He asked taking her in his arms.

"Great. No sickness so far." Liz said snuggling close. "I suspected last week. Lots of little things that added up to a possible pregnancy."

"You're late." He had noted that, but didn't say anything because Kelly said Elizabeth might be irregular once she went off the pill.

"Two weeks tomorrow. Kelly would normally wait until then to run a test, but since I've done this before she trusted my instincts." Liz told him. "We need to go in and talk with her next week."

"You're high risk?" He was guessing.

"Not at the moment." Liz rubbed his arm to calm him down. Her pregnancy with Jake ended with a partial abruption brought on by blood pressure issues. Hiding that Jason was the father of her baby had stressed her out. It had been too dangerous for them to go public. Verbal attacks from Lucky and Gram's disapproval hadn't helped things. "Kelly said everything could go textbook. I don't see me having as much stress this go round. She just wants to be careful."

"I'm going to take good care of both of you." Jason promised her.

"I didn't tell you earlier because you would have been hovering all night." She said laughing. "I don't want anyone to know just yet."

"Yeah, I would have." Jason had to laugh at himself. "Now that I do know, the hovering can start now." He lifted her off her feet and took them to bed. Holding her close he let the knowledge that they had created another life continue to sink in. "In the morning let me know when the appointment with Kelly is and I'll put it on my calendar."

"We may have to change our Christmas plans." She warned him. They were spending the holiday in Capri. It would be the first trip out of the country for the boys and she hoped they could still go.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Monica will be more than happy to have us at the mansion again." Jason said rubbing his wife's back. "Twins don't run in your family do they?" He wanted to know. Johnny was a mess.

"No." Liz said laughing. "It's not always a genetic issue though. The gene for fraternal twins can be passed down from mother to child. Identical twins can just happen to anyone. My hormone levels are not high enough to indicate I am carrying more than one baby. The egg would have split by now." She said trying to relax that worry.

"If we had twins we could handle it." Jason let her know.

"We could, but we aren't." She said starting to feel sleepy. "I'm so happy you get to experience this from the beginning."

"Me too." Jason said pulling her closer. "Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." Liz said barely awake.

As she drifted off to sleep Jason smiled into the darkness. Their family was growing. He was going to do everything he could to make sure her needs were met. He would also be praying that both Elizabeth and their child remained safe and healthy. "Thank you." He said softly before closing his eyes and sleeping as well.

* * *

Seven and a half months later…

"What are we going to name her?" Liz looked over her husband's shoulder. He had been holding their daughter since the nurse brought her down from the nursery. A textbook birth had followed a complication free pregnancy.

"I have no idea." Jason said looking into the sleeping face of his daughter. She looked exactly like her mother. In other words she was beautiful. "I want to give her a strong name."

"You said the same thing when we named Jake." Liz reminded him.

"You set the bar high with Cameron. That is a great name." Jason told his wife.

"Hold on." She grabbed her phone. "What about Amalia, it means industrious? We can call her Lia for short."

"Amalia Morgan." Jason repeated smiling. "I like that. What about a middle name."

Liz looked at her daughter. "Rose, to honor Lila."

"Amalia Rose Morgan." Jason said smiling. "I love that." He put the baby in the bassinet and came back to where his wife was sitting up. "And I love you. More today than yesterday, and I will love you more tomorrow than I do today."

Liz had to wipe away tears. "I love you too. My heart has always been yours." She wanted him to know.

"The boys are going to be here in a few hours to meet their sister. You should get some rest." Jason was going to make sure Elizabeth took time to heal.

"Lie down with me?" Elizabeth requested stretching out. She could get a short nap in before it was time for Lia to eat again.

"Absolutely." Jason said kicking off his boots. His wife was in his arms, his daughter was sleeping close by, and his boys would be here in a short while. As far as he was concerned life was perfect.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	47. Chapter 47

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue

"Standing there looking out the window isn't going to make them arrive any faster." Jason pointed out. His wife was almost vibrating with happiness. For the first time in a few years all the kids were going to be here for Christmas. He had to admit to being excited himself. While they were in constant contact with all their children, visits only happened a couple of times a year. Getting them all together at the same time could be hard.

"I know." Elizabeth turned and smiled at her husband. Then she turned back and looked out the window again. "I can feel you smirking at me."

"I would do no such thing." Jason said smirking. Once the kids arrived and Elizabeth cried over them they were going to the mansion where Emily and Milo were hosting a larger get together. Their mother and Harry had flown in last night. Once she retired from the hospital they moved to Amsterdam where the executive offices of the Silver family holdings were located. The O'Briens and their kids would be there. Same with the Pauls and their crew. Diane and Francis were dropping by before leaving for Italy. Some other folks would also be dropping by, it promised to be a lot of fun.

"A car is coming!" Elizabeth said hurrying from the window and going over to open the door. "Hi!" She called out. The only reason she hadn't run out was because Jason was holding her.

"It's too cold to be out without a jacket." He said still trying not to laugh.

"Hi mom." Jake wrapped his arms around both his parents, pretty much squashing his mom between him and his dad. The grin on his face said it was intentional.

"Hi." She said when Jake moved back. "Now move." She said pushing her son aside and opening her arms. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good mom." Cassandra Paul-Morgan said walking into the house and letting her mother in-law help her with her coat. Jake's wife, and Nadine and Cody's eldest child was just over four months pregnant. "Ta da!" She said showing off her baby bump.

"Come sit down and then I'll get you something to drink." Liz said fussing. "Did you go see your parents first?"

"I did. Mom cried." Cassie said taking a seat.

Out in the hall Jake looked at his dad. "Guess I'm not as important huh?" He asked laughing.

"No one supersedes the bump." He said knowingly. "I'm happy to see you."

"Am I the first one here?" Jake asked taking off his jacket. It was a long flight from San Diego. He worked as an environmental lawyer while his wife was an exotic vet on staff at the world famous zoo the city was home to.

"Yes." Jason nodded. Despite the fact that Cameron lived here, Jake beat his brother over. That might have something to do with the fact that Cameron had spent most of last week outside the city. He and his wife might have slept in today. "Coffee?"

"Would be great." Jake said following his dad back into the kitchen.

* * *

When the next car arrived Elizabeth grabbed her coat and stepped out onto the porch. The fact that she saw this couple regularly didn't at all diminish the strength of the hugs she gave out. "I missed you guys last week at dinner." Most Sundays Cameron and Emma had dinner at the farm house.

This pairing had been shocking. Cameron had gone off to graduate school in Philadelphia to get his master's degree in business. While there he had met a lovely pre-med student named Emma. They heard a lot about the young woman and Elizabeth had been excited when he son called to say he was bringing her home.

The second she opened the door Liz knew she was looking at Robin Scorpio's daughter. The Drakes, because Robin took Patrick's last name, moved away from Port Charles about a month after Georgie gave birth to her twins. Patrick got an offer to go work with his father in Seattle and took it. They had been gone for about six weeks when Georgie mentioned that they were expecting, which is what prompted the move in the first place. Robin didn't want to raise her child in Port Charles. While Liz knew Patrick had a daughter she didn't know anything else about the child.

That first dinner had been interesting. The first dinner with both sets of parents which took place to celebrate Cameron's graduation was awkward to say the least. That was when the kids learned their parents already knew each other. Liz had to give Robin some respect though. She hadn't whitewashed any of their shared history. Getting everything out in the open made it so the wedding wasn't tense. The families rarely mingled, the last time was at little Lila Anna's christening, but when they did they got along fine.

"Just give her the baby and she won't hurt us." Cameron said laughing at his mother.

"I'm happy to see both of you too." Liz said taking her granddaughter. "You are getting so big. Come on in, it's cold." She said leading the small group into the house. "Jake and Cassie are already here."

"Hey." Jason came out and gave his son a hug before giving his daughter in-law a kiss on the cheek. "Hey princess." He said kissing his granddaughter. Any opportunity to spoil her was not passed up. He expected to get a long lecture about the pony he was giving her this Christmas.

"Come sit down." Liz said heading to the living room with her granddaughter on her hip. At some point she might give the little girl back to her parents. Not anytime soon though.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked his son.

"It's good. I took care of the issue last night after we got in." Cameron told his dad. He was his father's second in command when it came to running the business. Francis had retired a few years back, and Johnny was now the head of his own organization in Rochester. Cody was running Crimson Pointe. Between them they kept the area stable. When Jason retired which would be in a few years, then Cameron would become the new head of the Morgan Organization.

"That means we can kick back and relax today." Jason nodded, he would talk with Johnny at the mansion. Cameron had taken Andrew, Johnny's oldest son, with him since this was a potential threat to both organizations.

Jason hadn't been looking for either of his boys to follow in his footsteps. When it became clear that Cameron was going into the business no matter what Jason had asked Johnny to hire him. There was no better person to train someone for life in this world. Johnny agreed on the condition that Jason hire Andrew, because like Cameron he was determined to follow in his dad's footsteps.

Neither man was easy on the boys. They didn't get special treatment and they had to earn their spots. Now both boys were strong, level headed, good men. They wouldn't make the mistakes that both Jason and Johnny watched Sonny make due to ego. Jason knew that when he went away the territory was in good hands with his son. In fact he and Elizabeth were going to Capri on the twenty-sixth when all the festivities were over. The O'Briens were joining them.

* * *

"Look who finally made it." Cameron chided his sister as he opened the front door.

"Get out of the way." Lia said shoving her brother so that she could get to their mother.

"Hi sweetie." Liz said holding her daughter close. Since she lived full time in London they generally only saw each other a couple of times a year. Whenever they went to the villa they stopped off, coming and going, to see their youngest child.

Lia had taken over as CEO of ELQ when AJ stepped down due to health issues. Years of drinking had led to liver disease. He was doing okay now, but the doctors had recommended he stay retired. When Amalia officially took control both brothers had wondered if their grandfather was rolling over in his grave because a woman was running the company. Liz reminded the brothers that Tracy hadn't been denied the position because of her gender. It was her disposition that made Edward say she could never run his company.

Since Lia had been running the business profits were up and the economic forecast was bright. Elizabeth was incredibly proud of her daughter. "You look great."

"Not bad for an international flight." Lia said letting her dad hug on her. "Sean is grabbing the bags." Like her siblings she was staying in the house. Their mother would cry if she or Jake booked a hotel room.

"I swear you packed enough clothes for a month." Sean O'Brien said coming into the house and putting down a small mountain of luggage. He was the younger of the twins, and Lia's husband. While his brother had been interested in the family business, Sean spent a lot of time hanging out in his Aunt Liz's studio. Art had called to him from early on, and never let go. Now he was well known artist, who regularly sold out his openings.

Both in London and the gallery here in Port Charles his sister owned which was the only place in the United States you could purchase his work. Kyra O'Brien-Paul also had a love of art, but not a lick of talent. So she opened a gallery where she sold her brother's and her godmother's art.

"Lia always over packs. On family vacations it took us, dad, and the guards to get her bags off the plane." Jake had come out to pick on his little sister, because that never got old.

Lia simply stuck her tongue out at her brother. They were unmerciful in how they picked on one another, and she wasn't spared because she was a girl, but she missed both her siblings fiercely. London was where she lived, but she looked forward to the times when they could all be together at home.

"Stand together so I can get a picture." Liz said pulling out her phone.

"No." Lia made a horrified face. "I'm not you." She said laughing. "I can't fly across the pacific and get off the play looking like I had a glam squad with me. Let a girl visit the bathroom first." She hadn't ever seen her mother look bad. Without a drop of make up her mother put everyone to shame. The woman didn't age either. Lia was really hoping she got those genes.

"She's also vain." Cameron said piling on. "In case you didn't know."

"Leave my girl alone." Sean said coming to his wife's defense. "She's perfect just as she is."

"Man, I think my teeth hurt." Jake said shaking his head.

"Go freshen up I have a million pictures to take." Liz said just happy everyone was home.

* * *

"Look at them." Emily said standing by the terrace doors with her best friend. "All the kids are home." Her two girls lived full time in Port Charles and she was thankful for that. Elena had been another child who spent a lot of time in Elizabeth's studio and now Emily's eldest daughter was the owner of, and creative force behind, the Chloe Morgan label. Her last line had sold out in a matter of hours. She was married to Matt Hunter's son Henry. Like his dad he was a neurosurgeon. Emily's youngest daughter Gemma was a resident at the hospital specializing in obstetrics, she was dating Spinelli's son with Ellie, David, who was Johnny's tech guy.

"I know." Liz was smiling wide watching them all talk and laugh with one another. "Jimmy did a great job with the food."

"That he did. I'll be in the gym first thing in the morning." Emily nodded her agreement. Jimmy, or James, was Cody's middle child and Kyra's husband. He owned Polluzo's. Jason had given it to him as a wedding present. "Unlike you, who never gains a pound, my pants are already feeling tight."

"You look amazing and you know it." Liz said shaking her head. Her sister in-law was the Chief of Surgery at General Hospital. Rumor had it that she was about to be named the youngest Chief of Staff in the medical center's history. It was position Emily had worked hard to earn.

"I've been taking pictures all night." Nadine said coming over to stand with her friends. "It's good to see them together." Like Liz she had a child who lived outside the country. Her youngest son Ronan worked in the financial sector and lived in Hong Kong. He had flown in yesterday and ten minutes after walking through the door he was asleep. This morning she had fussed over him while he sat at the table.

"When is Ronan heading back?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"January second. I'm gonna cry for a week." Nadine said laughing at herself. "So when you pass me in the halls have tissues." She told Emily. Nadine was the head nurse at the hospital.

"It's flu season, so that will not be a problem. I always have tissues on me these days." Emily promised her friend. She remember when Ronan left. Nadine had been a mess.

"Hi." Georgie walked over and the ladies had a group hug. "Traffic was a nightmare." They were just arriving. "Now I need to go hug on Sean." She told her friends going to where her son was sitting.

Liz was looking forward to catching up with Georgie. They talked on the phone frequently and meet twice a month for lunch. Now that she lived an hour away they didn't see each other as often, but their bond was still tight. They had sat together at the wedding reception of their children and bawled their eyes out with happiness. Dr. Georgie O'Brien was the head of Occupational Therapy at Rochester General.

Liz's eyes roamed the room. Four generations of family were all under the same roof. She let her gaze linger on each of her children before stopping on the man who held her heart. Jason was standing with the guys, and they were all laughing at something Johnny had said. Jason was her best friend, and her rock. No matter what life threw at them they always handled it. As if sensing her gaze he looked up and dropped her a wink. She felt her face heat a bit, because yeah she still blushed.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Sean stood up and all eyes turned to him. "I just wanted to say how great it is to have everyone here. We don't get to do this that often, with how everyone has spread out. So when we are all together it's pretty special. So I'd like to raise a glass to family."

"Here, here!" A chorus of voice responded as everyone raised their glasses.

He held out his hand and Lia joined him. "Since we are all here, it's a good time to announce that we are moving home."

Both Liz and Georgie's mouths dropped open in shock.

"And that we are pregnant!" Lia said as the tears started. She wanted her baby to be raised around family. ELQ's office were coming back to the place the business started. With Uncle AJ's blessing she didn't feel guilty about making this change.

Liz and Georgie were the first ones over, and yeah they were crying. "Congratulations." Liz said holding her daughter tight. When another pair of arms came around them she didn't even have to look up to know it was Jason.

"Can we crash in the spare room while we look at houses?" Lia asked her parents. "We sold our flat in London and our stuff will arrive by freighter next week. Uncle Cody helped us."

"You certainly can." Liz said smiling over at Georgie. There was going to be more family to love.

* * *

After the party ended they headed back to the farm house. Lia and Sean were staying here, but next week they were going to go stay for a while with Johnny and Georgie.

The family stayed up and talked for another few hours before folks started turning in. It was almost two in the morning when Jason walked into the kitchen and found his wife crying. He didn't say a word but just wrapped her up tight.

"I finally get why Monica was so happy when all of you stayed at the mansion at the same time. The house feels full for the first time in a few years. I'm going to be a mess when Jake and Cassie go home." After getting in bed Liz and Jason had decided to push back their vacation. They wanted time with their daughter and son in-law. They would spend February at the villa. She was guessing Georgie and Johnny would be fine with that, since they would want to spoil the kids too.

"I'm happy everyone is here. I'm thrilled about the new baby. Someone else to spoil." He said with an unrepentant grin. "They say when you save someone's life you become responsible for them." He said bringing up a night they rarely talked about. "Have I done a good job with making you happy so far?"

"Jason Morgan, my life has been better than I imagined it could ever be. You could give lessons on how to save a life." She said dropping him a wink.

"Come on upstairs. I need to make sure you don't change your mind." He said linking their fingers and leading the love of his life back up to their room.

* * *

We've finished yet another story! I have so much fun coming up for these adventures for our favorite couple. It humbles me that so many of you stop by and read them. I do my best to create fictions worthy of your time. I'm working on more stories for Liz, Jason, and the rest of the crew. When the next story is completed and edited I'll be back to posting. Until then my friends, be well.

Thanks again to Liason102 for the edit.

As always thank you for the follows, the favorites, the reviews, and the continued support.


End file.
